Way of the Warrior
by neoolong
Summary: Xander has survived and has embraced the Iron Fist, becoming the Immortal Weapon of K'un-L'un. But, with that come new challenges, and old ones. Sequel to Like a Thing Unto Iron.
1. Prologue: Welcome to America

**Prologue: Welcome to America**

**Author's Note: I made a "poster" for this as well. Yes, it's an homage (read: cribbed) to the cover of Immortal Iron Fist #16. The link's on my profile page, along with the usual review responses.**

**Oh, and I throw/threw in references to other properties; it doesn't mean that it's necessarily a crossover though. See if you can find any. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**xxx**

**16****th**** Century. China.**

As the junks burned in the water, waves lapping at their wooden hulls, the man on the dock ignored the ruckus. He concentrated on his fishing. He knew what was happening out on the water, but it didn't concern him. Boat after boat was set ablaze by flaming arrows and a woman that unleashed glowing death through her very hands. It didn't concern him.

His belly was empty, and fish did not catch themselves. The fisherman pulled up his line, preparing to cast it out again as he noticed a small wooden boat pull closer to the dock that he was sitting on. The battle had ended, and all that was left was the burning wreckage. Looking up, he noticed the beautiful woman dressed in green that stood at the small craft's prow.

"Ahoy there," the woman said, tossing a thick rope at the man. "Tie me off?"

The fisherman grasped the line in his hands and placed it over one of the pillars that anchored the dock to the bottom of the bay. He dropped his pole as he did so. The fisherman fastened it tightly as the boat drew itself closer in. "Of course, my love."

"My love?" the woman repeated, allowing herself to be helped up onto the wooden deck by the man she had once been intimate with. "So you forgive me my transgression?"

"Of course. I realized that you could just as soon stop fighting as I could stop plucking fish from the sea." The man looked at the Iron Fist that had just saved the small village that rested on the shores of Pinghai Bay. She was much different than she had been when they had first met. Of course, so was he.

She had long black hair, bound in a braid that fell to her waist. And, he was the one without hair now. But one thing was the same. Her inner strength. Her inner fire.

"And what truth did this realization bring you?" Wu Ao-Shi said, looking into the fisherman's eyes. She remembered the first thing that he had given her.

The man turned and bent down, pulling up a line he had attached to the side of the dock. It was heavy, weighted down with the day's catch. He smiled up at her as he straightened up; he remembered as well. "We are hungry almost every single day. And if we are to be hungry, we should at least be happy."

She smiled back at him.

Wu Ao-Shi, the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay. And her husband, the fisherman. Four children, and a safe home that she ruled with benevolence. The Iron Fist kept the town safe from tyranny and oppression for as long as she called it home.

And so the two lovers were reunited, separated from their early days in K'un-L'un in both time and location. They were finally at peace. Happy for the rest of their days.

Of course, sadly they were not long.

xxx

**Now. Somewhere on the 10.**

Xander looked up from the large book he was reading as a loud motorcycle roared up next to the car on the other side of the pair of gas pumps. The girls were inside, getting a drink and using the facilities. He was gassing up the SUV, perusing the Book of the Iron Fist as he did so.

There was still a lot of material in it that he hadn't covered. It wasn't all techniques and the many uses of the golden chi of Shou-Lao. There was just as much to learn from the lives of the previous Iron Fists. He wondered if the documents and journals kept about the past Slayers would be equally useful for them. With the weight of lifetimes on their side, the past Iron Fists told him many things. Not just about what it meant to be the Iron Fist. And not even what it meant for the world to be the one that held back the night. No, the lesson he was learning now was that no matter how hard they tried, no matter how dutiful they were to their sacrifice, and no matter how high they could climb, that sometimes, perhaps even inevitably, they could fall.

And with that knowledge came the lesson of how to pick oneself up after.

Noticing the man get off the bike, Xander placed the book back inside the Land Rover Discovery that was now his own. They hadn't run into any trouble the couple of days that they've been on the road, but he didn't want to get complacent. The Tournament could come at any time, and there were other enemies out there to be worried about.

The Iron Fist stepped to his right, checking the man out. The biker was rather muscled, though not overly bulky. Tall too. And maybe fifteen years older than him, the dark skinned man moved like he could handle himself. With shoulder length black hair, and sharp features, the Native American man looked like a fighter. Maybe not a stereotypical Indian brave of movies and dime novels, but from the faint tracings of scars on the man's hands, Xander could tell that he had seen his share of conflict. He could relate.

"Hey," Xander said in greeting, smiling lightly. It was mostly an affectation. Hard to find things to smile about lately. "Been on the road long?"

The Native American looked at the young white boy that was watching him in earnest. He patted his jeans and black leather jacket down, dust billowing off of them in clouds. "You could say that."

The man walked over to the pump and worked the machine, unscrewing the gas cap on the tank in order to insert the nozzle. He squeezed the handle as the boy continued to talk.

Xander shrugged. "Me too, just been doing the summer road trip thing. You from around here?"

"Yeah," the other man responded shortly. He looked at the large SUV that the boy was driving. Not a typical vehicle that someone saw around there, even if it was capable of off-road travel. Especially on the reservation, such things couldn't be afforded by most. And those that could were best left alone. Land Rovers were expensive, he knew that much. Mostly driven by rich white people, two things that were mostly synonyms at this point.

The younger man wouldn't be deterred. He wasn't getting any bad vibes from the biker, but Xander wanted to know where he stood. As well as what there was to do around there. It had just been dust and desert for the last five hours. Nothing particularly exciting.

He still planned to make it to New York in a week or so, which meant that there was time to have some fun just exploring the highways of the country. It kept his mind off of what had happened at any rate. The women had been good company, and he found himself able to smile much more often now. Real ones sometimes even. The nagging guilt of having failed Orson being suppressed.

Didn't mean that it went away though.

"So, that's an interesting helmet," Xander said after a moment to fill the space. He nodded towards the brushed steel looking helmet that rested on the motorcycle's seat. It was shaped oddly, the metal coming down towards the nose in a sort of widow's peak. The plastic faceshield came down to the chin in a point, rather like a beak when viewed from the side to catch the curve.

"Custom," the man said, replacing the nozzle back onto the pump. He turned back to his bike, tightening the gas cap.

Xander frowned, still not sure what to make of the man. He was about to speak when he noticed another Native American walk towards the minimarket some odd yards away from the gas pumps. The trench coat seemed an unusual garment to wear in the hot sun, the man's strange gait equally odd. Like he was hiding something underneath.

The Iron Fist narrowed his eyes, walking forward and making sure he didn't draw any undue attention. He didn't like how things were going.

The biker watched as the boy followed the man into the mini market. He frowned, not liking the situation either. He moved to follow.

xxx

Xander had to blink a moment to adjust to the dimmer light inside the market. He scanned it, noticing that Nancy and Jenny were off to the side, drinking some sodas. Vi was probably in the restroom. The man in the trench coat was perusing the chips. That was all of the customers; the place didn't get much business it would seem. Better for him that way. The only other person inside was the clerk, an old man that seemed to be bored of life.

He made his way down the candy aisle, one removed from chip aisle, placing himself between the trenchcoated man and the two women that were visible inside the main area of the store. He stopped in front of the gum, looking at the different types that were available.

From up close, he could see how jittery the man was, alternately picking up and putting back different bags of chips. After about ten seconds, the shaky Amerindian strode up to the clerk, his hands going to the front of his coat.

Xander shadowed him, making sure that his footfalls were silent on the stained linoleum. He approached from the right, watching as the man pulled a sawed off shotgun from underneath his coat. He moved to act as soon as he reached the right distance.

"Give me you-" the man was cut off as the boy that had entered the store snatched his shotgun and kicked the back of his legs. He fell back hard onto the floor, dazed and unable to keep hold of his weapon.

Xander flipped the gun around, pointing it at the man's face. He looked down at the man he had just kicked, curious at what he was going to do. It would have been easy to take care of things like had had back in Sunnydale. Cleaning up the streets there usually meant a trail of corpses and dust.

He stared at the man, hearing the women come up, surprised by the sound and movement. Vi was with them at this point. The old man behind the counter had been stirred into activity at this point as well. Nobody said anything though.

The spell was broken as the door opened again, Xander looking up to see the biker walk in. He didn't look particularly perturbed by the situation, instead walking over and looking at the other Native American that was still on the floor of the minimart.

"Call the police," Xander said, looking over at the man at the counter. He waited until the gas station owner picked up the phone before acknowledging the presence of the newest man inside.

"You do this often?" the man said, still looking down. He knew the man currently on the floor. A local from the reservation, but nobody of any particular importance. A mugger that fell on even more desperate times than usual. The gun was a surprise though.

He had seen the action through the front window. The boy may have been privileged, but he knew what he was doing.

Xander shrugged, still holding onto the shotgun. "You walk into harm's way often?"

"Just making sure that things don't get out of hand." The man crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Give me the gun, I'll keep things covered here and you and your family can leave."

Xander looked the man in the eyes, gauging how much he should trust him. Maybe it was the chi, or maybe he was just trusting his gut, but he handed the shotgun to the older man as he moved over. "Thanks."

The man nodded, grasping the gun and making sure that the man on the floor knew not to move. He glanced up to watch as the boy paid up and started to leave. "What's your name, kid?"

"Xander," the Iron Fist said, stopping at the door as he let the women out first. He could have used an alias, but it wasn't like the name would mean much to anyone around here. He turned around. "What's yours?"

"Jason. Jason Strongbow," the man said. He knew that the boy could have done a lot more damage than he had. A minimum of force had been used. And at least nobody had died, especially nobody that he had come in with. For that, he was somewhat grateful. He didn't need any more white boys laying down the law around here. Nor the badges running around starting trouble if the women showed up dead on the six o'clock news. A touch of a smile appeared on his lips. "Welcome to Arizona."

xxx

Lilah looked through the database, searching for any assets that she could call on. At this point, she was basically grasping at straws. She had little doubt that Orson Randall was dead. At least, even if he was alive, it didn't make much difference. None of the psychics and other supernaturally endowed people she had called upon had been able to find him.

Which meant finding the man that had accosted her in the parking garage. Something that was proving quite a challenge considering that he had not left any mundane clues that would lead to his identity. So she had to move into more esoteric territory. Hopefully someone there would keep her head off the quite literal chopping block.

The lawyer continued to search, ignoring the time of night. She couldn't afford to let anything distract her.

xxx

Xander ignored the music as it droned on; his choice of stations overruled three to one. It was one of the downsides of his present company. As he glanced over to the passenger next to him, he couldn't say it was all bad though.

His thoughts went back to what had happened earlier in the day. Jason Strongbow. He'd have to look him up if he ever came back around. There couldn't be that many Jason Strongbows around. And he hadn't missed that small pistol crossbow thing the man had had at the small of his back when he had walked into the market.

It was the first real action he'd seen since that last fight in Sunnydale. It wasn't as if he had lost it. As if he was somehow lacking. He was as strong as he ever was, stronger now with the new techniques that he had picked up from the book. That was the problem. Davos had beaten him, not because the Iron Fist had been deficient in some way, but because the Steel Serpent had just been better. The chi that he had absorbed from the odd women had something to do with that, but still. He had been outclassed in pure fighting ability.

Xander knew that Jenny was worried, once he had explained what was going on. She hadn't really pressed him too hard on the details, but he knew that she was worried. As much as he hated to see her upset about anything, it was kind of comforting to know that someone cared about him.

He glanced again at the passengers, reaching over to switch off the radio as he noticed that they were asleep. They had braved the heat and the crowds and had gone out to Hole-in-the-Rock. It had been pretty, if one was into desert vistas and such things. A good time, but the drive back had taken longer than expected.

Pulling into the parking lot of the motel that they were staying at, Xander drove slowly through the parking lot until he reached an empty space close to their room. They were home, temporary though it may be.

xxx

Xander stood at the window, peeking through the crack between the curtains. The women were sleeping, Vi and Nancy taking one of the beds. He shared the other with Jenny. Presumably the others didn't know the exact situation, but with all of them in the room, it didn't exactly provide them much privacy to show any physical affection. A few stolen kisses and embraces that lasted far too short was all he had managed so far. And he didn't imagine that a sock on the doorknob would be a particularly good idea.

He glanced back, smiling softly as he looked at the slumbering group. Jason hadn't exactly been right back at the gas station. Not biologically at any rate. Still, they were his family now.

Looking back through the window, he made his decision. Walking over to one of his bags, he pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a green turtleneck. A little more rooting around produced his mask. He moved over to the bathroom to change, only turning on the light after he had closed the door.

It wasn't long before he was out, the mask shoved into a pocket. He dropped a note off on the small wooden desk that took up way too much space in their small motel room. He would have sprung for a bigger one at a better place, but Vi had wanted to do the whole family vacation thing. And Nancy had insisted that she share in the cost.

He opened the door and slipped out quietly, closing it shut behind him, and making sure that it locked. He looked out from the second floor of the motel, looking out into the night. The city of Phoenix lay before him, lights still shining despite the hour.

The Iron Fist leapt over the railing, landing lightly on the concrete below.

xxx

"Hey," Xander whispered, landing lightly on top of the abandoned tenement building. It was a short squat building, but tall enough to give enough of a view of the warehouse across the way. That building, on the other hand, was not abandoned.

The man, still dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket and gloves turned around. He hadn't even noticed the interloper approach. His enhanced senses had not been able to detect him. That rattled him more than he would have liked to admit.

"Xander," the man said, the yellow mask doing nothing to obscure anything as soon as he was able to turn his attention on to the boy that had crouched down next to him. He turned back to face the warehouse. He had scoped it for the last couple of weeks. They moved like clockwork, moving their product out every week on the same day in the early morning. That was what he was waiting for now. The right time to strike.

He idly wondered how Xander had been able to find him. Although, he supposed it was logical. Follow the sirens, and look for the bad areas of town. That was where people like him could usually be found. The angry and the insane.

The Iron Fist narrowed his eyes; he was beginning to dislike the mask even more. More and more people kept finding out what he was. It was getting ridiculous. He couldn't imagine what Orson had been thinking in insisting that he use it. Still, it was a badge of his office and so he would honor it. Even if he didn't fully understand it.

"Jason," Xander replied in greeting, noting that the man still had the motorcycle helmet on, though it was slightly different. The face shield had been tinted to obscure the man's features, and instead of a steel colored helmet, it was black.

Jason's jacket had been zipped up as well, only a small triangle of white showing the shirt underneath.

"What's with the costume?" Jason asked, watching as a black van pulled up to the now opening doors of the warehouse. The boy was wearing an odd mix of cargo pants, a green turtleneck with some type of design, the mask, and a double holster.

He would have said something about the last, but considering the events earlier in the day, Xander had shown that he understood restraint.

The Iron Fist shrugged, unable to come up with anything in particular. It was too complicated to explain there, and likely wouldn't be believed. "Superhero. You?"

"Same," Jason replied, concentrating on the men that were loading boxes. It was the best that he could come up with at the moment. He didn't imagine that most people had a radiation induced mutation that gave them super strength and speed, amongst other abilities. "What do they call you?"

"Iron Fist," Xander said lightly. The big city was certainly different. At home, he only had the Slayers to deal with, in addition to a mixture of werewolves, and magic users of different sorts. Okay, maybe it wasn't so different. "You have any powers?"

Please don't let him be like Batman, Xander thought and hoped. That was cool in a comic book, and even unpowered fighters were useful against vampires and the like he supposed, given the relative skill levels involved, but it was never so easy as they showed in the books. Little collateral damage to be had. And, nobody ever died, or at least, not forever.

"Super strength. Super speed. Heightened senses." Jason said, reaching to his side and pulling up a crossbow that had been strapped to his right thigh. He assembled it easily, not even having to look. A bolt attached to a braided fiberglass cord was inserted into it.

It was an odd question for the kid to ask. Unless the boy had them himself. The few fights he had had against others with powers had demonstrated their existence, and proven that he wasn't that unique of a case. Along with some rather mystical beings that his parents and grandparents had told him stories about in his youth. That wasn't even mentioning the thing in New York, though he only saw that on television. He glanced over at the boy. "You?"

The Iron Fist shrugged, glad that the man hadn't thought him crazy for asking. "Super strength. I can make an energy field that makes my punches and kicks really hard too."

"Really?" Jason said, not having heard of such a thing before.

"Oh yeah, like a thing unto iron," Xander said, smiling for a brief moment. "What's down there?"

"Meth lab," Jason said, frowning. It was a big problem not only in Phoenix, but in all of Arizona. Most violent crime could be traced back to it. Even a majority of child abuse cases had it as a contributing factor. And as much as the police may attempt to do something about it, they could only do so much. Limited manpower. Limited resources. Limited time. It was left to the rest of them to cope, and dish out a little justice when they could. "The guys in the van are the Nords."

"Nords?" Xander asked, looking at the gang of rough looking men load up the van. He saw black leather coats and vests with large patches on the back.

"Nordics," Strongbow explained. "White supremacist biker gang. They're originally chartered out of NorCal, but they got guys running through New Mexico, Arizona, and on up to Oregon. They mostly run their own cook shops, but they contract out too."

"I guess we should stop it then," Xander said, looking at the warehouse and the illicit business that was run out of it. Though he hadn't believed that such things didn't exist, he had always been more concerned with other issues. But, saving the world and protecting the innocent wasn't always about beating the literal demons it would seem. He watched as the man next to him stood up, cutting an impressive profile in the night air. "What should I call you? Down there."

"American Eagle." Jason aimed, firing the bolt at the side of the warehouse. It was nearly silent, the barbed tip imbedding itself into a support beam. He tested the line, making sure it was secure. After tying it down on his side of things on a steel pole that was set into the rooftop, he loaded the crossbow again with a blunt-headed bolt and placed it back into its holster. He attached a carbiner with handholds to the line, getting ready to slide down.

"Really?" Xander asked, recognizing the name. "You…you ever worry about getting sued?"

Jason smiled beneath his helmet, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to see it. He may have been the strong and short of words warrior type, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a sense of humor. "Let's go."

He turned and slid down the line, the Iron Fist keeping pace by running to the edge of the building and leaping off.

Welcome to Arizona indeed.


	2. Chapter One: The Pebble that Creates the

**Chapter 1: The Pebble that Creates the Avalanche**

Xander continued to shove the rest of his stuff into his bags, half-listening to the television that was currently showing the news. It was the morning report, and while they didn't need to check out until noon, it was generally agreed that they'd try to be out after breakfast. Of course, the main reason why he wanted to leave wasn't one that could be vocalized.

"Police are still tight-lipped about what exactly went on early this morning, but their initial statements are calling the raid and subsequent explosion a potential attack by a rival gang," a reporter described from the television screen. It wasn't completely wrong, though it hardly got the exact details correct. "However, unsubstantiated talk amongst the local population is attributing the attack to a local vigilante known as American Eagle. Police deny the involvement of such a figure, and will not confirm that they believe that such an individual even exists. We'll be following this story throughout the day as we learn more."

The Iron Fist smiled to himself, knowing that nobody except him and his temporary partner knew exactly what had happened during the night. Of course, the important thing was that the latest shipment of meth wouldn't be hitting the streets, and that the gang running the shop was out a number of people along with their supplies and equipment. There would be trickledown effects as well, like the missed shipment that wouldn't be funding the coffers of the MC that was buying from them. As well as their missing men.

It wouldn't do that much in the grand scheme of things. He wasn't deluded enough to think that anything that significant had been done, war on drugs or not, but sometimes, even the little things were important.

He zipped up his bag and pulled it up onto the bed, turning around to check on the others. They were mostly done as well; though Vi had a curious look on her face. Xander had noticed that the younger girl had watched the news with some interest. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"You guys done?" Xander asked, watching them all nod back to him. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm thinking pancakes."

xxx

Xander flipped through the hastily stapled together sheets of paper he had brought with him. Orson had had a lot of stuff in that safe; not all of it about Chi'Lin, or necessarily about the Iron Fist. He had kept other papers there too. A set of fake ID's with his picture on them, likely to be given to him later, only Orson had never gotten the chance. There was an old personal journal there too, much of it on his life with the Confederates of the Curious. Some of it was on his father and mother too.

There were no entries on Orson in the Book of the Iron Fist. Xander wondered why that was. He had served at least some of his life in good standing with the city.

It was slightly morbid to read, and though he had initially been reluctant to look through it, Orson had prepared the safe for him. It was all meant for him to read, to understand where Orson had come from and why he did what he did.

The journal did fill in a number of things. He was still sort of a dick, but the reasons for it were much clearer. The life that Orson had led would have eaten anyone weaker alive.

"What's that?" Vi asked, glancing over at what the boy next to her was looking at. They had taken off after breakfast, and they still had a number of hours to go before lunch. After that, Nancy had picked a spot to stop at that was supposed to be educational. Someplace historical, in the mystical sense. A real learning experience for her. She supposed that she valued that, even if it could be annoying at times.

Xander turned and looked at the redhead, flipping back to the first page. He had read through much of it already, but found himself drawn to reread sections. He still had other stuff he needed to do, but he felt compelled to work on his feelings in regards to Orson first. He still had a couple of postcards to send out, but he could do that the next time they passed through a town. He was mostly spinning his wheels at this point. "Orson had a safety deposit box in El Paso. We'll probably hit that in a few days or so. Well, depending on how long Nancy wants to stay in Las Cruces. And, we're going to be in Tucson for a bit too."

"Do you know what's in it?" the potential pressed, curious about the secrecy that Xander had laid over much of the aspects of the Iron Fist now.

Xander shook his head. "Not a clue, but way I see it; it's probably related to something important to him. He left it for me to find."

He leaned back, rubbing his eyes. There hadn't been much sleep to be had. After the raid, he had headed back with Jason to an apartment he kept in town. They'd talked for a while after, the tale of what exactly gave the Native American powers was surprising. He'd shared as much of his origin as he dared, keeping things general. It wasn't that he hadn't begun to trust the older man, but it wasn't his story to tell, not all of it anyway.

For all of Orson's warnings and talk of threats, the old man hadn't been careful enough. Or he hadn't been.

"Late night?" Vi asked lightly, seeing the signs of fatigue on the older boy.

Xander chuckled lightly. While he needed less sleep, two hours or so was pushing it. And his powerful chi didn't make up for all of what sleep provided. "Something like that."

"That was you, wasn't it?" Vi leaned in closer and whispered, making sure that the women up front couldn't hear her.

Xander leaned in as well, keeping his tone low. "What are you talking about?"

Vi smirked, looking the boy in the eyes. "On the news this morning. A raid on a drug lab, the wild stories about guys throwing things about. Glowing fists and everything. Are you going to tell me that wasn't you? Who was the other guy? The American Eagle?"

The Iron Fist grinned at her, shaking his head. "Yeah well, I got restless. Besides, sort of the reason I am what I am. If I'm not out there, then I do dishonor to my station."

He ignored the other question. He may have figured out the local vigilante's identity easily enough, but that wasn't his secret to share.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Vi questioned, only slightly disappointed. She hadn't had that much experience with mystical warriors and the wars being fought beneath the attention of the world at large, well at least outside of the whole supernatural thing, but it was incredibly intriguing. But, she understood that he had to keep some secrets. He wore a mask after all.

Xander shook his head, still smiling. "Nope. Sorry. So, why don't you tell me why you wanted to come with?"

"I wanted to see more of things," Vi explained. That line of questioning was over, for now. "I guess I just felt sheltered in Fremont, especially after seeing how things were in Sunnydale. And with you doing this road trip…I guess I bullied Nancy into asking you to let us come with you."

That wasn't the only reason why she wanted to come, but she couldn't admit that to him. Especially since she hadn't even told her Watcher.

"Yeah, well driving through the desert hasn't been the most entertaining of experiences yet," Xander said, looking out the window at the sand and rock formations whizzing by. He had to admit though, she did make things a lot lighter. With her around, it was a lot easier to get through the day without thinking back to what had happened.

"What's that big yellow book?" Vi asked, after a moment. She wondered if he was lost in thought again.

Xander turned slightly, peering over at her. "Ah right, it's…it's history. Personal, to me. For us."

He didn't have to explain what that particular pronoun meant. And though he trusted the girl, and to a slightly lesser extent Nancy, they were still potential and Watcher. And that meant that he couldn't trust them with everything. Not even Jenny knew completely what was in the book.

"And that's all you're going to give me?" the potential asked, slightly annoyed that Xander was being so secretive. He was extremely open about many things, even going so far as to teach her things that she knew that he wasn't supposed to be teaching her. Which made the secrets hat he kept all the more infuriating, and therefore all the more irresistible.

xxx

"Police confirm that over $200,000 worth of drugs along with the equipment needed for manufacturing methamphetamines were destroyed in this morning's violence." The young reporter looked seriously into the camera, her image transported electronically throughout the local area and onto televisions in homes, businesses, and bars. "Twenty members of a local gang were captured in relation to the attack, as well as five members of the Nords, a biker gang whose territory extends into four states. A num-"

The television set exploded as a beer bottle was thrown into it. Sparks and broken glass fell to the ground behind the counter as the bartender crouched in fear.

"Damn it!" a demon roared slamming a fist onto the bar counter. He had been the one to toss the bottle through the television. He had been expecting the shipment of meth to arrive in a couple of days, which it now seemed like would be impossible. The raid in Phoenix could not have come at a worse time for them.

One-percenters often made their money through less than legal means. It was doubly hard for the demon riders since it wasn't like they could show their faces much. He had had to resort to using front men, vampires actually, in order to even get the Nords to deal with them.

White supremacists were hardly the type that he wanted to deal with, for a number of reasons, but they had a reputation for getting the job done.

Razor, the president of the Hellions, grit his pointed and crooked teeth. He looked around, staring at the other Hellions and assorted clientele in the bar that they had temporarily overtaken. The expression on his tanned and tattooed face revealed that he would brook no comment.

The rest of the gang did nothing about their leader's anger, staring back at their head. It took a moment before the vice president decided to approach Razor.

"What do we do now?" Mag said, walking to the bar and sitting next to the head of the gang. His pointed ears twitched a bit, knowing that Razor was likely to put a call out to do some violence. The president of the MC was not one to suffer disappointment lightly. And took deal-breakers very seriously.

Razor turned, staring at the other demon. Mag had come up through the gang with him; they were even the same species. A trusted and level-headed second, relatively speaking. Reliable when he needed someone to get the job down. Razor stroked his straggly beard, considering things. "Looks like we'll have to pay a visit to the Nords. Make sure they still plan on delivering on time."

Mag smiled, revealing yellowed fangs. He doubted that the Nords would be able to pull it off. Which meant that they'd get to mete out some retribution. "Just what I wanted to hear."

xxx

"Unnnh," Vi said, plopping down onto the large bed in the motel room. They had driven some of the day, Phoenix only being a couple of hours from Tucson, the rest of the time had been taken up by meals and sightseeing. Sightseeing that tended to involve large amounts of walking and hiking in the heat. While being a potential gave her some minor advantages in terms of stamina and strength, it didn't meant that she wasn't tired. The others had been tired out by it as well, for the most part. Xander's supernaturally enhanced abilities providing for the sole exception. He was still going strong. It was kind of annoying actually.

Xander smiled as he placed his bags into the closet. He left one out in the room however. It wasn't the one with his work clothes though, nothing had popped out at him about the town. He had picked up a newspaper when they had gassed up. As far as he could tell, Tucson was pretty quiet for the time being. Nothing that could be inferred to be supernatural that he could pick up, and no street crime that he could look into without more prep time than he had. Which meant that he had time for other things that night.

Which suited him just fine.

"Come now, Vi," Nancy said, looking over at her charge. She suppressed a smile. The Watcher could fully appreciate that it was summer and the young girl would like some time to have fun, but she did have to keep current with her studies. And as much as Vi may not look happy about it at times, she knew that the girl did appreciate the learning experience and its purpose. "You still have a couple of hours of lessons to go over."

Xander couldn't help but grin, glad that he didn't have to worry about that until fall. Though a small part of his mind reminded himself that that was only if he made it through the summer. That was still less than assured. But, he could resume training the next day. As much as he still needed to learn, he also couldn't allow himself to burn out.

Jenny walked over and put her bags next to his in the closet, standing a little closer than was technically necessary for the action.

"We should give them some privacy," Xander whispered in her ear as she bent down. "Put on a nice dress."

She looked at him quizzically as he stood up and turned to face the other two women in the room.

"I guess we should give you some peace and quiet to study," Xander said, nodding at Vi. He noticed the potential shake her head at him, in obvious disagreement. Probably along the lines of her not wanting to study and wanting to go out with him to do something fun. "We can hang out at a coffee shop or something for a couple of hours."

Xander looked down at himself. "But, I should probably change out of this though."

He picked up the bag he had left out and headed towards the bathroom.

xxx

"So why the dress?" Jenny asked as Xander walked with her down the street. She was rather curious, since it seemed like he actually knew where they were going. They'd just arrived in town, and yet here he was acting like he knew the city.

Xander shrugged, smiling at her. He turned, walking backwards so he could face her. "It's a surprise. We're almost there."

It wasn't a dangerous area of town, though a part of him now always kept an eye out for dangers in the night. Learning the truth about Sunnydale had made him a lot more careful about life, and the surprises that could pop up when the sun went down. Still, Tucson seemed to be pretty safe, even at this hour of the day.

She looked at him somewhat skeptically, though trusting that he at least thought he knew what he was doing. It wasn't long before she could smell the scents of what was likely good food and hear the notes of what was likely good jazz. Jenny smiled warmly at him as they come up to the bar and restaurant that was on the corner. It had to be where he was taking her, him knowing her taste for jazz. "How'd you find this place?"

It didn't look like much. The short white building had a simple sign above the door, and the few windows didn't do much to advertise what was inside. Still, all of the people that he had asked said that it was one of the best jazz clubs in town. Good thing it looked like it would work out that way.

Xander took her hand and drew her close, something he wouldn't have been able to do on the streets of Sunnydale. Even if it had looked seemingly empty as the street did at the moment. Couldn't risk it back home. "Would you believe that I'm naturally this gifted?"

"No," Jenny said, enjoying the feel of his hands around her waist.

"Fine, I asked around," Xander remarked lightly. Though it hadn't been that easy of a task to do it without being found out.

Jenny smirked, glad that he was still able to find some enjoyment in life. He hadn't known Orson that long, her even shorter, but she did know that he had been hit hard by the man's death. Strong male figures weren't likely a part of his life, so the loss of Orson wouldn't be something he'd get over easy. Still, she was glad that he was coping with it, instead of just ignoring it or letting it build. And that meant that he was able to get on with his life, which involved her. "Some special occasion?"

He shook his head. "I would have thought you would have them all memorized. But, no. We've been on the road for almost a week, and we're going to be out here for quite a bit longer. I like Nancy and Vi and all, but I also want some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Really," Jenny said, drawing it out slightly in an almost purr. She liked it when he referred to her as his girlfriend. Even if he couldn't actually do it very much, and in public. At least, when they were back at home. Annoying, though worth it for times like this.

"C'mon." Xander leaned in and pecked her on the lips quickly. "Let's go in."

xxx

"Well, that was subtle," the man said, taking a seat on the couch. He flicked on the television, noticing that it was still all over the news. Just another minor update to the story of the day; as if there was another concrete to add. Still it was in the public consciousness now. "You want to get famous or something?"

"Didn't plan on it getting that big," Jason said, handing his friend a beer. He sat down next to him, popping the top on his own. "Still, that's one lab that isn't going to be supplying anything to anyone for a while."

"TV's saying that there was two of you on that one," the man said, nodding towards the television. He ran a dark hand over his short hair, taking a sip of the cold beer. "Another one of you?"

He put the beer down on the coffee table and turned to face the Native American. Putting his hands up, he wiggled two of the fingers on each in air quotes. "Minority?"

Jason looked askew at his friend, shaking his head at the joke. It was the black man's reference to those that were not altogether human. Superhuman, or metahuman, or mutant, those in the know tossed around a variety of terms for it. Nothing official though.

Minority was true enough as any of them, if a particularly loaded term.

There were a few of them in Phoenix, though as far as he knew, he was the only local that actually did something with the abilities. That wasn't counting the even fewer that were on the res. Those tended to stay and do the whole medicine man thing, if they used their abilities at all. The rest of them out there just kept their heads down, and tried to lead a normal life. He didn't blame them for it though; doing what he did wasn't a job for everyone. It was a calling, and even those with the ability, didn't necessarily have the capability. He had more than just the superhuman powers he'd picked up, he'd trained himself to be able to use them effectively and as safely as possible. It was better for everyone that way. "Steve, it's not exactly like that. But, yeah. Another minority."

The other man grinned leaning down to pick up the can, taking another sip of beer. "You guys are popping up all over the place now. Like that thing in New York? Sooner or later, the Feds are going to get worried about all of you guys running around without any sort of supervision. Then they're going to bring the hammer down on all of you. Make the country safe for whitey."

American Eagle shook his head. It was less than fair, but the other man did have something of a point. Minorities of all types and colors were not exactly treated equitably in what was purported to be the greatest and most free country in the world. Especially so when it was minorities with power, literal in this case. "Actually, this one was white. Good guy too."

"You don't say," Steve said, shrugging. He laughed aloud, finding the whole situation hilarious. He didn't have any abilities himself, but he could relate to some of what they were likely to face if they ever hit the mainstream. "Ah well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Jason just ignored his friend, concentrating on the television and his beer. The news was still playing, highlighting the damage that they had caused. There was some new information though, some statements filtered through the police about what the bikers and gang members claimed was responsible for instigating the attack.

xxx

Xander breathed in and out, taking in, but ignoring the sounds of the city and night life around him. He was standing on top of the tar paper roof of the motel, far enough to the center that he wouldn't be visible by anybody looking upwards from the parking lot below.

He was stripped to the waist, and though it was cold, he barely felt it. The Iron Fist had his eyes closed, concentrating on feeling through his movements. Orson had taught him how to segment his body, feeling the tension flow through his individual muscles as his power travelled from his core to his outer extremities. He worked each of them in turn, feeling them strain and strengthen through his movements. The power flowing slowly so that he could understand how the movement was supposed to work.

There was a mixture of old attacks and movements in his flow that had been so ingrained in him as to have become second nature to him. But, he had taken to adding ones that he had learned from Lei Kung and the Book of the Iron Fist. Like the one he was trying now.

Xander extended his arms, mimicking what he had memorized from the book. His left arm was held out to the side, his palm extended out perpendicular to the rooftop. His right arm was bent, his palm turned to face the night sky.

Forcing his chi towards his hands, Xander twisted it, focusing it into tight braids of chi energy and then straightening it into strong cords of extreme power. He felt it burst out of his hands, momentarily causing flashes of yellow and orange light.

The Black-Black Poison Touch. One of a thousand ways to kill a man. It wasn't about learning defense and offense anymore. Learning about the moves one could use to disable and perhaps maim an opponent. Not even to use force only when necessary.

He was under no illusions about the power of the moves that he had learnt. Their innate deadliness. But, what he was doing now was something different.

No, he was learning how to kill. He wanted to be prepared to avenge Orson's death, and to ensure that he would be the one left standing if he had to face C'hi-L'in. To ensure that Davos would never take the life of anyone else that he cared about. To ensure that neither opponent would take the life of any other Iron Fists.

And yet, kung fu was not only about the physical. Lei Kung had taught him that. The mental and spiritual were just as important, if not more so. He had to walk the path of stone. To become the hard warrior that could kill without hesitation.

He had failed before. Desire to defeat the Steel Serpent on that rooftop so very far away had consumed him, but it had been overwhelmed by the failure of his body to act as he wanted it to. That could not happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Xander opened his eyes, breathing out evenly and calmly. He would not allow himself to be overwhelmed by bloodlust however. He had read Orson's journals. He had seen the path of blood. To kill to preserve life and uphold justice, though a contradiction, was one thing. To do so in mere vengeance was something else entirely.

To kill without hesitation did not mean killing indiscriminately. He had chosen not to take the life of anyone in that warehouse, though it would have been so easy. Justice and vengeance, concepts that could be so easily twisted. And therefore impossible to determine one from the other.

He only hoped that he would not grow too blind to see the difference.

xxx

The man in the suit ignored the heat that was already rising, despite the still relatively early hour of the day. He knelt down, noticing that the footprints at his feet were a couple of yards away from the tenement building. They appeared to be the start of the trail. Odd that.

It seemed like somebody would have had to have jumped down to the spot, though there didn't seem to be anywhere within range of it that would allow for such a feat. Except for up.

He frowned, getting up and looking over at the still cordoned off warehouse. The footprints became a trail that led into the building. His hypothesis now, backed up by some small evidence, was that somebody had leapt down, running at the warehouse. Such a thing without broken bones was extremely unlikely. Actually, almost impossible given the way that the person had landed.

Agent Coulson walked over to the crime scene, ducking under the yellow police tape. His hand was already in his pocket as one of the local police officers moved in to confront him. He only vaguely looked at the man, instead opening up his wallet and showing the officer his badge. "Agent Coulson. SHIELD. I'll take it from here."

"You can't just-" the deputy blustered out as he looked at the identification, only to be cut short.

Coulson looked at him seriously, snapping his attention on to the officer that was technically only doing his job. "SHIELD, you're expecting me. So please let me do my job. Now, why don't you get me copies of all the reports you have on this right now. The findings that make the case so…strange. That would let me get out of your hair the quickest."

The police officer just nodded, knowing that they had been ordered to cooperate fully with the federal agents assigned to the case. Only, he had been expecting the CIA or FBI. He walked off, grumbling. He didn't like it, but he had to put up with it. For now at least.

Phil walked closer to the building, scanning the wall that he was facing, and noticed some glare that shone in his eyes. It was from what looked to be a small jagged hole that had been made some ways up on the wall of the warehouse. He looked back over his shoulder, lining up the hole with the tenement, and noticed a metal pole on top of the building. It was in perfect alignment for a rope or something to be used to travel between the two.

Which would be one way down. But, that didn't explain the footprints; except for the presence of more than one man. That was backed up by what he had already learned.

He walked inside, looking at the carnage that had been wrought. There were still blood stains everywhere, in addition to the damage to the equipment and structure itself that had been caused by the fight.

Ignoring the mundane damage, the SHIELD agent attempted to find the physical causes of what had happened. The initial witness and suspect statements had been less than clear on the matter. Only vague reports of superhuman activities, and even then, it was mostly super strength. Those claims were the most likely to be false positives in his experience. Still, they all had to be investigated. If not by them, then there would be some other agency that would more often than not be looking for assets than trying to get to the truth.

Coulson walked closer to one of the support pillars, noticing that it had been damaged. A large chunk of it was missing, and from the way that the metal was twisted, it looked like it had been broken off through sheer force. It wasn't cut, nor did any of the explosions cause fire damage in that area. No, as far as he could tell, it was concussive damage. Frowning, the man put his hand up to the missing section, noticing that it was roughly fist sized. Curiouser and curiouser.

The SHIELD man turned in a circle and looked quickly at other areas in the warehouse. It didn't take long, there was nothing more that he could do there. He walked out of the warehouse, the others could mop up in there. He would let the forensics teams go over the scene while he worked on his own part of the investigation. The suspects would likely have more information than they let on, and there was the matter of the local legend to consider. He had plenty to occupy his time on this investigation without stepping on anyone else's toes.

Phil Coulson wasn't one to go by his gut. He was a man of logic and reason, though this time, his intuition was telling him something. It wasn't definite, but he knew that there was something here. Something exotic and therefore right up SHIELD's alley. Now all he needed to do was find out what it was.

xxx

"The what?" Jason said, taking a sip of coffee. He leaned back in his seat, the vinyl creaking slightly at the shift in weight. The diner was old and the food was not particularly good, but the presence of both he and the man on the other side of the table would not attract undue attention. Something he didn't want after recent events.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," the other man said, drinking from his coffee cup as well. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a business card, tossing it onto the table. The assigned agent had left a stack at the precinct. "Agent by the name of Coulson is sniffing around. Threw us out of the warehouse; sent in his own forensics team."

It was a little harsh, and Coulson had been better than pretty much all of the other federal agents he had ever had to work with. Still, the fed moving in on his jurisdiction did not make him particularly inclined to view the man favorably.

American Eagle pulled the card closer and picked it up, looking at it. It wasn't one of the federal agencies that he was aware of, although they had a distressing ability to pop up and make themselves known and annoying when least expected. After a moment, Jason put the card down, looking at the detective across from him. Oliver Begay had grown up with him on the reservation, though they had taken separate paths to their current positions. Cop and vigilante. There was some amount of symmetry he supposed, but there was also tension. Neither man fully accepted that the legal system was there for their benefit, but they also valued justice just the same. "Saves you money."

The police officer shrugged; there were other things for him to worry about than a cook shop that had been shut down. Like the ones that were still in business. "You could see it that way. But, the way I hear it, there were two of you. You guys teaming up? I let you run around because you don't screw up. And it's just you. I can sweep you under the rug when I need to, not to mention that I know that you can get the job done. You start organizing, and we're going to have to rethink our relationship."

Jason stared at his old friend. He was right, as he usually was. American Eagle already knew that he was pushing their friendship to the limit by continuing his actions. The media attention, and the federal attention that it had garnered, was not making it any easier. "Thanks for the heads up."

The Native American stood up, stuffing the federal agent's business card into a pocket and pulling out a few bucks with the same movement. He tossed the bills on the table.

"I'm serious, Jase," Oliver said, looking up at the man. They had each known each other long enough to know how stubborn the other could be. Didn't mean that they couldn't reach each other though. "The Man's coming down hard on this. Word is that people got killed in New York. These days, everybody's looking over their shoulders. This gets out, and we're all going to be in a world of shit. Not everybody's got Tony Stark's bank account."

Jason said nothing, looking away for a moment. It wasn't the detective's fault. He had heard the accounts, though most of the time they were relegated to tabloids and other less than reputable newspapers. Some of it was wrong, but there was enough fact out there that if more people witnessed the types of people that were really out there, fear would make people stupid. He grimaced, turning back to his friend. "You have anything for me?"

Oliver looked about the small diner. The waitress was back behind the counter, and there was only one other patron at the far end of the place. "We're looking into the buyers mainly. The main guys you busted aren't exactly rocket scientists. Mostly local sources for all the ingredients; we can handle that. But, apparently, the Nords were supposed to do a big delivery that you busted up. So, there's going to be some payback. It ain't over yet."

Jason nodded. It wasn't unexpected. It was the way that supply chains worked. Take out a chunk of it, and somewhere down the line people don't get their product on time, money doesn't exchange hands, and somebody ends up pissed when they get stuck with the short end of the stick. Usually someone ends up dead too. "Blood on the streets."

"Yeah well, just as long as they don't cross into Phoenix," the detective said, digging into his back pocket for his wallet. "It's supposed to be another gang. Don't know the name yet, but we're looking at the usual suspects. We can handle it."

"Right," Jason said, still standing in front of the booth. He leaned down and picked up his motorcycle helmet. "Just like you always do."

"Don't make me come after you Jason," Oliver said, standing up as well. As close as they were, he was till the cop and Strongbow was still the vigilante. "That's one fight you're not going to win."

American Eagle turned and left, not saying anything more. There could be no response to the truth.

xxx

"So when is our shipment going to get here?" the biker said, sitting down at the picnic table. He looked at the Nord that was already at the table intently. The drone of sodium vapor lamps was the only sound in audible in the secluded park.

He was one of the few Hellions that could make the meet, appearing human. The Nords wouldn't have dealt with Razor and Mag if they had seen what they really were. It meant that he actually got to know some of the bikers rather closely. None of them were particularly impressive, although they did deliver on time. Well, they used to.

"Not soon," the other biker said, scratching at his neck. A hint of a tattooed swastika was visible on his skin. "Shit got burnt up. You probably saw it on TV. It'll be a while. We'll make good when we can. I can give you some of your money back, but we'll need the rest of what we got to acquire more of it."

"Not good enough," the Hellion said, shaking his head sadly. That wasn't what he was feeling on the inside though. He was coming hard, but the Nords should have rolled with it. Made their amends and offered up some sort of sacrifice that would give them what they needed when they needed. Not vague promises. But, he could tell that that wasn't what the Nords would do with them. Evidently, the other gang didn't much value their customers. A mark of disrespect that Razor would likely want to see addressed. Which fit his mindset just fine. "We already set you up with twenty percent to help make the shit. We're out that, and we're out payment if we can't make our contracts either. So you're going to have to make good. Now."

"What do you think this?" Tom growled, not wanting to deal with the complaints of their customers. Finding out what had happened was their first priority. And despite something of a shared history, he wouldn't truck with an attitude from the Hellion after he had calmly explained the situation.

He stood up, fists on the stone table. He bent down over the other man, staring at him fiercely. "There are no guarantees, Tone. You know that. This is the best I can do. I suggest you take it."

"Yeah, Razor's not going like that." The Hellion was not intimidated in the least. He sniffed the air, easily picking up the mix of sweat, exhaust, and leather. More specifically, he could pick out exactly how many guys that Tom had brought to their peaceful little meeting. Which was too few. "You don't deliver; we're going to have to answer for it. As well as find short term suppliers that aren't going to be giving us volume discounts nor get us our product in time. That just pisses everyone off. And you know what, that's coming out of your ass."

"What you're going to make me?" Tom spat out, wanting to jump across the table.

Tone just smirked, and turned around. His eyesight easily picked up where a few members of his gang sat waiting. He got the nod, smiling wider as he turned around. The profit was lost, so they might as well go for some payback. "In the interests of business, continued hopefully, I can give you one last chance to make this right. You got two days to deliver the full load, or we have it out here. You don't want that."

Tom sat back down, taking a breath. He put a hand up, hearing as his backup stepped up. "You're going to get your merchandise, but on our timeline. Go tell that to your boss."

Tone shook his head, grinning. His smile turned ugly as fangs appeared, his forehead thickening and his eyes turning yellow. He was just glad that bikers were also so willing to meet at night. Made it much easier for him. "He heard you."

"The fuck?" the Nord exclaimed, jumping to his feet and backing up. He had seen Tone's face blur and shift into something out of a horror movie. He wasn't on anything, so he knew that whatever he had just seen had actually happened. Even if he couldn't explain it.

The vampire stood up and got up on the table. He hopped lightly to the other side, watching in amusement as Tom backed up and pulled out a gun. "You should have gone with the first option Tom. Now it's just going to end badly for...well, just for you guys."

He bolted forward, fangs to the other biker's teeth before the Nord biker could even fire off a shot. The vampire drank deep and long, filling his mouth with warmth as the other Hellions made their moves. Tone ignored the sounds of battle; gunshots being fired in the air and in the general direction of the Hellions. The Nords were about to get a rude awakening in the types of beings that they should have directed their hatred to.

xxx

"Initial reports are that the damage dealt to the steel girder is consistent with class four strength," Coulson reported into the phone. He pulled another paper to him. It was the metallurgical analysis that had been expedited for him. It had only taken another day to get the reports on the tests. Still somewhat raw, the data was good enough to extrapolate some things to his trained mind. "There is some evidence beyond witness reports that suggests that the other individual may also have superhuman abilities. Class two or three, borderline case."

The SHIELD agent nodded as he listened to the director. "It's still being worked on, but there was no indication of exotic radiation nor particle damage done to the pieces I sent in for testing. No gamma either. We're having all of that double-checked though. If we are dealing with someone with energy projection capabilities, it may only be limited to concussive force only. Without any residuals."

"Do we have descriptions of the attackers yet?" the man on the other end of the phone said. It was a few hours later where he was, but the time difference didn't matter when they were on the clock. They were always on the clock.

Phil turned to another page of a different report, refreshing himself on the details. It was scant though, and he really needn't have bothered. "Their faces were obscured and the clothing was farily generic. Jeans, leather jacket, green turtleneck, and cargo pants. No distinguishing characteristics that could be made out. The only things that might help are the statements of a yellow half-mask and some type of symbol on one of the man's chest. Nobody got a good look at it however. The mask is more distinguishable though, and I have already put a tag to make sure we are informed if it is seen again.

"What's your take on this, Phil?" Nick asked, somewhat wishing that he was doing the field investigation himself. Unfortunately, as director he had to take a much more hands-off approach to the day to day operations that they were involved in. Though it wasn't like Agent Coulson was unqualified to perform that investigation himself. Only, he felt as if his hands were tied when he wasn't able to put himself into the game.

"This American Eagle person. I believe that's probably a local superhuman turned vigilante. This is likely the largest thing that he's done, which is why it was more visible to us," the SHIELD stated. It made sense considering that he had taken on a partner for it. Unfortunately that had not led anywhere. Nobody had really seen much of this supposed vigilante and the police officers he had interviewed claimed that he either didn't exist, or that he should be protected, though the latter was just heavily implied. Still, there were those that said that if he did exist he should be arrested, but he didn't think that they had any actual information on the subject. "The other one is a complete unknown. I put in the parameters and ran a search through our archives, but nothing so far. It could a be drifter or someone that the American Eagle knows. I think that might be a dead end if he's already left town. There is something odd though. According to the statements, the secondary subject was wearing a holster. He was armed with guns, but never used them."

"When is the American Eagle's first rumored appearance?" Nick asked. The latest bit was somewhat intriguing. An odd decision to wear firearms without actually using them. Probably something that wouldn't be answered until he met the man for himself. The factors weighing in the usefulness of going after either for recruitment were very conflicted. Of course, that implied that they would be able to find them.

Agent Coulson checked his write-up. "About sixteen years ago. Details are rather sketchy on that though. I doubt we would be able to find him here unless he makes himself known to us. He's probably figured that out though, if he's been able to stay hidden for that long."

Which mean that the director couldn't justify staking a man out in the city on the off-chance of finding the particular individual. Unfortunate that someone that appeared to be able to play the role of hero competently was too good for them to try to look for with their present resources. And the other one was probably out of town already, if the American Eagle wasn't actively helping him. Making both men equally hard to find.

"Alright," Director Fury said at last, leaning back in his office chair. "Finish your investigation. We may not be able to find these two right now, but I want to know what they can do."

"Understood," Phil said, hanging up the phone without a goodbye.

xxx

"Police report at least fifteen deaths at this gristly scene, the latest violence to strike Phoenix as a result of methamphetamine manufacturing and distribution," the reporter reported over the television set. "Officials are unwilling to confirm whether this attack was related to the events of a couple of nights ago when a meth lab was destroyed by still unknown parties. The local administration seems unable to stem the damage done by this epidemic."

Jason frowned, turning the TV off. The locals were always rather inflammatory with their reporting. He picked up his beer and drained the rest. It wasn't completely unexpected news. After all, there were always repercussions to what he did. Especially when it involved hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of drugs. Blood on the streets indeed.

It was small consolation that only the wicked had been caught up in the crossfire.

It wouldn't stop there though. The Nords had just lost a not insignificant number of members, which mean that they could be perceived as vulnerable. That would prompt turf wars for any MC looking at expansion, as well as those that might want to muscle in on the trade. That didn't even touch upon the buyers, who were still an unknown quantity. That was the probable party responsible for the massacre. They would surely have their own pissed off buyers as well, meaning more violence could occur.

His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang. Jason picked it up noticing that it was Oliver before answering it. "Yeah?"

"Tell me this wasn't you," the cop on the other side said hurriedly. He had left the scene some time ago, wanting to get to somewhere secure. "Tell me that you didn't just waste a dozen bangers in a goddamned park."

"You know it wasn't me," Jason said calmly. He couldn't blame the cop. It was basically his and Xander's fault that there were more bodies on the ground. Of course, it was also their fault that quite a few batches of meth would not reach their intended customers.

Oliver sighed, knowing that it hadn't been a particularly intelligent accusation. There had been numerous bike tracks in the park, indicating that two parties with multiple members were there. More than two even. And the way that the Nords had been dispatched was nothing like what Jason did. American Eagle didn't kill, and was content at broken bones at the most extreme. Even the other player hadn't killed anybody yet. It made it hard to find the desire to go after them with everything else that goes on in the city. "Yeah, well you see what happens when you get involved?"

"Same thing would have happened if it was cops that raided that warehouse," Jason retorted. It wasn't a particularly new argument. And though it was true that the consequences were the result of his illegal actions, that didn't mean that he should stop. "You going to tell me what you have on this other club now? Before there are more parks you need to hose down?"

The detective breathed out heavily through his nose, the sound audible over the phone. He was torn. The longer this played out the more deaths would occur. And the more likely that it would be the citizens that he was tasked to protect. American Eagle might be able to hurry the investigation along quicker than the cops could actually solve it. A sad truth, that was one of the few things protecting the man. "Gas station attendant says that a couple of bikers with a cut that he hadn't seen before rolled into his place a little while ago. Patch said Hellions. It's not in the database as far as I can tell, but if they're working with a crew large enough to take on the Nords, then there should be something about them somewhere. Anyway, the timeline fits, so it's what we're going to be working on. Nothing so far though."

He didn't even know why he was telling Jason any of it. The only thing he was sure about though, was that he didn't want to have to clean up more dead bodies. Even if it was of the guilty.

"Oliver," American Eagle said after a moment, glad that his friend was willing to share information in order to get this cleaned up as soon as possible. "Thanks."

"Don't," the detective shot back, he was still a cop after all. He shouldn't be going outside. He shouldn't have to. "Just…just do what you can."

xxx

Xander took another drink from his coke bottle. It was something he had seen in a couple of the markets they had stopped at in Arizona. Mexican coke. Made with real sugar instead of high fructose corn syrup. It was better than the stuff that he usually had. And it even came in the old glass bottles, which was kind of neat in and of itself. Hecho en Mexico indeed.

"So," Vi said, sipping from her iced mocha. She looked over at Xander, who was currently watching the sun set. The day had been busy, having had to deal with the sights that Nancy wanted them to check out, schoolwork, as well as exercise and training. She hadn't really had the opportunity to talk to him alone, and had jumped at the chance to accompany him when he went to wander, letting the other two women have time to themselves. "What's coming for you?"

"What?" Xander said, turning his attention from the lowering sun. He kept an eye out for any waiters at the café that they were out. Even though he was sitting outside, he wasn't supposed to be drinking something he had got elsewhere.

"Something's been bugging you ever since we left Sunnydale," the potential continued. She had told herself that she wouldn't allow herself to be brushed off by Xander's evasiveness. She'd get to the bottom of it one way or another. "More than this Tournament. And even more than…well, Orson's death."

The last Iron Fist shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's a lot going on."

"But, a lot of it is focused on you, right?" Vi asked.

"People like us, sometimes we're lucky. We get to find out exactly why we're here. Doesn't mean we're prepared for it. Or that we asked for it, but we know," Xander explained. He looked intently at the younger girl. He could see the determination on her face. She wouldn't let this go. "You have the Watchers, and Buffy and Kendra. They can tell you about what the Slayers are here for, and can give you an example of what a Slayer could strive to be. I had Orson. He taught me about what it meant to have the power that I do. Only thing is, that it's a lot more involved than I thought it'd be when I started."

The potential didn't exactly get what he was driving at, and had a feeling that neither did Xander. "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about the Slayers?" Xander asked her. He couldn't tell her everything, but it was good to be able to get some stuff out in the open. "I'm not talking about Buffy or Kendra. Do you know who the others were?"

Vi thought about it, eyebrows furrowing. She had read some of the histories, and her Watcher had talked in length about the past Slayers, or at least a number of them. Still, a lot of it had been focused on what they had done; the battles that they had fought. "I know the general events that happened I suppose."

"That's not all that they were though. The opponents they fought. The lives they've saved." Xander shook his head. As much as the Slayers were important in defeating evil, they were people too. They weren't just weapons to be used and forgotten when they were killed. "As important as it was, that does not define them. That's not the sum total of their lives. And, it shouldn't be."

"I don't know much more about them. The histories didn't have much about them except for what they did." Vi had never really considered their lives. And when Nancy had gone over it, it was often only in terms of why they made the decisions they did in the fight. She didn't think it was because her Watcher was trying to keep something from her, but that it was what was known about them. What had been deemed important by the Council to record.

"I'm not the first Iron Fist. And, I'm not going to be the last." Xander paused to take a pull from his coke bottle. "You asked me what was in that book. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this. What we are, and who we are is in there. I can't tell you if I'll be one of the better ones, or one of the worse, but I know this. I have a name. One that's going to be around, and carried, a lot longer than I'll be. And that everything that that name means, part of me is in there too. It's the same thing for the Slayer. Or for a potential. No matter who carries the name, you'll be a part of the story too. The future ones, they should know what that means. They should know you too."

"I think you'll be one of the better ones," Vi said quietly. "And I hope you'll be around for a long time."

Xander just smiled at her, turning to look off into the distance. The sun was pretty much all down, only the barest bits of it shining down on the city. "Yeah, well, that's the plan."

"I don't think I would want to be the Slayer," the potential said after a moment. It wasn't that she was scared though. Only, that the circumstances of any potentials activation had implications.

The Iron Fist just nodded at her. "I know. Circumstances of my power didn't mean that Orson had to die, but the fact that I got it drew him out."

"It wasn't your fault," Vi said strongly.

Xander nodded. It was something he had heard before. "Not exactly the point. But, I know what you mean. Maybe, maybe even ideally, you won't be the Slayer. But, you got it in you."

"Thanks, but you avoided the question." Vi wouldn't let him get away so easy, even if his words were a comfort to her.

He smiled and chuckled a few times. "I guess I did. What's bugging me? I guess, knowing that I play a role in things much larger than me. Not like being a Slayer and having to protect the world. Something that happens in secret for the most part, even if it means they don't get thanked as much as they should be. But, I'm a symbol for a city I've never been to. And a people I really haven't ever met. And, that's okay. Thing is, I find myself hoping that I can live up to the responsibilities of my position. I'm not the first, and I won't be the last. But, if the Iron Fist carries a part of me over to every other, then I guess I'm worried about being worthy of being in that chain. Despite whatever struggles that I will have to face, I want to be able to do Orson proud. I didn't earn the name the way the others did, but I hope that I've earned it by now all the same."

"You have," Vi assured him seriously.

He drained the last of his drink as the redhead looked on. He smiled at her briefly; the fact that she was so sure of it touched him. "We should get back."

xxx

Lilah read over the police reports and statements made by the people that were involved in the attack in Arizona. All sorts of laws and regulations had been broken to get those papers here, but she wasn't concerned with that.

The details weren't very specific, but there was enough in there to highlight a commonality that gave her pause. The supposed glowing fist of one of the mysterious vigilantes might not necessarily be a confirmation of anything, but it was similar to what Orson had demonstrated. And so, while that didn't mean that it was the man that had confronted her in the parking garage, or that he had the same power that Orson had, it was too much of a coincidence to simply ignore.

It wasn't much, but it was a hell of a lot more than she had had before. The Tournament was fast coming, and she still hadn't been able to find a suitable alternative to Orson. Not that she had expected to find one on such short notice, given that the firm had spent centuries previous looking with more resources than she could pull together in weeks. She had had to try however; it was her life on the line.

But with this, well, there was some chance of actually finding another potential candidate. She just may be able to save her own life yet.

xxx

Xander answered his phone, yawning as he did so. The sun was rising, a pretty vista from his place on the roof of the motel. He had went up for some peace and quiet, leaving the girls to get ready for breakfast.

The time spent in Tucson had been enjoyable. Whether the learning that Nancy and Jenny had foisted on the two younger members of the group or the fun that they were able to have, it had been worthwhile. He had gotten practice time in, as well as been able to actually relax. It had been a good visit to the city.

"How's it going, Jason?" the Iron Fist asked, wondering what the other superpowered individual wanted. He had been somewhat reluctant about giving out his number, but the reasons to do it outweighed the potential risks. He doubted that American Eagle would use it for nefarious reasons anyway.

"You been watching the news kid?" Jason asked. He had been toying with the decision of whether or not he should actually call the kid after what he had learned from his source in the Phoenix police department. It had been his show; he had called the shots and had picked the target. The fallout was on him. Not the kid that had tagged along for one operation only.

Xander frowned, knowing what the older man was likely referring to. "The gang that got hit in that park? Yeah, I saw that."

"Same gang that was there when the lab was raided," Jason continued. Ultimately, he had to tell Xander. While they had made sure to leave no evidence of their true identities, standard operating procedure for him, the general atmosphere had just gotten a whole lot nastier. Xander deserved the heads-up.

"What are you saying?" Xander asked, wondering exactly what had got kicked up when he had foolishly jumped into things.

"Word around here is that a gang war might be brewing." Jason had no illusions that it wouldn't blow up. He only hoped that the MC's would keep it amongst themselves. Not an impossible hope, given what he knew, but stray bullets didn't discriminate. "Nords got their nose bloodied; they're probably going to go looking for who did it."

"You have any idea who it was?" Xander knew that he shouldn't put the costume on for a while. At least, not anywhere around gang territory. He was just glad they'd be leaving soon. And that he hadn't found the need to when he was in Tucson. Nobody on the wrong side of things knew that the Iron Fist was in the city, something he was glad for as well.

"I hear the Hellions. Never heard of them before myself, but I've been checking around. Seeing if it's something new, or just a really really competent gang that was somehow able to keep off of DEA and ATF radar." Jason had to be careful not to draw too much attention to himself. Not necessarily about his other identity, but asking questions about motorcycle clubs was not a particularly good decision in genereal. Even if he didn't have much choice in the matter. "Just wanted to give you a warning. You planning on leaving Arizona, you should plan on going sooner rather than latter. I figure it'll be a couple of days before we see any retaliation, but you got people to watch out for. You can't afford to get caught up in this now."

Xander frowned. It was true to an extent, but he didn't like running from a fight. "What about you? You think you can handle this yourself?"

He heard the older man chuckle over the phone.

"Kid, I've been taking care of myself long before you came around." American Eagle still thought it was nice that the kid cared though. Admittedly, that carried its own dangers. Xander was young, and though he was obviously highly trained, he still carried some of the empathy of youth. Or at least, the empathy that should be there. "Watch your back."

"You too," Xander said, sighing. There wasn't much more he could do at this point anyway. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Kid, you got a good heart." Jason shook his head, though he was pleased at Xander's offer. "Just don't let it make you do anything stupid."

Xander smiled grimly. Maybe Vi had been right. He would get the whole champion thing down yet. "Yeah, I suppose that's something I need to work on."


	3. Chapter Two: The Peak of the Mountain

**Chapter 2: The Peak of the Mountain**

Xander walked into their motel room and laid the bag that he had been carrying carefully onto one of the beds. They had left Arizona soon after Jason's call, his final words being a warning that some federal agency had caught wind of their presence. He wasn't that worried about it, although it meant he'd have to be careful about letting people see any displays of his more esoteric abilities. At least superhuman strength was hard to confirm on sight.

He had to admit though, Orson had been right. The mask had prevented identification, just as Jason's helmet would prevent him from being identified. Maybe there was something to the whole secret identity thing.

"Orson left a lot for you," Vi said, noting the weight of the bag as she walked up behind him. Xander had left soon after they had arrived at the hotel to check out the bank that Orson had had his safety deposit box in. She couldn't exactly blame him for his impatience, nor for wanting to find out what his mentor had left him. He may not have dwelled on it too much when they were driving around the southwest, but being in the actual city was too much of a temptation to deny.

"Yeah," Xander replied absently, his hand hesitating over the zipper of the large black duffle bag. He was extremely conscious of the young girl's presence over his shoulder. Frowning, and glancing at the girl and her guardian, he picked up the bag again and headed toward the bathroom. Before closing the door, he stuck his head out. "I'll be a little while."

The potential watched in wordless shock as he shut the door and locked it.

xxx

He didn't feel very good about doing it, and it demonstrated a rather large amount of mistrust that wasn't necessarily deserved, but it wasn't his choice to make. Orson's belongings had been left for him to find in order to help him survive. The old Iron Fist had kept many secrets, many from even him, but it had always been for a reason.

Orson had told him that he had let go of pretty much everything from his old life. But, evidently the old man hadn't meant that literally. Not all the way anyways. Xander couldn't imagine that this was kept locked away for no reason. And despite his old mentor's rejection of much of his past, the fact that he still ensured that it would be cared for meant something.

Xander shook his head as he unzipped the bag, pulling out a small worn book. He would make his apologies later. He rubbed a thumb over faded and broken gold lettering, feeling the age of the leather and paper. Of Steam and Science: The Journal of Phineas Randall, it said. He put it down on the cold tile of the bathroom.

Pulling out more objects, Xander emptied the bag as unemotionally as he could. He knew who the old journal belonged to. Orson had mentioned him a couple of times in his own journal, and in conversation. Orson's father, as hard as it was to believe. Dead for many decades, but he had been as much of an adventurer as Orson had been.

The items lay around him, almost an accusation. Xander sniffed once as he looked at them. There were a few books and small items, probably antiques of some sort. He picked up a small leather bag, hearing coins clink together as he did so. Drawing the string back, he emptied the bag into his hand.

Seven thin golden coins fell into his palm. He didn't recognize them off hand, but they all had vaguely Asian script on them. Looking closer at one, Xander frowned, his stomach sinking. He recognized the symbol. And then another, and another.

Putting the coins back into the coin purse, the Iron Fist went back to the duffle bag. He unzipped a side pocket and pulled out another journal whose author was now deceased. Flipping through, he came to the relevant passage and illustrations. It merely confirmed what he already knew. Which just raised more questions.

xxx

Vi sighed, resisting the urge to look back at the locked door, or to break it down and drag the boy back into the room. He had been in there for the last half hour, doing whatever it was that he was doing without them.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Nancy said, from her seat near the window. She had been trying to read a text on supernatural occurrences in Texas, but Vi's constant fidgeting was rather distracting. At least Jenny had managed to get out of it, having been gone to purchase groceries and supplies for this leg of their journey. She had left some time before Xander had left for the bank, thereby missing his rather sudden seclusion. The watcher was sure that when the woman returned, the teacher would have some choice words for her student.

Vi sat up on the bed, shifting to draw her legs under her. The book she had been trying to read was forgotten. She remembered another book that Xander had kept hidden from the group. And try as she might, she couldn't figure out where he had managed to hide the large yellow book. "But, he should be doing it out here. With us."

Nancy narrowed her eyes slightly, easily figuring out that her young charge had meant the singular form of that particular pronoun. "I know. Although I think that you would rather that he just be here to spend time with you in general."

The potential blushed slightly and looked away, though her Watcher only said it teasingly. It wasn't like Xander wasn't a good guy and that Nancy would disapprove. "That's…that's not what I meant."

"I know," the Watcher repeated, more seriously this time. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Xander was still so young. "But, he needs to figure these things out on his own. And trying to push him too hard is just going to push him farther away."

"I don't think he should be keeping all of these secrets," Vi said, once more turning to face the door. It weighed so heavily on him, she could tell that much. And with all of the threats that he faced, that they all faced, they should be facing them together. While she wasn't able to fight as well as the others yet, she had learned a great deal. Xander's teachings had enhanced her abilities to some extent and she found that she was able to utilize the limited power that being a potential gave her in different ways to achieve some measure of what a Slayer could do. She wasn't a part of the fight yet, but secretly Vi hoped that she could be, without the deaths of any of the previous Slayers.

Nancy nodded, feeling the same way. Although not as intensely. She was keeping Xander's secret, as was Giles and the others. But, she knew that Xander planned on returning to the Hellmouth by the end of summer, and his continued presence in Sunnydale as the Iron Fist would eventually be heard by the Watchers' Council if it hadn't been already. She didn't believe that it should be a secret though. The Council was a force for good and Xander's open cooperation would only be of benefit for them all. Ultimately, it was his choice to make. For now anyway.

xxx

Seven coins. From seven cities. By all reason and logic and history it should have been impossible. What he had been told about the Cities by Orson and Lei Kung had been wrong. Well, not necessarily wrong, just incomplete.

Seven coins. From Seven Cities. On Earth, and according to the information he had found in one of the books from Orson's safe deposit box, they had been found on Earth, all at the same time and of the same age. Seven Cities linking up to Earth at only specific and unique times, and somehow objects from those mystical realms had come to Earth, and been brought together. The implication was obvious, and only confirmed by what he had found in Phineas' journal.

The basics had been right. The Seven Cities were separate from Earth as determined metaphysically. But, that wasn't to say that there weren't ways around it. Phineas Randall had found those ways. A genius, way ahead of his time, Orson's father had invented interdimensional gateways that linked the Seven Cities to Earth. It didn't make the Tournament useless in terms of travel, as the gateways were very small and only allowed a few people at any one time to make the journey, but it meant that it was no longer as vital as it may have been in the past. And that desperation was unnecessary since there was now always a lifeline between worlds.

It was not a matter of numbers at any rate. It was a matter of perception. And the simple fact was that the Seven Cities were not as disconnected as they appeared, or presented themselves, to be.

As angry as he was at Orson for keeping this from him, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of another Randall changing everything. Like father, like son.

Of course, he couldn't necessarily be sure that Orson knew any of it. The last Iron Fist had not mentioned any of this in his journal, and it could have been that he had never looked at any of this himself, only packed it away to be lost in time. Orson had rejected his past before, this was only another part of it.

But, there might be secrets in here that could help him. Secrets that could have helped Orson, had they been known beforehand. If he had just taken the time to look.

Xander sighed, looking up at the closed door that separated the bathroom from the main area of their motel room. He supposed there was a lesson in that. And as sure that Orson had been about secrecy and preserving the Iron Fist from those that would seek to utilize that power for harm, that hadn't kept him alive.

Maybe he did have to start being more open. To start trusting people with more about what it meant to be the Iron Fist. He couldn't be completely sure about their trustworthiness, but that was all part of being part of the world. He couldn't hide himself away from it like Orson did. If he was to be more than just a shadow in the night, alone and separate from everything and everyone he held dear, he would have to start trusting people.

xxx

Buffy lashed out in a vicious kick, sending a vampire slamming into a wall full of pipes with a boot in the face. She moved in, stabbing down with her stake, dusting the large demon that had been trailing her through the electrical tunnels. A shadow moved over her, causing her to look up to see…

The other Slayer grabbing the shoulder of another demon that had tried to strike the distracted blonde Slayer. Kendra spun it around, striking it across the face to stun it and create an opening. Pulling a stake from her coat she moved in before it could recover and staked it through the heart, the vampire turning to dust before being able to hit the ground.

"Thanks," Buffy said, grinning as she stood up.

Kendra nodded, looking around them for more vampires. The presence of two Slayers during the summer had had a profound impact on how things were on the Hellmouth. No longer were vampires willing to go out at night to feed except when absolutely necessary.

They had taken more and more precautions to hide and blend in, picking the most out of the way places for their lairs. The paradigm had shifted, and vampires and demons were no longer able to do what they pleased, content with the odds.

It meant that lives were saved, and the streets were safe, but it also meant that it was a great deal harder to find them. And on top of that, when they were found, there tended to be larger groups of them, the vampires having taken to using numbers to their advantage.

"Der are more," Kendra said, sensing the presence of many vampires coming in. Too many.

Amy, the last member of the group moved closer, having stayed out of the way for the actual fight. She had created a location spell that allowed her to find where the vampires had been hiding, though it was of somewhat limited use in the tunnels.

Giles' training had helped greatly, broadening the types of spells that she could do. The still rather neophyte witch was developing quickly though, especially in magic that could be applied to combat, though it was still mostly theoretical at this point. That was why she was here, helping the Slayers clear out a vampire nest.

"Where?" Buffy scanned the small junction they were standing in. There were multiple ways in and out, and it was too dark to see very far down any of them. She pulled another stake out, straining her senses for any indication of where the additional vampires might appear from. Unfortunately, that was one Slayer trait that she was lacking in.

"All around us," Kendra said, pulling her arms up in a combat stance. As if by invitation, the vampires melted into view, coming into the dim light of fluorescents as they surrounded the three young women. There were too many to count, this being the largest group they had ever come across.

Unlike many, the majority were baring weapons. Not exactly sophisticated ones, but the collection of pipes, machetes, knives, and bats would not make anyone's day very pleasant.

"Too many," Amy said, looking around at all of the vampires that were grinning at them with malevolent smiles. Swinging weapons didn't help her mood. As good as Kendra and Buffy were, there was no way that they could take out that many vampires. Not by themselves.

She reached into herself, finding the link that she possessed that led to the mystical realms where the gods resided. The connection that allowed her, one of only a few, that could call upon the gods to do her bidding. "Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, I beseech thee, bring the light. Cast these demons down into Hell."

Nothing happened, Amy gulping as she grasped for her magic as the vampires closed in on them. Buffy and Kendra had already started to engage them, doing well for the most part. But, they would be quickly overwhelmed. She had a stake of her own, but she was under little delusion that she could possibly survive because of that. "Uh, please?"

The witch's hopes sank as nothing happened for a moment, before convulsing as if she had just been shocked. Her left eye glowed, erupting into a brilliant yellow and orange flash as the goddess answered her call. Mystical sunlight poured through the junction, nearly bending around obstacles and corners in order to burn the demons to dust.

The two Slayers had to close their eyes as the light engulfed them, though they could hear the vampires scream out in pain as they died. As the light passed, they opened them again, seeing nothing. All of the vampires had been wiped out. They turned as one to the witch, shocked by the power that she had just demonstrated.

"Wow," Amy managed to croak out, before slumping to her knees. She was completely and utterly drained, the spell taking nearly all of her energy to accomplish. It was a good thing that there were no vampires left or she'd have been left an easy target.

The Slayers rushed over to check on her.

xxx

"Where's Xander?" Jenny said, as she started to place her groceries into the small refrigerator that was in the closet. She glanced back at the Watcher as she did so. "He not back yet?"

Nancy looked over at the still closed bathroom door. "He's been in there for the last half hour or so. You need any help with that?"

Jenny shook her head, though her attention was on the closed door. She knew that he was more honest with her than he was with literally anybody else. But, the time that she had spent with the Watcher and her potential was enough to convince her that they were as trustworthy as anyone, despite the fact that they were affiliated with the Council. It wasn't her choice to make though, and she would support Xander in whatever he did decide to do. Still, it did strike her as a tad paranoid.

She had set what didn't need to be kept cold onto the top of the refrigerator and had closed the closet door, when the one to the bathroom opened. The computer teacher turned around watching as Xander came into the main room, bag over his shoulder and a tight expression on his face.

His eyes scanned the room, coming to a rest first on the redheaded potential and then on the Watcher. Xander still wasn't completely sure about the decision he had made while he had been alone with only the writings of Orson and his father for guidance. He had to take a moment before speaking. "Orson once told me that I shouldn't trust the Watchers' Council. I don't think he was completely wrong, but I think there are exceptions to most rules."

Reaching into his pocket, Xander pulled out the bag of coins and tossed it onto the bed next to Vi. He waited as the potential picked it up and opened it, spilling the coins onto the bed.

She looked up at him. "What are these?"

"Coins from the Seven Cities of Heaven," Xander answered, shrugging as the bag shifted on his shoulder. "I have no idea exactly how they got here, or how Orson managed to get his hands on them, but from what Phineas wrote, there are other ways into the Cities beyond the prize in the Tournament."

"Phineas?" Nancy echoed, wondering why Xander was willing to be so open now.

The Iron Fist nodded. "Orson's father. He wrote a journal too. Turns out that he knew a lot more about things than anybody on Earth."

"Why are you…why now?" the Watcher continued. She couldn't help but wonder how much of an influence Orson had had on the boy, and whether or not that was a good thing. "Why tell us all of this now?"

"Orson died with his secrets," Xander said, explaining as best as he could. He was going with his gut as opposed to his head as it was. It was still up to debate which was right. "But, they didn't kill him. He said that I couldn't trust the Watchers' Council. That the power of the Iron Fist is too great a temptation for them. And, I listened."

"But, you've been training me," Vi interjected, her eyes wide as he looked up at him.

Xander nodded, looking over at the younger girl. "I've been training you, because I want you to be as prepared as possible in case you have to fight. I've been training you because I don't want you to die. Maybe that does go against what he advised. But, just because I don't trust the Watchers' Council, doesn't mean that I don't trust you."

"So what does that mean for us?" Nancy asked, turning her attention to the coins that were on the bedspread of the other bed. "What do those mean?"

"There are things that I can't tell you, things that I won't tell you," Xander said, looking at the women in turn again, and ending on the Watcher. In the end, that was what she was, duty bound. And he understood duty. "But, I can tell you this. I'm not going to be keeping all of it a secret anymore. Hell, the world already knows that I did something last week, even if they don't know that it was me. Maybe it's better this way."

Jenny frowned as she caught what he was referring to. The attack in Phoenix which she had only somewhat imagined was him. She had not actually asked, and he hadn't offered. But, it seemed reasonable to conclude, only the fact that there were two giving any weight to the idea that it hadn't been him.

"So, I'm going to be a lot more honest with you all now." Xander reached into the bag and pulled out Phineas' journal. "And part of that is going through what's in here."

xxx

"So did you find anything?" Lilah asked impatiently. The skittish figure seated in front of her desk was annoying enough. The fact that he may have information that could be of use annoyed her even further since she couldn't simply have him killed.

The man nodded nervously. The woman that had hired him for his rather unique abilities intimidated the hell out of him. The lawyer may have been sexy as all get out, but he didn't imagine that she wasn't extremely dangerous as well. "Yes, there was some type of energy that was emitted at the site you specified. However, I am unsure the exact nature of it . It's nothing that I've ever felt before."

The lawyer nodded calmly. Inwardly she was ecstatic though. It was a minor breakthrough, but the ability to detect the aftermath of whatever fighter had been involved with in Phoenix could have vast implications. It was just unfortunate that nothing could be detected at the site they had used to test Orson's ability. It would have been good to be able to crosscheck the results, but too much time had passed since Orson's tests and any residual energy had since dissipated.

"Very well," Lilah said after a moment. "I want you to go Sunnydale. The man may have been there as well. I want a full report in two days, Garson."

He nodded hesitantly. "I can do that. Only…"

"Out with it," the lawyer nearly snapped.

"Sunnydale's the Hellmouth. I can't guarantee that I can detect anything there, considering the amount of interference that will be put out," the psychic explained. "And, that's assuming that your target was there recently and used his power. If not, then I can't promise you anything."

Lilah nodded, waving a hand in dismissal. "I understand. I've given you access to the firm's magical detection grid. That will let you scan other areas as well in case he isn't in Sunnydale."

"That'll only detect the signature if it's large enough, and timing's going to be tight on that," the mousy looking Garson said, gulping. He didn't like that additional responsibility. "How are you going to move people in place to take him with that sort of limitation?"

The lawyer glared at the man. "You can teleport people can't you?"

The man nodded quickly.

"Then when he shows up, you'll help move a team into place, understand?" Lilah continued, still irritated by the man's lack of thought.

Garson kept nodding.

Lilah kept her rising annoyance out of her voice, though the frostiness that was always there was left in. She could work out the details later. "Good. Now go. You're wasting time."

The psychic got up and left, knowing that he would have to produce results if he wished to keep his not insubstantial fee. As well as his life.

xxx

Jason sighed as he leaned against the side of the building. He was somewhat hidden in the alley by shadows, but still far enough forward that he could see what was going on down the street. It didn't surprise him, and in truth he had seen it coming. Still, it was never a pleasant sight.

The cops were still on the scene, with technicians photographing and collecting evidence. The bodies had already been removed, but the chalk outlines were a clear reminder that people had lost their lives that day. A drive-by by motorcycle, three men taken out by a few riders.

American Eagle looked away, glancing over at the crowd. He was glad that no bystanders got put into body bags, a miracle in and of itself. Even from a distance he could tell that it had been a few Nords that had gone down. He didn't blame himself completely, but he did bear some responsibility.

Jason shifted slightly as a man broke off from the crowd, headed toward him. It didn't take long for the Native American to recognize the police officer. It was Oliver, with a particularly unhappy expression on his face. He waited for the detective to walk over, keeping his face expressionless. He'd kept his head down in the last week or so, deciding to take the advice that he had given Xander. Costumes and superheroics would do nobody any good at the present moment.

"Three dead," Oliver said without greeting, dragging his childhood friend further into the alleyway. He didn't want any of his fellow officers to see what he was doing. "A few shots went through a storefront, a woman got tagged in the leg."

Jason frowned, leaning back against the wall as Oliver let him go. He had seen her go into an ambulance, not really needing the information. He wasn't able to see the full extent of her injuries however. The sirens hadn't helped his frame of mind any. "She going to be okay?

Oliver shrugged, looking up towards the mouth of the alley. "It was a clean hit. Through the meat, so she should be fine. But, this is just the beginning."

"I know," Jason responded tensely. He didn't like the situation any more than the cop did. His head told him that any change in equilibrium, legally caused or not, usually led to turmoil, even if the initial change was positive. Of course, being responsible for it didn't make him feel any better because of that.

Detective Begay shifted his attention back to Phoenix's resident superhero. He stared at him intently, easily detecting the pain in the other man's eyes. He knew that it was reflected in his own. It never got easier, despite how many people died on the streets of Phoenix. "Tell me you have something."

"Nothing useful," Jason said, shaking his head. "They're ghosts. I asked around, no idea where these guys have their clubhouse. Hell, I can't even find out where they're originally chartered."

"Me neither." Oliver grimaced, frustrated at the lack of information. He had run a request through the usual channels. Even going federal and asking his contacts in DEA and other organization to check their records for anything on the Hellions. It had all come up dry.

"There is one thing," Strongbow said, hesitantly as he stared over at his friend. He knew the shot. They'd both grown up in the same place, and had many of the same adventures together. Seen the same things. And though it had been him caught in the explosion in that uranium mine, it very well could have been Oliver. "I talked to the Old Woman down at the Hole. She's heard tale of them. Said they were Yenaldlooshi, at least some of them."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, attention focused on the new information. Jason going to her for help meant that he was taking things extremely seriously. He couldn't imagine what had been traded for it. "How sure is she?"

There was no question of disbelief. They'd both seen the same things as children, and while there was much their parents had told them that they did not believe, the fact that things unknown to the world at large walked the earth was not one of them.

American Eagle shrugged. "As sure as she can be about anything nowadays. But, it certainly explains why you couldn't find out anything on them."

"Skinwalkers," Oliver muttered, looking away. He rubbed his chin, feeling the rough stubble on his face. He was tired, the case consuming his hours, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had shaved. The detective couldn't see the crowd, but he knew that they would still be there, gathered at the site of recent carnage. It was human nature. "Forensics said that there were at least ten bikes unaccounted for in the park. And that's just the ones we know about. You're not going to be able to take this on alone."

"If it comes down to it, I will," Jason said, frowning.

"We got reports up north that a bunch of Mayans are heading down. Probably around here to pick up some extra turf that they think the Nords can't keep a hold of." Oliver looked back over at Jason, wondering if he'd end up finding his friend's body one day soon. "Your mysterious partner coming back to help?"

American Eagle shook his head. He had seen some of what Xander was capable of doing. If the federal government was coming for them, the kid would be the more valuable catch. Xander may not be as strong, but the magic he could call upon was something else. Besides, he knew the area a lot better; even fit in better. The Iron Fist coming back would just be too visible. Also, the kid had other things to worry about at the moment. And he didn't exactly want to drag the kid's family into this thing. "That's not going to be possible. He's already gone."

"What are we going to do?" Oliver said, knowing that he'd have to get involved as well. The dirty type of involved. While he was never one to turn his back on a fight, the fact was that SHIELD was undoubtedly looking at them quite closely. It was a big risk doing anything even slightly less than aboveboard under such scrutiny. But, he couldn't let Jason do it by himself.

"Rather quick to jump in aren't you?" Jason broke a wry smile, not really feeling any humor though. Despite his abilities, even he was worried. The numbers were against him, and looked to be rising, and even an additional man wouldn't help that much. But, he had to hand to the cop. Oliver was nothing if not a straight shooter.

"Can we at least pretend that I'm actually a cop?" Detective Begay responded annoyed. "So what do we use? Silver?"

"That's what the Old Woman said," Jason replied. He had a full machine shop back at his place on the reservation, handed down from his father. He'd already been playing around with a few ideas, but there was nothing concrete yet. "And that's assuming that she's right. Or even if she is, she only said a few of them are. We need to know about the rest. What they are."

Oliver shook his head. It had been a long time since he'd had to face anything supernatural. The last time had nearly gotten him killed. Jason too. A stupid thing in their teens years when they had come across a magical black bear with a less than respectful manner. But, he knew the stories. And he knew that they would die this time if they handled it less than seriously. "Great. So we need to come up with a weapon that we don't even know that'll work. Against an enemy we aren't actually sure about. The day's just getting better and better."

He didn't even want to consider that they might end up having to off a couple of Mayans if they stumbled upon things as well.

Jason smiled at his old friend. "Don't feel bad. You get to put the bad guys down."

xxx

"He had a father, and mother, that loved him. They brought him to a place that he wasn't meant to go, and still made the best of things," Nancy said, looking up from the journal that she had been flipping through. While it was assuredly years ahead of its time when it had been written, technology had rapidly outpaced 99% of the ideas that Phineas had come up with. Of course, that remaining 1% was still revolutionary. Interdimensional portals made stable through science. Much better than the still rather iffy ones that magic could create.

She didn't know exactly how it worked, the journal wasn't detailed to explain it to someone without a great deal of experience, but given the coins and what was written in the book, the Watcher believed that it was true. It was information that the Council would surely want to hear about.

"Is that what you pulled out of it?" Xander asked, getting up to stretch his legs. They had spent hours going over what they had found. It was already evening, and he had barely gotten up. There was less about the Iron Fist than he would have liked. Still, learning about the history and culture of K'un-L'un from an outsider's perspective was extremely helpful, even if it was a century or so out of date.

Nancy looked over at him, watching as he paced. "Unless you want to try making a trans-dimensional inducer, pretty much. I'm sorry Xander, but there's precious little in here that would help you in what you have to face, unless you want to know where the best shops in K'un-L'un are."

There was precious little in there that would help anybody for that matter. As much as the Council wanted her to report everything that they thought important, which was everything even slightly more than normal, the truth was that their demands stemmed from a need to control everything. And a lack of trust in their own employees. Of course, the frustration that she may have with the Council at times wasn't why she would keep her mouth shut. She wanted Xander to trust her, and she needed to deserve it.

"It'll be okay," Vi said quietly, seeing the frustration on his face.

Xander nodded, glancing over at her. "I don't know what I was expecting."

"Answers," Jenny said, sad that he hadn't found what he wanted to. Or needed to. "Answers that would fill the void that he left."

He smiled at her briefly, but warmly. It had hit a little too close to the mark. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The computer teacher smiled back. If they had been alone, she could have done more to comfort him. Not necessarily sex, but she had to behave a hell of a lot differently when Nancy and Vi were there. It wasn't even that they were Council, it was just the situation.

She glanced over at the Watcher, knowing that she could trust her for many things, many of them in regards to her boyfriend. It was odd that she was the one that had to keep secrets. And with Xander being honest, although mostly about the Iron Fist part of his life, she was still keeping things hidden. Of course, she knew that Xander's reasoning for wanting to keep their relationship from the two other people in the room was to protect her. She had told him that Joyce had figured out that they were seeing each other, and while it hadn't gone over particularly well, it had pushed him in the way she had thought it would. He had gotten protective and stupid. She had managed to calm him down, although he was still rather bone-headedly protective.

She couldn't do it forever though. She'd have to start telling the truth at some point, not only about her and Xander, but about who she really was.

The gypsy turned back to Xander, noticing that he was still rather tense.

The situation had hit a rather awkward point. There was only so much he could actually do to find out any information on the Tournament. Orson's safe deposit box had been the only solid lead he had around here. And with the feds likely still looking for him, he couldn't just roam around the highways meting out justice wherever it may be needed. There was no real reason to stick around to spin his wheels. Jason or someone from the Sunnydale crew would call him if need be, but beyond that he was free of the Earthly conflicts.

"We leave in the morning." Xander turned to face the assembled women, having made his decision. He looked at them each in turn. Vi was on the bed closest to the window, seated near Nancy. Janna was at the desk, and turned around to look at him. The divisions were clear. "I can rent a car if need be, but I can't just sit here and act like this is supposed to be a real vacation. I tried to, but I can't. Nancy, I know that there are still sites that you wanted to visit, so you can take the Land Rover and do that with Vi and Jenny. I'll be going to Boston, and then heading to New York after that. You know where I'll be going after that."

None of the girls seemed to be particularly surprised by his sentiment. It had been a while coming. He had been restless, and with good reason.

"We're with you," Vi stated, not even looking at her Watcher for guidance. "We came with you to support you, even if there are places we wanted to go, we'd rather be there for you."

The other two women nodded in agreement.

xxx

"They're gone," Phil said, taking a seat at the desk in his motel room. "If they are still in town, they're keeping their heads down. They're smart; we aren't going to find them like this."

Director Fury nodded to himself, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't necessarily what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't all bad news. The fact that the two of them could pull off an attack like they did with no positive identification and then disappear and stay gone spoke of more than just muscle and super powers. It spoke of intelligence. Not necessarily of being a genius, as Tony Stark more than had that handled, and promptly blowing it at the last minute, but of being smart enough to know what was necessary and to follow through.

Irony abounded, but the men that he couldn't catch were more than likely the men that he would want on his team.

"Is there any more evidence to be collected on site?" the director asked after a moment.

Phil shook his head unnecessarily. He spoke into the phone, "it's all been collected and tagged. We don't need to be here to review the data."

"Good," Nick replied, as he scanned an incoming interdepartmental memo. Evidently ATF was tracking gang movement, and Phoenix was about to become party central. It wasn't his main concern however, unless his two mysterious do-gooders made a reappearance. His gut told him that that was extremely unlikely. "Come on back."

"Sir," Agent Coulson said, a hint of disapproval in his voice. The metahumans may not be there anymore, but there was still some work to be done. "The job's not finished."

The director understood where the man was coming from. He didn't like leaving a job half-finished either. But, sometimes it was necessary. Although there were still a few avenues that had yet to be explored. "I know. But, we aren't going to get them in Phoenix. Not now. I have a feeling that they aren't going to stay gone forever. Don't worry. We'll find them."

"Yes, sir," Phil responded, accepting the explanation. "I'll pack up our equipment and leave first thing in the morning."

xxx

"This is nice right?" Vi asked hopefully, watching as Xander sipped from his drink. Ms. Calendar had wanted to talk to Nancy in private, so the kids had been sent out. Xander was still rather depressed over things, but she had hoped to cheer him up. It hadn't worked so far, but she still had some hope.

Xander turned and nodded, tossing in a smile for good measure. He felt kind of bad for not being better company. She didn't deserve his moodiness, though he couldn't exactly shake it off very easily. He was getting better, but every so often, like now, he was reminded by what he had lost. Still, he had it better than many. "Yeah, it's nice."

The potential smiled back brightly, though she knew that he was doing it for her benefit. She walked beside him in silence as they wandered the streets. It was a generally nice area with shops lining the street, so there were still people around despite it getting on in hours. She spotted a bench on the sidewalk and dragged the moopy teenager over to sit down.

"So what do you think this new potential will be like?" Vi asked after a moment. It was clear that Xander wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. It was rather unnerving. She hadn't known Xander that long, but knew that she wanted the old one back.

Xander turned his head to look over at her, taking a sip from his coffee before answering. "I don't know. Giles didn't give me anything on her, but I suppose that's part of the point."

Vi frowned, wondering just how bad it could possibly be for some of the other girls that were in her situation. Kendra was nice enough for the most part, under the circumstances. It hadn't been that hard to figure out that the Jamaican Slayer had picked up on the attention that Xander had shown her that might have otherwise been desired. And she had to consider that she had been extraordinarily lucky to have Nancy as her Watcher and "mom." That Nancy and Giles were okay with checking out the conditions that this random potential was living under made her wonder about why they were working for the Watchers' Council and whether they were representative of the people that made up the organization. Of course, that they would think it might possibly be needed spoke volume. Still, she had only met a couple of the others from the home office, and they had generally just been polite, when they talked to her at all.

"Are you going to take her back with you?" Vi asked, half hoping and half dreading the response. She liked the status quo, even if she wouldn't be able to just stay in Sunnydale. Still, it would be nice to have another potential around. As good as it may be to be around the Slayers, there was still some distance between them.

Xander frowned, looking off into the distance. He watched as people went about their business, never sparing them a glance. He smiled briefly at them, wondering if anybody out there had any idea what actually went on at night. In truth, it was more than likely. Anyone one of them may be a Jason Strongbow. Simply keeping their heads down, raising them only in secrecy when the need arose. "Depends."

"On how she's being treated." Vi had been with him long enough to know the reason why he had started to check out the potentials. It was sweet of him to care, even with much of her not believing that a potential wouldn't be treated well by her field Watcher.

Xander nodded, turning to face her. "You could say that."

His eyes were drawn away as he spoke, watching as a particular figure drew his attention. The Iron Fist didn't know why exactly, but he could tell that something wasn't right. Something just felt off. Allowing his vision to continue to travel, he did nothing as the man walked past him.

It felt even more wrong as the man, seemingly in his twenties, walked behind them. Xander shifted slightly, keeping track through the corner of his eye, trying to pick up something visible that would confirm what he felt in his gut.

"Shit," Xander grunted under his breath. He had an idea of what it was, although he had no way of being sure, his chi didn't have the detecting powers that Slayers had. He glanced over at the potential beside him, wondering what he should do.

"What is it?" Vi asked, concerned. She had caught his attention being shifted, and from the expression on his face, it seemed serious.

"I don't suppose you can sense supernatural beings at all," Xander asked, turning again to keep the man he had spotted in sight. The way he moved seemed to confirm his suspicion; the guy just walked like a predator. Like he was hunting.

"No," Vi said, shaking her head. She began to get worried. Despite the additional training, she still hadn't truly been tested in real combat. And until then, she still questioned how well she would actually be able to perform.

"Right," Xander said, standing up. He noticed that the redhead stood up as well, leaving her coffee cup behind. "I gotta see what's the what about this guy. I'll be back."

He started off, keeping his eye on his target and making sure that he wasn't noticeable in the increasingly sparse pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk. If the man was what he suspected, there would soon be none as a victim was chosen. Good and bad for him.

Vi stepped into line beside him, gripping his arm. "I'm coming with you."

Xander was a bit surprised at her forwardness. "He could be a vampire. I can take him by myself, you can wait here till I get back."

The potential shook her head after a moment's hesitation. "No…no, I'll do it."

She wasn't sure why she had volunteered, but felt that she had too. Maybe it was just because she was a potential, and felt that it was part of what she had to do. Part of her destiny. Or maybe she wanted, rather dumbly, to impress the boy she liked. Either way, she couldn't back down now.

The Iron Fist glanced at her, easily seeing the steel in her eyes. He couldn't actually argue about it right now, and he would likely lose anyway. He was content to rationalize it by the fact that he would be there watching. "Fine."

It didn't take them long to get close to the supposed vampire. Xander's instincts were confirmed as they noticed the guy grab someone quickly and drag her into a narrow alley. It was likely a relatively young one, since he hadn't been all that secretive about picking a victim. Although Xander and Vi had stayed far enough away to stay out of easy sight, a hard look would have picked them out.

Pulling out of Vi's grasp, he quickly walked over to a tree that was lining part of the sidewalk and pulled off a thick branch. Snapping it with his preternaturally enhanced strength, and stripping it down some, he handed Vi the makeshift stake. "I get the girl out, you stake the vampire."

Vi grasped the stake firmly, feeling its rough surface in her hands. It had suddenly gotten a lot more real. She nodded up at him.

Xander looked into her eyes, seeing the fear. It wasn't really the fear of death though, he knew that much. It was that Vi was afraid of failure. For a single moment, he thought that she was afraid of failing him, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "You can do this. You've been trained for this. Control yourself, and you control him. Violet, you can do this."

There were no smiles. No sympathy. If she could do it, she would do it. If she couldn't, then she wasn't ready to do it to begin with, and that would be partly his failing as well. Still, he believed that she could. And that she would.

He flanked her as the potential approached the mouth of the alleyway quickly. Xander heard signs of struggle, knowing that the vampire was toying with his victim first. If he had suspected that the vampire would have gone straight for the kill, he would have moved in fast. Vi's desire be damned.

The vampire looked up as the interlopers entered his killing field. His eyes glowed malevolently, street light glinting off of sharpened fangs. "Get out of here."

Xander said nothing, tilting his head slightly as he heard the growl. He was scanning the alley, picking up where things were. The vampire had his victim in front of him, the woman facing the ally, an odd position. She was alive, and scared, tears creating dark paths of mascara down her cheeks. One of his hands was around her throat, to keep her neck tilted for him to feed, but it could easily snap her neck. Still, the vampire looked angry. Angry and annoyed. Different enough to use to his advantage.

Or more specifically, Vi's advantage.

"Let her go," Vi commanded, with more authority in her voice than she would have thought possible. A remarkably calm tone of voice, considering. Another voice ran through her head; Xander's running over the lessons that he had taught her. It was soothing, and did much to settle her nerves. She was still frightened, but noticed that her hands didn't shake.

The vampire smiled mockingly, noticing as the girl raised the stake out in front of her. For a moment, he thought that he was facing the Slayer, but that was impossible. From what he had heard, the Slayer was stuck on the Hellmouth in California. And a blonde.

Which made this just some do-gooder that had learned a bit too much about what bumped in the night, and had gotten delusions of station. The girl was way out of her depth. Even the boy behind her didn't seem all that impressive if he was letting her take the lead on it. He shoved the women he was holding to the side, not even watching as her head bounced off of the stone wall as she slid into semi-unconsciousness. He could drain her later.

"If you're so keen on interrupting my meal, I guess I can start with you." The vampire stalked towards the young redhead menacingly. He chuckled derisively as the girl continued to hold the stake in front of her body. He moved in closer, pulling back for a punch.

Vi could see the right lead easily telegraphed, and though it was happening in less than a second she was able to mentally predict into the fight. The potential was already dodging away as the vampire finished moving back and shot his fist forward. She countered with a right fist of her, the stake in her left hand.

The vampire was surprised as his blow missed, and the young girl punched him hard in the cheek, way harder than he had thought possible from such a thin girl. He grunted as he turned and recovered, tasting copper in his mouth as his cheek had been cut by one of his sharp teeth. He lashed out with a quick left, catching the girl in the shoulder as she spun away.

Vi grit her teeth as she caught part of the demon's blow. It was relatively light, but still he was superhumanly strong and she hardly had Slayer durability. She didn't let it slow her down as she moved in, kicking out and catching the vampire's right knee. The potential heard it crack as the vampire fell to his knees, roaring out in pain.

She capitalized on the opening and plunged her stake down into the undead thing's heart, even as she felt a wild fist strike her in the side of the face. It wasn't particularly neat, but it had gotten the job done.

No fancy back and forth fight with quips like Buffy had. Just quick and efficient, like she had seen Xander do in combat.

Xander stood back, watching. It wasn't clean, but it was over, with the right person walking away. Orson would have thought it was crap, but all things considered, it wasn't half bad. And a hell of a lot better than he used to do.

He strode forward, stopping to put a hand on Vi's shoulder in congratulations, before moving in to check on the woman that had almost been a victim. She had only been stunned for a little while and was already coming around. He helped her to her feet, one of her hands on the wall as she stood groggily. "You okay?"

The woman blinked a few times at the man that had come to her aid. The young girl was there as well, peering over at her. "Yes. What happened?"

Xander shrugged, knowing that the truth was nobody's friend at the present moment. "Mugger I guess, you should be more careful."

"But, he was…" the woman trailed off as her rattled mind filled in the seemingly impossible bits with rationalization.

The man shrugged again as he checked her over. She did not appear to have a concussion. A quick flash of his chi confirmed it. "You going to be alright getting home? Or…"

"No," the woman shook her head rather quickly, a bit too quickly. "I can make it. I just needed a moment. Thanks."

The woman moved off, mouthing a thank you to the girl as she left the alley quickly. Her pace wasn't completely steady, but enough to show that she could get home okay.

Xander frowned as he watched her go. There really wasn't anything else that he could do for her; her life was saved, and she would go home. Hopefully having learnt a valuable lesson of keeping aware of one's surroundings. At least she was walking in the direction of the crowd.

He turned to look at the rather gleeful potential. "Congrats."

Vi was still smiling as she rushed over to Xander. Caught up in the adrenaline and euphoria she hugged him tightly.

"Hey," Xander said, hugging her back. He waited until she had let go before looking at her. She had taken a couple of hits, the one on the face was beginning to show up. He put a hand on it gently, noticing her wince slightly at the touch. He allowed his chi to flow from his core into his arm and hand and down through to her cheek. It healed the growing bruise and spread out to heal the other blow she had taken. "Better now?"

Vi nodded, smiling up at him. It had felt warm and nice. Sort of tingly as she felt his power heal her body. "Thanks."

"No problem," Xander said, smiling back. "You did good."

The potential continued to look up at him, still feeling the adrenaline pumping in her blood. Throwing caution in the wind, she bent up and kissed him, capturing his lips with hers.

Xander could only look down in shock at the young girl's forwardness.

xxx

"And you want me to do what with this?" the man asked, laying the twisted piece of metal down on the slick surface of the workstation. He swiveled around in his chair, glancing up at the man that was currently glowering down at him. It seemed like it was a permanent expression at this point. Smirking, the man spoke, "I assume you already checked for fingerprints."

"Well, if you would cut loose some of your more advanced tech, I wouldn't have to come down here now would I," the man said, still glowering down at the other man. He had had to pull him out of a public appearance, the man still dressed in a five thousand dollar suit. The removal of a coat was the engineer's only concession for the work. He didn't need the condescension.

"C'mon Nick, you know that I'm out of the weapons business." The man smiled wider, his beard twitching as he suppressed a laugh.

The director of SHIELD declined to comment, the hypocrisy of the company head was well-established when it came to the man's personal projects. "Just scan it, Tony, I want to know if there's any trace energy signatures that we may have missed. Look at it this way, it helps cover the fact that I have to assign a protection team because you decided to get mouthy. "

"Alright," Tony said, turning around in his seat and looking at the sample of girder. His admission on national television had not gone over well with the director of SHIELD. In truth, after a rare moment's thought, Nick was right. It had been impulsive and rather egotistical, and had necessitated additional security on both him and Pepper, but he'd likely do the same thing if he had it to do over again. "JARVIS, you heard the man. Let's see what did this."

The highly advanced computer system didn't take long to cycle through the various sensor sweeps that would detect if there were any residual traces of anything on the piece of metal. Laser light twinkled off of the metal's surface as the computer did its work. "I am detecting slight levels of ionizing radiation. Nearly undetectable, and likely a byproduct of whatever caused this damage."

The computer's slightly accented voice hung in the air as the men considered what had just been discovered.

"Potential sources of energy?" Tony asked, frowning as he peered at a blow up of the edges of the metal. Odd that the radiation had caused this type of damage. No burns, for one thing.

"Unknown," JARVIS stated calmly, as if it could speak in any other fashion.

Nick frowned and leaned down, hands resting on the edge of the workstation. "What's the level of radiation that needs to be emitted to cause this type of damage."

JARVIS repeated itself, "unknown. The present level of trace energy does not correspond to the damage that appears in this sample."

"Isn't that interesting," Tony said, eyes narrowing on the sample of metal. Even taking into account the age of the piece, the data was still insufficient to extrapolate a cause or power level. Nick had been less than forthcoming about where the piece was acquired from, but he had his guesses. Even if he didn't have the location, it was likely linked to somebody else that the federal agent wanted to hire on.

He glanced up at the one-eyed man. "What do you want to do now?"

Nick didn't bother to answer. If even Tony Stark, with all of his genius and highly advanced technology couldn't give him any answers, then forensic evidence would be a dead end.

xxx

Jenny looked over at the Watcher, wondering how she should broach the topic. With Xander's admission and stance on truthfulness, she had become rather aware of her own secrets and how long she had kept them. To date, Xander had not pressed her. In truth, it was less than important now, given her current familial status as well as the fact that Angel was no longer in the city let alone her responsibility. Still, she had to go by her assumed, albeit legal, name. Though it was touching that Xander tended to refer to her by her real name when they were alone.

"We need to talk," the gypsy said after another moment. She moved over and sat on the edge of the bed that Nancy was currently sitting on.

"What is it?" the Watcher said, noticing the conflicted expression on the computer teacher's face.

"We haven't really talked that much, so you don't know much about how I got caught up in the group," Jenny explained, turning to face her, resting a leg on the bed.

The Watcher nodded in encouragement.

"I knew what was going on before I arrived in Sunnydale," Jenny said, folding her hands before her. "I was sent to Sunnydale."

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked, wondering where the teacher was going with things.

"Angel," the gypsy said simply, her fingers fidgeting in nervousness. "I was sent by my people to watch over him. Make sure that he suffered. It was vengeance for a crime that he committed a long time ago."

The Watcher continued to look at the other woman. Angel had not been that prominent a figure in Giles' reports, and she had not known him that long before the vampire with a soul had left Sunnydale. In truth, he had never been a very big concern. "What are you saying?"

"The others don't know why I was sent to Sunnydale, well all of them except for Xander," Jenny continued, making sure she didn't give anything away about why Xander was an exception. "But, I grew to appreciate what Angel was trying to do, and I know that he has it in him to be a good man. And, he doesn't need me watching over him. He doesn't deserve to suffer anymore, even if he has to. But, it's more than that now for me. I want to help the group…to help Xander in what he's going to face."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nancy asked, somewhat stunned by Jenny's admission. Still, Xander knew about it, and he obviously trusted the woman. She didn't know much about the group as a whole, having stayed on the Council side of things, but she could imagine that all of them had secrets of their own. That didn't necessarily reflect upon their characters.

"Xander trusts you," the gypsy explained, shrugging. In a way, she didn't really know herself, and that explanation was as good as any. "And, it really doesn't matter anymore now. I just didn't want to always have this hanging over me."

"What about the others?" the Watcher asked, still confused why the woman had chosen her to open up to.

"Xander went to Fremont because I was worried about what might be happening to the potentials." Jenny looked away, staring at the floral print of the wallpaper. She tried to keep all emotion off of her face; a struggle if there was one. "It worked out, and if Xander trusts you, and you trust him, then I want you to trust me too. And more importantly, I want you to remember that Xander trusts you. And you'd better not make him regret that."

"You care about him a lot," Nancy noted. Even more so, the less than disguised threat. "Xander? You care about him."

Jenny nodded, turning to look at Nancy intently. "Yes."

"So does Vi," the Watcher continued, knowing where the computer teacher was coming from. They both had students they cared for. "And I'm glad that you trust me with this, considering… And, I do value Xander's trust. But, what about Giles?"

The gypsy hesitated before answering. Still looking Nancy in the eye, she found that she didn't have an easy answer. As much as she had trusted Giles before, she found that she questioned how he would have taken her true history, given how influenced he was by Buffy and the Council. Giles had never really been pushed. Xander had been Xander. "I don't know."

xxx

Xander pushed the young girl back, blinking a few times in shock. It was the second time that such a thing had happened, and neither had been all that expected. It was lucky in the most unlucky of ways. "Vi, wait."

The potential looked up at him, surprise and fear mixed on her face. She was surprised that she had done it, but also knew that it had not gone as expected.

"We can't do this," Xander said after a moment, trying to wrap his head around what had just occurred. He spoke as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt the young woman, though knowing that he was simply by stopping it.

"I…I thought you liked me?" Vi asked, a slight tremble in her voice that she couldn't get rid of. Maybe she shouldn't have gone along with the whole "being truthful" kick that Xander had been on. "I mean, you gave me all that extra training, and you always hang out with me..."

Xander nodded, trying to grasp for the best words. He was never so good with the talking. "I do like you, but not like that."

It was a struggle to even bother. Given all that was hanging over his head, he was tempted to just walk away instead of trying to explain it. But, that would likely crush the girl, and he did care for her. The high school stuff was just getting harder and harder. He found himself not wanting to play the role anymore. Because that was all that it was for him anymore.

"Then why?" Vi asked, calming down.

"I'm seeing someone," Xander said, refraining from looking at her. He could tell that she was still looking at him intently, and standing way too close.

"Kendra?" Vi questioned, though it didn't seem likely before it even left her mouth.

Xander chuckled once darkly, and shook his head. "No, it's…it's not Kendra. We kinda decided to keep it quiet for now."

"But…" Vi trailed off, not knowing what to say. Considering what Xander did keep quiet and how well he did it, simply asking him wouldn't work. "When do you even see her?"

"It's not easy, but I'm not always on patrol and training." Xander shrugged, glancing down at her. At least she seemed to be taking things better. "It's not easy, but we find the time."

"Does she know?" the potential continued, trying to think of what could possibly make the situation less awkward. Which wasn't much.

Xander smiled briefly at her. "She knows everything. We should…we should get going."

He turned and walked around, slowly moving out of the alley as Vi shifted and moved to walk besidfe him. Close, but not as close as she had been a few moments before.

"Lucky girl," Vi muttered, somewhat sadly, as they exited the alley. She was still feeling the mixed emotions. She had gotten her first vampire kill, and had admitted her feelings to the boy she had a crush on, it just hadn't ended as she had hoped it would.

"I suppose," Xander replied softly. Vi was strong, and he hoped that she would get over it quickly. "Though I tend to think of it as the other way around. This isn't what I thought would ever happen, but I don't feel that way about you. I don't want to hurt you, but…"

"I know," Vi said, stopping briefly to turn and smile at him, wanting him to know that she didn't blame him for rejecting her. "It's not your fault. And thanks. For everything."

He could have made it much worse. But, he had been the same caring and compassionate guy as she had come to know, just as he had always been. Even now, given that she had some time to think about it rationally, it had been a hell of a time to spring it on him.

"It's okay," Xander said, walking again. If he had been aware of things, he would have caught her feelings and dealt with them prior to her being embarrassed. Well, maybe not, but he would have had the chance. He had just been to into his own issues to notice. He smiled at her, a real one this time. "You did good."


	4. Chapter Three: In the Air Tonight

**Chapter 3: In the Air Tonight**

"You find anything?" Xander asked, leaning in behind Jenny's right shoulder as she sat in front of the hotel room's desk. Since Boston was one of their main destinations, he had insisted on splurging a little more. Managing to luck into a suite with two rooms, they actually had some privacy for once. Of course, it wasn't without some suspicions.

The gypsy looked up over her shoulder briefly, before looking back at the computer screen. Xander had wanted to do it before they had left, but it hadn't been a good idea. This way, there would be less of a chance that the security breach in the school's computer network would be detected. She'd done some minor work on the drive over, but that had mainly been to eat up time. Her boyfriend had been like a man consumed, pretty much heading in a straight line, or as much of one as possible, towards the city. "Yeah. Same database as we use in Sunnydale, so I was able to find her school record pretty easily. There's a picture too."

Jenny loaded a database management system that would run the school files that she had downloaded. It didn't take long before she pulled up the Boston potential's file.

Xander just looked at it. Faith Lehane did not look happy. Likely due to the school photo part of it. Those never went well. Still, she was definitely hot, although more so in that trying too hard high school way. Brunette and heavy makeup, with really deep artificially enhanced red lips. Definitely his type, if he was that same kid from six months ago. But, his tastes had changed, as he had. Still, he had to admit that he was impressed; she was pretty much everyone's type if he had to be honest. This particular potential was no wallflower.

"Where's she living?" the boy said after a few moments. He put his hands on Jenny's shoulders, feeling the tension in them. He massaged them, tapping a little into his chi, and making his hands glow. They started to warm as well.

"Mmmm," the gypsy moaned for a moment. She could feel the heat penetrate into her tired and sore muscles, relaxing her. It was just another of Xander's increasingly varied abilities. He could punch through a brick wall, but he could also heal with the same hands. And odd sort of power to have, of which there were a myriad of alternate uses, something they had both come to enjoy exploring. She snapped out of it quickly, though still let Xander work on her shoulders. "Looks like she was staying with a foster family, the Jones, for a little while, there was some trouble there, but she's with a new guardian now. Diana Dormer, new foster mother."

"Which matches the name of record for the address that Giles had," Xander continued on, still looking at the screen. By all accounts, that was enough information. Foster kid bounced around the system and finally picked up by a Watcher. Frosty perhaps, but from her expression and appearance, Faith didn't look to be a mindless Council drone. "What do you think?"

Jenny put a hand on one of Xander's, stopping his movements. She didn't start speaking until he looked down at her. "We came this far. Might as well take a look."

Xander considered the notion. It made sense, and they had already come all that way. It was what he was in the city for anyway. "Okay. I don't suppose she's taking summer school."

Jenny grinned and shook her head, shoulder length dark hair moving with her. "No, that would be too easy. Try not to get caught this time."

"Look through the Social Services database. There might be something there that could be of use." Xander smiled as he looked back at the screen, memorizing Faith's appearance. He didn't imagine that anything in there would be pleasant. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

xxx

He sat near the corner, trying to look inconspicuous. It worked for the most part, since most of the South Boston residents that did pass him didn't spare him a glance. Xander had considered trying to work his chi to see if he could create an area effect like the hypnosis thing that Orson had taught him, but it had turned out not to be necessary.

It was the middle of the day already and he knew that the two females that were inside the apartment that he was currently scoping out where still in there. He'd seen them through a window in the morning and they were still in there, despite the increasingly late hour. Kind of annoying actually, though it was mitigated by the fact that he had a book. And a pack of Twinkies.

The girls had declined to go along on the stakeout with him. Instead, Nancy had wanted to visit some shop, Bloodstone Curios, in the nice area of town. A real learning opportunity for Vi, as well as a potential source of information and the work-related equivalent of souvenirs.

Sound and movement drew his attention from his own reverie, his eyes surreptitiously moving up to take in the two figures exit the front apartment door and start walking down the street. Diana Dormer met his expectations. From Jenny's net searches she had turned out to be a former Harvard professor in folklore and mythology. European focus, which was somewhat unfortunate he supposed.

Quit not too long ago to take over the guardianship of a particular young woman.

She looked to be in her late thirties, which made her appropriate familial-wise to the young brunette in tight clothes that was walking next to her. Well, more like stalking next to her, given Faith's readily apparent amount of projected confidence. On the surface, it seemed like traditional mom and rebellious teenage daughter. He knew the truth though.

Xander put the science fiction novel that he had been reading back into his pack. The opened package of Twinkies was shoved back in as well. He pulled the shoulder bag over his shoulder and stood up from the bench and walked along the street, making sure that he was as inconspicuous as possible as he trailed the two women down the street.

He only hoped it would go better this time. Another appearance by the Thunderer that blew his cover would just be ridiculously annoying.

xxx

Jenny cocked a well-shaped eyebrow at the room that they had just stepped into. It was large and though a converted living room of some sort, it seemed appropriate for the curio shop that it now was. The other rooms of the large house had been turned into a museum. She had never heard of Bloodstone Curios, but according to Nancy, it was quite well known in the more traditional occult circles. The technopagan supposed there had been a slight hint of disapproval in that toward her line of mystical study.

The large grey stone mansion had been somewhat surprising, but then again, she supposed that the wealthy could afford to be eccentric. The Randall Family had had a surprising number of resources and property. It was unlikely that even Orson had known the full extent. It all belonged to Xander now though. Though they both had to agree that they would rather have had Orson back.

The dark haired gypsy strode into the room, her short heels muted on the plush carpet. Her gaze took in the multiple displays and shelves, most of them filled with seemingly arcane objects and books. Nancy and Vi were behind her, taking in the scene themselves.

She supposed that the Council affiliated in the group would be there just to take the site in, and maybe find some educational material. But, she had been tasked with another mission by Xander. Jenny strode forward toward the back of the room and the main counter. There was a short bald man with a heavy mustache that walked throughout the store, but she had a feeling that the pretty young blonde woman that was behind the counter was the one to talk to. Despite the fact that she appeared to be in her early twenties, if that.

Jenny reached the counter, sparing a quick glance at the items in the glass case. They looked like normal antiques of varying culture and origin, and completely out of her range of specialty.

"I'm Elsa Bloodstone. Is there something I can help you with?" the young woman spoke, looking at the newest customer in her family's shop. It wasn't strictly needed, as the family was extremely well off, but it still paid to be in the trade given her other line of business. At least, when she wasn't away at college.

Jenny reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a soft dark blue velvet bag. Drawing the strings, she removed a relatively large clear pyramid and set it on the countertop. It looked to be made of glass, but she knew that it was a crystal of some sort. Xander had found it amongst Orson's things, but there hadn't been a note or any other descriptions designating what it was. She had run some computer searches on it, but the signal to noise ratio had been so bad that it had been a complete waste of time. "Yes, I recently acquired this, and was wondering if you would be able to identify it and what it had been used for."

Elsa looked down at the crystal, not recognizing it instantly. She frowned slightly, wondering about its significance. Looking up at the potential customer, she spoke, "I'm afraid not. I can ask around for you…"

"Well, I'll only be in town for a week or so," Jenny inserted into the silence. She didn't know exactly how much she should say, but figured that any information would be worth the risk. "It would be nice if you could do what you can in the meantime."

"Alright, is there anything you can tell me about it?" Elsa asked, carefully examining the woman in front of her as unobtrusively as possible. She couldn't be too careful these days, given her sideline. The pretty brunette seemed okay to her. And the old golden oil lamp at the front of the store did not signal any strong mystical presence. "Miss…"

"Jenny," the gypsy said, with a smile. "You can call me Jenny. And the piece was part of an inheritance; there was no information about it that I could find."

She picked the crystal up and deposited it back into its bag, slipping it into her pocket again. She wasn't psychic, nor could she read auras, but Jenny got the distinct impression that the woman behind the counter could be trusted.

Elsa looked at her, lips twitching for a moment. The fact that the woman was a temporary visitor, and may never have even been to Boston before concerned her. Not because the woman could be a threat to her, but for other reasons. "Have you ever been to Boston before?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, this is just a vacation, but my friend heard about your shop and I thought that it might be helpful. I can pay for your time-"

"No, that's quite alright. I have the time," Elsa interjected with a raised hand. She hesitated for a moment and considered exactly what she could say. There had been rumors circulating among those in the underworld recently, and what she had seen in the last couple of weeks had convinced her that there was something out there. She was planning on working on it that night as a matter of fact. "Are you…are you in the trade?"

Jenny detected a hint of tenseness in the young woman's voice, and looked at her carefully. She didn't even acknowledge the others in her party as they walked up beside her at the counter. "I am. Is there something I should be aware of?"

The proprietress of the curio shop pursed her lips for a moment before speaking, "there's been talk of a master vampire that's recently come into town. Different than most. An old one. I mean really old. Unable to control the change. Nobody knows why he's here, or if he's here to stay, but you should be careful. Stay inside at night and take all the usual precautions."

"Did you happen to have a name?" Nancy asked, inserting herself into the conversation. While the Council did not have the resources to track the movements of every master vampire rumor, it did have an intelligence network that could be used for information. So far, she hadn't heard anything of this new development. Even if she had been on the road.

Elsa quickly glanced at the other woman, taking in the younger girl that stood beside her as well. Gears started working in her head, hypotheses forming. But, that could wait. "I heard a couple of names thrown around, but the one that shows up the most is Kakistos."

Nancy's eyes widened at the name. She didn't have to look that one up in the texts, she would have reckoned that most Watchers wouldn't.

xxx

Xander stood on the opposite side of the street, watching as the two women walked into a dojo. It was small and seemed to have little in the way of advertisement, but it certainly drew his attention. Giles trained Buffy and Kendra. And Nancy used to be the one to solely train Vi. It struck him as odd that this newest potential went to an actual martial arts studio to train. Although, upon further thought, it did seem reasonable. Not every Watcher would necessarily be cut out to teach fighting, and Diana Dormer had been a professor. She may have no combat skills of her own, instead utilizing those of the resources that she could find locally.

It made more sense considering the dates on her school records. Unlike Vi or Kendra, all signs pointed towards Faith being a late discovery by the Council, like Buffy. The Watcher Dormer had only been in the picture a couple of months if the school records were any indication.

Still standing there, Xander noticed as the Watcher exited the storefront and walked back the way she had come. Likely heading back home after dropping off her charge. He was glad that she didn't seem to notice him as he bent down to fake tie his shoes. Taking the time to run through his options, the Iron Fist decided that he might as well get a closer look at the potential. He had come this far after all, might as well go all the way.

xxx

"You sure you want to do this?" Jason said, shoving a cut down shotgun into a long black duffle bag. Technically it was illegal to have modified the weapon in such a fashion, but given that what he was going to do with Oliver was also illegal, he didn't give it a second thought.

He'd been working on the weapons with his friend all along anyhow. There would be no surprises.

"Yes," the police detective said quietly, placing his own shotgun into a bag. He picked up a small plastic box and opened it up, taking out one of the rounds that were inside. It was from the batch that he and Jason had worked on. Silver pellets and some other more esoteric stuff, it would take out a few different types of supernatural creature. The fact that it was still metal piercing flesh, soft as it could be, meant that it would take out humans regardless.

Oliver replaced the shell and closed the box, putting it into the bag. He followed it up with a couple of other boxes. They were different colors, color-coded for different types of shells. He didn't want to know exactly where Jason had gotten them all, but he was glad for them alright.

"You have the sample?" Jason asked, glancing over at his temporary partner as he zipped up his bag. He could see the nervousness in his old friend. If they didn't know each other as they did, he would have been under the impression that Oliver was scared of the situation. But, he knew better. Oliver was more worried about the circumstances of the situation, and the moral implications, rather than just who was breaking the law.

The detective nodded, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a plastic vial. It was filled with a dark substance that not been successfully identified yet. The forensic teams thought it was some contaminated blood sample, but he knew better. One or more of the Hellions had gotten tagged at the big scramble a little while back and had left behind something useful. Or at least it would be after they got the Old Woman to work her magic on it.

He put it back into his pocket, feeling the weight of it, despite the small size. Oliver had had to take it from the station, taking extra precautions to make sure he wasn't caught. The detective didn't much like having to do that either.

But, some things needed doing if they were going to head off the bloodshed.

xxx

There weren't that many people inside the dojo. From what he could tell, it was barely scrapping by as it was. It wasn't some black belt mill as far as he could tell; a definite plus in his book. The smell of old sweat and liniment told him that much. A few students were working with what looked like an assistant instructor, while he noticed that Faith was stretching in the corner.

Xander smiled slightly as he noticed that the potential was dressed differently than the rest. Instead of the standard gi, she was wearing stretchy exercise pants and a tight sleeveless t-shirt. He could certainly admire the view, though he was more focused on the fact that she didn't seem to have to tow the line in the dojo. He wondered if that meant that the instructor knew what she really was.

His internal thought process was interrupted as a tall, powerfully built Asian man walked over to him. Looking over at him, Xander figured that it had to be the owner of the place.

"Can I help you?" the man said in a deep voice, giving the newcomer the once over. While he worked with the advanced students and with certain special ones, he made sure that he knew all of the people that studied there. Given the nature of some of the individuals that he taught for the Council, it was important for him to know who came around.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in town a couple of weeks or so, and I was looking for a place to practice," Xander said, the lie coming easily. That was another thing that Orson had taught him. "Just stumbled across this place."

The Asian man frowned slightly, still looking at the boy. He was young, and the baggy clothes hid much of his body, but he seemed to be in decent shape. But, there was a depressingly large number of the youth, predominately male, that did not understand why the martial arts should be studied. "There's a Y a couple of blocks from here. I can get you the address."

Xander smiled as nicely as he could. "Actually, I was looking more for sparring partners. Not a gym. Is there a reason…I mean you don't seem to be that busy right now."

The Iron Fist noticed that the potential had stopped stretching and was checking him out, curiosity plain on her face. Which could work to his advantage, or not, if he had to try to tail her without her knowing about it.

The proprietor relaxed a bit, relenting. "Alright, let me see you spar first. If I think you won't hurt yourself, then you can stay."

"You think I'm a poser?" Xander said with a smirk, inwardly glad that he wouldn't get booted. Now all he had to do was pass the audition.

The Asian man shrugged. "That remains to be seen."

Xander returned the gesture, taking off his leather bookbag and walking over to the matted main area of the dojo. He placed it on the edge, taking the time to take off his shoes and hoody as well. The Iron Fist noticed that the instructor came along also, and that the assistant and his students had stopped to look at him. He turned around and stepped backwards onto the mat, looking the instructor in the eye. "So exactly what do you want me to do?"

The man smiled, and looked over at his most advanced student in the place. Faith had been eyeing the young man intently. If the boy was worthy, he wouldn't be thrown by the skill of the young woman. "Her."

Xander turned around, instantly knowing who he was referring to. He put on what he hoped was an open smile. "Hey, I'm Xander."

Faith just looked at him, smirking a bit. Sensei Kanno didn't seem all that impressed by the boy, though with his hoody off, she could tell that he had some muscle. Either way, it would be practice for her, and taking arrogant guys down never got old. "Good band?"

The Sunnydale native looked down, remembering that he was wearing a band shirt. "Dingoes Ate My Baby? Well, let's just say that what they lack in skill they make up for in volume."

Faith smiled a little wider at that. She waited for him to move closer to the center of the mats, and though there was enough room for the class to continue, she noticed that they were just standing on the sides and watching.

Xander knew that it was a test. One that he didn't want to fail; it would be too embarrassing otherwise. He stretched out, wondering exactly what he would do. Obviously he couldn't use all of his power, and that's not even considering the actual Iron Fist. And suffice it to say, that he didn't want to hurt her either. And making her lose too badly would certainly not help. Of course, he still had to be careful and not underestimate her. It was still something of a setup.

He breathed in and out, relaxing and bringing his arms up in a ready stance. The Iron Fist watched as Faith did the same. "You gonna tell me your name?"

Faith just smiled, and snapped out with a left jab, hoping to catch the boy unawares. She aimed at his chin, though she would have pulled it back a bit at the last second before connecting.

Xander saw it coming and deflected it with his right forearm. He took a step back as Faith moved in. Blocking more blows, Xander paced in a circle, not yet striking. "So, uh, you going to tell me your name? Or is this bad girl shtick supposed to impress me."

It was just pissing her off. Xander figured that out a second too late as he saw her narrow her eyes. She came at him in a flash, using her limited enhanced abilities to snap out in flurry of kicks.

He dodged and blocked them, sending a few slowed down strikes in return to make her take some care. She retaliated more carefully this time, and he let her tag him lightly a little big, just to keep it from being too perfect.

Faith tried for another kick, snapping it forward towards Xander's upper chest.

Bending low, Xander ducked under her leg as he swept the leg she was standing on. As he rose, he caught her arm as she fell, twisting it behind her and folding the joints. With his leverage, there was no way for her to escape without dislocating a joint or breaking her arm. At least, if it had been actual combat.

Standing over her, Xander smiled guilelessly as she glared up at him, her head twisted as much as possible. "So, uh, you going to tell me your name?"

"Get off of me!" the potential snarled, trying to move. She found that she couldn't without hurting her arm.

Xander could tell that she was angry, but beyond that he caught a hint of something tense. Almost like fear. Guarded, but he was sure that ne noticed it. Suddenly, it wasn't just fun and games anymore. He eased off, moving her limb back into place, and helping her to his feet.

He glanced over at the man who had set the whole thing up. The Asian man was emotionless as he watched them. "I pass the test?"

The man nodded, not bothering to smile. "I am Kanno. I would be honored to have you train here. I'll go get the paperwork."

Xander smiled and exhaled audibly as the man walked into the office at the end of the dojo. Probably would have been better to have that filled out before he had done anything. Less chance of a liability that way. Still, things had worked themselves out.

Pulling at the end of his t-shirt, Xander wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead. He moved over to the side and took a seat against the wall. He noticed that Faith walked over as well, though she decided to stand over him. The obvious position of power.

"You going to tell me your name now?" Xander said, smiling goofily up at her.

Faith found that she couldn't stay angry. He was way too goofy for that. "Faith."

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Xander continued to look up at her, wondering exactly what he should do now. It wasn't like he had some great plan for how this should turn out. "Uh…"

"So what are you in Boston for?" Faith asked, deciding to sit down next to him.

"Family vacation thing. But, she's got some work that came up, so I'm basically on my own for now," Xander supplied vaguely. It was completely and totally unlike anything he had seen James Bond pull off. Not even George Lazenby Bond was as unsuave. "For a while anyway. And since I'm not exactly of the desire to Frommer my way through this, you have any suggestions of what there is to do around here? I mean, besides kicking your ass?"

Faith glared at him again, though the expression on his face and his tone of voice told her that he hadn't meant it seriously. For the life of her, she didn't think that he was a complete dick like pretty much every guy that she had met around that was her age. "There are a few clubs and stuff I guess. What are you into?"

xxx

"You have a date with her?" Jenny exclaimed, glaring at the young man currently seated on the couch in the common area of their suite. "What happened to not getting caught?"

Xander tried to take the outburst in stride, and not say anything. He really couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want her to go out with some guy either, even if it was some undercover thing. "She…she was confusing. She was confusing me with words."

"So now you have to go out with her?" Vi repeated, somewhat surprised by the computer teacher's vehemence. She supposed that it was bad, considering that Xander was supposed to try to keep a low profile there.

"Yeah," Xander said, turning his attention to the female that wasn't really really angry with him. "There's a club she wants to go to. I guess it's going to be like the Bronze."

"I don't like this," Nancy said at last. She had been caught off-guard by Jenny's outburst as well, though she wondered if she shouldn't have been. Vi had filled her in on what had happened in El Paso. "The more you appear around potentials, and maybe Watchers, the more likely it's going to be that you get discovered."

"Look, it shouldn't be that big of a deal, okay?" Xander said, trying to keep things on the bright side. He looked between the three women, an apologetic expression thrown towards his girlfriend. "I do this, maybe see if I can at least meet her guardian, make sure everything's good. If that's even necessary. Then we take care of this master vampire problem, and then on to New York. Hopefully, I don't need to see her again, and everything works out."

"Do you really think that's going to happen, Xander?" Nancy said, skepticism in her voice.

The Iron Fist looked up and shrugged at her hopefully. "It could happen. I mean, the odds have to be with us one of these times right?"

xxx

"I'm sorry," Xander said, looking down at the carpet and brushing a hand through his hair. He finished buttoning up his shirt before speaking again. "It just happened, and it's not like anything's really going to happen tonight anyway."

He looked up, still noticing that Jenny looked rather frosty.

"It just happened," Jenny said, crossing her arms across her chest. She was angry, though logically it wasn't his fault. "Just like it just happened with Vi?"

Xander froze for a second. That didn't exactly help him. "Uh, yes?"

Jenny sighed and turned around, exasperated at her boyfriend. And at herself too. It was unfair of her to really blame Xander. And it wasn't like he had tried keeping it a secret from her too. It had been out of his control, and he had told her as soon as was feasible. He had acted correctly, but she couldn't help but feel angry at him.

Just like he was technically correct with Faith. It was just frustrating that she couldn't exactly come out with their relationship, and had to put up with other girls potentially wanting to make a play for Xander. It was just so complicated sometimes.

Xander stood up and walked toward her, embracing the gypsy slowly from behind. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly. "I know exactly what I have to come home to. Nothing's going to happen tonight, Janna."

She sighed and turned around, his arms still around her. Jenny smiled a little sadly at him. "I know. And, see that it doesn't."

xxx

It wasn't like the Bronze. It so was not like the Bronze. For one thing, despite the shenanigans that went on with vampires and the like, the Bronze was operated legally. This place was breaking a number of laws. They had, through much cajoling and throwing of elbows, found a place to sit. Looking out onto the main dance floor of the club, it was completely packed. Definitely way past capacity. Faith was using nothing even resembling a decent fake ID, but had still managed to get in. And, the restroom had to be some kind of health code violation.

But, Faith seemed to be having the time of her life. If she would only keep her hands to herself, something he had picked up on early. Xander shook his head to himself slightly. James Bond never had this problem.

"Wild, huh?" Faith said, looking over at Xander. They had been dancing just minutes before, something she really enjoyed doing. Xander wasn't half-bad, and was actually able to keep up with her. She wondered how he would fare in other areas.

"Oh yeah," Xander said, nodding in agreement. While it was certainly a new experience, he was also looking for a way out. He might not have known everything about Faith's story, but as far as he could tell, the limitations that Kendra had had in her life weren't in place here. "So, you do this often?"

"What?" Faith asked. Xander wasn't exactly her type. Though he seemed to be a lot more put together than the losers and slackers that she normally ran with. Whatever the case, he sure as hell had a lot more money to drop. It was worth it to try to keep him around.

"I don't imagine your parents know about you drinking and partying it up like this," Xander said, having to lean in close to her ear to be heard. He knew the assumption was wrong though. Still, he had to play it like he didn't have the information that he did. "No offense. It's just kind of surprising."

"I don't want to talk about it," Faith said, frowning.

Xander noticed the change in expression, easily picking up the tension there. There was something in her past that wasn't exactly pleasant and something she really didn't want to talk about. He could relate, though he knew that this was hardly the time to discuss it. And she certainly wasn't likely to do it with him at this point. "C'mon, let's go. This place is getting old anyway. I get the feeling that there's a lot more that you could show me."

He smiled at her, making sure that the intent was obvious.

xxx

"Kakistos," Jenny said looking at the computer screen. She didn't bother to turn around to look at the potential and Watcher that were currently seated on the sofa looking through their own sources. At least the hotel had fast internet access. "Greek vampire. One of the oldest on record. So old that his hands and feet are cloven. He also had a number of minions, thought to carry over to this day. Replacements for the maenads that he used to command. He's supposed to be pretty smart. This is bad."

"His name means 'the worst of the worst.' And he just showed up here by coincidence." Nancy frowned flipping through the text. It was hardly in-depth and was a simple historical guide, but it did contain a passage on the ancient named vampire. "I don't suppose you have any information on why he might be here? There's nothing of use in the books."

Jenny shook her head as she continued to scan the database entry that she was looking at. "Nothing specific, but there's some historical information here. He's gone after potential slayers and Slayers before. 1940. Earlier at various times."

She turned around, glancing at Vi. It didn't make any sense though. There would be no way that Kakistos could know that she was in the city. "It has to be Faith. He had to have found out about her presence and is here to hunt her."

Nancy looked over at the computer teacher, nodding gravely. "It's plausible. Though it does make me wonder how he found her location. Security is tight, and the placements of all of the potentials are highly secret."

"We found out where you were," Jenny contradicted gently. The important thing currently though was to find a way to protect the Boston-based potential and her Watcher from a threat they might not even be aware of. "We need to find out where Kakistos currently is."

"Should we call in the Slayers?" Vi asked, putting her own book down. There was hardly any information in there of use. It wasn't like they had the full library to pull from, and while they had acquired a book from Elsa Bloodstone's shop, it wasn't very detailed.

"They're needed in Sunnydale presently," Nancy said, looking over towards her potential. She gripped the young girl's hand briefly in comfort. "I'm sure that we can handle this."

"Yes," Jenny said, nodding having full confidence in Xander's abilities. "But, we need information. I think we should call Elsa. See if she has any ideas where to find information on Kakistos' location. There must be some sort of network that we can tap into."

xxx

"So this is where you live?" Xander asked, looking up at the apartment building. It was probably midlevel in price. Not exactly some extravagant downtown pad, but hardly a tenement house. Money wasn't likely to be an issue for her; it was probably more the ability to just blend in. "Nice."

Faith shrugged as she stood on the steps leading up to the front door. She hadn't been there that long, and it wasn't exactly the most exciting of places, but it was a lot better than some of the other places that she had stayed in. "It's okay."

There was an awkward pause as nobody spoke. They had gone for coffee and had walked around and talked. It was a lot different than what she usually did at night.

The lull in conversation got increasingly uncomfortable. It was broken as Faith pulled Xander by the arm and dragged him up the steps.

"You sure you mom is going to be okay with this?" Xander said as he let himself be dragged through the door and towards the elevator. He noticed that Faith ignored the question and didn't even look at him as she pressed the up button on the elevator panel.

"Foster mom," Faith said, as the elevator doors opened up and she stepped in. The boy she had brought got in with her. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she detected some reluctance. It was odd; she knew she was hot and every other guy that had been in the same position had been all over her by this point. Earlier even.

"Oh. She cool?" Xander said in apparent idle conversation, though it was the actual intent of his interactions with her. He watched as the numbers on the top panel of the elevator counted up towards the floor that Faith lived on.

"Diana?" Faith said, casting a skeptical glance over at the dark haired boy. "She's cool I guess. She's not supposed to be here tonight till really late. Some folklore conference thing she needed to attend in Wellesley."

Xander said nothing, shifting slightly in place as the elevator doors opened up. It was light in the hallway that they stepped into, and he let Faith lead them in the right direction. That last comment wasn't something he really needed to have heard. There were all sorts of connotations that would be uncomfortably pleasant.

Faith let them into the apartment, watching as Xander carefully walked into the main room scoping it out. Something was twitching in her head. He seemed way too nervous for someone that was supposed to be getting lucky that night. He was probably just a virgin. She had to smile at that thought. Been a long time since she had spent any time with one of those.

Xander looked at the bookshelf that was at the center one of the walls. There were a number of books, a mixture of old textbooks and some newer novels. There were a few pictures on it as well. One that stuck out to him was of Faith and her guardian. Faith had a rather honest smile on her face, though he detected something guarded in her eyes. Like she wasn't quite ready to fully display her emotions. It wasn't an expression he liked on her face.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. Xander flipped it open and pressed a few buttons, pretending to read a text message. He closed it and shoved it back into his pocket before turning around to look at the girl that had just come in way too close.

"I got to go," Xander said, adding a disappointed smile to his face to complete the lie. "Family thing, and they want me back. Let me have your number and I'll call you tomorrow."

Faith just looked at him, a little bit of shock keeping her from saying anything. He was turning her down. Or he was such an idiot that he didn't know what he was missing out on. "Uh, okay."

She gave him her number, most of her thinking that he wasn't going to call. Part of her was disappointed by that thought, something she hadn't expected. It wasn't like he was going to be in town for long anyway. Still, she found herself wanting to see him again. Odd for her, since he wasn't even that hot.

"I promise I'll call," Xander said, saving the number in his cell phone. Which had meant dragging it out again. Still, it played to the spontaneity of it all.

He headed towards the door and walked out, declining Faith's offer to walk him down. He kept himself blank as he headed down the hallway towards the elevator and waited without moving for the elevator to open.

It wasn't until the elevator doors had closed and the car was moving down before he let out a shaky breath that he hadn't known that he had been holding. Things had gotten way too heated for him. He had known that she was hot before starting the whole thing, but actually talking to her was too intense than could be gotten from a picture or just watching her walk down the street. Faith had been something else. But, there was hardly time to dwell on it. He was still on the clock.

xxx

"Master vampire here for the potential?" Xander said, flipping the page on one of the files that Jenny had printed out. He skimmed over it, picking out the important points. Which there weren't many of, unfortunately. There was only the barest amount of modern material on the vampire. He had evidently gotten smarter as time went on, and was able to cover his tracks much better now.

"Pretty much," Jenny said, watching him carefully. "We don't know where he might set himself up, but I put in a call to someone we met in town, and there's a couple of places that might be useful for information. How was your date?"

Xander looked up at her, putting the pages down. "Thankfully uneventful. I ducked out as early as I could. I'm going to have to call her tomorrow, but things look okay there. We can blow town once this vampire problem is dealt with."

"Good," Jenny said, making sure to keep her tone of voice unemotional.

"Yeah," Xander noted awkwardly. He looked over at the Watcher in the room. "You think we can trust this Elsa? It'd be better to go in with a guide."

"She would only help us once we mentioned that we were working with a demon hunter," Nancy admitted. She was able to keep some of what the group did a secret, such as Vi and her official affiliations, but they had had to give something up.

"Demon hunter meaning me." Xander put the pieces together. He supposed he was developing something of a reputation. "Okay. So what's she then? Another demon hunter type?"

"More like a freelance occult investigator," Nancy explained. The name had come up before in her duties. It was a good thing too, since it meant that they weren't going into the situation completely blind. "She comes highly recommended as someone that can get the job done, despite her youth. You're meeting her tonight. She was planning on looking for information, but was willing to delay till now so that she could meet you first."

Xander checked his watch. It was a quarter to twelve. Bars closed at two in Boston, so there was still a couple of hours to do the whole gumshoe thing. "Okay, let's do it."

xxx

"You're not exactly what I had in mind," Elsa said, glancing over at the young man seated next to her. She made sure to keep her attention on the road though, as they sped down the highway toward the city.

Xander looked over at her as well. She was young. Older than him, but still young. For someone with the reputation that she supposedly had, Elsa Bloodstone was a very well put together surprise. "You and me both. Don't worry though, I know what I'm doing."

"You better," Elsa said, hoping that she wouldn't come to regret the decision. Usually people just asked her for help. It wasn't often that anybody offered help of their own. But, something struck her as trustworthy about the group, and she had made the overture of working together. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Couple of years," Xander said after a moment. He looked out the window, watching as they got off the highway. From what Elsa had told him, the place they were going to was in the bad area of town. He adjusted himself, keeping the seatbelt from getting tangled in the shoulder holsters he had under his coat. "You?"

"My father trained me since I was young," Elsa replied, pulling over and parking along the sidewalk. There weren't many other spots taken on the street. Most demons didn't have cars. "He was a monster hunter too. I come from a long line of hunters dating back for thousands of years."

"Really?" Xander looked over at her skeptically as she removed her seatbelt. "I never heard of you guys before."

"Okay, second in a long line of monster hunters," Elsa admitted, blushing a little. "My father's immortal."

Xander got out of the car, smiling to himself. He looked up at the building they would be heading to as he smoothed his coat, making sure his weapons were covered. Though he had worn the coat over his costume before, he wasn't dressed in the uniform of the Iron Fist. There would be no mask and dragon emblem. It was ironic, but he'd be more anonymous without disguising his face.

"So why are you guys so antsy about this vampire?" Elsa asked as they strode over to the demon bar. While she had been intending to investigate the situation herself, the women that had pressed her for information had seemed particularly adamant about it. Much more vehemently than the monster hunter would have expected from temporary residents of the city.

"He might be targeting an acquaintance of mine," Xander said, as vaguely as he could. He looked around, making sure that they weren't walking into a trap. As the time was getting late, or early technically, there weren't many people on the street or milling about the bar's entrance. "Naturally I can't exactly let that happen."

"A potential?" Elsa said, a hint of amusement on her lips.

Xander narrowed his eyes for a moment as he glanced at her. Evidently, he hadn't been vague at all. "Something like that."

He paused before speaking, stopping a little way from the bar to dig out his ID, a fake one, but one that would allow him entrance into the drinking establishment. Odd how that would be necessary in that type of place. "How'd you know?"

"Xander," the blonde woman said reproachfully, the smile expanding. "I wouldn't be much of an investigator if I couldn't figure that out. That girl that came to my shop, she's a potential. Stands to reason that that might be your cause for concern. Kakistos has targeted potentials before."

Xander said nothing else as they passed through the security checkpoint. He made note of the fact that Elsa had her own fake ID since she was able to get through with no problems. From what he understood, she was in college, and only about halfway through.

The Iron Fist walked behind the blonde as she strode confidently through the crowd. Despite the hour the crowd was large and the music was still going strong. There was a strong and eclectic mix of demons in there, with a small number of humans. From the drinks they were carrying it didn't look like they were vampires either. Working class group it looked like, especially from the couple of green-skinned reptilian looking demons dressed in denim. That was a sight to behold.

Standing behind and slightly to the right of the local demon hunter, Xander let Elsa go through the motions of information gathering. He just stood there and glowered, trying to look the part of the muscle. It didn't seem to be strictly necessary as Elsa was having a merry time of roughing up the bartender by herself.

Looking to the sides at the crowd that made an effort to look disinterested, it was apparent to Xander that this wasn't necessarily an uncommon experience. He couldn't help but wonder why it wouldn't make information less accessible if it flowed so free to Elsa.

"C'mon, we're leaving," Elsa said after a moment, dragging Xander by the coat towards the exit. She didn't say anything more until they had exited the building.

xxx

"You have any powers I should be aware of?" Elsa said, hearing as Xander assembled a submachine gun next to her. It was a small piece, and looked pretty modern. Odd thing to pick when going vampire hunting.

"Yeah, it's like Shaolin magic stuff," Xander said, inserting a magazine and locking it into place. He placed the gun on the floor of the car and looked out the window. They were heading to the warehouse district, which was where Elsa's source told her that Kakistos was holed up. With a heck of a lot of vampire minions it was mentioned. "You?"

"Invulnerability, super strength, and some others," Elsa replied, not exactly knowing what Xander meant, but she had the general idea. "Guns don't normally work on vampires. You need special loads for those?"

"Thanks," Xander said, grinning over at her. "I got it covered.

xxx

The man yawned and rubbed at the rough stubble under his chin. It was way too early in the morning to have to deal with this, but he had gotten a call from the club. He was pretty much retired and only rode on the weekends, but he still helped out when he could. Once in, never out and all that.

Pushing some papers out of the way, he read over what he had found out. It was hard to read, being a fax of a copy of a copy of a police report. But, an old source of his on the Phoenix police department had managed to get it to him, and he had felt the need to inform the club. He found the relevant analysis and read it, loud enough so that the speaker phone would be able to get it all. It didn't take that long to finish.

"You get all that?" the man said, looking over at the large black phone. He could imagine what the place on the other side of the line looked like. He had been there quite often and knew that it wouldn't have changed very much. The only major one in the last decade that he could remember was placing John's '46 Knucklehead in tribute in the main hallway of the club. Despite his disagreements with how it was currently being run, tradition was important to the club. He was one of the first nine after all.

"Yeah, thanks," a young voice called out over from the other side. It was Juice, the member of the club that had taken over his original intel duties. Things had gotten a lot more complicated really really quickly and instead of just finding things out through money and intimidation, it was all computers now. "Get some sleep, old man."

"Fuck you," the man said in a gravelly voice. It wasn't meant as an insult per se, Juice had too much respect for that, despite how simple minded he could be at times. "Let me know if you need anything else. And stop calling me so late."

The old man heard laughing on the other side of the line just before he pushed the button to cut the connection. Rubbing his eyes, the man turned off the light and stood up. Piney was a much more active member of the club, despite his health problems, but even he liked to sleep at night.

He never thought he'd get this old. Rory Harris laughed aloud, he was getting too old for the shit indeed.

xxx

"This isn't right," Xander said, looking through the binoculars through the top windows of the warehouse across the way from them. He glanced over at the woman next to him. Elsa had tied her hair in a bun and had placed a dark hat over it. Smart move since the blonde color would be less visible and the long hair would be less likely to be pulled in a fight. "I thought there was supposed to be thirty of Kakistos' minions or something."

"There are," Elsa said, frowning. She couldn't see much inside, but didn't like how the situation was developing. "How many are in there?"

"Like five," Xander said, working through it. He doubted they'd all be out for food or whatever, that would be much too visible in this area. Which could only mean one thing. "They're making their move tonight. We need to get to her now."

"What about Kakistos?" Elsa asked, getting up and moving back as Xander did.

Xander nodded, not bothering to stop as he made for the other side of the roof and way down. To him, there was no question of who to go after. "We'll catch him later."

xxx

"Shit," Xander muttered under his breath as he took in the scene before him. His mind was working in overdrive as he applied what he had learned to divide up the situation into what he should do tactically. He relied what he could to Elsa, having to speak quickly.

Some of the vampires looked the worse for wear, Faith and maybe even her Watcher had put up quite a fight, but the two women had been overpowered. There didn't seem to be enough to make up all of Kakistos' gang, so they probably took out a number before getting captured. They were being dragged down the steps of the apartment building, struggling all the way. The smoke that was pouring out of their apartment window explained how the vampires had been able to get them outside their home, since he didn't figure that they would have been invited in.

At least it appeared to just be smoke and not a fire that would led to a mass evacuation. That wouldn't have helped the vampires either, so it was a small favor. Less chance of stray bullets hitting where they shouldn't.

He glanced over at the driver, noting that Elsa looked intense as well. He forced himself to calm down, making sure that the adrenaline flowing through his body wouldn't give him the shakes. "Ready?"

"Ready," Elsa responded, jerking the wheel of her car as she slammed on the brakes. The Dodger Charger skidded to a stop just as she planned, at the angle she had planned, Xander already aiming out the open passenger window.

Firing in short controlled bursts, Xander shot the vampires that were holding onto the potential and her Watcher. Allowing his chi to power his rounds, the vampires burst into flames as the glowing bullets ripped throw them, the bullets looking like tracers as they lit up the night.

The Iron Fist ignored all that, opening the door and getting out as soon as he could. Faith and Diana were free and were attempting to fight off the remaining vampires, who were still trying to redeem the rapidly disintegrating situation.

He strode forward in confident steps, bent over his submachine gun, constantly firing into the mass of vampires as they tried to regroup. Limbs and heads exploded as the rounds pierced them. Some of them were dusted as their heads or chests were removed. The others just tried to crawl away or lay moaning in pain.

The remaining twelve broke for it knowing that they were getting chewed up by the ambush. Kakistos may take it out on their hides, but that was a probable death versus the definite one that was improbably being dealt out by the gunman that was still spitting glowing death at them.

Xander ejected the magazine that had just ran dry, and turned it upside down, loading the full magazine that he had taped to the old one. Technically it was bad form, but he had made sure to be aware of the extra length. He fired a couple of more bursts, taking out more vampires as they made for the two vans that were apparently their getaway.

Crouching down and sighting down the weapon, he placed a couple of empowered rounds into the gas tank of one of them, causing it to explode, sending a shockwave that threw more than a couple of the remaining vampires off their feet.

The remaining van tried to drive off, tires squealing, leaving the driver's fellow minions to the gunman's mercy. Xander altered his line of fire, and pumped a burst of rounds into left rear tire, causing the van to flip and crash into a couple of cars parked along the street.

Walking forward, Xander made sure that he wouldn't be ambushed as he moved forward, shooting vampires as they lay or tried to get away. Reaching the overturned van, he waited until the driver had managed to stick his head over the open door before firing, blowing it away.

Moving forward, he made sure that it was clear before turning around. The remaining vampires were being eliminated by his new partner. Elsa had a gun strapped to her leg, but was using a long spear instead. He didn't know how he had missed the long weapon in the car, but given the way that the metal tip was disposing off the vampires as it pierced their hearts, it may have something to do with the probable magical nature of the weapon.

Xander moved back over towards Faith who was currently kicking the shit out of one of the vampires. The pair of unlaced boots did wonders on the vampire's increasingly bloody face. "Faith, that's enough! We need to get out of here."

Faith looked up in shock at the man, no boy, that had called her name. It was Xander, looking much more intense, and way less goofy than he had on their date. He watched as the boy pointed his gun and put a bullet into the vampire she had been kicking. Its head exploded into dust, as did the rest of its body.

Xander turned his head, hearing sirens getting louder. Nobody had ventured into the street once the gunfire had started up, but they had called the police. He glanced over at Elsa who was done cleaning up and was currently helping the other attempted kidnap victim up. Looking over at the potential that was now looking at him with conflicted emotions, he sighed. "Time to go."

xxx

Xander didn't need to look behind him to know that Faith was undoubtedly glaring at him. He could imagine that she was staring daggers at him and wanted answers.

"Shaolin stuff, huh?" Elsa said, glancing in the rearview mirror. The Watcher looked relieved at having been saved, but she could tell that there was something going on between Xander and the dark haired potential.

The young man shrugged, whispering, "lightning from God."

"What?" Elsa said quizzically.

"Never mind." Xander shook his head. He turned around, facing Faith's icy expression. He was used to it from women by now, but it never got easier to face. "You okay Faith?"

"Do I look okay?" Faith said through clenched teeth.

Xander noticed that she looked better than she would have been once Kakistos had gotten hold of her. But, he kept from pointing that out. He could tell that she was snapping at him as a defense mechanism. He could see the fear that was still in her eyes, and this was just her way of dealing with it. Xander didn't take it personally. "There's a vampire after you."

He looked over at the older woman, the Watcher looking quite shaken by events. She was no field Watcher, that was for sure. "Kakistos. I didn't know about that then. But, I found out that he was hitting you guys tonight."

"Kakistos?" the Watcher repeated, looking up at their savior. She thought about it, drawing herself up and taking comfort in one of her strengths, her Watcher honed recall of supernatural knowledge. "The master vampire? Greek I believe."

"Yeah. I've been filled in on the details," Xander said. He looked over at the driver and gave her the address to the hotel that he was staying at.

"Who are you?" Diana asked, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

Xander turned back to the Watcher, speaking, "Name's Xander. The valykrie driving is Elsa. I guess you can call us freelance demon hunters types."

"You know who we were, before you even met me," Faith said, struggling to keep her tone even.

Hearing the feeling of betrayal in her voice, Xander took care with his words. "Yeah. It's not what you think though. I just wanted to make sure that the Council was treating you okay. I never intended to ever have to really talk to you. I'm sorry."

"Where are we going?" Faith asked. She couldn't really blame him, and it wasn't like he had done anything technically wrong. He hadn't taken advantage of the situation, much to her surprise. But, it still hurt.

"I have a hotel room," Xander said, sighing. "We can talk more there."

xxx

Xander sat in front of the coffee table in the center of the room. He cleaned the MP5 that he had used earlier in the night. After he had finished he dragged the black case that he had brought from his room earlier over to him and opened it up.

"You know the opportunity we have right?" Elsa said, watching as Xander took out the pieces of what she recognized as an M4 carbine. There were a number of accessories that he had acquired as well. She wondered where he got his hardware from.

"Yeah," Xander said, starting to assemble the weapon. He attached the red dot sight to the top as well as a collapsible stock to the back. An underslung grenade launcher went underneath the barrel, attached to a rail. "You need any other weapons?"

"I have a combat shotgun in the trunk," Elsa replied. She looked over to where the other women were discussing matters. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but from the expressions, things were definitely tense. "I get the feeling that this wasn't what you planned on."

"No," Xander explained, looking in the direction of the Council affiliated among them. Jenny was there as well, looking none too pleased with the situation. "I was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Not going to war."

"You did the right thing," Elsa said, kneeling down for a moment and putting a hand on his shoulder. He had impressed her that night. While she had seen other demon hunters in action, very few of them were as effective as Xander had been. Part of that was due to his natural, or rather supernatural, abilities. But, the way that he combined it with modern weaponry enhanced his effectiveness. Something that was lost on most other hunters out there.

Xander just grunted in response, laying the completed weapon the couch behind him. He took out the twin handguns that he had in shoulder holsters, checking them before replacing the firearms back into the harness.

"Wow," Elsa said, somewhat surprised by the sight of the two weapons. "That's some antique gun you got there, considering what else you're packing."

The Iron Fist looked over at the woman. "They belonged to my mentor. I guess they're pretty much mine now."

"What happened to him?" the monster hunter inquired.

Xander stood up in front of her. "He died saving my life."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, looking sympathetic. She could understand. Most demon hunters didn't last very long in the business.

"Thanks," Xander said, smiling slightly. He looked over at the still ongoing discussion. "I think we should get this cleared up and then head out."

xxx

Amy sat on the floor, her legs crossed as she breathed in and out rhythmically. Her eyes were closed, though in her mind, she could still see the pencil that was in front of her. It was hovering an inch above the carpet, the witch exerting just enough mystical power to keep it there floating steady.

It was one of the techniques that Jenny taught her. The point was to learn control and efficiency. To put only what was required to accomplish the specific task at hand.

Breathing out, the blonde witch let the pencil drop onto the floor. She sighed, looking at it. Though Xander had called a number of times, she still missed him. Xander and Ms. Calendar. It had been only a matter of weeks, but it felt longer.

Her teacher had taught her quite a bit about magic, though she knew that Ms. Calendar had limited power herself. Still, her lessons had opened her eyes to a new way of looking magic, and to see it as a gift to be respected instead of the tool that she had used it as before.

The sunlight spell she had been developed had worked, though had taken a great deal out of her. She would have liked to discuss it with Ms. Calendar, but until she got back it was just Giles, who really didn't do much except have her read stuff.

Still, she could at least work on trying to make it more energy efficient so she wouldn't drain herself again.

Sighing at the thought, Amy looked at the pencil, wishing that her friends were back home.

xxx

"You're going to go after a master vampire?" Diana asked, some skepticism on her face as she looked at Xander and Elsa. Youth was written all over their faces. It was less than impressive, despite the obvious work clothes that they were in. "How old are you?"

Xander just looked at her, unconsciously wanting to put his hands in his pockets and rock back and forth. "Seventeen. But, it's okay, I have experience."

"I know how impressive you were when you came for us," Diana went on, very much the representative of the Watchers' Council. She was in full lecture mode at this point. "A master vampire is extremely dangerous. This one more than most. They often develop powers as they age. Spike and Drusilla were under him at one time. Spike and Drusilla, once part of a gang of vampires that were the scourge of Europe. This is the danger that he represents. The number of minions you destroyed means nothing in comparison to the power that he may have."

"Spike and Drusilla? Scourge of Europe" Xander said, a smirk growing on his face. "I knew that part. Who do you think dusted them?"

"Please," Diana retorted, an imperious look on her face. The boy was not listening to her. "I read the reports, they were destroyed by the Slayers."

"Really?" Xander said, coming up short. That wasn't exactly what he expected. "That's what Giles put in the field reports? That it was the Slayers? I'm not…I'm not actually sure how I feel about that."

"How many vampires have you killed?" Faith asked, looking at Xander. In the light, he was much more impressive. The black clothes and equipment fit him. Dangerous, mysterious, and a lot better looking for some reason, all the things that made a girl wet.

"I lost count. Look, this isn't my first time to the rodeo. I know what I'm doing," Xander said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Elsa and I are going to go do that thing that we do. So, we'll see you when we get back."

"Faith will go with you," Diana said, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt less sure than she sounded however. She had to admit that Xander had been most effective, as much of him as she had seen. Her potential had filled her in on some things, but it was still hard to gauge without actually seeing it for herself. They could be confident, or overconfident.

"She ever…" Xander turned his head to look at the brunette potential. Interestingly enough, he thought she looked prettier without the layers of makeup. "You ever do this type of thing before?"

"I've dusted vamps, if that's what you're asking." Faith crossed her arms over her chest, glaring a little at the man that had saved her life less than an hour ago.

"I'm not having this argument," Xander said, sighing. He figured that she could stay behind and watch the car or something when the time came. "You can come. I got stakes and stuff you can use."

At least they had found some clothes that would fit her.

He looked over at the others in the room, settling on Vi. Xander didn't want to bring an untested fighter in with them, but it looked like he wouldn't have much choice. Vi at least, had some experience, but he didn't want her to come along either. "Vi I want you to stay. If Kakistos has some mystical way of finding out where you guys are, I want you all here."

Vi nodded, though she knew that that wasn't the sole reason for his request.

"Okay," Xander said, heading over to the front door, making sure that his coat was buttoned. It would hide the gear strapped to him, though his larger weapons were in the bag that was at his side now. "Let's go."

"Wait," Jenny said, moving away from the wall that she had been leaning against and pulling Xander over to the side before he could completely exit the common room.

The Iron Fist looked her in the eye, noting the hesitancy there. "Things didn't really go as planned. I'm sorry."

"Don't," the gypsy said, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you for everything."

"Hey, it's okay," Xander said softly, intently aware of the eyes that were upon them. Time was wasting as well. "Look, we can talk about this when I get back. I really should be going now."

Jenny impulsively grabbed him by the coat, drawing him close.

"What are you-" Xander stuttered out as he stumbled forward.

She kissed him hard, though quickly. It was impulsive and very much a bad idea. "Make sure you come back."

xxx

Author's Note: I never actually read Go Ask Malice or any issues of _Bloodstone_ and _Nextwave_. Incorrect characterization is due to having to make it up wholecloth or what little I could find on the Internet. Incomplete characterization will be explained, though those that follow the show should be able to figure it out. I can't believe that it sprang up from a single throwaway mention. And it occurs to me that it's an idea that I really like and hopefully will eventually be worked into other stories (by other authors) in more central crossover positions.

I am noticing diminishing returns review-wise. Is that symptomatic of anything? Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.


	5. Chapter Four: Die Like a Boy

**Chapter 4: Die Like a Boy**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. **

"So what was that about?" Elsa remarked, casting a quick look over at the currently pensive looking boy next to her. She hadn't known either of the people in the car that long, but she could tell that what had happened just a short time ago hadn't been expected. Besides, Jenny looked a few too many years older than Xander did. She wouldn't judge without all the facts though, and he was handy enough in other matters to overlook those potential shortcomings.

Xander kept looking out the windshield of the car, watching as they rapidly ate up highway. He reached up and scratched at his forehead, the black balaclava he had on his head like a ski cap was itchy. "I guess she wanted to set something straight."

"I'm impressed," Faith said, leaning in from the back seat and looking over at the boy. A large smile was on her face, though he probably couldn't see. "And here I thought you were a virgin."

Glancing over at the potential, Xander smirked slightly. His romantic prowess wasn't that of the most popular guys in school, though Jenny was certainly quite the babe. It was more than that, but he still allowed himself to feel a little smug about it. "Well, you can understand why it was all weird and stuff. Any other time, and well, you'd be impossible to resist."

Faith leaned in closer, almost touching his ears with her lips. She liked a challenge, especially one that was more than only better by comparison to losers. "I still am."

Xander refrained from shuddering at the oddly delightful warmth that wafted over to him, instead leaning slightly away and turning his head. "I've seen Elsa fight. And I've seen Vi. She can handle herself considering. How much experience do you have?"

"Controlled situations mostly. Diana wants to give me practice so I'll have a leg up if I ever get called," Faith said, leaning back in her seat and pouting slightly. Xander wasn't willing to play anymore. "Vampires. I've taken on two at the same time before."

In truth, she was glad that Diana had wanted to give her some experience, even if she taken a few hits along the way. It was another way to let off steam, and she supposed that her Watcher had done it to keep her from getting to rowdy.

"You ever fight a master before?" Elsa asked, glancing over at Xander. He had the moves down, that was for sure. So did she, but her experience paled next to her father's. As well as the earlier battle had gone, she still had doubts about the coming one.

"No," Xander replied, shaking his head. He was glad for the change of subject. "Not directly anyway. I've heard about them before though. There was a master vampire back where I'm from that one of the Slayers killed. It had gotten pretty bad before he went down. Hopefully it doesn't go down that way. How about you?"

"Well, I've vanquished Dracula," Elsa answered, shrugging. She had faced more than her fair share of things she supposed, but it was mostly because she had the resources to travel. And the family reputation that allowed her to hear about things that others didn't. "But, he always comes back and it usually doesn't count."

"Dracula's real?" Xander asked, a skeptical look on his face. He didn't remember that from any of the texts that he had perused. He was pretty sure that _The Tomb of Dracula_ didn't count.

Elsa nodded. Dracula had gone all stealthy after Stoker had published his book. She wasn't surprised that most dismissed him as a legend, even those in the know. "Oh yeah, he's all Euro-trashy though. Didn't live up to the legend."

"What else have you fought?" Faith asked from the rear, intrigued despite herself. She'd been forced to read a lot of the books that Diana had on the Slayers and their past battles. While she had seen a few demons in her time as a potential, it was limited compared to the full gamut of supernatural creatures that existed. Even those that were in Boston.

Elsa looked in the rearview mirror at her. "Vampires are the most common. But, there were demons of different sorts, necromancers, Mindless Ones. Minions of Dormammu. Stuff like that. Xander?"

"Similar," Xander said, looking at the sign that was overlooking the highway as Elsa guided them onto the off-ramp. "It can get kinda old I suppose."

"But, there's more," Faith pressed on. She got the feeling that Xander was hiding something. She could tell. He wasn't that good at hiding his emotions.

Xander turned to look at her. "Yes, there is."

xxx

"I can't say that I'm that surprised," Nancy said, taking a seat on the couch. She looked over at where Jenny was standing, looking a little guilty at what had just transpired.

The computer teacher nodded before walking forward and sitting on one of the club chairs that bookended the coffee table. It had been an impulse, and she had always had a bit of a wild streak to her. Something she had had to tone down during her duty for her family, well not so much her family now. Didn't mean it had been smart though. She smiled at the Watcher briefly. "I suppose not. But, if we're going to try to be honest…"

"Do you make him happy?" Vi asked, watching from the desk set against one of the walls of the common room.

"Yes," Jenny said with certainty, looking over at the girl that she knew had feelings for her boyfriend. It couldn't have been easy for Vi, and in truth, she probably could have handled it a little more politely. The gypsy hadn't been thinking of all the consequences of her action at the time though. Faith had riled her up in a way that she hadn't anticipated.

"Good," the potential replied. She may not have been happy about the situation, but there was little that she could do about it. She liked Xander, and just wanted him to be happy.

"I suppose there's really nothing I can say," Nancy said after a moment. The relationship wasn't that much of a surprise, but for her to initiate contact like that was something else altogether.

Diana just looked at the two women from her place on the sofa, refraining from saying anything for the moment. She still wasn't all that clear on the situation, but it did speak to the boy's character that he had hadn't done anything with Faith when he obviously could have. The facts, cold and hard, did not seem to be enough to judge the situation.

She knew that her charge was sexually active. And though she frowned upon such activity for one so young, it was an issue she had to treat delicately. She had, after all, only come into Faith's life recently. "He's seventeen. He's your student. And, you entered into a sexual relationship with him soon after his mentor was killed."

Jenny sighed, turning back in order to face the professor turned Watcher. Nancy, as well as Faith's Watcher, were the closest things she had to peers in this situation. Hardly an ideal audience for this sort of thing. "Yes. I know it's wrong. But, I'm not going to stop as long as Xander feels that this is what he wants. This is our lives, our choices, and the rules weren't made with these cases in mind. And, believe me when I say that Xander isn't the only one with power. I don't mean to threaten you, and I know that I have more to lose than him, but believe me when I say that I will do what needs to be done to protect him."

Diana didn't know the woman that well, but she knew that Jenny was telling the truth. The gypsy's eyes had turned cold and hard, and had somehow seemed to get literally darker.

Jenny just stared at the Watcher. The gypsy may not have the power that Amy did, but that didn't mean that she wasn't without ability.

xxx

Oliver rubbed his eyes, taking another sip of coffee. He shifted on the hard wooden stool he was seated on and continued to look at what the elderly woman at the bar was doing.

The Old Woman had been at it for hours. Mixing up ingredients and chanting over that small antique-looking bowl. It had something to do with tracking the perpetrators of the Nord massacre, at least that was the assumption. The Old Woman never appeared to be in complete control of her faculties. Some said it was because she was crazy, and some said that it was because she actually existed throughout time at every point, and thus had knowledge of the past, present, and future all at once. Nobody had a clear explanation, and she wasn't much help in clearing it up.

Oliver took another sip of his coffee, looking over to where Jason was sitting. His temporary partner didn't look very content with the situation either, though was compliant enough. He never remembered it taking this long when he was a kid though.

"Well, if we need to wait, you have the map?" Jason said, draining the rest of his beer and setting it on the floor. He leaned over the small circular table, brushing off the peanut shells that had lain there from the night's business.

Oliver reached into a file folder that sat on a stool next to him and pulled out a map. Unfolding it, he spread it on the table, frowning as spots appeared from drink spills. Evidently, the cleaning staff had been lax in their duties. "Well, this is what I managed to remember from the files I accessed. All known club houses and other places of interest for the Nords in this state, and what I could remember in the surrounding ones."

Jason looked at it intently, trying to find some type of pattern for potential attack. It wasn't much help since the deaths that had happened had been in the city and at a meeting. Neither of which would track much with where the Hellions would be based out of in relation to where the Nords were located.

"You have any movements on other gangs?" American Eagle asked, hoping that the actions of the motorcycle clubs that were tracked would help highlight those of the one that couldn't be.

"ATF reports mention a run from Northern California by the Mayans. There are already some reports of them showing up around here." Oliver pointed to the origin of the journey. "Some of them came down from Oakland."

He dragged his finger east. "And Reno."

Jason frowned as he thought about the situation. A gang war was not something he wanted, especially with one of the players still an unknown. And with multiple parties vying for power in the potential upheaval, it was that much more troublesome. "You have a size?"

"At least fifty," the police detective responded. He shrugged though, hedging his answer. "Maybe more. They've been keeping their heads down as much as possible. Only a couple of brawls reported, not strictly gang related. No deaths reported yet."

"Anybody else?" Jason questioned. Small blessing that nobody had gotten killed yet because of that. "Other clubs?"

"Sons of Anarchy," replied Oliver, as he dragged his finger back to California to settle on Charming. "Just some buzz, nobody's started anything yet. But, it could happen. They've never been all that friendly with the Nords or the Mayans. And, the Sons patched over The Devil's Tribe just a little while ago. They aren't going to be hurting for numbers if they decide to get nasty."

"You think they're going to be a problem?" Jason didn't have that much experience with the Sons. He had heard of them, but they weren't on his radar. And the Tribe was mainly a California problem.

Oliver looked up at him and shrugged. "File says they run a lot of guns through California. Which means they're packing a lot of hardware. Couple that with the soldiers they could field…"

"So, if they do decide to get into something…" Jason continued frowning. Things were not adding up to a tidy little package.

"They'd be able to pull out some major firepower," Oliver finished unnecessarily, knowing the look. "They've been mostly quiet for the last decade or so, kept it low key so they don't get hit by RICO. Still, nobody thinks they've gone legit."

Jason chuckled sarcastically. "Do any of them?"

There was no time for an answer as the Old Woman pushed up the hinged section of the bar that served as a gate with a loud creak. She moved to the table that the two men were seated at slowly, her long stained dress making soft swishing sounds as she walked.

"Do you have something?" Jason said, looking into the heavily wrinkled face of the woman that owned the bar.

"You'll find what you're looking for here." The woman placed a gnarled finger on her the map, pointing at a small area a few miles off the 10 highway. She leaned down, staring intently at the map, using her other hand to push a lock of peppered hair over her ear.

"That's where the Hellions are?" the police detective asked, wanting to get a straight answer.

The Old Woman looked up and over at the police officer, her dark eyes piercing in their intensity. "You'll find what you're looking for here."

Oliver was about to retort, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"Forget it," Jason said, settling his friend down. He looked up at the elder. "Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"I suggest you get there by noon. And, make sure there's daylight," the woman responded, turning around and walking to the bar. She didn't bother to turn around as she continued to speak. "And, next time come earlier. I need my beauty sleep."

Jason just watched as she used the sink behind the bar to wash the bowl she had been making magic in. It was something at least, even if there wasn't anything but desert at the place that she had pointed too. Still, she had seemed pretty certain. And remarkably cogent.

Oliver finished marking the spot with a pen, gauging the time it would take from their current location. Checking his watch, he sighed. They'd have to get an early start. The point indicated had been near Joshua Tree National Park, in California. "C'mon we can get a few hours sleep at your place before we have to head out."

xxx

Xander checked his watch, watching the seconds tick by before he would make his move. The plan had been discussed and agreed upon, though with some protest on the part of one of the participants in the night's raid. He looked up at the night, waiting until the time was right. The black mask was itchy, but he ignored it.

There was little fear that he felt, although he knew that he would have to move fast. The Master in Sunnydale had had funky mental powers that could be a trait of many vampires that were old enough to be considered masters. The Iron Fist wasn't sure about his potential defense against that, so his best bet was to be the one that fired first. His chi couldn't do everything.

The only good thing was that there weren't more than five or so minions left, the rest having been dusted by them just a short time prior. With nobody expecting them, it should go well. That was the plan anyway.

He crouched down, moving the M4 down under his shoulder with the butt planted against his hip. His right hand grasped the magazine, finger resting against the forward trigger guard. Xander checked his watch again, waiting for his moment.

There was little noise as he squeezed the trigger, and he could barely see the 40mm grenade being expelled from its launcher as it flew its way towards the warehouse wall. However, Xander did see the resultant explosion as it blew a hole through the side of the building. He hadn't even needed to energize the round.

He was already on his feet as the flame started to die down, moving forward and firing at the vampires that he could see inside. For the most part, they were stunned by his surprise entrance, and three of them went down with even seeing him, explosions of flesh and blood appearing in the torsos of each of the demons.

Xander could hear the report of a semiautomatic shotgun over to his left. It was Elsa doing her part to drive the remaining vampires into his line of fire. He knew that she was firing some type of shell loaded with blessed silver buckshot. Xander didn't know exactly how that worked, but from what Elsa had said, it was quite effective though expensive.

He, in turn, was putting less energy than he had before into his current rounds. The night had gotten long, and he was starting to get tired. The .45 caliber rounds he had used earlier hadn't been that difficult to imbue with mystical energy, but the 5.56 he was using now was harder. He could feel each bullet now draining him slightly, though the superior penetrating power of the round helped to carry him.

Dusting a vampire that had decided to charge with a metal bar in his hand, Xander tried to advance, only to have to dive to his side, avoiding a burst of submachine gun fire that tore up the spot that he had been on a moment earlier.

He rolled to a stop, his back against a metal crate that only just rose above his head. Not content to test whether the old and rusted crate was bullet proof, he shuffled over to his right, trying to find more cover.

Xander heard the sound of the Uzi shift to another direction as it was answered by more rounds of Elsa's shotgun. He looked around, not being able to see much in his current position, wondering where the main target of their operation was. They had verified that Kakistos was in the building before moving into position, but had yet to see him once they had breached.

He shifted in position, moving around a pillar that he had ducked behind, only to have a large wooden crate impact his shoulder, throwing him to the ground, his shortened rifle skidding out of reach. Rolling, Xander got to his feet and pulled his twin handguns firing at the ugly cloven limbed vampire that had tossed the crate at him.

The wild shots missed as Xander sought more cover, hearing as more crates were thrown at him. He hadn't imagined that the ancient vampire would have been able to Donkey Kong him so accurately without hands. Still, the demon was a giant, and ugly, though that probably didn't add to his strength. Probably only his disposition.

Weaving his way through the warehouse, Xander jumped to his side, kicking off a steel girder to land on top of a pile of wooden boxes. Diving off as soon as he landed on the flat planked surface, the Iron Fist was able to get a bead on his target, firing a couple of shots in Kakistos' general direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elsa fighting with a black vampire in an oddly inappropriate velvet looking suit. They had ditched the guns, the blonde monster hunter using her odd spear with the demon using an old iron pipe.

Xander didn't have time to watch, as he flipped into the air again, spinning laterally to avoid a couple of thrown pieces of scrap metal. He landed in a crouch, firing center mass at the vampire that had been making like Nolan Ryan. His rounds were finally hitting, but it wasn't so easy this time. The explosive power of his rounds were having limited effect, though they were blasting chunks out of the vampire as it stumbled backwards from the multiple impacts.

The Iron Fist felt himself weakening each time he pulled the trigger, knowing that he was putting less energy into each round now. Slowing down, he took the time to gauge the shots. It was no longer a matter of just putting lead to flesh and bone, but of striking the right point. Just as Orson had taught him, one single strike at the right time was worth more than a thousand punches at the wrong time.

"Smile you son of a bitch," Xander muttered through clenched teeth as he watched the ugly master vampire regain its footing. Catching sight of sharp fangs and glowing eyes, he fired both of his guns at the same time, the two rounds catching the demon in the head right in the center of the forehead within milliseconds of each other.

Kakistos' head exploded, turning to dust just as the rest of his body did.

Xander looked to his left, swinging his guns unnecessarily as he saw Elsa thrust with her spear, the sharp metal tip bursting through her opponent's upper chest, causing it to disintegrate into nothingness. He nodded to her, getting the same in return.

Continuing to look around, he made sure that the warehouse was cleansed of demons before finally holstering his guns.

"We good?" Xander said, smoothing his coat out as Elsa walked over to him minutes later, handing him his carbine. He took it gladly, checking it for damage.

"Building's clear," Elsa said, panting slightly. She hadn't taken out as many vampires as Xander may have, but the last one had been quite a handful, exceptionally quick and innovative for a vampire. Probably quite young in the grand scheme of things, though he wouldn't be getting any older now.

"That does it then," Xander said, looking at the destroyed remains of the warehouse. Bullet holes and shell casings littered the area. He had made sure that his bullets had been clear of fingerprints while loading, thus making sure that he wouldn't have to clean up his brass. That was one task too great for even him. The cops were likely on their way already.

"Color me impressed," a familiar voice came from behind.

Xander turned, frowning at the dark haired potential that was leaning against the edge of the blown in hole that he had created. "You were supposed to be watching the car."

"And miss the show?" Faith retorted mockingly. She placed the stake she had been holding into the sleeve of her leather jacket, making sure that the boy could see the object disappear. She smiled at him, a little bit of sin mixed in there. "I would have hated to miss seeing you in action."

Xander had to smile slightly. In the past, he would have been tongue-tied with the not so double-entendres and just the sheer presence of the young woman. Now though, his girlfriend could make with the seduction with the best of them. He wasn't immune, but he could still talk as intelligently as he always could. "You were supposed to stay in the car. That was the plan."

"C'mon, everything worked out," Faith replied, still smiling. She walked in, inspecting the warehouse. From the fast and furious battle that had happened, a part of her knew that if they hadn't been around, there was no way that she could have stood up to Kakistos and all of his minions.

"And if things went badly and we needed to make a fast exit?" Elsa asked, picking up her shotgun and reloading it as she stalked forward in anger. "You wouldn't have been there, and we would have had to stick around to find you. Or leave you behind."

Faith kept her face expressionless as the blonde's angry glare hit her full force. She didn't want to admit it, but the other woman was right. It had been irresponsible, something that her Watcher had constantly lectured her about.

"Look, cops are probably going to be out here sooner or later," Xander broke in, literally having to step between the two women that were actually coming closer to each other. He didn't imagine that they would have the time to have it out there, especially since the police would already be on alert due to the shootout at Faith's apartment. "We can talk about this later. Let's go home."

He was too tired to play referee.

xxx

Garson stumbled out of bed, falling onto the hardwood floor with a yelp. He got up as quickly as he can, making his way to his desk. Flicking on the light, he grappled for a silver pen from the pencil holder on the corner while searching about for a map. He had to knock a couple of books and notebooks from the desk's top, but he managed to unfold the map and lay it flat on the surface.

Looking at the map of the continental United States, the psychic concentrated, feeling his power flow through him as he mentally searched for the energy surge that he had been hit with. It was faint, only the semi-continuous nature of it made it traceable now.

Chanting in Latin, Garson twisted the pen to expose the tip and tossed it into the air. It made its short journey to the apex of its flight, coming to a stop and falling. Inexplicably, it started to slow until it was floating a few inches above the desk. Concentrating, he focused his search, the pen rotating and pointing towards the origin of the energy surge. It snapped to a stop, angled to point to the Northeast quadrant of the map.

Garson added a little more energy to his spell, the pen responding and rocketing towards the wooden surface of the desk. It imbedded itself into the map with a dull thud, quivering slightly. The psychic examined the area it had stuck itself into, frowning. Boston was quite far away. Teleporation was difficult enough as it was.

Sighing, the man reached over and picked up the telephone, dialing the phone number to Lilah Morgan's personal cell phone. He didn't need to look at the digital clock that was on the night stand to know that it was still fairly early in the morning. Still, the lawyer that had hired him could be up, they were accustomed to early hours.

"Yeah, it's me. Garson," the psychic said as soon as the call was picked up. The woman was not one for pleasantries. "I have a lead on the guy you wanted found. He's in Boson."

The man paused, listening to the response. "Uh…that's not going to work. With the distance, I can only just make it to Boston with just four other people. You're going to have send them here."

There was another pause as Lilah spoke. Garson swallowed hard as he listened. "Okay, I'll see you then, I guess."

The man hung up, staring down at the pen still stuck in his desk. The scale of the map meant that it was not exactly obvious where in Boston the target was. He couldn't believe that he had been forced to move to Sunnydale for this. At least the law firm paid decently for the time and risk.

Stretching, Garson turned around, striding over to the bookcase that was against the far wall. He scanned it, looking for the book that he needed. While Lilah and her team would be driving from Los Angeles, and it was technically a two hour drive, Garson knew that he didn't have that much time to prepare. Not if he wanted to have everyone arrive in one piece.

xxx

Xander gulped down the soda, pushing himself to the limits of propriety. He finished it in seconds, popping the tap of another and downing half of it. He slowed after that, taking the time to sip the heavily sugared drink. It had been a tip of Orson's to help speed recovery. Pure sugar, well high fructose corn syrup, that could be converted to energy easily by his body.

"You can't stay here anymore," Xander said, putting the can of soda onto the coffee table. There was still sweat on his forehead, despite the fact that he had doffed his coat and shirt. The guns needed cleaning as well, but that could wait. He looked over at Diana who had changed into some of Nancy's clothes it looked like. "If Kakistos found you, your address and photos could start spreading around. You're going to have to move."

"I know," Diana said, the weight of what had happened had started to sink in. While they were safe from Kakistos' wrath, they could no longer return home. It was a difficult thing to have to subject Faith to. Still, at least they were safe. "We can return and pack what we need. Thank you."

The Iron Fist shrugged. "No problem. You have anywhere to go?"

"The Council can set us up somewhere else," the Boston based Watcher stated. It did lead into her next question though. "I have kept current with the journals that Mr. Giles writes in regards to his current charges. The power that Faith has described you possessing is not mentioned."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly any business of the Council." Xander smiled, though he didn't feel especially pleased. "I prefer to act in privacy, and your organization has not exactly impressed me."

"We are-" Diana tried to get out.

"It's not important right now," Xander said, raising a hand. He wiped his forehead, feeling the grit on it. He needed a shower. "I need a shower. You can probably wait a while for things to die down and then check out your place. We can use the Land Rover to move what you want."

"I can drive them," Nancy inserted, looking over at her fellow Watcher. At times the Watchers that raised the potentials became their field Watchers, but they were often reassigned as the potentials were called. It had to be difficult for Diana to have been targeted in such a fashion considering that she had previously been pretty much focused on research. Little danger.

Xander nodded in agreement, standing up. He looked over at Elsa who was sitting in one of the chairs near the coffee table, looking terribly amused by events. "Thanks for your help. If you need anything, you have a way to contact us right?"

Elsa nodded. She was feeling tired too, though was somewhat intrigued by the situation that was unfolding itself. In her professional career, she hadn't met anybody from the Watchers' Council personally, but she had heard of them. "You're welcome. About the crystal though-"

"Just call me or Jenny if you have any information," Xander said quickly, keeping himself from looking over at Faith or her Watcher. He may have been willing to risk his life to save them, but he didn't know them well enough to trust them with the same things that he had told Vi and Nancy. "Thanks for that. I can walk you down."

"No, it's okay," Elsa said, eyes narrowing a little. She could easily tell that the group was not fully integrated. Then again, most demon hunters didn't play well with others. "I can see myself out. It was good meeting you all."

She left after that, the group still talking as the monster hunter walked out of the suite, bag under her arm.

xxx

"How much do you think you can trust them," Jenny said, taking a seat on the bed. She watched as Xander dried his hair with a towel, tossing it back into the bathroom as he walked into the bedroom that they were sharing.

"Don't know that much about them. And, I'm playing it cautious. Still…" Xander shrugged, making the dragon on his bare chest spread its wings. He was only wearing boxers, clean ones at least. "She cares about Faith, maybe more so than is Council-mandated. And, in this case, I think maybe a little control and discipline would be a good thing. Faith's no zombie. That's good enough for me. Unless you have something else."

"No," Jenny said, shaking her head. That was pretty much all that she could ask of him. Realistically, they couldn't check on all of the potentials. With Giles, Nancy, and now Diana knowing that there was someone watching the Watchers, there was less of a chance of their, or rather her, worries coming to pass. Orson's word echoed in her mind. "I've already asked you for enough."

"Hey, you haven't asked me for anything I wasn't willing to do," Xander said, walking over and sitting down next to her. "It all worked out, and if we hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened because of Kakistos. Diana and Faith would be dead by now if we hadn't been here. Or worse."

"Faith," Jenny repeated, a frown momentarily marring her pretty face.

"You don't like her?" Xander asked, turning to look at his girlfriend.

Jenny didn't say anything for a moment. It was rather petty to be antagonistic towards a seventeen year old girl. "She's alright I suppose. But, she's rather public with her intentions towards you."

Xander felt a smirk coming on, but he refrained from showing it. "That's not going to happen. It's just way too Fast Times for me. Trust me, it's not going to happen."

"I trust you," Jenny replied, looking him in the eye. "Her on the other hand, she doesn't seem the type to let go so easily."

"She'll get bored," Xander said, shrugging and getting up. He walked over to one of his open garment bags, looking for a clean shirt. "I'm sure she'll find some other guy to chase wherever they end up moving to."

"Good," Jenny said, standing up and coming behind Xander.

"What are you-" Xander turned around looking at his girlfriend move toward him, her hands going around his waist. "Oh."

Xander moved forward, guiding his girlfriend toward the large bed that rested against the far wall. He sat her down on it gently, having to bend down as she dragged his head towards her as she lay back.

Jenny kissed him hungrily, feeling his comforting weight as he straddled her. The Watchers and potentials could amuse themselves for a while.

The gypsy moaned as she felt her boyfriend's hands running down her body. He was about to go further when the door opened.

"We need to…whoa!" Faith said, eyes wide as she saw what was happening on the bed in front of her. She couldn't help but smile, looked like she wasn't the only one that got horny after a fight.

Xander paused, sighing audibly as he stared down at the annoyed expression on his girlfriend's face. He shook his head once as he shifted over, getting off of the woman that he had been on and standing up. Frowning, he looked at the potential, suddenly wishing that he had a shirt on. "Probably should have locked that shouldn't I?"

Faith ignored the question, instead looking at his naked chest, her short workout with him at the dojo the day before hadn't done his build justice. She smiled slowly. "Wicked tattoo."

"Right." Xander brushed the look off, heading back towards his bag and pulling the shirt that was on the top. Making sure it passed the sniff test, he pulled it on, covering his ink. He put on a pair of pants as well. Xander turned back around, noticing the expression that was still on Jenny's face. Looking back at Faith, he moved forward towards the door, blocking the teenager from Janna's view. "What did you need?"

"Diana wants to talk to you," Faith said, her sultry smile still wide on her face.

Xander nodded. "I suppose she means now."

"Pretty much," the potential shrugged, looking around the room. It wasn't exactly lived in, but she supposed that Xander and company hadn't been in town that long. Certainly a step up from her usual haunts though. Even Diana's place.

"Okay," Xander said, heading out the front door, sparing an apologetic glance behind him at his girlfriend.

xxx

"Where are you going?" Diana said, once the boy had taken a seat. She looked at his shirt with distaste; a garish logo with what looked like dogs, or rather dingoes if the script was right, being served by a woman.

"You mean after?" Xander looked across the coffee table lengthwise at the woman that was seated on the other club chair. "You mean after."

"That's correct." The Watcher nodded once efficiently.

Xander said nothing for a moment, looking at her. Jenny had filled him in on the confrontation that had occurred after he had left with Faith and Elsa. Mostly posturing, but posturing was useless without something to back it up. He could hear and perceive that Jenny and Faith had come back into the room, though he didn't turn to acknowledge their presence. "I have business in New York."

"We'd like to go with you," Diana said, placing her hands in her lap. She looked intensely at the boy, having to remind herself that his apparent age was no indication of his skills or importance.

"To…to report back to the Council," Xander said, knowing that the woman was nothing if not apparent in her loyalties. "I could check if you called the Watchers, but let's just assume that you did. So, why exactly would I want to let you come with us."

"You're bringing Nancy and Vi aren't you?" the Watcher said, ignoring Xander's well-educated guess. "You're already on the Council's notice, despite Mr. Giles' apparently incomplete report. There is no reason to try to dissuade me."

"I'm not feeling the gratitude here," Jenny said, from over Xander's shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing. Her opinion of the other woman was falling sharply at this point. "He saved your life. Yours and Faith's."

"Yes," Diana stated, looking up at the woman who was in a rather inappropriate relationship with the boy seated in front of her, despite her attempts at justification. "And, for that, I am thankful. However, I am a member of the Watchers' Council and I have certain responsibilities."

"Right." Xander grimaced off to the side. He could understand where the woman was coming from, and despite himself, he couldn't help but respect that at least she was being honest about it. "I suppose I can't really stop you, other than ditching you and that's a whole other problem."

"Good," Diana said, sparing a slight smile at the young man. It was true, she was thankful for all that he had done. But, supernatural occurrences fell under their purview, even if she wasn't a field Watcher. The woman felt that it was her responsibility to investigate and figure out exactly what this boy actually was and the full extent of his powers. He could prove useful in the Council's struggle.

Xander leaned in, eyes cold as he looked the Watcher in the eye. "But, it's a two way street. I start finding stuff I'm not happy with, and you'll have all sorts of problems. I can go from zero to bodies on the floor real quick. We clear?"

The Watcher nodded, keeping herself from reacting to the intensity of his gaze.

"Just so we understand each other," Xander said, standing up. It wasn't quite an idle threat. It wasn't even that human life had taken on less meaning for him. Only that he was willing to take that extra step to protect those he carried about a lot easier now. Ford had been the hardest, but it been just as necessary as any of the rest of the lives that he had taken. "It's really late, and I need to get some sleep. There are probably cops and firemen at your place, but you guys should be able to get your stuff soon enough. Call your neighbors if you want."

xxx

"I don't like this," Oliver whispered, ducking back down behind the large yellowish rock. He looked over to his left, watching as American Eagle calmly checked his shotgun. He looked down at his own, suddenly feeling underarmed despite the weapons and body armor he had on.

The Old Woman's location had been spot on. There was a cave, or rather a shallow depression, set against the end of a small canyon, a few miles off the highway. The glimpses he had seen revealed demons and humans and likely human-looking demons, bikes and the remains of camp fires. The cuts that the bikers wore had marked them as Hellions.

The Old Woman had been spot on. The Hellions weren't just a biker gang, and their name turned out to be rather literal. He was glad that he was packing the right kind of heat. Still, the numbers were larger than had been expected. "We might want to come back later."

"Why?" Jason said, looking over at his friend, voice echoing slightly as it came from behind his helmet. He shifted the shotgun to his other hand, undoing the snap over his crossbow. It was loaded as well, but not with blunted tips or grapples this time. He was packing special silver coated bolts, razor sharp. "You see the campfires? This isn't a club house. It's a jamboree. They aren't going to be here forever; we need to take them. And take them now."

"That's not all of them," the police detective remarked. He leaned his head back, resting it against the rapidly warming rock. Summer was never a good time to be in the desert. "We managed to get some descriptions of the bikes that were used in the drive-by. Pretty distinctive artwork. Custom jobs. They ain't there. This is them, but not all of them."

"Right," Jason said, thinking things over. Of course, there was really only one conclusion. "We're going to have to take them anyway. Hopefully leave some alive, so we can get intel on where the others are holed up."

Oliver nodded, frowning. It was flippant talk of just gunning down the bikers, though he knew it was necessary. Still, that wasn't the job of a cop. They weren't supposed to be executioners.

American Eagle could read the look easily. He didn't like killing, and tried to avoid it, but this was a different situation. Humans were governed by Man's law, but sometimes, in extraordinary situations, it was insufficient to mete out justice. A harder and much more primitive justice was necessary. Undesirable perhaps, but necessary nonetheless. "I know. But, you want to start stopping this. We're going to have to get our hands dirty."

Bringing the shotgun around, Jason looked for a way to get close to the gang without giving away their position. Glancing over at his friend he spoke softly, "C'mon Begay, get your backside moving, I'd like to get home before dinner."

xxx

Xander pulled a ten out of pocket, handing it to the barista as she rang up his order. It wasn't early anymore, but there weren't that many people in the small coffee shop that rented space in the lobby of the hotel. Taking his change, Xander looked at it, dumping it into the empty tip jar on the counter.

Stepping to the side, he looked out the window at the people that were walking back and forth. It was supposed to be an exceptionally hot day, and the passerbys were already trying to stay in the shade. He had to admit, Boston was a decent place, and would be cool to hang out at, if he had had more time. Maybe he should come back someday and play tourist with Janna, when he did have more time. If he had more time.

Shaking off the grim thought, he turned to pick up the iced mocha that the young woman behind the counter had just finished making. Taking a sip, he moved closer to the window, just taking the sight of the street in.

The rest of the women were still asleep, all of them having been up way past their bed times. Sleeping arrangements had had to be changed, with an extra bed being brought in. At least Faith and Diana had been able to check out their apartment. The fire department had cleared it, chalking it up to an oddly misthrown gas grenade that was related to the gang-attributed violence that had occurred outside their building.

They had taken all that they had wanted to take. It was just a place after all.

He on the other hand, had managed to only need five or so hours of rest, sleeping much deeper than the others to recover and restore his energy levels. One of the side perks of being the Iron Fist. Watching a striking brunette walk past, Xander frowned, finding her extremely familiar. It wasn't until she had turned so that he could see more than her profile that he could place her.

Lilah Morgan was walking inside the hotel that he was staying at, an odd group of people following with her, carrying bags.

Xander turned, stepping to the side a little to keep from sight, though his attention was still on the woman. It was an odd coincidence, and he had no idea how it was possible for her to be there. Thoughts and questions ran through his head, as he watched her step up to the front desk.

Walking forward, the Iron Fist stepped into the lobby, heading toward the elevators, but making sure that he could see what Lilah was doing. Which seemed to be checking in. Her and the others in the group. The three extremely large men built like tanks were obviously muscle. The squirrelly looking fellow that followed at the tail might be some type of magical support. Or a demon in hiding.

Pressing the button on the wall, he waited for the elevator to descend to the first floor. Xander still kept a surreptitious watch over the Wolfram and Hart group. He couldn't believe the luck. Of all the places that they could be, Lilah had to show up there. He probably should have picked a cheaper place to rent from.

xxx

Buffy took a sip of coffee, looking at the boy in front of her. It was a bit awkward, at least from her perspective, but she doubted that Scott noticed. It was her first date after Angel, and she had to admit that she was still affected by that breakup. She had to get back into the game sometime though.

"So, this is nice right?" Scott said, noticing as Buffy turned and looked out the window distractedly. She had done it a few times, and he hoped it wasn't something that he had done. He had wanted to ask her out during the school year, but she had apparently been dating some older guy. The school grapevine had put the word out that it had ended, and he had gave it a shot. Which worked out. Kind of.

"Oh yeah," Buffy said, turning to concentrate on Scott. Only a small part of her was thinking about Angel at the moment. He was in Los Angeles, and from what she had heard, was still fighting the good fight. She tried to decline thinking about what Xander was doing. She got the feeling that his postcards didn't tell everything that was going on. "So any plans over the summer?"

Scott shrugged, taking a drink from his cappuccino. "I just have work at the book store. My dad's really big into that sort of thing. Says it builds character. You?"

Buffy smiled briefly. "Just trying to enjoy it. I mean, we're going to be going into our senior year. That's big, and we should enjoy the time."

"I get the feeling that you're kinda distracted here," Scott said, noticing that Buffy seemed to be faking her enthusiasm. He frowned slightly. The date wasn't going all that well it would seem. "Something wrong?"

The Slayer shook her head, before changing her mind and nodding. "Sorry, it's just…one of my friend's got this huge deal going on, and I'm just kinda worried."

"Xander right?" Scott replied with a knowing look.

Buffy just stared at him.

"You talked about your friends, and he seemed to be one of the major ones," Scott continued at the surprised look. "You know, I thought you guys were actually going out for a while. Didn't think I had a shot with you."

"What? Xander?" Buffy said, staring at him again. She shook her head rapidly. The thought was just too weird. "No. I mean, Xander and me? We're like…no."

"I know," Scott assured her, smiling at her quick denials. It was sort of amusing. "It's just, he's changed, did you notice? I mean, you had to have noticed, but it's like he changed like halfway through our junior year. Like he grew up or something. And, evidently, worked out quite a bit."

"Yeah," Buffy said, knowing exactly what he meant. Although, she couldn't exactly tell him what had caused the change. She had gone out with Scott on a couple of dates, but it wasn't like she could bring him in all the way. He was cute and all, but she didn't know him that well yet. "I guess, I'm just worried. A…uh…a relative of his died recently, and he's been trying to get over that."

"Really?" Scott said, eyes widening. Xander's status had gone up a bit with his change, but it wasn't like his life was subject for the school's gossip network as the more popular students' were. "Is he okay?"

Buffy thought it was sweet that Scott cared like that. She put a hand over his, grasping it for a moment. "He's getting through it."

xxx

Oliver coughed, trying to hack out some of the smoke that he had gotten into his lungs. Wiping off the sweat and grime that caked his face, he turned around, looking at the canyon that he was standing in. The rock floor was strewn with evidence of the fight. Dead bodies and burning motorcycles lay at various points, shell casings of different sorts conveying just how much lead and other metals had been flying around.

The desert was never fun in summer.

Things had gone well enough, though some of the bikers had gone hard. The Old Woman had been right, some of the bikers had been skinwalkers. As well as human, and some demonic species that he hadn't been able to identify.

"You find anything?" Jason said, dragging another corpse to the pile that he had started to make. He dropped the demon's feet and turned around, walking over to his friend.

"No," the detective said, sniffing the air. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt and burning flesh. The Hellions lived up to their name; they hadn't gone down easy. "At least we got prisoners right?"

Jason turned around, looking at a pair of beings in biker leathers and shackles. They had bags over their heads as well, preventing them from looking out. He just hoped the metal bindings would hold them; at least one of them wasn't all human.

"Yeah," American Eagle said, taking a book of matches from a pocket. He struck one and tossed it onto the rather large pile of bodies. They ignited almost immediately, greatly influenced by the accelerant that he had poured all over them. He looked back at his metaphorical, and literal, partner in crime. "Get the rest of the bodies, and I'll start on these two."

"What are you going to do?" Oliver said, wondering how far Jason was planning on going on this little vigilante jaunt of him. In addition to the rather justifiable homicide, all sorts of laws were being broken. The destruction of evidence did little to assuage his conflicted feelings.

"What I have to," Jason said, not turning around. He strode over to the bodies that were trying to escape. The bikers were clad in the traditional garb, though one had had to customize his helmet to account for his horns.

He heard Oliver start to drag more bodies, but ignored it. Instead, he pulled the hood off of one of the bikers, looking down at a bloody face that was blinking in the bright sunlight. Sharp teeth glinted sunlight into his face, the demonic heritage clearly evident. That people denied the existence of the supernatural when such beings walked, or rather rode, around in public annoyed him greatly. The ability for people to delude themselves so much was disappointing, to say the least.

"I'm not telling you shit," the demon spat out, glaring up at the helmeted man that had just ambushed his club. Beyond angry, he struggled again to break the bonds.

"Loyalty to your club?" American Eagle said flatly, his voice echoing slightly underneath his motorcycle helmet, making him that much more intimidating. He leaned down and punched the demon hard in the face, his weighted glove extracting more blood from the demon's face. "You boys decided to wage war on the Nords. I don't really give a shit about that. But, it's spilling out on the streets. And that's a problem. Where are the rest of your guys?"

The demon just grinned, wanting nothing more than to rip out the throat of the masked human. "Like I'm going to tell you."

"Then I don't really need you now, do I?" Jason said as he stood back up, his eyes cold underneath his steel helmet. He pulled his crossbow from his side, feeling as the arms sprung out and locked into place. He lined it up and pulled the trigger, a bolt going clean into the demon's forehead. It died without making a sound, its face had an expression of complete surprise however.

Leaning down again, Jason pushed the other prisoner over closer to the demon. He pulled the bag off, watching as the biker tried to twist away from the bleeding corpse. American Eagle pushed him closer though, making sure that he couldn't get away from the blood trail that was flowing out onto the hard ground. "In case you didn't hear, I want to know where the rest of your club is."

"I can't tell you!" the biker nearly screamed, trying to break free. He wasn't successful though.

Jason just looked down at the biker, human this time. "Yes you can. And I can promise you that you'll get worse from me than you will from the rest of your club. So, you're going to tell me exactly where the rest of the Hellions are. And you're going to tell me exactly what it's going to take to stop this war with the Nords."

American Eagle grasped the young biker's hair firmly, hearing him gasp at the pain. Dragging the boy's face over, he forced the kid to look at his recently deceased fellow Hellion, the demon's blood moistening the biker's face. "Tell me what I want to know."

The biker, a prospect only at this point in his soon to be ended career, just nodded, trying to avoid getting blood in his mouth.

xxx

"Why am I doing this again?" Jenny said, tapping quickly on her laptop's keyboard. It had been child's play to hack into the hotel's computer system. The wireless network wasn't properly secured, something that a number of places had difficulty with. And it was connected to the hotel's server; another security flaw.

"Wolfram and Hart's in the hotel," Xander said, from across the room. He pulled a bag up and placed it on the bed. Digging through it, he pulled out some equipment. If the law firm had gotten this close, there was no telling what would happen once he gone interdimensional. He couldn't just leave with that risk still there. "I need to find out what room they're in."

"Okay, and do you have a name?" the computer teacher turned hacker asked, pulling up the hotel's directory.

"You can try Lilah Morgan, but that might not be the name used," Xander said, assembling a matte black handgun and screwing a silencer on the barrel of it. "Try the latest check-ins. It should be them."

Jenny did as requested, pulling up a list of the day's check-ins and sorting it chronologically. "Okay, looks like there are two rooms booked under a corporate account. Wolfram and Hart. Rooms…2015 and 2016."

"Which one is the single?" Xander asked, turning as the door to their room opened. It was Faith and Vi, stepping in to see what was going on. They had probably gotten curious when he had hurried and had dragged Jenny inside. They hadn't knocked he noted, though he decided not to make a remark at the moment. He probably should have gone with his earlier thought and locked the door.

Placing the handgun at the small of his back, secured by his waistband, Xander stuffed his balaclava into his pants' pocket. He walked over to Jenny, looking at the screen over her shoulder. She had pulled up a floorplan, displaying the layouts of the identified rooms.

Standard hotel rooms, though a bit larger than standard probably. Equivalent of theirs maybe, but on a higher floor. The woman didn't seem the time to not want to indulge, even when on the job.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked, watching as Xander was all intense again.

"Gotta take care of a problem," Xander said, adjusting his clothes, and walking towards the room's door. He looked normal enough, just another tourist on summer vacation. He turned to Vi. "Get everything packed and be ready to leave when I call you. Check out and drive away. That café we ate at. I'll meet up when I can."

"Jenny, I'll need you to make sure that the security cameras for the next hour are erased after I get out," Xander said, turning back to face the computer teacher.

"Xander," Jenny said, turning around. She didn't look happy. "What are you going to do?"

"Just ask some questions," Xander said lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything I shouldn't. Unless I have to."

Jenny frowned, though she knew in her heart that it was probably necessary. If Wolfram and Hart was on their trail, then Xander was likely in danger. And through affiliation, so were they all. It was a risk she willingly took on, but that didn't mean that precautions shouldn't be taken. "Xander-"

"I know," Xander said, smiling back reassuredly. "I'll be careful. After I call, if I'm not there or don't contact you in an hour, then go."

Jenny watched him leave, knowing that there wasn't anything that she could say to change anything. She didn't like it though. Not just that they were in danger, or that Xander would likely have to kill to solve it. But, he was increasingly willing to go to that step. She knew that it was necessary at times, but she didn't like the change that she was seeing in her boyfriend.

Something she'd have to talk to him about.

xxx

"So, what do we do now?" Jason said, glancing over to Oliver as they drove down the highway. There were a few cars on the road, but it wasn't exactly the most popular place to be driving around. Desert all around, and few tourist traps until they got closer to Phoenix.

"I get the feeling that you already know what you're planning on doing," Oliver said, looking at the landscape as they drove quickly back home. "And, that you wouldn't exactly change if I advised you to let us handle this."

"Us, as in the cops?" Jason asked rhetorically. "We already went over that. You can go after the Nords if you want, but this won't end until the Hellions are made to back down. And, that's something that you can't do."

"And that's going to happen when?" Oliver asked, frowning. He didn't exactly like the information that Jason had managed to extract from their now nonexistent prisoners, or rather prisoner. At first the violence had just been because the Nords had backed out of a deal. Now, it had taken on a life of its own. It was pure chaos and there were a distressingly large number of Hellion chapters that were getting involved in it. The original reason didn't matter anymore, they were just caught up in the thrill of it all.

"When they don't have the manpower for it anymore," American Eagle said, though even he wasn't exactly thrilled with that solution. There was no way of telling how many more bikers there were that would eventually get involved. And he was only one man. A partner wouldn't exactly help that much in the long run.

"That's suicide." Oliver sighed, knowing what the real solution actually was. There was only really one after all. "You know what you have to do."

"Shit," Jason grunted, lips tight. He shook his head, thinking about where it had all started. Taking down one drug operation. It had seemed so simple at the time. It just spiraled all out of control. His solution was suicide. And the only reason he had even seriously considered it was because of his own guilt. Good intentions and all that. They could be damning. "I guess…I guess we go home."

That was it then. The end of the road. He couldn't stop them all, and there was little reason trying. There was no way to take down ever chapter, and there were so many nomads that it would be pointless to even try. It would kill him, despite the superpowers. They didn't solve everything, couldn't solve everything, and despite his culpability in matters, all he could do was go home.

"It's not going to stop with just these two," the cop said, looking over at his friend. He could see the conflicted emotions all over the man's face. He felt the same. They'd done what they could, and had maybe cut down on some of the body count that would result in the war that was already started. A new equilibrium would have to be reached, bodies piling up until it happened.

"I know," Jason said, staring down the now empty road.

"Mayans," Oliver continued, looking down. "They're already here. The Sons might get involved, or just use the Nords getting hit to push back on them. Shit's going to go down hard."

Jason simply nodded. All he could do was go back to Phoenix, and try to keep things from spilling out onto the streets in his little corner of the world. The rest of the country could and would have to take care of itself. "I know."

xxx

Xander breathed out tensely, wondering why he had brought the mask with him. It was rather useless, since the woman he was expecting would hardly open the door to a masked man in the peephole. He hesitated before knocking on the door. He had gloves on at least.

He placed his left hand on the side of the door, near where the chain would be. The Iron Fist had some idea of a plan, but at this point, there would be little point to try to come up with a complete one. All he knew was that he'd have to quick and silent.

Xander took a deep breath and centered himself, calming himself down. He lowered his head, obscuring his face from view from the peephole and knocked on the door. It sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

He heard light footsteps on the other side of the door as he reached behind his back and pulled the silenced handgun from behind his back. Xander pushed in with his left hand as the door opened slightly, his hand starting to glow as he tightened his fist around the stout chain that served as an ineffective lock. The man that had opened it cautiously looked surprised as Xander ripped the chain down, shoving the door in as he raised his gun.

"What the-?" Garson was cut off as a swipe of the pistol impacted against his temple, slamming him to the carpet. He only saw a booted foot coming towards his face before he saw nothing.

Xander kicked the door shut behind him, after ensuring that the man on the ground wouldn't be bothering him for a while. Pistol raised, he moved forward into the room, glancing into the bathroom quickly before moving further inside towards the woman that was looking at him with a blank expression on her face.

It was Lilah Morgan. And though he had never seen her up close until this day, he had to admit, he could see why Orson might have kinda liked her.

"Who are you?" Lilah said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the man that had just broken into her room.

"I think you know," Xander said, pistol aimed right at her. She didn't seem particularly scared nor intimidated, which was rather troubling. "You mind telling me why you're in Boston?"

"Looking for you, I suppose," the lawyer replied, unhappy with how things had turned out. Garson had been more effective than she had thought, though less effective in other ways. Some psychic he turned out to be.

"Sit on the bed," Xander said, glancing at the papers that were on the desk near one of the side walls. He moved in and over to it as Lilah moved and sat onto one of the beds, still looking as defiant as she did when he originally busted in.

He reached the desk and carefully looked at the papers, noting that they seemed to indicate some method of tracking him. Maps and assorted notes were telling, though Xander wasn't quite sure of what. Looking at the woman, he put the gun back into his waistband. "I'm very quick. You know that already, so I suggest you don't try to do anything stupid. Like call for your muscle, they'd still have to bust in here, and I am a very good shot."

Lilah said nothing.

Xander gathered the papers together, scooping it into the empty trash can that lay near the desk. He made sure to keep track of the woman's movements however. He also turned on the television, turning up the sound.

"You were the one in the parking garage," Lilah said after a moment, trying to size the young man up. He looked a hell of a lot younger than she would have expected. That could work to her advantage. "Weren't you?"

Xander just looked at her, and then nodded. "Yeah. So why don't you tell me why you're looking for me, instead of not looking for me like I told you to."

"I already told you," Lilah said, crossing her legs as she glared at the boy. "It's my life if I can't find…a replacement for Wendell, or should I say Orson."

"Why would you need a replacement for my…for Orson," Xander said carefully. He examined her carefully, concentrating on her face and trying to not notice her legs. It was all getting so distressingly familiar.

Lilah looked at him, smiling slightly. It made sense in a way, and if Orson's abilities were genetic… "Was he your father?"

Xander said nothing, turning as he heard the man on the ground groan. He moved to the short hallway and bent down to drag the man further into the room, making sure to never let Lilah out of his sight. Once the man was lying on the floor in front of one of the beds he faced the lawyer once again. "I answer that, you answer my question."

"Alright," Lilah nodded, smiling a little more. Things could still work out, considering that he had met up with her twice and had refrained from simply killing her. She had seen how he had responded, or attempted to prevent himself from responding. Men could be so easy that way.

"Yeah, he was my father," Xander lied, though it was more semantics than anything else. He had been better than his biological one at any rate. "What did you need Orson for?"

"To fight in the Tournament, though I suspect you already knew that didn't you..." Lilah trailed off, expecting a name.

"For Wolfram and Hart," Xander continued, ignoring Lilah's unspoken question. Undoubtedly her intentions had been to win said Tournament and gain access to the Capital Cities of Heaven for untoward ends. Something that would lead to nothing good.

"So what are you?" Xander looked down at the man on the ground, who was only now coming around in a state where he could be questioned.

"What?" Garson asked, looking up at the man and holding a hand to his head. It still hurt, the side of his face throbbing. He scooted back and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"You're the one that tracked me," Xander said, putting the pieces together. "That right?"

"What? Yeah," Garson said, trying to focus.

Xander glanced at him, wondering exactly what the risks were. "How?"

"Don't answer that," Lilah inserted, glaring at the psychic.

Garson did as he was told, though he tried to back up even more as the man that had hit him and kicked him pulled out a gun.

"Answer that," Xander said, pointing the weapon at the man's forehead. "If it can be figured out with your notes, then I'll figure it out eventually. This'll keep you alive."

Garson looked toward Lilah for an answer, the woman just rolling her eyes and nodding in response. He turned back to the man, nearly stuttering, "yes."

"How?" Xander asked.

Garson licked his lips, still nervous about the gun pointed inches away from his face. "Energy signature. When it's powerful enough, when you use it enough, I can track it through the aether. Happened last night."

"How'd you get here?" Xander asked, suspecting that he had triggered the reaction when he had gone up against Kakistos.

"Teleportation," Garson continued to answer, nearly unable to stop now.

Xander nodded. He really needed to learn more about magic. "This tracking, easy to do?"

"No." Garson shook his head, though slightly proud of his abilities. "I'm just really really good. I doubt anybody else could do it."

Xander squeezed the trigger, the bullet entering into the man's head with a soft and wet thud. The body slumped as the life left the psychic. "Too bad for you."

Lilah gasped, and jumped involuntarily.

That was another of Orson's lessons he supposed. To protect himself and those that he cared about, he'd be called upon to do things of a questionable nature. The world wasn't black and white and he couldn't just use some absolute code of honor. He'd have to man up, and make the hard choices. Make the hard decisions quickly, intuitively at times perhaps, but quickly all the same. He'd have to man up, or die.

Xander turned to her, moving the handgun up to point at her head. He could probably end it by just killing her and going next door to kill her protection. Yet, Orson had mentioned her in his journal. Had spoken of her with some fondness, despite knowing the depths of her evil. He had even told her his real name after initially using an alias. He couldn't just kill her, even though he knew that he probably should. It was institution maybe, or maybe he just wanted not to be so flippant with life and death so often. "Give me a reason not to kill you."

"Your father was willing to work with me," Lilah said, keeping a calm expression though she was inwardly working for a reason for him not to kill her. She smiled helpfully, crossing her legs again, which caused her skirt to ride up higher on her legs. "Maybe we can work out an arrangement."

"I'm still not seeing a reason," Xander said, steeling himself up. He was running out of time, and he'd have to make a decision. "And my patience is wearing thin."

"Chi'Lin," Lilah blurted out, grasping at straws. It had been one of a number of legends and myths that Orson aka Wendell had looked through. "Your father was looking into it. I could only imagine that there was a reason. I can help you with that."

Xander said nothing, though it had been the magic word. He lowered his gun though, and placed it back in his waistband. He supposed he could try hypnotizing her, but she seemed a bit too strong willed for that to work. He had to go with his gut instinct it would seem. "And I just let you go?"

"You could come back with me," Lilah said encouragingly. She glanced at Garson's corpse, the psychic's eyes wide open. She turned back to the young man, standing up slowly and smoothing her skirt. "We could go back to your room first…"

"No, pack up anything you might need. You get one bag and you're carrying it," Xander said, knowing that it wouldn't be a popular decision. Damn his hunches. "And any tracking devices, so not a good idea for you at this point."

Lilah nodded, noting the intense expression on the boy's face. He may be willing to let her live for now, but she had little doubt that he'd put a bullet in her head just as easily as he did for the hired help. Still, the young were often very responsive to outside influences.


	6. Chapter Five: The Devil's Hand

**Chapter 5: The Devil's Hand**

"She clean?" Xander asked while he leaned against the car door. It was warm, the weather clear and hot by the side of the highway. Not as bad as it was in Arizona and on up through Texas, but still. He turned to face the gypsy/technopagan as she walked around to his side of the car.

He'd had to take a cab to get away from the hotel, slipping the "do not disturb" sign onto the door knob of the lawyer's room. The psychic's, Garson's, body wouldn't be found for a while. Not until somebody noticed the smell, or Wolfram and Hart's ineffectual protection came knocking. It was long enough for them to get away at the very least, and that was enough for him. And with Jenny blanking the security cameras, there was nothing to place him on scene.

"Yes," Jenny answered, coming around in front of the young man. It had been a surprise to her when Xander had brought company with him to the rendezvous point. They hadn't known that they had been tracked, and it had been a hell of a coincidence that the people that were looking for them, or rather him, had planned to stay at the same hotel that they had been at. "No bugs. Mystical or otherwise. I checked her belongings too. We're clear."

"I didn't know you could do that," Xander remarked, looking out onto the highway. There were a few cars passing by intermittently. None slowed down or stopped though. Diana had taken her sedan with her, Faith riding with her. They were parked a little bit away from them, and luckily staying in the car. He didn't know exactly how he would handle New York, considering that he was there to find out things that he may not want Watchers to know. "With the magic."

Jenny shrugged, looking away too. She wasn't exactly sure what Xander was doing, or why. But, Lilah might be his type, considering herself. But she knew that he wasn't that stupid though, at least she hoped he wasn't. "It wasn't that hard."

"Well, good for us," Xander said, pushing off from the car. He made for the driver's door when a hand stayed his movement. He turned around to look at the woman that had grabbed hold of him; she didn't look particularly happy.

"She said there was someone you left in the hotel room. Someone you killed," Jenny said, looking at Xander intently. He was getting good at bottling things up when he needed to. And she knew that he kept a lot of it private, unnecessarily in her opinion. To prevent being a burden in his.

"Yeah," Xander said emotionlessly. Shooting the man in the head had been necessary. At least he thought it had. He could tell that Jenny wasn't particularly happy with that revelation.

"Xander." Jenny sighed, wondering what she could possibly tell him. It wasn't so much that she could disapprove, not knowing all of the details. But, she couldn't exactly approve of it either.

"I know," Xander said, reaching over and putting a hand over hers. He could tell that she was troubled, not just because of what he had done, but because she was conflicted over what she should feel. "I know. "

"Did you need to?" Jenny asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Xander admitted. He looked away, staring off into the trees that lined the other end of the highway. "I didn't even hesitate. I just pulled the trigger."

Jenny just stared at him sadly.

"I am freaking out here," Xander continued, turning back to his girlfriend. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. If it was just me, I could have run, I could have disappeared and it probably wouldn't have been that hard. But-"

"Don't," Jenny said, stopping him. She gripped his arm hard. "I know why you did it. You did it to protect the rest of us, and I know that you'll make the right decisions."

"That makes one of us," Xander replied grimly.

"But, I think you need to think more," Jenny chided gently. "I know that you're trying to do what you need to, but I don't like where this is taking you. It's getting to easy for you to take a life."

"Maybe that's what my purpose is," Xander said. He hadn't told her all of the history of the Iron Fist. The original reason for the Immortal Weapon of K'un-L'un to exist. All in the life for a soldier, and the Iron Fists more than most all died young.

"Don't say that," Jenny inserted sharply. She looked at him intently. "It's hard. I know it's hard, but I know that you can do better. You spared this one, and I hope that you have a good reason for it. Mercy has a place too."

Xander nodded, even if he wasn't that sure that she was right. "I guess we should start with her."

xxx

"Are you sure about this?" Rory asked lightly, taking a sip from his beer. He wasn't particularly concerned about any of the events going on. Things were fairly calm at the present moment as far as he knew. No issues with the government, and the last dust up had been minor what with the local cops on SAMCRO's payroll. The semi-constant strife that existed with the Mayans had been set aside for the most part, at least on the Mayan side, due to their movements south. Life in Charming was charming to say the least.

It presented an opportunity for the Sons to push the Nords further away from Charming. Not just because of the lack of Mayan conflict, but because the Nords were getting hit from another front. Clay was not one to miss an opportunity.

"Darby's had to send more guys down to Arizona to clear up that mess," Clay said, putting a finger on the wooden surface of the ornately carved table that they were seated around to emphasize the point. "This is the perfect time for us to move on them."

Rory shrugged, looking around at the assembled faces. Piney didn't exactly have the best history with the Nords, and he knew that Jax's ex-wife used to buy from them. He was pretty sure that the VP of the club knew about the meth buys. Still it was declaring full-scale war with the Nords, and that wasn't something to be taken on lightly. Then again, he wasn't going to be on the front lines of that particular battle, not at his age. "If this is what you gotta do."

He slid a folder over to Juice, the Hispanic man opening it up and glancing over it. "Nords are getting ripped to shreds in the Southwest. Mayans have gotten into it, and they're pecking away at the sidelines, pulling what shit they can. Backlash has already started hitting back on them."

"What's this about the Hellions?" Juice asked, looking over at the former information officer of the club. "I never heard of them."

"The what?" Clay asked, his face twisting into a scowl. Though young, Juice was supposed to know about such things. That was the man's job, despite his other failings. Of course, that he didn't know about them himself at his age didn't enter into his mind.

Piney looked over at Rory, a knowing glance passing between them.

"I wouldn't suggest messing with them," Rory explained, knowing that it would be too difficult of an explanation to try to spell out for the whole club. But he and Piney had been in the shit together, both finding out some things that stayed with them to this day. "You want to push Darby further away from Charming, then keep it to that. Bring it on the Hellions, and you'll be opening up a shitstorm that you won't believe."

"Rory's right," Piney growled out, sucking in pure oxygen from a small tank that he held on the table. He may have been in the club for most of his life, but there was still some stuff that he hadn't told them. Mostly because he wouldn't have been believed. "You don't want to mess with the Hellions. Get the Nords out of here first."

"Who are they?" Jax asked, looking over at the older members of the club. That Clay didn't know was disturbing enough. That Rory and evidently Piney knew but weren't saying was something else altogether. He didn't like that much.

"Bunch of nomads," Rory said at last. He looked over at the handsome young blonde man that served as vice president of the club. He liked the young man, though he knew that Clay considered him soft at times. The kid was much like his father in that way, he supposed. Of course, look at where that got John Teller in the grand scheme of things. How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way indeed. "Numbers wise, they may not be that big. But, trust me, you don't want to be messing with them. "

"Alright," Clay said, rubbing his stubbled chin. He wasn't happy about the situation that was brewing with an unknown motorcycle club making a dent with a known quantity like the Nords. But, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially since Rory wasn't frowning upon the move. "They just moved a bunch of guys out of Lodi. Juice, put a call out to the chapters. I want men ready to hit them there."

The Hispanic man nodded, running a hand over his shaved and tattooed head.

The president of the club turned his head to face Tig, his wavy haired sergeant-at-arms. "See what we have in guns. I want to go in strapped for this."

"You got it," Tig replied.

Clay picked up the gavel that lay before him and smacked it against the wooden table. "We got work to do."

xxx

"So what should I do with you?" Xander said, looking at the woman that was currently sitting on one of the plush chairs in the hotel room. She wasn't tied up and he didn't have a weapon out. Both would be futile and both knew it. "I ain't exactly happy about you looking for me, as you can guess. And you didn't have anything of use from Chi'Lin. Unless you were keeping something from my father?"

"No," Lilah said, looking the young man in the eye. She had kept quiet during the trip to their current stop, a rather nice hotel room. Xander, as the boy was named, had paid for it. Likely from Orson's inheritance or from the retainer fee that Wolfram and Hart had paid him. "But, Wolfram and Hart's resources are incredibly vast. And there are other places, other dimensions, that information can be looked for. If Orson had told us what he was looking for, I could have helped him more."

"If I fight for you," Xander said, knowing exactly what the stakes were. He couldn't tell, but he could have sworn that there was some actual sadness in her tone as she mentioned the last Iron Fist.

The lawyer merely nodded.

"And in return, you get access to the seven Capital Cities of Heaven." Xander sat on the bed and faced her, his hands on his knees. It would have been better if he actually knew more about the law firm. Orson's statements of them being evil didn't help much. And their website was noticeably lacking in information on how full service they could be. "And, of course, I can just trust you. After offing one of your employees."

"He was a freelancer," Lilah said, smiling slightly. If he was one of most of their clients, and they were in the same situation, she'd be dead already. There was something to be said for dealing with humans. "And, your father trusted me enough to work with us. I can write a contract if you're concerned."

"Right," Xander smiled back, having to catch himself. Looking at her, it was a little too easy to forget just who she worked for. Evil in all its guises and everything. "I'm sure that such a contract would be all fair and everything. What? Thirty pieces of silver or just my soul?"

"If you provide us the services that we desire, then you'll get what you want," Lilah explained. It was pretty much the truth. Wolfram and Hart had not gotten as large and powerful as it had by reneging on its part of deals. It always lived up to its contracts, to the letter if need be.

"So I fight for you, you give me everything that you have on Chi'Lin." Xander wasn't exactly sure what he should do. It would have been better to have others in the room to give him some advice, but he had thought it safer to do this alone. "And you get even more powerful once I win."

"If you win," Lilah said. In the world of imperfect information, she knew that she was at a severe disadvantage. While she knew that he shared the power that Orson did, she had never seen him fight. The fact that he was so young made her wary. "How do I know that you even stand a chance?"

"I'm twice as powerful as Orson was," Xander replied in all honestly. He held up a hand, making a fist. It started to glow as he pulled on his chi, the fist erupting into brilliant white light.

Lilah had to turn away, closing her eyes as the young man's hand looked like it had turned into a carbon arc lamp. The brilliance would have been blinding.

"I believe you," Lilah said, her eyes shut, though she could still feel the light.

Xander let his hand dim, resting it on his knee once again. He was playing a most dangerous game, and while he was telling the truth in that he was twice as powerful as Orson, it was only due to the halving that had occurred once he had become the Iron Fist. Of course, he also neglected to inform her that that each entrant in the Tournament could only represent one body at a time. That he was, by definition and station, the representative of K'un-L'un was something he was keeping to himself.

"Why do you do this?" Xander asked after Lilah had opened her eyes again. He understood vampires to a degree. Demons too. Something in them made them evil, despite their free will, they were generally disposed towards evil. But, as far as he knew, Lilah was human. Fully capable of making the choice between good and evil. She just chose differently than most.

"I have my reasons." Lilah frowned, not liking what he was asking. It was a direction she would rather not have to go.

"You want me to work for you, and by you, I mean you, I want to know exactly who I'm getting in bed with." Xander tried to control his blush, his youth showing through. "Er…metaphorically speaking."

Lilah smiled a little at that, imagining the thoughts that must be running through his head. If he proved powerful enough, he may be of more use than simply fighting in the Tournament. "It's not relevant to this discussion."

Xander tilted his head slightly, looking at her more closely. He supposed that he could read people a little better now. Orson had stressed that, mainly through insulting his general disposition and naiveté. "You're doing this for personal reasons. You joined up for personal reasons. What did they offer you? What do they hold over you? To get you to become this."

The lawyer's expression turned ugly as she glared at him. He was proving to be incredibly insightful. Something that she didn't like. It made her vulnerable, which was something she liked even less. From Xander's expression though, Lilah knew that silence wasn't going to cut it. "An extremely comfortable life. And, my mother, who no longer recognizes me, has the best room at the clinic. I get up every morning, put on my game face and do what I have to. That's what they have over me."

"You made a deal with the devil," Xander noted, thinking that it was probably literal in this case. He examined her intently, wondering if there was some spark of humanity buried deep inside of her. Maybe he was deluding himself, or maybe there had been a reason why Orson had seemed to like her, aside from the whole sleeping with a beautiful woman thing. If her mother was a big reason for her, there was still some emotion underneath the whole ice queen exterior. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. At this point, he was picking them up like strays, despite it being a rather large danger for them all. Maybe it was his own childhood talking, but he wondered what it would be like to have so much love for a parent as to be willing to sell one's soul, literal in this case most likely, for her. Like Orson often told him, he was a sap. "I take it the Cities are really important to your firm."

Lilah said nothing.

"C'mon, just nod your head," Xander said, getting exasperated.

"Yes," Lilah answered after a moment, nodding.

The Iron Fist knew that he would likely come to regret it. Still, if being the Iron Fist was to mean something, it meant doing the right thing, for those that deserved it as well as those that did not. "Then I'm thinking I want more. Whatever you were going to get for Orson, all the info you got on Chi'Lin. And, I fight for your firm, I get you too."

"Really," Lilah said, smiling seductively as she turned back to her game face. She was glad that he had moved on, he was getting too deep.

"Not what I meant." Xander shook his head, wondering if that was going to be Faith in another decade or so, barring the whole being evil part. But, the more he was exposed to it, the more he could tell that it was artificial. "I get your contract, and your mother's put up for life."

"My contract has a standard perpetuity clause," Lilah explained; the boy was rather naïve it would seem. "That means even unto death."

"I really don't like magic," Xander muttered as he shook his head. "Is there a way around it?"

"Only the Senior Partners can rescind it," Lilah replied.

"Fine, if this is so important, then get the Partners to rescind it." Xander didn't exactly like where things were going, but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe he was just weak when it came to women, or maybe there was something there that he thought was worth saving.

He stood up, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Xander tossed it into the woman's lap, watching as she stared at it for a moment. "You can probably figure it out, but this is a test. It's a trust thing. Make your calls and set up the deal. I don't deal with anybody from Wolfram and Hart on this except you, and you work to my benefit. And just so we're clear, I still don't trust you. And despite my decision to spare you, I'm still quite willing to put a bullet through that face of yours."

xxx

"Really? Are they okay?" Giles spoke into the phone. He glanced over as Buffy and Willow entered his apartment setting themselves down on the couch without so much as a hello. Amy had opened the door for them, completely ignoring him. Teenagers these days. At least Kendra was much better mannered. The Watcher turned his attention back to the phone as the man on the other side spoke. "That's good news, Quentin. A superpowered individual you say. Two of them according to the report?"

Giles frowned as he reflected on that bit of information. That a potential and her Watcher had been attacked had been shocking enough. That they had been rescued had been reassuring, and he presumed that one of the ones responsible was Xander. That there was another was shocking though. The boy had not mentioned meeting anybody that was involved in the supernatural the last time that they had communicated.

Buffy and the other girls looked over in his direction, their curiosities piqued by what they had overheard. The Watcher turned around, his back facing them, and spoke more quietly into the phone. "No, I have no idea who it could be. I will investigate here though, and see if I can pick up anything. Do you know where they are right now?"

Giles listened, frowning as he learned the current whereabouts of the Boston-based potential and Watcher. That wasn't why he had given Xander their address, though he was thankful that he did. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Please do keep me apprised of the situation though. Goodbye."

The Watcher turned around after he had hung up, facing three pairs of eyes on him, all looking extremely interested in the conversation that he had just had. "I suppose you wish to know what just went on."

"Spill," Buffy said, a questioning look on her face.

"There was a potential living in Boston," Giles explained, walking over to the center of the main room and taking a seat on one of the end chairs. "She, along with her Watcher, were attacked by a vampire. A demon hunter of some sort, a pair of them actually, saved them and defeated this vampire and his minions."

"You think it was Xander?" Willow asked, wondering who the other one was. Probably Vi, even though that seemed somewhat unlikely.

"It seems reasonable," Giles remarked, wondering about the other hunter that had been there. It wasn't Nancy or Vi, the description that he had been given ruled them out. "However, the other party is another matter."

"You'd think he'd have called to tell us," Amy said, frowning. She had just finished another lesson with Giles, one where she had actually learned something. The burgeoning witch still wished that her teacher was there, though that they were out there doing some good was some cause for celebration.

"Quite right," Giles said distractedly. He wondered how he would end up explaining this to the Council. Xander's increasingly public actions in front of the Council's members would undoubtedly lead to questions about why he did not report such power and ability in his reports. He had kept the secret too long for it to be simple oversight or discretion until he had gathered more data. He supposed another reprimand would be in order. Despite his "promotion" to carrying for two charges, he had had some stern warnings about getting to close to the Slayers.

It would have to wait until Xander returned or contacted them. Until then, he still had Sunnydale to worry about. There had been rumors and whispers of a dark power rising on the Hellmouth, and with the common riffraff under control, he had the time to fully investigate. And with two full Slayers and a semi-trained witch, he hoped that the investigation would bear fruit soon.

xxx

"I don't like this," Jenny said, looking at the door of the hotel room. They weren't currently in their own, instead borrowing Vi and Nancy's room for their little meeting. The Council affiliated were currently watching over Lilah in the room that she shared with Xander. The increasing number of people was making the room arrangements increasingly confusing. "You barely know this woman."

"Yeah, I know," Xander had to admit. "I really don't know what to do. It's either this, leave her somewhere which lets her come after us again, this time knowing what I look like, or kill her. Which I suppose would solve some of our problems. Except that she makes it seem like even death wouldn't stop her from working for them."

"As a ghost no doubt," the gypsy remarked. Sighing, she looked at the young man that sat on the bed in front of her. He was conflicted, that much was certain. "Why are you trying to help her?"

"I honestly have no idea," Xander said after a moment's thought. "Maybe I just…think it's the right thing to do. That maybe she somehow she deserves a second chance. Deserves to be saved. Maybe she just pushed the right buttons. Or maybe that's stupid and I'm being an idiot for risking it."

"No," Jenny said softly, leaning in closer from her seat against the wall. "You're trying to do the right thing. That's not stupid."

Although from what Xander had told her of the woman, she could see why he would have been apt to play the shining knight. He was always the helpful sort, especially for those in need. Even if they didn't deserve it. Or maybe he was right, there could be someone to save in there.

"Maybe so, but I don't know how this is supposed to work." Xander frowned, glancing away. "I looked up the professor's office hours. It's a good thing that he's teaching summer classes. I can drop in tomorrow for them in the afternoon. I don't know what to do about Lilah until then though."

"We can figure something out," Jenny said, knowing that they were all running rather blind here. She had heard about the law firm before. Nothing very specific, but just general information about the fact that they existed as some type of supernatural, and evil, organization. At least Xander was playing it safe and wasn't planning on some boneheaded stunt to take them all on. Lilah would be a handful enough as it was.

At least he wasn't blind enough to think that the lawyer could be trusted.

Xander looked back at his girlfriend and smiled sympathetically. It was a lot to ask of her, too much maybe. "You really think I'm doing the right thing here?"

"I know you are," Jenny assured him. He was complicated, sometimes he bottled things up so much, and others he was so open, as if needing her approval. The situation was very frustrating at times, but still quite worth it. "You questioned yourself before about all the things that you've done. The things you've regretted and the type of person you're becoming."

Xander nodded reluctantly.

"There are things that you do, lives that you take, because you have to. You do it to protect yourself and others," Jenny continued. "I know it isn't easy. And I know that you must feel like it's consuming you. But, that you are willing to help this woman, it proves that it isn't all that you are. You may have to kill, but it's always for a reason. And I know that you're on the right side of things."

"You think so?" Xander asked, smiling at her words. She always knew the right things to say.

"You have a big heart." Jenny smiled back. "And I know that you'll make the right decisions. Besides, you've got us here to help you."

"Thanks," Xander said.

xxx

Agent Coulson waited as his computer finished running the program. SHIELD had access to the databases of every law enforcement agency, both federal and state, in the country. Regular search algorithms were run to collect information on strange occurrences that they were best suited to investigate. It just took a while. The facility's server farm had some of the most advanced computer technology in the world, but he was at the mercy of the fact that not every government system did. Searching through the various networks and databases took time. There wasn't much he could do about it though, so there was no use in complaining.

The dead end in Phoenix had been annoying, though not uncommon in his line of work. There was always another assignment to work on, especially with things the way they were. That they were operating under a clock just increased the pressure for results, but not how he functioned. His meticulous and careful nature usually paid off. In this case, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Interesting," the federal agent whispered to himself as something popped up on the screen. There was little in the way of paranormal activity on the surface, but it matched a few parameters. He scanned through the relevant documentation, picking up on things that the regular cops would dismiss.

Phil took a sip of coffee, as he loaded the rest of the file and started to read over the forensics report. Evidently silver had been found on the site, shaped into crosses and used like buckshot. Not to mention a plethora of empty shell casings and slugs. Silver could mean a number of things, the most obvious being werewolves.

Moving the mouse pointer, he pulled up crime scene photos, narrowing his eyes as he noted damage in crates and girders that were similar to what he had seen in Phoenix. Not totally the same, as they looked much more rounded, as if punched through, than the more glancing blows that he had determined were behind the damage at the Arizona site.

Agent Coulson picked up his phone, dialing the applicable station house in Boston. It took a few moments for the call to be answered. "Captain Davis? This is Agent Coulson, SHIELD. I need your help with a matter."

Phil paused, as the man on the other line spoke. The federal agent answered the asked question quickly, having done it a number of times before, "four four seven, charlie sierra, twelve ninety two."

It was his SHIELD identification number, certifying his governmental affiliation and opening up a number of doors that would be closed for lesser agencies.

"I need you to send samples of all the bullet evidence recovered at the scene of the warehouse, Case Number three six five four one." Phil read off of his computer screen. He waited for the Boston police captain to write down his request. "And fragments from the damaged metal shown in Photo Number fifteen. Same case. I need it as soon as possible. Thank you."

It was circumstantial at best. And didn't match the MO of the previous attack. There was little evidence to point to a particular target either, though the police had been quick to attribute the attack to gang violence. Still, it gave him something to do.

xxx

Xander sat on a hard wood chair, looking down the narrow hall. There was nobody milling around, but even if there had been it was unlikely that he would have been questioned. Professor Wing was currently with a student, and he'd been forced to wait. He had perused the class' website, and given the number of students in the class, it was unlikely that the professor would know that he wasn't actually enrolled.

He heard someone get up and walk out the office to his left, glancing at a young woman as she left. Xander stood up and picked up his shoulder bag, walking into the professor's office. He had to calm his nerves a little, taking the time to scan the room.

The Iron Fist didn't know what he had been expecting, although if he had to imagine a professor's office, it would probably be something like that. Bookshelves lined two of the walls, filled with old textbooks and other reference materials. There were some artifacts and scrolls as well, a few of the latter framed in glass cases adorning the wall shared by the hallway. The far wall was mostly a window, with the professor seated in front of it, behind an institutional looking wood desk.

"Can I help you?" the professor said, looking at the young man that had just walked into his office. He didn't recognize him offhand, though he didn't yet know every student in the program.

Xander looked at the man, somewhat surprised by the older man's appearance. Professor Wing looked to be of mixed heritage, something not indicated by his name. A man in his late forties, with thick brown hair. "Right, I'm Xander. I had a couple questions about-"

"The reading," Professor Wing interrupted, waving a hand at the empty seat in front of his desk. "I understand it's a lot of material, but it's a compacted course. I can help set you up with a tutor if you need one, but you're still required to-"

"Actually, I had another question," Xander broke in, taking the offered seat. He put his bag on his lap, opening it up and pulling out a copy of the paper that the professor had written a number of years ago. "You wrote this a while back, right?"

"What?" The professor looked down at the paper that the boy had just placed on his desk. He had written it, one of a number of studies he had done on his way to earning tenure. "Yes. I wrote that, how did you get a copy of it?"

"I was given it, but that's not important," Xander said, shaking his head. "My main question was whether you had more information on the subject of the legends you go over in this. This, Tiě Quán figure."

"You have good pronunciation, young man," the professor said impressed, though he wasn't sure why the boy was asking about this now. "Why the interest in this subject?"

"Well, I'm not actually in your class, but your paper came up when I was researching a project of mine," Xander explained as truthfully as he could. "I was wondering, well hoping, that there was maybe something more you could tell me about this figure. Any other legends that aren't mentioned in your paper or other books or reports I could read."

"Unfortunately this is pretty much everything that I could find," Professor Wing stated, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at the clock, it was nearing four, and he was supposed to meet up with his daughter for coffee. "I can write down the names of a few books that might help, but I pulled from most of them for my paper. Was there something specific you were looking for?"

"A nemesis," Xander said as the older man wrote a depressingly short list down on a piece of paper. He took it as soon as the professor was finished, easily recognizing the titles. They were the same ones that Orson had had in his library. Another dead end. "Is there any mention of a nemesis mentioned in any of myths and legends?"

"There was mention of an opposing dragon in one legend," the professor replied after a moment's thought. "However, in context it is most likely related to the cyclical nature of power, and balance. More of a metaphor, yin and yang, than a physical nemesis."

"Do you know where that was from?" Xander asked, knowing that it was more than that. A lot more than that.

Lee Wing shrugged, shaking his head. "I never was able to track down the source to verify it. That's why it isn't mentioned in my paper. But, there was very little there that could be used, and like I said, much more of a metaphor than an actual opposing force."

"Okay," Xander replied, standing up and picking up his copy of the paper. He placed it back inside his messenger bag before shaking hands with the professor. "Thank you for your time, Professor."

As he turned towards the door, Xander noticed a particular crystal that was mixed in with a number of artifacts on one of the bookshelves. It was clear, like glass, but faceted like a pyramid and hidden behind a few larger objects. It was only the angle that had allowed him to see it, and he had seen one just like it before, though larger in size. "That's an interesting piece you have. Where did you come across that?"

"The pyramid? Just something from my travels. A knickknack." Professor Wing looked over to what Xander was looking at. Or at least the general direction. "No real history behind it."

"Okay. Thanks," Xander said, walking out the door. He still wasn't exactly sure why Orson had one, and Elsa wouldn't have had the time to find out anything about it at the moment. Still, it probably meant something, but without knowing what, he couldn't exactly steal it from the man. That would be all unethical.

Walking down the hallway, he turned to allow a young woman with long brown hair to pass; she was heading in the direction that he had come from. Odd since the professor's office hours were over. Xander kept walking, stopping in front of the elevator doors and pushing the down button on the wall panel. It didn't take long before the metal doors of the elevator opened.

Xander let a tall Asian man step out, walking into the elevator car after he had departed. He pushed the button for the first floor, watching the man walk down the hall as the door started to close. The Iron Fist got a bad feeling, shoving a hand in the space between the closing doors and forcing them open. Xander walked out again, seeing nothing suspicious, but still feeling as if things were wrong.

He stood in the small open space that served as a lobby for a moment, wondering what he should do. While he hesitated, Xander watched as the Asian man walked into Professor Wing's office, the woman must have gone in there too, by all accounts. Xander didn't know exactly what was going on, but figured that it was better to go with his gut instinct.

Xander moved forward to the hallway and against the wall, making his way silently down the hall and closer to the open door of the office that he had left just a minute before. He could hear voices inside, and they didn't seem particularly friendly.

He ducked his head inside, only to have to pull it out to prevent being hit by the woman that had just been thrown out into the narrow hallway, her long brown hair flying. Frowning, Xander turned and went inside, hands up in a fighting stance. He wasn't sure of the exact situation, but was sure that some shenanigans were going on inside.

"What the hell?" Xander said, watching as the Asian man whom was somehow dressed like a ninja, only in red, as he held the old man by the throat. "Let him go."

"No," the ninja said, voice somewhat distorted by the mask he now wore. "I'm here for the Anomaly Gem. Give it to me, and I let him live."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xander said, inching to the side and looking for an opening. There really wasn't one though, the man's grip was such that Professor Wing's neck would be snapped before he could make a move. "How about you let him go and I help you look for it? Is it bigger than a bread box?"

"Enough of your foolishness boy," the ninja growled, scanning the room as best as he could. "Give me the gem."

Xander said nothing, looking about the room as well. He heard the young woman get up and reenter the room, most likely looking at him inquisitively. He ignored it, there were more pressing concerns at the moment. "Okay, I think maybe I know where it is. I'm going to walk over and get it for you."

"Slowly," the ninja warned, displaying his upper hand for both the woman and the boy to see.

The Iron Fist walked to his left, over to the bookshelf. As he moved, he saw the young woman clearly, a strong family resemblance with the professor evident. That was most unfortunate. He could tell she was angry at the whole situation, though confused at what he was doing. He winked at her with his left eye, making sure that the ninja couldn't see.

Grasping the small clear crystal pyramid, Xander turned to face the ninja. He held it up in his hand. "See, now let him go, and you can have it."

Xander placed the crystal on the edge of the desk, backing away slowly as best he could in the relatively small room. He didn't want the ninja to do anything drastic to the professor.

"Stay back. I can still kill your father, girl." The ninja smiled beneath his mask, moving forward and being forced to shove his hostage into the bookshelf on the other side of the room in order to grab the crystal.

Xander watched him not make it, a dagger suddenly imbedding itself into the ninja's forehead. He stood stunned as the ninja disappeared in a puff of greenish smoke, the scent of sulfur the only indication that the man had ever been in the room. "What the hell?"

The Iron Fist turned to the young woman, the only place the weapon could have come from. She looked rather angry, though it was obviously aimed at the now departed ninja. The existence of which he was still trying to wrap his head around. "Right, so what just happened? I'm not used to college and everything, but I'm pretty sure that ninjas aren't a common occurrence."

"Who are you?" the young woman said, glaring suspiciously at the boy.

Xander just looked at her, wondering what exactly it was about him that attracted the presence of attractive females that made with the violence extremely well.

"He's a student," Professor Wing inserted, pushing himself off from the bookshelf and rubbing his shoulder.

Xander didn't bother to correct him, as he moved aside to let the young woman come to the aid of her father. "Yeah, I'm Xander. Who are you?"

"This is Colleen," Professor Wing said, brushing off her attempts to help him. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Colleen is my daughter. Thank you for coming to my aid, Xander."

"So, was there a reason why you were attacked by a ninja looking for that crystal?" Xander asked, pointing towards the gem that was still sitting on the man's desk. At least he had a name for what it was. That should be helpful. "And, it's still really really weird to be attacked by a ninja. And that's not even mentioning the fact that he just went poof."

"That was a Hand ninja," Colleen said, examining the boy. He had not panicked and had tried to help. Perhaps he was not as useless as she had first thought.

"The Hand?" Xander asked, keeping himself from laughing audibly, though he was on the inside. He wondered if they were related to the Foot Clan. Somehow, it seemed inappropriate to speculate out loud.

"An order of evil ninja," Professor Wing stated, walking forward and picking up the Anomaly Gem. While he knew that it had some generic history, he had never thought it would be so valuable. If he had, he wouldn't have kept it as a decoration in his office. "They hire themselves out as mercenaries and thieves to whoever has enough money."

"You seem to be taking this well," Colleen noted, brushing her long hair behind her head. She was just glad her father was okay. She had tangled with the Hand before, and knew that they could be quite dangerous, even if there was only one of them. Oddly, the single ninjas seemed to be weaker when they were in large groups.

Xander shrugged, at least he hadn't had to use his Iron Fist abilities. "I've been in a few scraps in my time. Not against ninjas, but you know, bad guys and stuff. You seem to be pretty trained up though. That's quite a feat with a throwing knife."

"My grandfather trained me," Colleen explained, smoothing her clothes now. "How about you? How much training have you had?"

It was a challenge, of that Xander was sure of. He almost had to smile, it seemed that that was something that was happening frequently as well. "Picked up a few things here and there. I can handle myself."

"Is that so," Colleen said, looking him up and down. She got the feeling that he was downplaying things, intentionally or otherwise.

"He referred to that as the Anomaly Gem." Xander directed his attention toward the professor, ignoring the young woman's examination of him. That was something he was getting too much of. "Do you know what that is?"

"No, not specifically at any rate," the professor replied, shaking his head. "The Anomaly Gem is said to contain some power, but there is little explanation of what that actually means. As it is, this is only a fragment. It is said that at least two of the pieces need to be brought together in order for them to be used. It would be of value to a collector, but for what reason, I do not know."

Xander kept himself from reacting to that small revelation. He had larger things to worry about, but the information would be something he would have to follow up on. And he definitely had to make sure to keep an eye on his fragment of the Anomaly Gem.

"We were going to go for coffee," Colleen stated, having to come to a decision about the young man. "Would you like to come with us?"

The Iron Fist looked at her, seeing a playful challenge on her face. Still, the request was sincere. "Okay. I suppose I have the time."

xxx

"An Anomaly Gem?" Jenny said, watching as Xander put the two crystals near each other. Nothing seemed to happen, they probably had to be physically touching for whatever was supposed to happen to happen. And he was smart enough not to try it without some more research. "I'll tell Elsa, that could help her find out more on what this thing is supposed to be."

"Yeah, hopefully that's going to lead to something good," Xander said, looking down at the two crystals. It had finally sunk in. He had spent so much time getting here, and expecting something, and he didn't know much more than he had when he had begun the trip. Maybe he shouldn't have set himself up for disappointment like he had, but there really hadn't been much else. He had gone on the road trip to get away. But, it seemed like he always carried it with him. "I'm just going to keep stumbling through this, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, sitting down on the bed and looking at her boyfriend seated at the desk against the far wall in their room.

"Orson's gone, and the book's only been helping me with the history. What I'm actually supposed to do, I just don't know if I'm learning what I should be," Xander admitted, sighing and turning around. He had had to spill some of the truth to get his hands on the crystal. If Orson had kept the other piece, he had to believe that it was for a reason. It had been a revelation of sorts for Professor Wing, but he hadn't had anything else to tell him. His daughter on the other hand, had looked like she wanted to see who was top dog. He wasn't exactly sure if he could trust them, so he kept it fairly brief, but he wondered just how public he should be about his station, even if it didn't mean that he had to tell them everything. "You'd think that it would have all the answers, but it really doesn't."

"That book, that book can tell you what happened," Jenny said sympathetically. It was a familiar situation, but Xander could be awfully stubborn. "But, it can't tell you what you should do. Only you can, and I know that you can do that. You've been doing that."

"Maybe-," Xander said. He was going to say more, but instead stood up, walking over to the bag that he had in the open closet and undid the zipper.

"What is it?" Jenny said, startled by his abruptness.

He picked out a small leather pouch, opening it up and depositing a small green figurine onto a palm. It had started glowing. He turned around, showing it to the gypsy. "It's almost time. Tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. The time's come."

"How do you know?" Jenny asked, brow furrowed and more worried than she had been. It had just gotten a heck of a lot more real.

"I don't know, but I know," Xander said, staring at the green figurine. He sighed and placed it back into the pouch, putting it back into his bag.

"So what now?" Jenny asked.

Xander turned and smiled at her briefly. He walked over to stand by the bed. "It'll come when it comes. Colleen wants to see what I can do, and I figure that Vi and Faith should get some time in. It's a vacation for them I suppose, but they should still be practicing."

"And the others?" Jenny asked. She still didn't trust Lilah, and for that matter, she questioned how much Diana could be trusted, but given that it was Xander that was most at risk, it was his decision that she would abide by.

"Keep an eye on Lilah," Xander replied, still wondering if he had made the right choice. She was being watched in another room, coming up with the contracts necessary for his service. He still needed to review it, since he wasn't planning on selling his soul to the company. He was playing them, and it was a dangerous move, but he still knew things that they didn't. Which gave him some kind of edge. For now at least.

"And Diana?" Jenny asked again.

Xander shrugged. "I expect she'll do what a Watcher does. It had to come out some time. I just hope it doesn't come back on Giles too bad."

"But, she could still be a threat to you," Jenny said, knowing that her display in Boston probably gave the Watcher a bit more of a hold over them, despite Xander's threats.

"I know the Council and us aren't exactly the best of friends, but better the devil that we know," Xander replied, glancing at his watch. "Besides, making friends, something I do well, don't you think?"

He grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I still don't like it though," Jenny admitted, not buying it.

"Neither do I," Xander said, moving closer and kneeling down before the bed. He put a hand on her knee and looked up at her. "But, we'll deal with as it comes. And, I made sure to lock the door this time."

Jenny just smiled at him and bent down.

xxx

"Well, that is interesting," Phil said to himself, leaning in closer to his computer. He tapped a few more keys, expanding his search, but it still only came up with one match. A hell of a coincidence, and one too large to be ignored.

Reaching over, Agent Coulson dialed into the director's direct line. Despite the hour, he wasn't exactly concerned that Director Fury wouldn't be at his desk. It didn't take long for the call to get picked up as expected.

"What is it?" Nick Fury said over the phone, no preamble necessary.

"I've got a possible hit on the weapons from the Boston attacks," Phil explained, as he simultaneously e-mailed his report to the director.

"They're most likely from the same place?" Nick asked, opening up his e-mail and glancing at his agent's memo.

"Yes, sir," Phil answered, nodding in habit. "The police count at least two shooters, excluding what looks like a target, with the main one using 5.56mm, .45 ACP rounds, and one 40mm grenade. I ran a search, and the army depot in Sunnydale California recently ran an inventory. Matching ammunition, as well as an M4 MWS came up missing."

"That's still circumstantial," the director stated, ever the pessimist. The fact that it was Sunnydale did raise his interest, although he wasn't exactly pleased that the military presence in that town would take this long to discover that weapons were missing. Phil was ex-military. He probably wasn't happy with it either.

"Maybe so," Phil admitted, though he had a hunch that his feeling was correct. "But, it's too large of a coincidence to ignore. Especially if it turns out to be linked to the attack in Phoenix, which we know that there are superhuman implications. I'm working on corroborating evidence. There's more though."

"What do you mean, Phil?" Nick asked.

"The inventory found more items were missing. Grenades, and a crate of M72's." Phil had been rather disheartened when he had heard that such heavy equipment had been stolen from a military facility. That they had only recently been found, and the ATF hadn't reported any odd rumblings about military grade weapons sales in the area, indicated that they might have been appropriated for personal use. It fit into his theory, for better or worse.

"And your feeling is that these were taken by this mysterious vigilante?" Nick asked. He was rather convinced that Phil was on a trail that should be followed, but he wanted to make sure that it would be investigated fully.

"I think so," Phil answered. "If the target was the Sunnydale depot, then either it's a local or someone that thought that it would be an easy target. Easier than other facilities in larger cities at any rate. That this is the first time that we've seen evidence of their use is telling. The timeline also fits, linking from California to the east coast, especially if the unsub's moving by car."

"Okay, follow up on this. The evidence you requested should get here by tomorrow," Nick said, still reading over the paperwork. "We have the parameters to refine the diagnostics, but I'll talk to Tony and make sure that his lab will be available if we need deeper scans."

"Yes, sir," Agent Coulson replied. The samples should arrive soon, and with that, the answers they were looking for. Hopefully it wouldn't be another dead end like Phoenix had been. "I'll keep you apprised of the situation."

"Very well. Good job," Nick said, hanging up without a goodbye.

xxx

"So what are we doing here?" Faith asked, leaning against the brick wall of the enclosure for the stairway that led to the rooftop they were currently standing on. Xander had led them across rooftops and fire escapes, running and jumping and twisting their way through. By her reckoning, they were probably at least a couple of miles from where they had started.

Xander turned, looking over his shoulder and smirking at the brunette potential. He had run them hard to their current position. And though he had not gone as hard or as fast as he could, he had wanted to give them a work out. To give them a taste of what even limited Slayer potential could do for them. They had not disappointed him. "I thought you wanted to get out some, after being stuck inside all day?"

"Yeah, but I meant a club," Faith retorted, sniffing something that was all too familiar and something that she didn't want to be smelling anymore. "This is a bit too much like work isn't it?"

"Well, if you're tagging along, you probably don't get your workout time in," Xander said, turning back to look out over the rooftop and beyond. Night had fallen hours ago and he could see the city lights. And hear the city sounds, cars, people, and machinery. It made the whole city feel alive. And they were all a part of it. "Besides, if you want to meet Colleen like you wanted too…"

"Is she a potential too?" Vi asked, coming up to stand beside Xander.

"Not as far as I know," Xander remarked, turning to look around him. He scanned the area surrounding him, getting the feeling that they were being watched. Likely Colleen having some fun.

"So this is a lesson?" the redhead asked, looking around herself at whatever it was that Xander was trying to find.

"Teacher's pet," Faith muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the younger potential. It was hard to believe that they were supposed to be the same. Although, she certainly was flexible, able to keep up with Xander in their run through the city with some ease. It had been fairly difficult for her.

"I heard that," Xander remarked, not bothering to look at Faith. He knew it wasn't meant too harshly, but he still felt the need to stick up for the young girl that he had sort of taken under his wing. "I've known two Slayers in my time. Only way that happens…"

He turned to stare at the brunette who still looked rather rebellious. "One of them dies."

Xander tensed his leg muscles, bolting into the air in a back flip, dodging a kick from another woman that came flying in and impacted against the tar paper roof that they were standing on. He smiled briefly, dodging to his left as the woman whirled around in a fast spin kick that whizzed by only inches from his head.

"Pretty good, Colleen," Xander replied flippantly, as he came to a stop. He looked her up and down, noticing that she had changed into a rather form fitting black outfit. Better to blend in, as well as show off certain attributes. Not that he should be looking. "What would have happened if I hadn't dodged that?"

The newcomer shrugged, her grin evident in the light that reflected from the street below. "I'd have pulled it back."

"Sure," Xander said, walking up to her. He waved a hand at the potentials who had been startled by Colleen's sudden appearance, though they were trying to hide it. "The pouty brunette's Faith, and the redhead's Vi. Girls, this is Colleen, kicker of ninja ass."

"Nice to meet you," Colleen said, not taking her eyes off of the young man. He certainly did have some skills, having picked up on her presence while she was still trying to sneak up on them. She wondered where he had trained, considering he'd still been rather elusive about it. Claiming to be a mystically enhanced warrior of some sort didn't exactly explain much. Nor did it explain what he was supposed to do with the powers. "So they're like you?"

"Not exactly," Xander said, mirroring Colleen's movements as she started to circle around him. "Vi's a student of mine actually."

Vi actually smiled at that.

"And Faith?" Colleen remarked, glancing over at the dark haired girl that was rather unimpressed at what was happening. That was a girl with a boulder on her shoulder.

"Is Faith," Xander said, smirking. It was a little lighter than he should be feeling he supposed. But, given how things were, he'd have to get serious soon enough. One night of fun wasn't too much to ask. "But, now that we're both ready for it, how about it?"

Colleen didn't respond vocally, but her roundhouse kick served that function just fine.

Xander ducked out of the way of the kick, turning and facing the woman as she regained her stance and followed up with a side kick. The Iron Fist stood his ground and blocked it with a right forearm, feeling the impact against his arm. It was quite a hit, and he felt more than he normally would have considering that he was not calling upon the chi of Shou-Lao the Undying. It was all him this time; to keep things fair.

Punching forward, Xander sent a couple of quick jabs towards the woman, forcing her to give ground as she dodged and blocked. She ended up having to dive to the side, flipping in a cartwheel to regain her spacing. Xander turned to follow her movements, leaping into the air after her, blocking a kick with his arm and flipping over it.

"Jesus," Faith exclaimed, watching the two go at it. And it wasn't even a serious match. The blows were going fast and heavy this time. Xander and the woman giving as good as they were getting. But, it wasn't just the number of strikes, it was the rhythm. They were in tune with each other, and their pure athleticism allowed them to perform feats that she had never seen before. The fact that Colleen claimed not to be enhanced, fighting ability at least, in any way made it all the more impressive.

"I know," Vi remarked coming up to stand next to the other potential. She watched as Xander ran up a wall and kicked off of it, landing lightly on his feet, before leaping forward again in a jump kick. There was some of what Xander was teaching her in there, but she knew that she still had some ways to go. The training that she had received from her Watcher had carried her only so far.

"And he's teaching you this?" Faith asked, only sparing a glance at the younger girl. She didn't want to miss any of what was going on before them. She winced as she saw Colleen bend backwards, almost parallel to the ground, in order to avoid the pointed edge of Xander's palm. It was only a little more impressive than Xander's forward flip to avoid the woman's leg that swept towards his own.

"Yup," Vi said happily, watching the pair go back and forth. She knew from experience that Xander was holding back, utilizing only his skill rather than the power of the Iron Fist. It was the same as when she sparred with him, although it didn't tend to be this fast and aggressive.

"You think he'll teach me?" Faith asked, turning to face Vi.

Vi just looked back at her, a defiant expression on her face. "Maybe if you stop being such a bitch."

Stunned, Faith didn't have a response.

"Xander's with Ms. Calendar," the redhead continued, glaring at Faith. "You should stop trying to get into his pants."

"Look at you, all down with the slang," Faith responded, bemused at the whole thing.

"I'm serious," Vi said, still glaring at the brunette. "They're in love, and you need to stop trying to interfere."

"Please, guys are only after one thing," Faith said, rolling her eyes. She watched as Xander managed to get Colleen into a hold, rolling her to the ground and pinning her to the ground. It didn't last long though as the woman was able to slip free and flip on top of him. "Or do you think that that's not flirting over there?"

"Xander's different." Vi crossed her arms over her chest.

Faith looked at her for a moment, head cocked to one side. She smiled slowly, revelation dawning in her mind. "You came on too him didn't you?"

Vi turned away, hoping that her blush wasn't evident. "Maybe I did, but Xander was really nice about the whole thing and he wouldn't cheat on Ms. Calendar."

She watched as Xander helped Colleen to her feet, the pair of them approaching them. It had been fairly even she supposed. Colleen was incredibly skilled. Thinking upon Faith's words, she was still sure about Xander. After the truth had come out, she had seen the way that Xander had acted around the gypsy. She shook it off though, smiling as the two sparring partners drew closer. "That was incredible. The both of you."

Xander shrugged. "Yeah well, that's the advanced course. Only a hundred bucks extra."

"Well, I'm impressed," Colleen inserted, taking a few deep breaths. She had to admit, the younger man could definitely hold his own in a fight.

"So you're trained up, what exactly do you do?" Xander asked, facing the woman. She was in her twenties, but didn't look to be in academia like her father.

The woman shrugged, pushing some stray wisps of hair over her ears. "Technically I'm a private investigator. But, I work a lot with the DA's office. Cutter now. Rubirosa."

"By yourself?" Vi asked, wondering exactly what there was for someone with her developing skills once she grew up.

Colleen shrugged again, glancing over at the young girl before turning her attention back on Xander. "Yeah. But, I could always use the help. Lot of stuff comes out of that office."

Xander looked away. "I don't know how much I'm going to be around here after today."

"My father told me about what you're going to face." Colleen could understand his reluctance.

"What?" Xander asked, turning to her in confusion.

Colleen nodded. "Yeah, once he figured out what you were, he figured that the Tournament referred to in a couple of the legends was literal too."

The Iron Fist just looked at her intently, though he was wavering inside. "Okay, yeah. The Tournament. What about it?"

"I want to go," Colleen stated bluntly.

"What?" Vi asked, confused at the whole thing. They hadn't exactly talked about who was going to go, all of them delaying the decision as if it would prevent the event from occurring.

"It's a tremendous learning opportunity," Colleen explained turning to face the redhead. "My father would have liked to have gone, but he has to teach class. I have time, and can take notes for him. Learn about the culture there."

"You really don't seem to be that shocked about the idea of other dimensions," Xander remarked.

Colleen just smiled at him. "Xander, I've fought ninjas that transform into smoke when killed. The idea of magic and mystical cities isn't really a big leap for me."

Xander nodded, going with his gut again. She'd been straight with them so far, and he owed her father something. "Okay, I guess if you're really that sure."

The party was just getting bigger, and he really didn't know why. It was like he couldn't say no to a pretty face. He just hoped that Jenny wouldn't be too annoyed. "In the meantime, this is your city. Anything you want to show us?"

Colleen thought about it, wondering what they could possibly do on what was their last night in New York City. "I got an idea. Try to keep up."

The woman bolted toward the edge of the roof, diving off of it.

Xander watched her go, turning back to the potentials. He shrugged, there was really nothing he could do. "Let's go."

The three of them raced for the edge of the building, intent on making their last night in the city something to remember.


	7. Chapter Six: Last Call

**Chapter 6: Last Call**

Xao's nose was undoubtedly red. It was numbed by the near blinding wind and snow, though he ignored it as much as possible. The CEO of Wai-Go Industries adjusted his heavy jacket, shifting the hood to offer more protection and walked to the edge of the platform. He scanned the work being done before him as best he could through his goggles.

From his perspective, the myriad of workers and technicians looked almost like ants as they crawled all over complicated metal and machinery. Small bursts of light that flashed like candles were actually the fire of acetylene torches as the railway was welded together.

He knew that the portal generator was almost completely assembled. The stolen scrapes of science and technical savvy that had been taken from Phineas Randall a half century ago was finally paying off. Of course, as opposed to the generators that the mechanical and engineering genius had invented, theirs had to piggyback off of the mystical energies that were let loose when the different Cities aligned to Earth.

"Sir," a masked HYDRA agent said as he came up behind his leader. He had a portable computer with him, opening it up and showing the screen to the Chinese man that had turned to face him. He could see that Xao was not happy, something that freaked him out to no end. Even a happy Xao didn't do much to calm his usually nervous disposition.

He didn't get paid enough to have to deal directly with the boss. And he didn't even get full dental.

"What is it?" Xao said, not knowing exactly which one of his men was standing before him. They all ended up looking the same when in the uniform. Part of the mystique, and a source of fear when they descended en masse upon their enemies. Of course, this one in particular had a rather dumb expression on his face, as much as could be made out at least.

"Davos wishes to speak to you." The Hydra agent pushed a button on the keyboard, making a small window appear on the screen. On it was Davos, static making it hard to see him, but not enough to keep it from being obvious that he was as displeased as he usually was.

"What is the status of the project?" Davos demanded, face filling the video window. There was a slight delay for the audio, his words slightly out of sync with his glower. That the Iron Fist, the other Iron Fist, had not fallen to his hand angered him greatly. Enough time had passed for him to get over it, mostly at least. He would face the boy soon enough, and there was his vengeance upon all of K'un-L'un to consider.

"Two legions of HYDRA troops have arrived and two more will arrive before the deadline," Xao said, keeping a calm expression on his face. He imagined that his actual feelings were hidden. Despite the fact that the machinery was almost fully assembled, it was still two weeks behind schedule. There were supposed to be some tests to ensure that the individual parts worked and to tune the generator, but those would have to be dropped to ensure completion by the deadline.

"Will it be finished on time?" The Steel Serpent questioned, not buying Xao's assurances. He could easily see through the HYDRA sub-boss' claims. He glared at Xao, unblinking.

"Yes." Xao nodded, trying to keep himself from acting nervous. It was no use, and the HYDRA man knew it. But, as someone that was more than a faceless HYDRA goon, he had to at least try. Davos was not the leader of all of HYDRA, despite the segments that he may be allowed to command. Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't a threat.

Davos scoffed at the short answer. He continued to stare at Xao through the video link, watching Xao's continuing anxiety. In another situation it might even have pleased him. "See that it is."

The window went dark after that, leaving no time for a response.

Xao swallowed apprehensively, turning away and dismissing the underling with the computer with a wave of a hand. This was not his usual role. And while he often administrated HYDRA tasks and special projects, it was never like this. The usual business deals that he handled did not usually involve such things as risks to his own life.

He'd just have to make sure that the portal to K'un-L'un and onward to the other Cities of Heaven was completed on time. He had no choice.

xxx

"You have fun last night?" Colleen asked, shoveling another mouthful of eggs in her mouth. She chewed it quickly, watching the boy before her as he looked out the window of the diner. It was one of her favorite breakfast places in the city, and after a night out it was a great spot to get breakfast. It opened early, and its coffee was always strong.

Xander nodded, picking at his own food. He wasn't feeling that hungry, and though the pancakes looked and smelled really good, he didn't find it in him to eat. Which was odd and depressing in and of itself. "Yeah. Lot of…people."

The woman shrugged, smiling briefly as she continued to eat. She could tell that Xander was preoccupied with something, and from what she knew about the Tournament from her father's work, he had every right to be. "More of your type than you might think. Especially in a city like this. Eight and change in the city alone, whole lot of space for certain types to slip through the cracks. Nets me a lot of work at any rate. Not to mention what the law and order types throw me because of it."

"And the supernatural types?" Xander asked, finally cutting off a wedge of pancakes and chewing it slowly. The maple syrup and powdered sugar made it especially sweet, though he found that he could hardly taste it. He looked over at the woman.

"Takes all sorts. I hear there's some type of demon doing the vigilante thing in Hell's Kitchen. Never seen him myself, and the artist renderings in the papers ain't worth a thing," Colleen threw out flippantly. She shrugged again, eight million in the city, there were enough tall tales for anyone. "I hear there's even some type of vampire hunter running around. Half-breed dhampir type. Nomad hunter, I hear he's been in LA, Prague, Moscow, here. Supposed to be in Detroit right now."

"Dhampir?" Xander asked, the rumor having piqued his interest. "Half-human half-vampire? Thought vampires couldn't have kids."

"Different types," Colleen suggested, she didn't really know herself. With all the rumors and stories that were told, it was near impossible to lock anything down. "That's the story anyway. Of course, I also heard that his mother was bit while she was pregnant. Delivered the baby before she died and was fully turned."

"I'm trusting you with a lot here you know." Xander got serious, locking eyes with the young woman seated across the booth from him. He was going by his gut, feeling his way through things, and while it hadn't been bad so far, he was accumulating too many people to be able to play things like that.

"I know," Colleen said, getting equally serious. Something she actually didn't do all that often. The world was serious enough as it was. "Way the world works for people like us. Can't exactly ask for a list of references."

Xander sniffed once in amusement. "I suppose so, but you gotta know, anything you write down, no names, nothing to identify any of us. We don't exist."

"Even that lawyer chick you got?" Colleen asked.

"Don't trust her." Xander shook his head. "I don't trust her. You, your father, you guys know some stuff. I trust you enough for that. We all have secrets we have, and I suppose that we can't live our lives thinking that everyone wants to use us. Or that sharing some of those secrets is the worst thing in the world. Still, I got my people to protect. Same as you I suppose."

"I guess I have to agree," Colleen said, taking another bite from her breakfast. "Yummy."

"Just so we get each other." Xander nodded. "How's your father? I mean, ninja comes in, you're not going to be around if they decide to come back for it."

"I got it cleared up," Colleen said, though she kept it somewhat vague. Like Xander said, she had her own people to protect. And, while he had met Luke last night, Xander didn't fully know what the large black man could do. "Thanks for asking though."

xxx

Agent Coulson sighed, shaking his head as he read the new report that had popped up on his monitor. There had been another act of gun violence in Boston the same night as that of the earlier hit. It had originally been marked as unrelated, but similarities in damage had come up in his search routine. Disappointment in police record keeping would be a moot point.

The physical evidence didn't exactly match, coming up with 9x19mm Parabellum shell casings, instead of the other types that were used in the warehouse firefight. That said, it matched up to other missing weaponry coming out of Sunnydale. He didn't know why the officers at the depot there were incompetent enough to let it go undiscovered so long. More than that, he questioned why there had been little pressure from any other agencies on looking into the case. No MP or ATF investigation started to look at where the weapons had gone, and no pressure on the commanders of the depot as to how the break-in and theft had happened.

It looked almost political, but as usual, he was reluctant to speculate without some type of evidence to base it on. Things didn't get much better as he dug in to it more. Though the DRI program was still in its opening stages and nowhere near operational, the initial personnel requisitions had already been turned in. And from what sources on the Hill told him, most of the military spots would eventually be fulfilled from onsite resources. Meaning that the same less than quality representatives of the United States army would be assigned to a defense agency that nobody at SHIELD really believed was up to the task.

He made sure to make a mark to put in a request for the Boston PD's records on the latest incidence of interest before moving on to his next report. He still had a few to glance through before meeting up with Tony, the requested samples having arrived a little while ago.

xxx

"I swear, I don't know anything," Willy beseeched rather unconvincingly. He looked between the two Slayers, not seeing a sympathetic eye amongst the two. The other blonde in the room, standing back to let the Slayers do their thing didn't look like she believed a thing he was saying either.

"Do you really want to play it like this?" Buffy asked exasperatedly, tightening her grip on the weasely man's collar. "We've both done this dance a bunch of times before. You deny, I threaten to pound you into the ground, and you give. I really don't want to mess up my nails on you."

"I could just pound him," Kendra suggested, looking especially mean, and getting into the whole good cop bad cop routine really well.

"Okay, okay," Willy said quickly, smiling supportively. "All I know is that what with you guys being so good and all, there's a lot less going on. But, I hear there's this crew, planning on boosting a load of artifacts. From the museum or some art gallery or something."

"What crew?" Buffy asked, getting tired of having to threaten the snitch. Still, it was the way the game was played, and they all had to play their parts.

"I don't have everybody on it," Willy exclaimed as best as he could. "I hear this demon named Menlo put them together. M. James Menlo. Demon of some type. Don't know what kind. Pale, ugly skin. Wrinkled and mottled or something. Long grey hair."

"What else?" Kendra asked, glancing toward the door. The bar was technically closed, but it wasn't like the door was locked. And, they wouldn't want to be interrupted.

"Vyasa. His muscle," Willy gave up, gulping as he saw the Jamaican Slayer's glare. He wracked his brain for details. He had too many fingers in too many pies, and was beginning to forget some of the details. "Big guy, super strong. I hear he pulled a guy's head off for looking at him funny. I don't know what he looks like. That's it. That's all I know."

Buffy shook him once, not completely convinced. She pulled him closer, hearing him gag a little. "Where are they staying?"

"I don't know," Willy admitted, hoping they would believe him. "I don't think they're in town yet. They haven't been in here, that's for sure. That's it, I swear."

"Believe him?" Buffy asked, looking at her fellow Slayer.

Kendra just shrugged. She tended to not believe that the man told them everything that he knew. He usually didn't. Still, there was only so far they could push him, given that he was still proving to be of use for them in terms of information.

"How about you?" Buffy said, glancing behind her towards the witch.

Amy squinted at the man who was looking as if he was trying to look honest and was failing miserably at it. It wasn't a spell so much as magically enhanced intuition. Truth spells were notoriously fickle. "Yeah. I think he's told us everything he knows. About this anyway."

"Fine," Buffy said, letting the man go. The bartender fell down behind the bar, clutching at his rumbled collar. He smoothed it out and stood up, taking a step backwards.

"They come in here or you hear anything else, make sure that you let us know," Buffy said as she turned to leave. The other two girls took her lead. "You know what'd happen if you don't."

The trio of girls didn't bother for a response as they headed out the door.

xxx

"Connie, over here!" Colleen shouted, waving a hand as she looked past Xander towards the door as it opened to let someone in.

Xander turned around, wondering who Colleen was hailing down. He watched a tall and pretty dark haired woman smile as she noted Colleen's hand, and strode over to the table. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for breakfast. What with him trying to keep a low profile and all. He hadn't even pulled upon his chi in the city, well except for that one incident in the hotel room. He made sure to keep a pleasant expression on his face as the woman, Connie, sat down next to Colleen. Grimacing would probably draw attention. As would a strong glare.

"Connie, this is Xander," Colleen said, smiling brightly as she pointed a hand in his general direction. "She's one of the people over at the DA's office that I mentioned. An assistant district attorney, to be exact."

"Nice to meet you," Xander said lightly, shaking her hand as he stood up briefly. Although being this close to the law wasn't exactly making him feel comfortable, he did his best to be personable. He kept it as internal as possible though, making sure that he didn't appear that he had anything to hide. That he didn't have a number of highly illegal firearms, which would undoubtedly result in multiple felonies if discovered, in his hotel room at this very moment.

He glanced at Colleen, staring at her for a moment and inclining his head nearly imperceptibly at the attractive black haired woman. She got it immediately and Colleen shrugged a little in response to his unasked question. Evidently she wasn't in the know about everything, but did know something about the type of world they really lived in. Then again, with the events in the past year that had made it into the newspapers, people had started to suspect that there was more to the world than what they could see around them.

"So what is it that you do?" Connie asked, looking up briefly to accept a menu from the waitress that had just walked by their table. She opened it up and laid it in front of her, not taking her eyes off of the young man that was on the other side of the booth. He seemed a little young to be there with Colleen.

"Month or so, senior year," Xander said truthfully, a slight smirk on his face.

"Xander was here looking at colleges," Colleen inserted helpfully. "He has quite an interest in Chinese culture and came here to talk with my father."

"Yeah," Xander nodded in agreement. It was close enough to the truth. "The whole road trip thing. Columbia has a great campus. Have to put it on the list."

"Spending your summer to look at campuses?" Connie asked, somewhat surprised that Xander was younger than she had pegged him. Certainly not Colleen's date or anything, given that he was probably not even eighteen yet.

Xander shrugged. "Better to get it out of the way. So how do you two know each other?"

"High school," Colleen said, looking at the woman sitting next to her. She got a lot of the odd cases thrown her way, having demonstrated a particular knack at coming up with useful information in such investigations. Of course, she sometimes had to massage the data into something that the official representatives would believe or be able to use in a courtroom. "I guess we reconnected after she got assigned to the DA's office and I started doing investigative work."

"A boon for us," Connie added, smiling brightly. "She's really good at it."

"Ah, that's nice," Xander said simply. He had to make some effort to not allow his eyes to drop from her face as she ordered her food. The ADA was wearing a rather sharp suit, which showed some amount of cleavage as she leaned against the table. Of course, it didn't much help given her extremely pretty face and large expressive eyes. She kind of looked like Jenny that way, which didn't exactly make him not feel guilty. Though he was young, and he supposed he could look, if it was only that. Which also did nothing to make him feel less guilty about it. "So, uh, lawyer. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?"

xxx

"Same as last time," Tony said, leaning back in his chair. He looked up at the dull looking man who looked at him emotionlessly. He still wondered about Phil. Nobody could be that boring in real life. "Whatever caused the damage last time, caused the damage this time. Interesting thing though, the bullet has more of this specific energy signature than the metal fragments you gave me. This time or the last."

Agent Coulson looked at the holographic display projected above the work table. The blue lights of the display proved what he had suspected. Although, the implications were something that he had not considered. "What would be the cause?"

Tony shrugged, scratching at his short and well-defined beard. He reached over to the table and picked up his glass, taking a sip, the ice cubes in his scotch clinking against the side of the glass. The cold liquid burned as it slid down his throat. "Somehow, this energy was used in the manufacture of the specific bullets. Energized metal of some sort? Some type of energy booster? Take your pick. You'd have to find this guy and ask him to figure it out. Course, that's what you're trying to do. Still, it's confirmed. Same person as last time, if it's unique to a person. You really needed to pull me out of a conference call to handle this?"

Despite the publicity he had garnered by coming out as Iron Man, he had yet to be able to fully retake his company. Purchasing enough shares of stock for a controlling interest had proven to be a more time consuming process than he had initially theorized. A move which had had to wait until he had been able to defeat the injunction that had removed him from power in the first place. That had taken months itself.

"Thank you," Agent Coulson said, reaching into his pocket as his phone rang. He opened it up after he had checked the display on the front, and put it to his ear. "Yes, sir?"

The SHIELD agent nodded as information was relayed to him quickly. "Yes, sir. He's right here and I'll be sure to brief him."

Phil flipped the phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket. He picked up the evidence bags and carefully placed the samples that they had been working with back into the bags, making sure not to contaminate them.

"What is it?" Tony asked, looking over at the man. He was as unemotional as ever.

"That was Director Fury. SHIELD satellite has picked up a gamma spike in Montana," Agent Coulson replied as he sealed the bags and placed them into a large envelope. It had not been a surprising call. There had been more a number of such incidents in increasing frequency during the last year or so. The result had been a menagerie of mutated creatures, the latest of which was a pack of gamma-enhanced canines. The key suspect behind the creation of such beasts was the still-missing Dr. Samuel Sterns. The remnants of experiments left behind in his New York laboratory showed that the scientist had some grasp of utilizing gamma radiation to produce biological enhancements. For what end was something that was still in question. "Helicopter is en-route carrying Dr. Banner. You need to suit up. I'll be accompanying you and will brief you in flight."

"I can get there faster by myself." Tony smirked as he stood up and took off his jacket it and placed it on the chair he had been sitting on.

"It's a large burst," Phil stated, watching as Tony took off his tie and shirt. He was just glad that Tony had only had a sip of his drink. He only hoped that it was the first of the day. He took a step forward and picked up the glass as stealthily as possible, placing it on another table behind some random machinery. "The director wants both you and Dr. Banner there together."

He didn't bother to give him the other reason that Tony was supposed to take the flight. Nick had wanted to ensure that Tony was sober for what would likely be a fight. And as SHIELD liaison, it was one of his duties to ensure that the pair of them was stable enough for battlefield conditions. Which meant that he was responsible for making sure that Dr. Banner, codenamed The Hulk, did not go berserk on civilians or civilian property, and that Stark, codenamed Iron Man, did not engage in his suit while intoxicated.

One of the more difficult of his duties. One of the others was keeping such battles out of the public eye. Something that was difficult enough as it was, and only compounded by the two superpowered individuals' tendency toward flashy displays.

xxx

"Menlo and Vyasa?" Giles repeated as he took a seat at the desk in the main room of his apartment. He shook his head at the two Slayers that were seated there as well. Willow and Amy were there also, the summer not giving either girl much else to do. "I don't believe I've ever heard of them."

"Maybe there's something in the books?" Willow suggested enthusiastically. She had been feeling a little left out of late. With Amy making with the magic, she had been relegated to doing research. Something that had become increasingly less important with the decrease in unique threats. She wished that Oz was back, but he was on a gig and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

The Watcher shook his head. "Unless they're ancient, nothing in my library would be of use. The texts are more helpful with ancient prophecies and the strengths and weaknesses of specific species of demons. If you had the types, we could look into it, but we don't have that information."

Buffy nodded to verify, discouraged by the lack of progress. She had gotten used to Giles having all of the answers somewhere in his books.

"I believe you will all need to increase your patrols then. Especially in areas that we know tend to attract demons," Giles continued, directing his instructions towards the Slayers. He turned to Willow as he spoke again, "I believe that you can help with researching new shipments to the museum and art galleries on the computer. We might be able to develop a list of potential targets. That would help to refine our search area."

"Okay," Willow said happily, glad that she would be able to get involved. "I can even check the university network; it has an extensive collection of artifacts as well."

Amy said nothing, her skills would not be helpful without more information or something to use to work her magic on. She couldn't wait until they found something. The whole superhero thing was actually rather fun.

xxx

"Hmmm," Xander muttered, looking down at the book in front of him. He struggled a little to flip the page while keeping the flashlight on it. He could have used the Iron Fist to light their way, but he was still hesitant to be to be so flippant with the power. Jenny had had some time to review the papers he had taken from Lilah's hotel room in Boston, but not everything had been analyzed yet.

It had been a unique method of finding him, but he couldn't come up with a defense until he fully understood how it had happened in the first place.

"What is it?" Jenny said, coming up behind Xander. She looked over his shoulder at the hand drawn map that he was looking at. Given the time that had passed since it had been created it was no wonder that they were having a hard time finding the destination.

"I think, it's that way." Xander looked up and shone the light done one of the long since abandoned train tunnels that led into the station that they were standing in. One of many that wormed their way around under the streets of New York City.

Jenny followed as he started walking toward it, frowning slightly as she saw a few rats run away from them. Dust covered everything and the air was stale. She didn't know quite what they were supposed to find, but she could only imagine that it had been long forgotten. Xander had been unusually tightlipped about it.

"You think you can trust her?" Jenny remarked after a few silent minutes in the dark. Her own flashlight played off of the stone walls of the tunnel, reflecting enough light that she could see Xander in front of her. "And where are we going?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Xander shrugged, not bothering to turn around. He kept walking. "From the journal, it looks like it was a warehouse or something for Orson's father. Maybe a lab or something. It's not really specific. I wish it had been more organized."

He ran his light over the walls, as if looking for something that he wasn't finding. Xander frowned slightly as he opened the journal again, making sure that they were still going in the right direction. They'd been underground for an hour already, and he wasn't sure how much time he should be wasting on this. As it was, he had tried to avoid it ever since he had discovered the location in Phineas' journal. Something that was coming back on him now that the hours were ticking by.

"How come you didn't ask the others to come with us?" Jenny asked, as she hopped lightly over a large hole on the floor. That there were still intact rail tracks leading through the tunnels that they had walked down was something of a surprise. Age had not treated the place too badly, although it still bore the weight of its years.

"I think this is something I'd like to keep personal until I know more," Xander replied. It didn't completely contradict what he had told the others in Texas. However, the growing number of people in the group had become a concern. He wouldn't keep things secret unnecessarily, but he wanted to check into things before revealing everything. Something that was especially important given Diana's, and perhaps Faith's, mixed loyalties.

Besides, it would be too suspicious to pull certain people away in order to fill them in on everything.

"You don't trust them?" Jenny asked lightly, pausing to wipe her brow. Though they were underground, the temperature in the tunnels was still rather high. She wasn't exactly sure why that was, but had noticed the increase once they had entered into that section of the underground.

"Diana works for the Council. Faith is her charge. And, Lilah can't be trusted at all," Xander explained his reasoning, as he stepped into a larger area. It was some type of crossroads where a number of tunnels ended at. Looking up, he could see that the ceiling almost went up to street level. Given that they had headed downhill for parts of their journey made that a rather significant height. "Colleen, well I didn't tell her much more than what she had known from her father's stuff."

"You think you're a little too open with what you are? With who you are?" Jenny asked, tilting her head slightly as the questions drew Xander up short. She waited for him to turn around, lowering her flashlight so that it wouldn't shine in his eyes.

"Yeah," Xander admitted with a defeated shrug. He looked away. "Probably. Maybe. But, it's a little hard to just leave these people behind. Or you know…"

"True, but you've been lucky that the people that you've met have been fairly trustworthy. Really lucky," Jenny replied. She crossed her arms over her chest, the beam from her flashlight playing over the stone walls of the chamber. "As for Lilah…"

"Well, I'm having someone review the contract that Lilah came up with," Xander inserted, looking back at his girlfriend. "She's supposed to be pretty good according to Colleen."

"She?" Jenny remarked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I know," Xander admitted, with another shrug. He smiled a little. "Story of my life. There's a distinct lack of males in my circle. And given how good looking these women tend to be, it's ironic that I happen to be taken."

Jenny poked him playfully in the ribs at that remark. "So we're in agreement about Lilah…"

"Yeah." Xander nodded, still smiling. "I don't trust her farther than I can throw her. Which, now, is actually pretty far."

"And on that note," Jenny rolled her eyes, gasping slightly as she saw what her flashlight was illuminating. She turned to face it, playing the light over a large painted dragon on the wall. "Xander, look at this."

Xander shifted his flashlight over the symbol of the Iron Fist as well, walking towards it. It was huge, over twenty five feet tall as far as he could tell. He stared at it intently, wondering when the last time someone had stood in that room was. It had likely been Orson, or one of his old group.

Maybe not though. It was clear that Orson hadn't had the heart to go over all of his father's belongings. That didn't explain the symbol though.

The pangs of pain and loss that went through him were markedly reduced from what he had felt when he thought about his mentor in the days and weeks after his death. It had gotten easier, but he didn't know if he would ever get over it completely. He hadn't completely gotten over Jesse's death yet either.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Xander opened up the journal again and flipped through it, reading through the instructions that were there. Satisfied that he had gotten it all, he slipped the journal back into his shoulder bag.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, walking up behind him.

"A lock, I think," Xander replied, biting his lip as he concentrated on the symbol. "With a very special and unique key."

Raising his hand, and placing it over the end of the dragon's tail, Xander pulled upon his chi, sending it into the wall. Though his fist was glowing bright orange, nothing happened for a moment. He was about to give up, but the painted dragon started to glow, increasing in intensity, forcing the two of them to shield their eyes.

The light stopped quickly enough, and when they looked upon the wall, it had disappeared, presenting an opening into the next chamber.

xxx

"Any updates?" Tony said, shifting slightly in his seat. He made sure to be careful, as he was fully suited up, save for the helmet. The Iron Man armor, though incredibly mobile, was still a little large for the cramped quarters of the helicopter that they were now flying in. It had been a quick helicopter ride to an airfield, which took them to Montana. This helo ride would take them to the incident site.

He made a mental note to come up with a way of transporting the armor efficiently and to be able to put it on without the complicated setup he had at home.

Agent Coulson looked up and turned his laptop computer around. He showed Tony what he had been working on. "A keyhole satellite was diverted to Montana when the incident was first reported. It's in range and the first images are coming in now."

"That's not good," Bruce said, leaning in closer from his seat nearby. He watched the black and white image of a forest near a river. Or rather, what used to be a forest. The FLIR image didn't exactly help. "What is that?"

"Yellowstone National Park," Agent Coulson answered calmly. He pressed a button, having to reach around the screen to reach it. The window pixilated slightly as the video was zoomed in. He knew what was there, having seen it already. A large section of the forest had been utterly destroyed, trees knocked down and broken like toothpicks. "Evacuation is already in place, with the closest areas already free of civilians. When you guys land, you'll have weapons free status."

"What?" Bruce asked, shifting his gaze up to the SHIELD agent as Phil changed to a color view.

"You'll have authorization to act as you see fit when you engage this target," Coulson answered. He looked the two men before him in the eye. "However, I expect that you act responsibly. This is a protected landmark, and we would prefer that you damage the area as little as possible. Given the season, fire is an obvious concern."

Tony smirked at the ultra-serious government agent. "When have you known us to be anything but discreet?"

Phil didn't bother to answer, instead turning the computer around as he heard a beep sound from it, indicating a new e-mail. Bringing up the application, Agent Coulson quickly copied and pasted the coordinates signified into the satellite window, shifting the view onto a new section of forest. He saw in barely delayed time as the forest was ripped up. Zooming in and magnifying, Agent Coulson caught another area as it was being destroyed. He captured a few stills from the video, frowning slightly as he saw the results.

Despite the advancements over the last half century in spy satellite technology, the Keyhole could only big up objects with a certain amount of resolution, and the best resolution and contrast was black and white. Still, the screen captures got the point across.

Spinning the computer around again, Agent Coulson pushed it closer to the other men. "This is what you're up against. Latest imagery points towards one target only."

Bruce looked at it closely, furrowing his brow as he tried to make sense of the image. The washed out picture was not helpful in identifying what it was. Of course, with gamma radiation, the original form could have been twisted to nonrecognition. And it appeared to have unique manifestations in different subjects. "What is it?"

"There's a seventy five percent probability that it's a gamma enhanced grizzly bear," Agent Coulson replied. Though grizzlies only stood around eight feet at most, this one was at least twice that, if not more.

"And the other twenty five?" Tony asked, glancing at the picture. He wished he had a drink right now, but evidently there was no alcohol allowed on board the helicopter. The helo was not a Stark Tech model, that was for sure.

"Gamma irradiated black bear," Phil answered, turning to the other man. "We can expect that standard ursine behavior is not going to be in effect. The damage we've seen is consistent with a minimum of class eleven strength. That's coupled with the fifteen to twenty foot projected height."

"That's almost as strong as The Hulk…I…am," Bruce said, staring at the computer screen. He gulped slightly, feeling his pulse rise slightly. It was something he was always cognizant of, even if it was less of a concern now. "And twice as big."

"Yes, that's what we've come up with too," Phil confirmed, letting in a little bit of sympathy in his voice. "Be careful, we don't know exactly how fast and intelligent this creature is."

"I guess I have the high ground then," Tony said, watching the mutated bear rip out another tree and toss it at least a few hundred feet. He wished Jim was here. Unfortunately, he was on his own operation at the moment. "Hopefully very very high."

Agent Coulson was about to say something else, but a voice called over the intercom.

"Five minutes to target," the pilot stated, slight static coming in over the line.

Phil nodded, turning the computer around and placing it on the seat next to him. He leaned down and pulled out a black bag from beneath his seat and held it out to Bruce. "Here, the boys in the lab came up with this. It's smaller than what you were using before."

Bruce took the bag and unzipped it, pulling out what looked to be an extremely large headset. The speakers were sized a little large for him, but the metal connector would fit his head. Though there was some type of slide on the top of the metal. The mouthpiece was extremely large. That was relative however, as it would be a good fit for him when he transformed. It was the perfect size for a creature nine feet tall and built like a linebacker. Still, he looked at it skeptically, it was a little thin.

"It's a carbonadium alloy," Agent Coulson explained, easily identifying the doctor's skepticism. Bruce, or rather The Hulk, had destroyed a number of com sets in the normal course of operation. "It's supposed to be pretty rugged. And, it has an expanding function, so the headset will grow with you."

"Okay," Bruce said, hanging it from the waistband of his sweatpants. He would have liked to wear something better, but it was the only thing that covered up his unmentionables when he transformed. He'd still have to remove his shirt and shoes before he dropped though.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," Tony said, the last part of his reassurance coming in slightly computerized as the Iron Man locked his face mask into place.

"I'll be with you two every step of the way," Agent Coulson answered, placing a headset over his own head. He moved to the side slightly, allowing Tony to unstrap himself from his seat and head toward the side door. There was already a man there, ready to open the door as the helicopter flew over the jump site. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Coulson busied himself in the last few minutes with scanning the latest data feeds, glancing up every once in a while to see Iron Man run a systems and control surface check on his suit and Bruce sit cross-legged awkwardly in his seat with his eyes closed, meditating.

They all prepared in their own ways, and none of it was surprise anymore. It was almost tradition at this point. This wasn't their first time to the rodeo.

"Thirty seconds," a voice spoke out over the intercom, the doorman, taking his cue to unlock and slide the hatch back.

Iron Man walked forward, stopping at the edge. He'd have to duck down to get through, and make sure that he didn't engage his flight repulsors until he was well away from the chopper. Backwash could be a killer.

Bruce was right behind him, no parachute on him, though he now had the newly crafted headset around his neck. He was breathing in and out rhythmically, keeping his calm. It was cold, the wind whipping over his bare chest. The metal of the helicopter's floor was cold to his feet as well.

He reached over to his wrist and unstrapped the pulse monitor that he usually wore. He placed it into the doorman's hand as he yelled out the ten second mark. "Keep this for me."

The door man nodded, grasping the monitor in his gloved hand. That was part of the tradition as well. He waited until the light above the door turned green as the chopper settled into a hover, tapping Iron Man on his armored shoulder. "Go. Go. Go."

Iron Man nodded and leapt forward, out of the helicopter and away from it. He kept his limbs tight, trying to gain distance as quickly as possible.

The door man watched as Tony Stark cleared the area, turning and tapping Dr. Banner on the shoulder as well. "Go. Go. Go."

Bruce nodded, smirking slightly as his eyes started to glow green, the headset already over his head. He leapt forward from the chopper, feeling the wind flow past him as he flew past on his rapid descent to the ground. The Hulk could feel pain in his muscles as they expanded, his bones growing awkwardly to support the new mass.

"Good luck," Phil spoke into his comset, as he monitored the movements of both members of his team as well as their target.

xxx

"What is this place?" Jenny asked, shining her light over what looked to be a railway station. Only it was much larger and on many more levels than one would expect. There was a great deal more machinery there too, as if the railway was used to support a specific function.

Small lights turned on automatically as they walked further in. Lines of them were attached to the walls, their incandescence not having been used in decades. Jenny and Xander turned off their flashlights.

There were multiple levels as well, with stairways and ramps leading up to them. The pair walked up one in silence, only hearing the dust shift and the low rumbling of subway trains in surrounding tunnels. The stairway lead to a large stone platform, upon it rested old and rusted machinery of unknown design. What was clear was that it was not similar to anything that was in current use. Not even as a precursor as far as they could tell.

Xander stopped in front of a large asymmetrical block that was covered by a yellowed and cracked canvas sheet. He pulled it off, coughing as a plume of dust was raised. It was some type of computer, or at least what an eighteenth century technician might have created if he had the knowledge but only eighteenth century materials to work with.

"There's nothing here," Xander said with a sigh, turning around. He had scanned the area quickly, but it was more of a gut feeling than anything else. Jenny had stepped to a few of the other machines, examining them closely.

"What were you looking for?" Jenny asked turning around from an old boiler she had been looking at. It had been attached to some type of sensor device. She couldn't tell for what purpose however.

"I don't know," Xander said, looking at her. "Answers. Ones I'm not going to find here. It's just, Orson's dead, and his father's work…there's no one to remember that they even existed. That they even tried to make the world better. Except us."

"You think there should be more?" Jenny inquired, suddenly struck by how young Xander really was. It usually wasn't noticeable in the way he acted. "It's the fate of most people in the world. That they did, or tried more than most doesn't really play into it. We remember. That's enough."

"It's Five Points Station. It was meant to be the crown jewel of Phineas' empire of hypothetical science. He meant to save, or just better, the world. Now, it's just…rust and forgotten metal. But, you're probably right." Xander walked over to the edge of the platform, looking out over the dead expanse. Whatever mystical and technological devices that had been invented by the mad genius of Phineas Randall, it was the past. There was nothing left for him there. "Giles has been great, for what's it's been…when he's had the time. But, Orson was the closest thing I had to a father, a real one anyway. Just doesn't seem right."

"It's not." Jenny came up behind him, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him close. "But, we remember."

"Just remember where this is, there might be something dangerous still around. Just in case." Xander remarked pragmatically, still looking forward into the dim light.

xxx

"It's in order, for what it's worth," Connie said, passing the folder to the man on the opposite side of the booth. Xander took it and put it into his shoulder bag, taking a sip of coffee before speaking. "Thanks. You ever run into them before?"

"Not personally, not yet at least. But, they have something of a reputation," the assistant district attorney replied. She had reviewed the contract carefully as a favor to Colleen. She knew how detailed and crafty Wolfram and Hart lawyers could be. There was more than one prosecutor that cursed their name down at the courthouse.

Still, it was one of the oddest legal documents she had ever read. The fact that there were parts blacked out, unnecessary for meaning according to Xander, did nothing to make it less odd.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Xander checked his watch, the hour was getting near and he was still rather uncertain how the groups would break down. "If anything weird happens, involving them or not, and you need help…more help than what Colleen can provide, she can put you in touch with me. When we get back, of course."

It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but he did owe the assistant district attorney.

"Thanks," Connie said, nodding. She still wasn't sure exactly what Xander was into, but Colleen had vouched for him. And what little she knew about how things really worked meant that she understood that the best of people could look less than ideal to the powers that were.

Xander hesitated, wondering what else he should say. "And be careful, they play for keeps. I need to go…just remember what I said. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Not on my account."

Xander stood up and tossed a few bills onto the table, heading towards the door.

xxx

"I've never seen you fight," Lilah said, as she stood over the fax machine in the hotel's business facility. It was delivering a copy of the contract that had just been signed to the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. That Xander was technically underage wasn't strictly applicable to the situation, something she wondered if he had thought to use as a way to go around the contract. Then again, he had more to gain with it than not.

"You know what goes on in the Tournament?" Xander asked, leaning against the countertop. He glanced over at the immaculately dressed woman beside him. Whatever the circumstances, she was always dressed attractively and professionally. In an incredibly creepy sort of way.

"Yes," Lilah answered simply. "I've been briefed."

"You honestly think I'd enter this thing if I wasn't planning on walking out alive?" Xander asked rhetorically. He turned back, looking at the empty room. "Just remember, after we finish this, Wolfram and Hart doesn't touch me. This is a one shot deal, and I walk away clean from the company. And they walk clean from me and mine."

Lilah just smirked at him, not saying anything. He knew what she was doing and what it meant though. Those that had a taste of the dark side of power usually weren't willing to just let it go. Wolfram and Hart never had to trick people into their service. They just needed to present the opportunity for people to damn themselves into it.

xxx

"Aren't there other things you should be doing?" Vi asked, as she got back to her feet. She was glad that they were still using padding on the ground. Practicing like Xander did in Sunnydale wasn't something she was ready for. And likely wouldn't ever be, even if she did become the Slayer. It would hurt too much.

"Everything's taken care of," Xander replied, wiping his brow with his shirt. Colleen had a training facility set up, or at least a place she went to herself, a place that she had offered up for as long as they needed. From the look of it, especially the weight machines with abnormally high max weight limits, it was used by those that would be considered more than human. "This is more important."

"For me maybe, but what about you," Vi asked, moving over to a bench that was lying against one of the walls and sat down. She reached over to a duffle bag she had brought and took out a bottle of water, taking a sip from it.

"I've learned all I'm going to, nothing I do in these last couple of hours is going to mean the difference between me surviving and me not," Xander replied, walking over to the wall. He had been all over the place that day. He hadn't really had any time to relax, something that had surprised him to some degree. Last day on Earth; he would have thought that he would have wanted to spend it doing something a lot more fun. Of course, he knew that he was just putting his house in order, just in case. "Tell me about you and Faith."

"What about her?" Vi looked up at him, noting his knowing look. She had to wonder sometimes. He could be remarkably cognizant of what she, and they were feeling, but at other times, he was rather blind.

"You don't like her," Xander said, not really needing to ask.

"It's not that," Vi said, wavering a little. She looked away from his gaze.

"She's different," Xander said, taking a seat next to her. "You're wondering how you measure up?"

Vi shrugged. It was different with Buffy and Kendra. They were already Slayers, so it wasn't hard to accept how good they were. Faith was a potential, and while she had originally been enthusiastic about meeting her, she couldn't help but compare herself to the Boston potential.

"I'm not going to tell you whether you're good or not," Xander said, looking across the room. He wondered what the purpose of the gym was. There were more than just weight machines and floor mats. It probably wasn't used by potentials as far as he knew, but he wondered who it was that utilized the place. People like Colleen and Elsa, or demons and the like. Could be a mix of both as well. "If you have to ask, you aren't enough."

"It's not that, it's just…" Vi wondered exactly how she would phrase it. She wasn't so much jealous, and she knew that Xander wasn't interested in either of them, but there was something about the dark haired potential.

"She's different. That makes her no better or worse than you. Same with Buffy and Kendra," Xander reassured her. "You all start at different places, and though there's some similarities, you all bring yourself to it. That's the way I see it anyway. But, what do I know?"

He shrugged, it wasn't like he was an expert on the Slayers and the potentials. But, by this point, he had probably gotten to know more of them than even most Watchers. "Besides, you and Faith, there's nothing you need to feel less than about. There's more to her than even she's letting on."

"She's covering something," Vi remarked. She could tell that for all of the bravado and forwardness that was part of Faith's character, there was something else there as well. Vulnerability.

"Yeah, I know." Xander stood up, and looked back at her. It was deeper than that with Faith, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. It wasn't something to discuss with Vi at any rate, given how personal it likely was. And he was pretty sure that even if Faith's Watcher knew, she wouldn't be so forthcoming to him. Not yet at least. "We should go."

xxx

"They're still slow." Coulson took a seat in front of the workstation. He ignored the mechanical sounds behind him. The technicians were going over the final checks on the helicopter they had taken out. Also, Tony was going over his armor, making sure that the damage was only superficial. And Bruce, well, he was probably getting something to eat.

The science behind it was something that he didn't fully understand yet, but for some reason Dr. Banner did need to eat to replace the energy and mass that was used when he became the Hulk. Of course, where it went in the meantime was something not yet fully explained.

"They haven't worked together that long yet," Director Fury said, frowning due to the fact that even he didn't fully buy that line. Even taking into account that Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were hardly trained soldiers, they had to do better. He didn't believe that overwhelming strength, whether technological or biological in nature, was an adequate solution to all of the conflicts that they would inevitably be called upon to combat. That was a lesson that history continually hammered home, whether it was learned or not.

"They need someone on the ground to lead them," Agent Coulson continued, reaching out and adjusting the bubble cam that rested on the monitor. While he was able to direct them for the most part, the delay and imperfect information that occurred due to his position away from the battlefield would ultimately become a problem. Even the most advanced satellites and telepresence technologies could not do away with the fact that he was still using satellite and AWACS telemetry while seated thousands of feet above the fight. A ground commander would ultimately be necessary, especially in urban situations. "James Rhodes has worked Stark before…"

"He's on deployment. That won't be possible for some time," Fury replied, avoiding specifics. Despite the secured line, and that Coulson had top secret clearance, Lt. Colonel Rhodes' current assignment was higher than the agent's pay grade. And it was extremely likely that Tony would not be very pleased with what he was working on.

"We need somebody else then," Coulson continued, pausing to take a sip of coffee. It was his belief, backed up by some not yet actionable intelligence, that there were major threats brewing. Iron Man's actions in Gulmira had not done that much to weaken the Ten Rings, and the events of that day further demonstrated that the gamma situation was not going to end any time soon.

"We're working on it," Fury nearly grunted out. He waved a hand, dismissing the subject. It was one that they had discussed a number of times before. The after action reports did indicate that it was going to be increasingly important, but for now there was nothing that they could do. Nobody with enough leadership experience had the necessary skillset to make it in the same fights that the current Avenger duo got into. "Anything from this latest incident?"

Phil shook his head. "There were tracks. There are agents on site checking, but with the terrain, I don't think it's going to lead to anything. Whoever is behind this, is being careful. And quite adept at not exposing himself."

Director Fury frowned. His bosses were hamstringing his efforts at expanding the organization, and the threat level did not look to be going down any time soon. Such was the nature of national security.

xxx

Xander turned away briefly at the bright light that crackled in front of him. He had taken the group up to the roof of the building, high enough to be out of range of eyes. He shifted his bag higher up on his shoulder, looking down at his shirt. He had worn the turtleneck once more, the symbol of the Iron Fist present for all to see. No mask though, not yet.

The car had been placed in long term storage, and other arrangements had been made for their trip away. He wasn't sure exactly how long it was supposed to take, but he would be back before the month was over, or not at all. Either way, he had made sure that the people he cared about would be taken care of.

"It's time," The Thunderer said, as the light that signified his method of travel dimmed and disappeared. He frowned slightly at the number of people that were surrounding the young man that carried the mantle of the Iron Fist. Both the number of people, and the fact that there was at least one less than there should have been.

"Yeah," Xander said morosely, staring up at the masked face of the war master of K'un-L'un. He could tell the distaste with which he viewed the array of women around him. It hadn't exactly been his choice, but he had to admit that he felt better knowing that they would be going with him. "I guess we should be going now."

Lei-Kung strode forward, motioning towards Xander that he should follow. They walked to the edge of the building, the wind making their conversation private. "Where's Orson."

"He…he didn't make it," Xander said, looking out at the city lights. It was nothing like Sunnydale, and he hadn't exactly had the best view in Phoenix nor Boston. There was something strikingly lonely about the whole thing. "Davos…The Steel Serpent killed him."

"Davos," Lei-Kung repeated. It would seem that all of their pasts ended up coming back to them.

Xander turned slightly, looking at the larger and more stoic man in wonder. He had heard, or thought he did, emotion in that word. In that name. Something he hadn't expected. "Who is he?"

Lei-Kung said nothing for a moment, instead looking at the bright lights of the city below. He could hear the traffic from the streets below, and though he had experience on this plane of existence, it was always something of a shock. "A citizen of K'un-L'un who lost his way. He wanted to be the one to face Shou-Lao the Undying, but he was judged not to be worthy. Both in contest and in character. He left the city long ago."

"What else," Xander asked, his stomach twisting in knots at the origins of the man that had murdered his mentor. "He had HYDRA minions or agents working for him. I haven't had much luck tracking them down. Just one of a number of mercenary groups."

"HYDRA?" Lei-Kung echoed. There was much about the Earth that he did not know, despite his age. "There's nothing I can tell you about them. But, I doubt that's what you're asking me about."

"True," Xander remarked, much more calmly than he would have thought himself capable of. Orson's lessons about controlling his emotions had had some effect it would seem.

Lei-Kung said nothing for a while. In his long life he had trained harder than all of his peers. Rose quickly through the ranks to become the trainer of those that would endeavor to face the dragon. It had never been his destiny to so face it himself. He knew that, and accepted it. To be the teacher of those that sought to was honor enough. Honor enough for himself and his family.

But, in his long life there were things less noble, things he had done and things he had permitted. Dishonor, perhaps, but none so great as what he had allowed. Not as the war master and trainer to the men of K'un-L'un. But, in the capacity of another station. "He is my son."

Xander could not say whether he was surprised or not. Just numb. "Why?"

"He wanted to be the Iron Fist, to have that honor, that glory, for himself," the Thunderer stated, taking comfort in his position. "If he came after Orson, and you now, then he most likely feels that by defeating the Iron Fist, that he can prove that it should have been him."

"Did you know what he was doing?" Xander asked, hating himself for having to ask the question. The war master had already proven himself as an ally.

Lei-Kung shook his head. "No, he escaped to this planet years ago. I suppose, I suppose that I turned my back on him as well. But, I never gave up hope that he would…learn from his mistakes. Perhaps I was too indulgent. I did not think he would take these measures."

"I suppose I know what it is to have shame in one's family," Xander spoke, knowing that despite the impassive expression on the man's face, Lei-Kung must have been in pain. Despite his generally emotionless demeanor, Lei-Kung had a heart. He had been the one to let Orson escape so many years ago after all. "We should probably go. I'm sorry."

"As am I, Xander." Lei-Kung turned and walked back towards the center of the roof. He pointed, and a crack of energy sounded the arrival of another portal, linking them back to K'un-L'un. Such was within his power as the herald of the Tournament for the city of K'un-L'un.

Xander looked at the green crackling energy vortex as it stabilized. He felt his hand being squeezed, knowing that it was Janna. He smiled briefly at her, soaking in her beautiful face conveying her concern for him, before turning and looking out at the city once more. It wasn't Sunnydale, but he felt more at home at that moment than he had for quite a while. Odd that.

"What is it?" Jenny asked softly.

The Iron Fist did not respond as he stared out at the city before him. There were millions of people and other beings there that had no idea what was about to be fought for. Would never know who won and who lost. Who would be merely beaten and who would lose their lives. Would never know if it was worth it. "I guess…I guess I just needed to say goodbye."


	8. Chapter Seven: Contact

**Chapter 7: Contact**

Xander ignored the looks and whispers as he walked past the crowds. He stood as straight as he could, feeling the stares on his back. Part of it was undoubtedly the controversy that had arisen when the existence of the Iron Fist had been revealed. Orson Randall had been thought, now rightly, dead and that there would not be another Iron Fist for some time. Still, he also knew that, to the citizens of the City of Heaven at least, the Iron Fist meant something. And to have the prodigal son return was cause for stares and whispers.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Xander remarked, looking over at the large man that towered over him. The Thunderer had taken it upon himself to teach him about the City and its history. From the tall pagodas with their multiple tiers and gracefully sloped roofs to the narrow stone-lined streets and alleys, everything had its own story. The City had been there for thousands of years before even Phineas Randall had crashed his airship there, and would likely be there for years after he was dead and gone.

"No matter how long it's been, or how long _you_ have been gone…," Lei-Kung stated, looking at the black emblem that was on the center of Xander's green silk uniform. It was the official dress uniform of the Iron Fist, one that hadn't been used for a long time. "To them, you are home. And that is cause to celebrate."

Xander said nothing, looking down as a young girl approached him shyly. She was perhaps five or six, her short black hair pulled back into small pigtails. He knelt down, taking a small bunch of flowers that was thrust at him. He smiled at her, ruffling her hair with a free hand. "Xiè xie."

He watched her run off giggling, meeting up with a group of children that crowded around her. The Iron Fist stood up and continued walking, heading on up to the stone steps that led to a large red-tiled pagoda. It was Yu-Ti's ruling hall, and seat of power for all of K'un-L'un.

Xander stopped in front of the entrance, looking around at men in black robes. Their empty metal masks were creepy in their intensity, as if they could look into him, despite the apparent lack of eyes. "Is there anything I should know?"

Lei-Kung frowned, pulling Xander through the opening and into the main hall. He did not speak until they had reached an isolated corner, far from the observant ears of the August Personage in Jade's terror priests. He looked at the boy standing in front of him. Though he was dressed in one of the ancient uniforms of the Iron Fist, he looked more like a normal kid than ever. "I serve at the pleasure of the August Personage in Jade."

Xander narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly what it was that the war master was not saying.

"And all power, held long enough, can corrupt. You know that more than most," Lei-Kung continued as much as he could. He took the honor of his station seriously, and no matter what policy he may disagree with, he had his duty. "Watch yourself. From here, you have to walk alone. And, there is only so much that I can help you with."

"We never really talked about, what's going to happen. With…your son." Xander looked across the hall, taking in the ornate carvings that decorated the large room. He wondered briefly how old it was, the work likely having taken years to complete.

"You will serve as the Champion of K'un-L'un," Lei-Kung said, shifting to keep Xander's attention. "There are rules. No matter the provocation, you are not to fight him, unless it is in the Tournament. These rules protect him just as much as they do you. Do not break them."

"What happened, it's not over," Xander replied, lips tight. He looked at the ground for a moment, feeling that old ache. Moving his eyes back onto the Thunderer, he spoke coldly, "and in the Tournament or not, son or not, there'll be a reckoning."

"You don't want to keep Yu-Ti waiting." Lei-Kung turned around, heading back out of the hall. Despite his sure step, he was conflicted. The vengeance and anger that was eating at the boy could be just as deadly as any of the skills he had learned. To an enemy as well as to himself.

xxx

Sergeant Barton ignored the intentionally off-key singing that his driver, Corporal Dominquez, was currently subjecting the occupants of the Humvee too. It had been nearly ongoing since they'd hit Afghanistan over six months ago, and the good corporal's near encyclopedic knowledge of top 40 pop was becoming increasingly disturbing. Ever since Tony Stark's very public capture and subsequent lashing out at the people responsible, the United States had been forced to act against a terrorist organization that had only recently come to light.

As it was, he still wasn't sure what they were doing here. He had little problem with warfare, and had seen combat during the first Gulf War, but riding around in Humvee's and getting shot up by terrorists with G36's and RPG's was not exactly the standard practice for Force Recon. They were nominally tasked with information gathering in regards to the Ten Rings terrorist organization, but were also supposed to look for and recover or destroy any Stark Tech advanced weaponry that they may come across. Of course, that usually meant getting hit with the USM 11676 Viper rocket-propelled grenade, another Stark Industries party favor.

While the United States had fallen in love with the concept of a real life superhero, the rest of the world hadn't. And Tony Stark had just ended up causing more problems for the boys on the ground with his antics. Sergeant Barton wasn't privy to everything that those in charge were, but he knew that the Joint Light Tactical Vehicle was initially supposed to have been finished and deployed by now. With Tony Stark shutting down weapons development at Stark Industries, the project had been delayed and wasn't slated to be completed for another year. Which left him riding shotgun in an underarmored vehicle.

But, he couldn't think about that. Shaking his head, the highest ranking marine in the Humvee scanned the buildings that they were driving past. The others in the vehicle were just antsy, hopped up on a combination of adrenaline, lack of sleep, and energy drinks. Coming down too hard on them would just be counter-productive and detract from unit morale.

"Shut the fuck up!" Corporal Dunne shouted from the back, seated directly behind the driver. He had his M4 sticking out the window, ready to fire if need be. He'd heard reports of attacks in the area, and wanted to be prepared. Despite the armor that the Humvee had been equipped with, the marine knew that it wouldn't offer up much protection against some of the more advanced weaponry that the Ten Rings terrorists had gotten their hands on.

God, how he loathed Britney Spears.

Barton allowed himself a small grin, knowing that it wouldn't be seen as he scanned the buildings that they passed on the right. He narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw movement. But, at the speed they were going, and the shadows, they didn't usually detect the enemy until they were being shot at. And then, it was usually just muzzle flashes.

He blinked, time seeming to slow down as he opened them. His vision seemed to flash as he concentrated on sunlight glinting off of something shiny. The young sergeant focused, trying to make a clear identification. It came fast and hard, his training kicking in automatically without conscious thought. He sighted down his carbine and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the forehead of a robed and masked man that had just pointed an assault rifle at the passing vehicle. "Contact right!"

It opened a storm, as a rain of bullets started to ping off of the Humvee's roof and sides. Barton started firing at the now visible muzzle flashes.

"Motherfucker!" Dunne grunted, feeling a round ricochet off of his helmet and embed itself into the back of the seat. He let loose with his own weapon, the sound drowned out by the M2 heavy machine gun mounted on the top of the Humvee.

Barton ejected his empty magazine, effortlessly replacing it and continuing to fire. Dominquez was doing his job and getting them out of there, but there seemed to be countless numbers of people shooting at them in the twisting alley that they were driving in.

He fired his rifle, in some cases actually able to see the men that he was hitting fall. It was an odd sensation, as it usually was to see a man die. Normally, they would never have been able to see such things under battlefield conditions. Usually all they had to support the death of an enemy was the lack of return gunfire. And even though he was designated marksman for the squad, and had seen death up close through a scope, it was still strange. Still, he was a marine and he had a job to do. Barton ignored the thoughts, instead focusing on getting them out of there alive.

"RPG!" Dominquez yelled as he twisted the steering wheel and tried to swerve, watching uselessly as a large black rocket streaked towards them, detonating against the hood of their vehicle. He felt shrapnel and glass rake against his face, scrapping bloody furrows into his cheeks as the windshield blew in from the blast.

The Humvee skidded to a halt as its engine was disabled, and the front axle bent.

"We need to get out of here!" Dominquez shouted, as another RPG was fired at them. Luckily, it was slightly off target and detonated against a stone wall, the explosion rocking the Humvee slightly.

"Find cover!" Barton yelled back, pulling his rifle in and opening his door. He got out, using the door as a shield and fired at all the muzzle flashes that he could see as well as where he calculated the men firing the RPG's were. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of his team was exiting the disabled vehicle as well.

The sergeant grimaced as he saw the prone form of lance corporal Martens lay on top of the Humvee, his face bloodied and his eyes unfocused. Only shallow breathing revealed that he was still alive. It was a small blessing.

Gunfire pinged off of the door he had in front of him, ripping him back to attention. He turned, firing his M4 in controlled single shots to keep their attackers from advancing. He'd have to get back into the Humvee in order to pull the man out. As he started back for the rear door of the vehicle, he missed the RPG that had been fired at him from above until it had almost impacted on the ground near where he was standing.

"Shi-!" Barton started to shout, eyes wide as he saw the explosive detonate. He was thrown against the stone wall of a blown out building, feeling a sharp impact against the side of his head. Landing hard, the marine grunted in pain and then lay still.

xxx

"I checked all the recent and upcoming shipments that I could," Willow said, handing a number of loose pieces of paper to Giles. She yawned widely, covering it with a free hand. She had spent the night looking things up on her computer, and it had begun to hit her hard.

"Are you feeling okay?" Buffy asked, looking over at her friend.

Willow nodded, rubbing her eyes slightly. "Just tired. I wanted to get it all done."

"Thank you," Giles noted distractedly as he flipped through the pages. Most of it was mundane; a number of artifacts and antiques from different cultures. Some of it was being sent to the local university for study and storage, while others were sent to the local art gallery and museum. At least, it was all of the official items.

"You should not push yourself too hard," Kendra inserted knowingly. Living in Sunnydale for so long had been an eye-opener. It was a different from her years of constant training. Fun had never been part of the equation until now. And she could see that it had its place.

Willow smiled briefly. It was probably true, but with the routine that Buffy, Kendra, and Amy had established, and Buffy's new boyfriend, she didn't have much time to spend with her friends outside of the work. At least Oz was getting back soon.

"My word," Giles said, breaking in. He put the sheets of paper down on the table and rushed over to the book cage, searching through it hurriedly.

"What did you find?" Buffy asked, watching in some amusement as her Watcher conducted his search. It took a few minutes for him to find what he was looking for, coming back to the main table in the center of the library. At least with summer there was nobody really using it except for them.

Giles put a large leather-bound book on the table, flipping through it carefully. The text was clearly ancient, its pages yellowed and cracked with age. The black ink was faded, and in a language that had not been in common use for thousands of years.

"Yes, here we go." Giles scanned a page, looking at the drawing that had been crudely printed in the book. He compared it to the color photograph that was on one of Willow's computer printouts, the two looking extremely similar.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, craning her neck for a better look. All she could make out were symbols that looked like runes, along with a picture of some type of box.

Giles pushed the printout towards the Slayer, pointing at the picture in question. It showed a small wooden box, bounded by gold with a small skull emblem in the center. "This is the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was said to contain the Fimbulwinter of Ymir."

"So what's the Fibbly-thing do?" Buffy asked, wondering why such a small thing was so important. It looked like a hand-sized wood chest, and though there was gold, it was hardly impressive.

"Fimbulwinter. It was said that Malekith the Accuser used it to wage war on the Asgard," Giles explained, reading off of the text he had used to verify the piece. "When opened, it can create powerful snowstorms. Massive in size. It's only legend, and its origins most likely lie elsewhere, but there have been reports that it does have considerable power."

"What's it doing in Sunnydale?" Willow asked, not remembering the specifics of the artifact. She had been copying and pasting by the end of it all, wanting to get as much data as possible before bringing it in for review.

"It was reported lost decades ago by Watcher scholars," Giles replied, rustling the papers so that he could find where the artifact had been sent to. "I can only imagine why it's showing up now. Regardless, if Willy's information is correct, then this is the most likely target."

"What do you want us to do now?" Kendra asked, looking at the picture of the Casket intently, memorizing its appearance.

Giles finally found it, recognizing the address easily. "Buffy, the Casket is at your mother's art gallery. Call Amy and have her meet you there. Bring Kendra with you. We need to acquire this piece as quickly as possible."

Buffy nodded and got up, heading towards the door with Kendra close behind her.

"What do you want me to do?" Willow asked.

The Watched turned to the teenager, noting her haggard appearance. And there was still so much to be done on the artifact. And that still left the group that Willy indicated were coming to acquire it. "I should look through other texts to learn more about the Casket. We may need to destroy it. You should get some sleep. If I need your assistance, I'll call you.

"I'll take a nap here," Willow stated, already thinking about the small couch that Giles had in his office. She knew that it was extremely comfortable based on past experience.

Giles nodded, frowning to himself. From Kendra to Willow to Xander, all of them had grown up so much. And they all pushed themselves so hard. Of course, if the Casket of Ancient Winters was as dangerous as indicated, then they really didn't have a choice.

There weren't any other groups that were willing to stand with them after all.

xxx

Xander said nothing as he watched the August Personage in Jade size him up. Despite the green hood that the ruler of K'un-L'un wore, Xander knew that the man was disappointed in what he saw.

"Do you know why you are here?" Yu-Ti asked, leaning forward in his stone throne. He looked down the steps at the City's new champion. Xander Harris was not the youngest Iron Fist, but he was the youngest to have ever fought in the Tournament. Not to mention his less than complete training. Still, it could have its benefits.

Xander nodded, trying to control his emotions. "I am prepared to fight in Orson Randall's stead."

"Are you now?" Yu-Ti asked derisively. He waved a hand in dismissal of the boy's blanket statement. The boy was young and knew not what he was getting involved in. "Sections of this City will join with the six others, to create the Heart of Heaven. It is a palace where our contests take place. Aspects of each City, along with your Earth, will be found there. It is unlike anywhere you have ever been, with rules and laws only unto itself."

"Yeah, I've played Mortal Kombat before," Xander retorted flippantly. Meeting Yu-Ti's stare, he knew that it had probably been a mistake.

"…in each City resides an Immortal Weapon, like yourself, with their own icon and fighting style. Each as unique as you, Iron Fist," Yu-Ti continued, beginning to see just how annoying the new Iron Fist could be. "During the last convergence, your predecessor refused to fight. For this he was to be stripped of his gifts. He resisted, and another City's champion was killed. He then fled, and the celebration ended in disgrace for us all."

Xander looked away, frowning. He already knew all that. And, it was all true, from one perspective or another. What disgrace was there in refusing to fight in a Tournament that would have destroyed a man? And would it have belonged to the City, the August Personage in Jade, or Orson alone?

"Was it?" The Iron Fist questioned, staring up at the ruler of K'un-L'un. "Orson fought bravely, here and on Earth. He did the right thing, and he died a hero. He was so used up by the end…was it so much a disgrace for him to choose not to fight?"

"The role of the Iron Fist, as it is with all of the Immortal Weapons, is to serve," Yu-Ti stated, annoyed at the impudence of the boy. While K'un-L'un had taken in the odd orphan that stumbled upon their City, they had always been assimilated in the ways of the heavenly city. To learn culture as well as the correct way of living. "Orson disobeyed, and disgraced us all."

"Acco-" Xander tried to retort.

"Enough!" Yu-Ti shouted, his voice echoing the throne room. He glared at the boy that would defy his ruler. He would have to be dealt with. The Iron Fist would have to be made to respect the authority of the throne once again. "His actions brought shame to this City. And it will not happen again. Do you understand?"

Xander looked up at him, concentrating on controlling his emotions once again. "Yes, master."

The August Personage in Jade nodded, though he was hardly satisfied. The boy had a rebellious streak that he would need to learn how to suppress. "Leave me. The Thunderer will take you to meet the rest of the Weapons."

xxx

"Mom, I have to take it. Giles says it's dangerous," Buffy exclaimed annoyed, at how obstinant her mother was being. She had tried to do the right thing and tell her mother about the box. Unfortunately it hadn't gone over as well as she had imagined it would.

"Honey, I'm sure he thinks so, but I have the documented history of this piece, and it's been passed around for a long time," Joyce replied. She had been slightly disturbed by how troubled her daughter had been, but there was hardly cause for concern. She was sure that Giles was an expert in his field, but she was also quite skilled in sourcing pieces. "If it was a danger, I'm sure it would have come up before now."

Amy wasn't so sure about that. She looked down at the Casket that lay on the table in front of her. Buffy's mother had brought it out for them to see in the backroom of the gallery. While she wasn't planning on messing with it, not without more information from Giles, she had cast a simple scanning spell. From the results she was getting, it was definitely a magical artifact of some kind. And a powerful one at that.

The witch looked up at the two. Things were getting heated, and while some amusement was to be gained from Kendra's distanced stance watching over proceedings with a superior expression, it wasn't the time. "There's something definitely here. I don't know if it does what Giles says it does, but there's something mystical about this thing. And it has quite a kick, mystically speaking."

Joyce sighed, knowing that Amy wasn't lying. Of course, she still couldn't just hand the thing over. "I am responsible for every item here. If one goes missing…"

Buffy thought about it hard. She knew that it was important to acquire the artifact for safe-keeping, but at the same time, she didn't want her mother to lose her job. There had to be a solution that didn't cause anybody any harm.

"How much is it supposed to go for?" Amy asked, looking at the box again. She had to admit, despite its origins, it was really quite pretty. There were intricate carvings in the wood that had faded with age and so hadn't shown up in the pictures. It would probably make a good display piece or jewelry box, ignoring the magic and the fact that it was an extremely old artifact.

Joyce had to consult the documentation that had accompanied the item. "The owner is thinking that it might go for $10,000. But, it's going up for auction in a week at a lower starting price. Why?"

"Well," Amy said, wondering exactly how she would explain it without revealing too much. The listed history of the piece explained why the price was so low. And that was because it left off most of its history. "What about if we buy it? Mrs. Summers, what kind of price do you think it'll go for if we offered to buy it now? It's safer than having it go up for auctions."

"Where would you get the money?" Mr. Summers asked, frowning slightly. It was a decent idea, and given the market, the owner of the gallery that she managed might be willing to let it go for a little less. "Giles? The Watchers' Council?"

"Uh," Amy stalled for time, glancing over at Kendra. She still had some qualms about the other Slayer. She was always so serious, and had significant loyalty to the Watchers. Xander had voiced concerns about them to her that were enough reason to be wary of them. "I was thinking that Xander would let us use his money."

"Xander? Where would he have gotten $10,000 from?" The only adult in the room nearly exclaimed in surprise. She hated to admit it, but a part of her went back to the young man's relationship with Ms. Calendar. She wondered exactly how much money Xander had.

Amy licked her lips nervously. "Orson left Xander everything. As an inheritance, I thought you guys knew. With the car and warehouse and everything."

"I wasn't aware that it included so much money though," Joyce responded, shaking her head a little. "But, Xander's out of town. And, ten thousand is a lot of money. How…"

"Jenny left me some money from Xander," Amy explained. She shifted slightly, leaning against the table. "He said it was in case there was an emergency. It should be enough to cover the Casket, if we can buy it outright."

"He gave you ten thousand dollars?" Buffy asked, eyes wide as she saw the witch in a new light. She couldn't imagine anybody just giving _her_ $10,000. Even if it was for emergency purposes only.

"Jenny said that Xander said that it was a trust thing," Amy went on, looking at the astonished expression on the blonde Slayer's face. She supposed that it might have been necessary, given how Xander had discovered her use of magic. He probably didn't want her to do things that she shouldn't be doing. It was annoying in a way, but at the same time touching that he cared enough to make sure that she stayed on the straight and narrow.

She turned back to Buffy's mother. "So, can you ask how much we can get it for?"

Joyce just nodded numbly.

xxx

Xander walked silently on the smooth rock pathway, slightly behind Lei-Kung. He looked up ahead for what appeared to be a quarter mile at the towering rock that seemed to just float in the middle of the sky. It was the Heart of Heaven, and whatever magical forces had been used to create such a thing, it was impressive.

They reached the entrance to the Heart after a few minutes. A wide stone staircase led up to the main hall and there were a few people coming and going upon it. Xander knew that many had passed through it already. Revelers from across the Seven Cities had already travelled across the seven land bridges into the realm. Along with them were vendors selling food and crafts, as well as others that served the Tournament in an official capacity.

He knew that Jenny and the others had mostly gone ahead, and he trusted that Vi and Colleen would keep the others safe. Of course, it was hardly necessary given that their official status as part of his entourage meant that they were to be untouched. To do otherwise would have been dishonorable. Still, he had tasked Vi with keeping an eye on Lilah to ensure that she did nothing to interfere with the Tournament or discover his ruse. He may not want to fight, but that did not mean that he would do so without honor.

"Wait a moment," Lei-Kung said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a scroll. He passed it to Xander who opened it up and read it. "I do not know why you asked for this, but I have done as you requested. It is official."

Xander smiled briefly as he finished reviewing the scroll. He rolled it back up and placed it in a pocket of his own, wondering exactly how things would play out once he played that card. "Thanks."

"I do not need to remind you that under Tournament rules, all fighting amongst the Immortal Weapons and their followers is forbidden. You risk more than disqualification if it comes to pass," the Thunderer stated, emphasizing his words. "You more than most."

He knew that Xander could be strong-headed, and did not want him to act impetuously. Although, he had to admit, if only to himself, that some part of him also wanted to protect his own son. From Xander's wrath, as well as what would happen if he broke the rules.

"I understand," Xander said, knowing that whatever happened, he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him and start a fight. He'd wallowed in them long enough as it was.

xxx

"While we have yet to receive independent confirmation on the exact strength and nature of his abilities, I believe that he is worth looking into," Agent Coulson remarked, resting his hands on the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.

Director Fury frowned, looking through the report. While the second-hand reports of the subject's powers were certainly impressive, he still had qualms about other aspects of the man's character and personality. "Thorlief Golmen. Also known as Thor Odinson. AKA Thor. As in the real Thor."

Phil nodded, somewhat hesitantly. The particular subject of investigation had not been his first choice. However, they were quickly running out of candidates, from an already small pool. "He has quite the following. In fact, that's one of the reasons why he was suggested in the first place. His standing among certain, left-wing circles, would do much to counteract the effect of having Tony Stark as the visible face of the team."

"I believe in demons. I believe in magic." Fury stated, putting the report on his desk. He looked over at his right hand man. "Do you think that I believe that this man, all six feet five, 285 pound of Aryan looking stock, is the Norse God of Thunder? And that the Norse God of Thunder would spend his time protesting against the military-industrial complex and corporate polluters? Not to mention his self-help books and self-empowerment lectures."

"Like I said, it would be good PR." It was all that Coulson could add. There was a part of him that was starting to suspect that their agency was losing some of its luster in the eyes of the Washington elite. They might even hinder them in order to support their own agendas. With their own exotic threat defense agency perhaps.

Fury nodded. "Okay, put a check on his file. I want an observation team in place. We need to confirm his abilities as well as his mental stability. If I'm convinced that he's stable, then I will consider extending an invitation. Where is he now?"

Agent Coulson checked the file he had on his lap. "The latest report indicates that he is currently off the coast of Japan. He's on a Greenpeace boat protesting against whalers."

"Greenpeace," Fury echoed. This is what it had come down to. As much as he may detest the jobs at times, the incompetency of others meant that he had to stay. "I-"

Director Fury was unable to finish his sentence as the phone on his desk rang. He looked at it, frowning as he recognized the number. He looked over at Phil. "Wait a second."

Picking up the handset, the director of SHIELD spoke into it, "This is Director Fury."

"Nick, it's Dr. Warner. Is this a secured line?" The voice on the other side spoke.

Director Fury waved a hand, as he indicated that Phil should stay seated. He continued to speak into the telephone, "Yes. What's wrong?"

"I thought you might want to know." Dr. Warner didn't exactly know how he should say it. In fact, he wasn't actually supposed to tell anyone until the official reports had been made, but old ties died hard. And family was family. "Clint's been injured. He's been medevaced to Bagram Air Base. It's…it's bad."

Dr. Warner took a breath, exhaling slowly through his nose. He didn't have all the answers yet, but something strange had happened during that ambush. It was a wonder that no marines had lost their lives. Of course, that could still change.

Nick listened as the voice from the other side spoke to him from half a world away. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad," Dr. Warner replied. He looked up, noticing as some surgeons walked past, from their fatigued expressions, he knew that they had worked on some of the men from Firefly Two Two. "He's got multiple gunshot wounds, and a punctured lung. Those have been patched up, but he has a head injury too. The neurosurgeon's going in now to try to relieve the swelling. We won't know what the full damage will be until he's finished."

"What are his chances right now?" Nick asked, flashing back to his days in the service. He had served with Clint's father in Vietnam, conducting less than legal missions deep in enemy territory. The elder Barton had saved his life more than once during their stint in the Phoenix Program. Clint had also been under his command at one point, before he had mustered out and started at SHIELD. He'd known the kid pretty much all of his life.

"It's too early to tell," Dr. Warner answered. "But, he was lucid when he came in. It's a good sign. I don't know exactly what you're doing anymore, but if you can swing the authorization to come see him…"

"I'll do what I can," Director Fury said, thinking about which strings he'd have to pull. And how fast the next plane out would be. "Bill. Thanks."

"No problem," Dr. Warner said, hanging up the phone.

xxx

"Xander!" Vi shouted gleefully, rushing up to embrace her friend. It had been a few days since they had gotten to K'un-L'un, and she hadn't had much time to see him.

Xander hugged her back, smiling as she let him go. He turned his attention to the other woman that had come out to meet him in the large entry hall. Looking her up and down, he exhaled audibly. "Wow."

Jenny smiled, embracing him as well, and giving him a quick kiss. "Well, I figured that I might as well try to blend in a bit."

Xander smiled back at her as well. She was dressed in what his mind informed him was a qí-páo, a traditional Chinese dress. Of course, given the wearer, it was made of red silk, and was cut to accentuate and reveal certain attributes. "I don't think you could blend in anywhere you go."

Jenny rolled her eyes slightly. It was corny, but sweet. "Glad you enjoy it so much."

"Where are the others?" Xander asked, looking around. There were some people still milling about in the hall, some just looking at the decorations that were displayed, symbols of past glories, and some just passing through to other places in the Heart of Heaven.

"They're already at your table," Jenny answered. "Don't worry, Colleen's been keeping an eye on our lawyer friend."

"Good." Xander nodded. There may be time for some enjoyment for the girls, and he wanted them to have that opportunity, but there were still things to be wary of. As much as he may have wished, it wouldn't be a vacation for any of them.

"We should go," Lei-Kung remarked after a moment. He stepped forward, and waved a hand towards the entrance to the main meeting hall. It would serve as the primary meeting and eating place for the Tournament contestants. And though the festivities did not officially start, there were things that he wanted to get out of the way before things became official.

"Right," Xander remarked as he looked at the Thunderer, then turned to face Jenny once again. "Go on ahead with Vi. I'll catch up."

Jenny smiled at him in support, taking his hand and squeezing it once before heading inside with Vi in tow.

"It's really real now isn't it?" Xander asked rhetorically, watching as his girlfriend and student headed into the main hall. He turned towards the war master, feeling a case of nerves. He pushed them down, concentrating on his breathing. The tightness in his stomach subsided. "Lead the way."

xxx

"I managed to convince Tom to sell it for eight thousand," Joyce said, placing the Casket into a small cardboard box. She added some packing peanuts into it, making sure that the small wooden chest would be protected. Taping it shut with packaging tape, she looked up as Amy opened her backpack and pulled out a large envelope.

Amy counted out the money, making thousand dollar stacks of hundred dollar bills. She ignored the eyes that were on her, though she felt slightly self-conscious. She doubted that galleries and auction houses usually dealt in cash, but exceptions were often made in regards to large sums of money. And eight thousand, which would likely get underreported, was large enough for an exception.

"What should we do with it?" Buffy asked, taking a seat on the table in the back of the shop as her mother scooped up the money and put it into the office safe.

"I have a safe place to keep it, until Giles can figure out how to dispose of it," Amy answered, picking up her new acquisition. Odd that something so potentially dangerous fit into a small cardboard box.

"Why not just give it to Giles?" Buffy asked.

The witch looked over at the Slayer, frowning. "I'd rather keep it myself. But, since nobody is really going to know that we bought this thing, then the guys that are going to go after it might still come here. We'll still need to stake it out."

Buffy chose to ignore the first part of it, instead thinking about the logistics of the second. Hopping off the table, she walked closer to Amy and spoke softly, "I have a date tonight. I suppose Kendra can keep watch and call if they show up. But, since Willy still hasn't come up with any more info, it'll probably still be a while."

Amy didn't know if that was a hunch based on experience, or if it was just Buffy rationalizing. Either way, until Giles had some idea of where to look, it was safer than blundering around and just hoping that the thieves wouldn't get tipped off. "I can set up an alarm spell too. Just in case."

A ward would also have worked, but if the thieves had magical power, they might be able to detect it and know that someone was wise to their existence and target. That wouldn't necessarily be smart, if they wanted to catch the thieves by surprise. An alarm spell would be much less easily detected.

"Okay," Buffy said, nodding happily. While she would be there if need be, she didn't particularly see why she couldn't take some time off if she wasn't strictly necessary to the night's operation.

xxx

Xander stepped into the large room, scanning the space and the various inhabitants within it. The fighters and their accompaniment were segregated by City, seated at six round wooden tables that circled a large red carpet. In the center of the carpet, a four piece band played traditional Chinese instruments. A man in green silk robes was dancing to the music, while a few masked attendants brought food and drink to the people there.

Looking back at the fighters, Xander noted the characters from different Asian languages that had been painted upon their tables, designating which City each fighter represented. One table was empty save for the women that he had brought with him. That one was for K'un-L'un. That was one was his.

"Fat Cobra," Lei-Kung noted, watching as Xander took in his opponents. He would fight at least twice, assuming he didn't die in his first battle. And given how new Xander was to the realities of the Seven Cities of Heaven, there was much that he needed to learn.

Xander stared at the large Japanese man, built like a sumo wrestler. He wore blue robes and was seated next to two equally large men.

"Don't let his size trick you," Lei-Kung continued, whispering into the Iron Fist's ear. "His size and strength are only outclassed by his speed."

Xander didn't like the sound of that. He continued counter-clockwise, taking in the next fighter. She was extremely pale and thin. Almost ashen white in complexion, as if she was dead. Dressed in black lace, with an odd spiked collar, the woman was a disturbing presence. Her entourage was equally creepy, made up of three pale thin men and an old woman dressed in funeral attire. They looked equally dead, and shriveled as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"The Bride of Nine Spiders," Lei-Kung said, noting the second Immortal Weapon. "Her heart pumps the coldest blood imaginable…and horrors inconceivable to mortal men."

Xander swallowed nervously. He didn't know exactly what powers these warriors might have, but Lei-Kung's tone was serious.

He continued down the line, watching as a handsome Chinese man in armor fed a large dog that was standing next to him. A few stray children wandered around him, an odd pick for companionship.

Lei-Kung nodded towards the man. "Dog Brother #1. An assassin who rules the under-city, and hero to all the strays on all the streets of the world. Even the Order of Teraka knows to keep its distance from him."

Xander didn't exactly like the sound of that either. He turned his head and inhaled sharply, noting the beauty of the next fighter. A woman dressed in red silk robes and an ornate headdress made of gold and black silk was seated daintily at the table. She was attended by a few other women almost equally well-coiffed. "Who is she?"

"Tiger's Beautiful Daughter," the Thunderer replied. "You have a habit of collecting women. I suggest you do not try it with her. Many a man has found his doom at her hand or in her bed."

Xander didn't bother to respond, instead turning to the next fighter in line. Different than the others, this one sat alone, in old brown robes that revealed nothing of his identity. He was eerily still, as if there was nothing alive underneath the ratty layers of cloth.

"The Prince of Orphans," Lei-Kung said, almost in reverence. "Mysterious, even to we who cultivate unending mystery."

"That's helpful," Xander replied sarcastically, gaze travelling on up to rest on the last of the fighters. His blood ran cold as he took in the appearance of Davos, the Steel Serpent. He was dressed in traditional Chinese dress, his mask adding to his aura of power. A mix of young women was seated at his table, along with a tall elderly woman with long knotted grey hair. He didn't know who she was, but could tell that she had status.

"He represents K'un-Zi now," Lei-Kung had to control his tone of voice to conceal the emotions that were ripping through him. "He is the Master of Cranes now."

"Who's the woman?" Xander asked, turning to look at the war master, to keep from leaping over to the man's table and attempting to rip his throat out.

"The Crane Mother, ruler of K'un-Zi," the Thunderer answered, trailing off as he saw Xander step forward. He moved to follow, prepared to act if Xander acted impetuously.

Xander strode forward, knowing that eyes were upon him. He didn't care though, as he stopped in front of Davos' table. The anger that he felt was impossible to control, and he made little attempt to do so. The Iron Fist stared down at Davos, looking impassively despite his feelings as the Steel Serpent stared back at him, a smirk on his face.

Xander leaned in, placing his hands on the smooth surface of the table. His face was cold and hard, belaying the emotions that the man on the other side of the table knew must be there. The Iron Fist smiled suddenly, picking up one of the porcelain cups of tea that a passing waiter had just place upon the table. He stood up, raising it in front of him, staring down at the Steel Serpent again. Xander spoke loudly, for all to hear, "To Davos, who defeated one Iron Fist already."

Xander spun around, facing the others in the room. He still held the cup of tea above him. "The Steel Serpent only needed fifty men to soften him up first. Let us hope that he decides to follow the rules of honor now that people are going to be watching."

Drinking the tea, Xander turned around again, staring at Davos once more. He threw the teacup at the wall behind his nemesis, hearing it shatter. He leaned in again, though there was no need as he was still nearly shouting, "Your death will come at my hands, you son of a-!"

"Thunderer!" the Crane Mother broke in as she stepped forward. Her voice hard and sharp. "Conflict between Immortal Weapons before the Tournament is forbidden. Can you not control your warrior yet again?"

Xander growled, nearly audibly and turned his righteous anger towards the old woman. "At least K'un-L'un can field a warrior. Not a whipped dog that can't bear a real fight."

He leaned around her, looking at Davos once again. "Orson is twice the man you will ever be. And twice the warrior."

Lei-Kung stepped forward at that. While a part of him did want to defend his son, the fact was that he really couldn't. Emotional, and familial, connection could not come into the situation. Not with the things that had been done. He, as always, had his duty.

"The warrior of K'un-L'un's anger is just," Lei-Kung said, looking at the ruler of K'un-Zi. He turned towards Xander, stepping in front of him and the people of their sister City. "If inappropriate at this time."

Xander bowed his head, partly in shame. He breathed in and out rhythmically, turning and walking towards his table. He could feel the eyes on him, yet could not find it in himself to care.

The old woman from The Bride of Nine Spiders' table stood up and walked toward the center of the room, the musicians stopping their song and moving away from the center. The dancer followed with him. After they had gone, she spoke, "we have all set aside our blood feuds for this night, Crane Mother. Lei-Kung. Allow me to now cast the holy tiles to see which champion shall entertain us as we begin the first night's feast…"

xxx

"So what did you think?" Scott asked, picking up their drinks and bringing them over to a table by the window of the coffee shop. Buffy followed, taking a seat in one of the chairs while Scott placed the coffees on the table.

"Well, it was funny," Buffy replied, pausing to take a sip from her latte. "I haven't seen much Keaton, but I think I'd have to say I'd like to see more."

Scott smiled. "Well, _The General_ is one of his best movies. Not really well-received in its time though. Now though, pure cinematic genius. He even did the majority of his own stunts. I mean the really dangerous ones."

Buffy smiled as Scott went on. He could go on quite a bit about movies, and Buster Keaton in general. She had to admit, it was nice to have a boy that was into more than just when the next apocalypse was going to happen.

"And, I am totally boring you right now aren't I," Scott said, noticing Buffy's zoned out expression.

Buffy suppressed her shock, snapping back into attention. She shook her head as she looked back at Scott. "No, sorry, I guess I'm not that into movie history. I really did like the movie though. In fact, we should totally do it again. With a different movie of his."

"Okay," Scott said, smiling. He was really starting to like Buffy, and was glad that she was willing to share his interest. She was flighty sometimes, and had the oddest emergencies, but he was hoping that it was just nerves. After a serious boyfriend, he could understand the tension. But, it's been months, so he figured that she was ready to start moving on. He didn't want to be the rebound.

"Yeah, definitely. We can even do a double feature. I'm sure there's movies I like that you've never seen before," Buffy went on. "In fact-"

The ring of her cell phone cut her off, and she pulled the phone out of her purse. Buffy frowned as she looked at the display on the front. It was Amy. She opened it up as she looked up at Scott sheepishly. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Scott just nodded.

"Hi," Buffy said into the phone with mixed emotions. Amy wouldn't have called unless something came up, and that was enough to make her nervous.

"They're here," Amy whispered into her phone, peeking over the edge of the rooftop she was hiding on top of. She watched as a team of four got out of a van. She had managed to get a look at two of them as it drove up, their appearances matching the information that Willy had provided. "They're going to try to break in. I count four of them, and I think you should get down here."

"I'm on my way. Should only take me five minutes," Buffy said seriously going into Slayer mode. She looked back at Scott, shrugging in embarrassment. "Sorry, a friend has an-"

"Emergency," Scott cut in; it was a familiar excuse for her to cut out early. He was sure that it had been for good cause most of the time, but he was starting to question how much trouble Buffy's friends could get themselves into. "I know. You should go help your friend."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll call you," Buffy said, getting up and rushing towards the door.

Scott merely waved goodbye, watching her leave. He frowned, not knowing what to do. Half the time it was like she wanted to be there, but there was always something holding her back. It wasn't Angel anymore, that much he was pretty sure on. He hadn't seen that guy around town for months.

Deciding, he got up and headed towards the door. He looked both ways down the sidewalk, watching as she made good time up the street. He followed quickly, having to move quickly in order to just keep up. Scott tried to do it as stealthily as possible though, so as not to get caught.

It was stupid, but he just couldn't help himself.

xxx

"What was that?" Faith asked, looking at Xander as he took a seat at the table that had been assigned to them. She had never seen him angry before. It was a shocking occurrence, and from the expressions on the faces of the other women at the table, it was a shock for them as well.

Jenny looked at Xander sympathetically, placing a hand on his leg.

Xander didn't respond to her touch. He took a breath, looking across the way at Davos' table. He was still there, as content as ever. He looked back over at Faith, still attempting to calm himself down. "He killed someone, someone that I was close to. He did it in front of me. I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't save…"

The Iron Fist turned his attention to Lilah. He could tell that she was beginning to put the pieces together. "I couldn't save the previous Iron Fist. Orson Randall. And, there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Lilah asked, suddenly unsure of how to play things. It was one thing to have the weight of Wolfram and Hart behind her, even in new situations. But, this was something else entirely. While some Wolfram and Hart lawyers did do legal work across dimensions, she had little experience in the area. And given how well Xander was doing so far, it was pretty clear that he could do quite a bit of harm if push came to shove.

Xander reached down into a pocket and pulled out the scroll he had been given earlier. He passed it over to Lilah, who unrolled it.

"I can't read this," Lilah said as she scanned the writing. She looked over at him, partially in accusation, partly in confusion.

"I lost the Tournament," Xander said grimly.

"What?" Lilah asked. "It hasn't even started yet."

"No," Xander stated. "I'm still fighting in it, but not for Wolfram and Hart. See, I am the representative for K'un-L'un. Which means that I can't be one for you. Which means that I'm disqualified from fighting for you. Which is a loss."

"And you knew this from the beginning," Lilah said, beginning to put things together, feeling like an idiot for doing it when it was too late.

Xander shrugged. "Yeah. Like I said, I'd enter the Tournament on your behalf, but anything that happens after, well, that's up to the rules to determine. And they say I'm out. Which means that you're out to, since I've fulfilled the terms of the contract."

"Do you have any idea what Wolfram and Hard will do to you?" Lilah asked, although she was really thinking about what Wolfram and Hart would do to her.

"I have some idea," Xander replied, smiling grimly. That had been Wolfram and Hart's fundamental flaw. A lack of insight that blinded them to the fact that he might not actually want to fight in the Tournament. "But, there's the thing. As official representative of K'un-L'un, I'm also a citizen of K'un-L'un. And as Champion, those with me are recognized as being associated with the City. An attack on them or me, and that constitutes an act of war. Wolfram and Hart isn't going to do that. They can't risk the numbers."

"It's not that easy," Lilah retorted, shaking her head. "You think that they're just going to forget this? You pull one over on them and they'll just let you be?"

"No I don't," Xander said, knowing that she was really thinking about herself. "But, we'll call it even. A contract's a contract, and there's stuff that Orson pulled out that they don't want out there. Besides, I've dealt with them once before, and it's in their best interest to keep trying to recruit me. Maybe one of these days, they might even succeed."

Lilah could see that he had thought about it for a long time. There was not a likely chance of him being turned by the law firm, but enough of one to not try to take him out. It had been planned carefully and intricately, perhaps ever since Orson had determined who she was. At least she had found out who had killed him. And what would be done about it. "Is Orson really your father?"

Xander just looked at her. "I think that's the first honest question you've ever asked me."

Lilah said nothing, folding back into her cold persona as defense.

"To answer it, in every way that really mattered, yeah," Xander said as gently as possible. "I think he cared about you somehow, and maybe I just had to see this one out since he couldn't. But, you're out too, so try to make the best of it."

Faith continued to look at Xander. There were some depths there that she hadn't expected. Which made her aware that she didn't exactly know him that well. Her previous presumption was mainly that he was a guy, with some power maybe, with all that that entailed.

She glanced over at her Watcher, noticing a calculated expression on her face. One that didn't appear on Vi's Watcher's face. She didn't know what it meant, but she did know that she didn't like it.

xxx

Buffy ducked and rolled, an axe slamming into the brick wall behind her. Chunks of it exploded into the alley behind the gallery that she was standing in. Regaining her feet, the Slayer grabbed a wooden pallet and swung it hard, smashing it against the demon's shoulder.

Vyasa crashed into the wall, losing his grip on his axe. He growled and swung wildly, a flailing fist that caught the Slayer that had interrupted their heist in the chest.

Buffy exhaled as she stumbled back, stunned from the strong blow. The orange scaly-skinned demon was stronger than he looked. And considering how large he was, that was saying something.

"Buffy, get done!" Amy shouted as she cast the spell she had been preparing. She waited until Buffy had dropped to the ground, then sent the floating piece of rebar into the demon's upper chest. It struck with a bloody thump, impaling the wannabe thief to the brick wall behind him.

Vyasa grimaced, coughing out thick blood as he started to pull himself off of the metal sticking out of him.

Buffy knelt down and picked up the large axe that the demon had previously wielded. Swinging it quickly, she decapitated the demon, Vyasa slumping down onto the rebar as his head left its body. The fight was completely out of him now.

She turned, looking for more enemies, which were currently engaged with the other Slayer. Kendra had already taken down one, now kicking one of them in the face as she pushed a pale almost human-looking demon across the alleyway and into the tall retaining wall that bordered the back of it.

From the description, Buffy figured that it was Menlo, the leader of a gang. Winding up, she threw the axe, the weapon circling through the air until it stopped with a thud in the head of the demon. As she did so, Kendra stabbed the remaining thief in the heart with a stake, the vampire exploding into dust.

"Dat is all of dem," Kendra said, looking around her at the three corpses that were strewn along alleyway. The ground was littered with evidence of their battle, from broken pallets and make-shift weapons, to splashes of demonic blood.

"What should we do with the bodies?" Buffy asked, wishing that they had been vampires. That at least would have meant easy cleanup.

"I got it covered," Amy said, gathering mystical energy into herself. She concentrated on the three corpses, waving her hands in an intricate pattern as her eyes glowed red. The witch watched as they burst into brilliant blue flames, engulfing the dead flesh and blood and burning it into ash. There would be nothing there that revealed their presence, nor that of the women responsible for the deaths of four demons.

"What the hell?" a voice shouted from the distance.

Buffy spun around, eyes wide as she recognized the voice. She watched as a brown-haired teenager stepped into the area behind the art gallery. There was no trying to hide anything as Scott revealed himself, looking as if he was going to be sick.

xxx

Xander looked on impassively as Fat Cobra stood in the main hall, off to the side of the circle of tables. The Immortal Weapon had doffed his robe and was clad only in a black mawashi, the traditional belt worn by sumo wrestlers during matches. Fat Cobra had tattoos all over his chest, back, and arms. Black vertical lines of kanji that he couldn't quite make out. Large red characters had been inked onto the center of the sumo's broad chest. Possibly alluding to girth or serpentine nomenclature.

Xander briefly wondered whether all the Immortal Weapons had some type of tattoo marking them as Champions for their various cities. As Fat Cobra moved forward, he turned his attention to the large man's opponents. One hundred shaolin terror priests stood before him, armed in a combination of swords, spears, and other sharp weapons. Against nearly any other type of warrior, it would have been odds that nobody would choose to face. But, against an Immortal Weapon, it was nothing more than an exposition match. At least, that was the idea.

"Watch him closely, Iron Fist," the Thunderer said, as he sat next to the City's chosen. "Take advantage of this demonstration of his technique."

Xander nodded as the battle begun, watching as Fat Cobra strode into action. He was astonished as the large man flipped into the air, landing in the midst of the terror priests. Fat Cobra jabbed forward with an open palm, the blow catching one of the robed opponents in the face unawares which sent him flying into the wall of the hall.

The sumo ducked under a swing of a sword, and spun out of the way of a spear's tip. He swept an arm out, breaking the spear's shaft. Fat Cobra moved forward again, grabbing two of the terror priests by the arms and throwing them into their brethren. He did not take the time to admire his work, instead moving on to the men that were still standing.

The Iron Fist watched as Fat Cobra sent a combination of strikes into his opponents. Twenty-two Harmony Strike bled into a Long Punch of Enlightened Buddha that sent a terror priest into blissful unconsciousness or worse.

He gauged his potential Tournament opponent; sizing up his defenses, offenses, and looked for weaknesses. He could find none of the latter. And extreme amounts of the former as he saw Fat Cobra smack four of the terror priests in the neck with a broad forearm.

Fat Cobra then leapt into the air, coming down hard on the stone floor, throwing up a wave of crackling energy. "Sumo Thunder Stomp!"

The energy wave blasted terror priests into the air, some impacting against the mystical shield that separated the battle from those observing it.

Pulling his arms back, Fat Cobra slammed them forward in a vicious clap, the kinetic energy tossing even more terror priests to the ground in a slump.

Xander watched blankly as the giant of a man continued to fight. Fat Cobra was an enigma. He was as large and strong as an ox, but he wasn't slow. At all.

xxx

"Scott!" Buffy exclaimed, as the boy she had been dating walked closer to her cautiously. She had no idea what she could say to explain to him what had happened. While Sunnydalers had a tendency to rationalize and forget the inexplicable things that had happened, she got the feeling that that wouldn't happen here. He had probably seen the whole thing and had only spoken up when the battle had concluded.

Annoyance at the fact that he had followed her came to mind, but disappeared in the wake of more pressing concerns. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't given him some reason to think that things weren't quite right.

"What were those things?" Scott asked, looking around at the others in the alleyway. The streetlights from the street behind the alley revealed enough that he could identify the others there. He recognized Amy from school, and the other he had seen around the town. Though she wasn't going to their high school, he knew that the dark-skinned girl was one of Buffy's friends. "And the thing with the fire?"

Amy said nothing, taking a step back, a hand on the bag she had slung over her shoulder. She knew a spell that could be utilized to strip the boy of the memory of what had taken place, but it shouldn't be used. Jenny had taught her not only a breadth of spellwork, but also the knowledge to use them responsibly. And Lethe's bramble was not something to be used lightly, despite how easy it would be to cast it.

Kendra said nothing as well, easily identifying the boy that Buffy was going out with. He had obviously followed Buffy from their date, her fellow Slayer somehow, and not unsurprisingly, failing to notice that she was being tailed. While secrecy was paramount, the number of people that knew about mystical occurrences meant that some leeway had to be given. Not to mention that they were on a mystical convergence. She would take Buffy's lead on this. For now anyhow.

Buffy sighed, knowing from the intent expression on Scott's face that he wouldn't accept any excuses. Especially the lame ones that were popping up in her mind. "Those were demons. They were going to break in and steal something powerful. Powerful and bad. Oh, and Amy can do magic."

"You mean like that thing in New York?" Scott asked, remembering the reports of a green monster ripping apart New York City not that long ago.

"I don't know what that was, but pretty much. Yeah," Buffy replied sheepishly.

"And you fight these things?" Scott asked, taking it all in stride. Sunnydale had always been a weird place, and with weird things spreading out across the country, it all started to come together. He wouldn't necessarily have pegged it on demons and magic, but there was definitely something going on in the world that nobody was talking about. "Cause you slammed that pallet like it was a pillow."

"I'm a Slayer, so is Kendra," Buffy explained, nodding towards her fellow Slayer. "We're…mystically enhanced. The whole super-strength and speed dealie. It's like, our calling."

"Wow," Scott said, looking at Buffy in a new light. It certainly explained all of the mysterious need to be elsewhere incidents. He had thought it might be drugs, and this was definitely better. "That's actually kind of cool."

Buffy smiled hopefully, glad that he was taking it well. For now at least.

xxx

"Hoo-tah!" Fat Cobra exclaimed raising a fistful of metal masks in each hands. The broken one hundred terror priests lay all around him, a testament to the warrior's power and skill. "One hundred shaolin terror priests felled before my tea has cooled."

Looking at the scene, Xander could see just how dangerous this one Immortal Weapon was. If he and Davos were any indication, he was greatly in over his head. He knew that one hundred terror priests would have been more than a challenge for himself. Especially considering that with their masks ripped off, it had been revealed that the terror priests were actually artificial constructs of some sort, likely mystical in nature. He had no idea how to fight Fat Cobra, let alone beat him. Surviving would be a challenge in and of itself.

"As the last of the terror priests fall, Heaven's Heart becomes whole again and so begins the Tournament of our fates." The old woman that led the city that The Bride of Nine Spiders represented bowed to the victor. "Breathtaking work Fat Cobra. And now, as a thank-you for your fine sportsmanship and skills, you are allowed to choose who your first opponent shall be."

"It is my honor, most venerated Spider-Mistress," Fat Cobra replied, nodding his thanks in appreciation of her words. "Since his blood is so clearly hot and eager for combat, and it is an opportunity to regain the honor lost from the unpleasantness at the last Tournament, allow me to choose the Immortal Iron Fist."

Xander just looked at the giant sumo. Once more, his emotions had gotten the best of him. Not only did he have to fight, he had to fight first. "Oh crap."

xxx

"How are you doing kid," Nick spoke softly as he stood next to the injured Clint Barton's hospital bed. The young man had been through surgery, and numerous bandages were wrapped around his injuries. He looked like hell.

"Ready to get off my ass, sir," Clint spoke as loudly as he could, though it was almost as quiet as a whisper. His head was pounding, and his torso still ached, but he was getting antsy. He could only think about how his squad was doing.

"I wouldn't think about that for a while," Nick said, placing a hand on the sergeant's shoulder. He had managed to get his hands on the after-action report. If anyone deserved time to rest, it was Barton. The men of Firefly Two Two owed their lives to their sergeant. Rendered combat ineffective and caught in an ambush, they all said that Barton had single-handedly held off the assault until the cavalry had arrived. The common response was that it had been nothing less than extraordinary.

"My men," Clint croaked out.

"Here, take it easy." Nick picked up a pitcher of water that lay on a table next to the hospital bed and poured a cup. He handed it to Clint who sipped it gratefully. "They'll be fine. Steakley's been reassigned to take over while you're recuperating. He'll take care of your boys."

The marine just nodded. He didn't know the man personally, but his reputation was solid. Still, he didn't like having to sit out the fight, while the rest of his team was still in the thick of it.

"The talk is that you'll be up for a Silver Star for this. Along with the Purple Heart. Some damn fine work, son," Nick continued on. "You remember much about what happened?"

Clint shook his head. "Not after that RPG landed right next to me. Good thing I had the Humvee door between me and it. I don't…I don't remember much about what happened afterwards."

"Don't worry about it," Fury said in reassurance. It wasn't an uncommon happening after such injuries. "But, the way your men tell it, you were a maniac. Some real sharp shooting, kid."

"Thank you, sir," Clint said, conflicted. It was all so hazy, but some things had started coming back to him. It was just bits and pieces, but he could remember firing on the enemy. He chocked it up to the fog of war, and the damage he had sustained, but he remembered some impossible shots. Things that he once could only have accomplished with his DMR, he was pulling off with his M4, and that was taking into account the fact that the ISM-V combo scope and laser sight module on the carbine he had used had been rendered nonfunctional in the fight.

It just didn't add up.


	9. Chapter Eight: No One But the Fighters

**Chapter 8: No One But the Fighters**

Xander raised his hands, feeling the gauze wrapped around them tighten as he clenched them into fists. The hand wraps were a reminder that the fight wasn't meant to be to the death. That wasn't the purpose of the Tournament, but from the exposition from the night before, it was still a not too unlikely outcome.

Xander circled to his left, feeling the light wind on his bare chest as he moved. Fat Cobra was adorned in the same uniform that he had had on during his last fight. The only difference now was the length of thick wood in the man's right hand. It was a crude cudgel with a strip of cloth wrapped around an end in order to form a makeshift grip.

It was allowed in the Tournament so long as it followed in the style of the particular Immortal Weapon. Dog Brother #1 would likely use the swords that he had strapped to his back. Despite the guns he had used in battle before, such things would not be allowed for the Iron Fist. And he was not expert enough in any acceptable weapon to use in this battle. More's the pity.

Fat Cobra broke the silence with a yell, reaching back with his right hand, an arc of electricity extending from the cudgel and marking its path through the air.

"Crap," Xander exclaimed, flipping backwards as a bolt of lightning exploded from the weapon and arched towards him. He could feel the heat created by the electricity, and the ozone burned his nose. Evidently Fat Cobra had held back the night before, though likely because he didn't need to resort to his full range of powers.

"Excellent speed," Fat Cobra complimented his opponent as he threw out a couple of other lightning bolts from his club. He watched as the boy flipped into the air, dodging his strikes. Though he had yet to see the boy's combat skills, he had to admit that his reflexes were excellent. "But, that is no match for my explosive strategist mind."

Xander ignored the comment, as he landed on the ground in a crouch. He concentrated on what he should do, knowing that he couldn't dodge forever. That train of thought was derailed as a straight bolt of lightning hit him in the stomach, his chi nearly automatically rushing forward to deflect some of the energy. It wasn't enough though as the Iron Fist was thrown back against the wall of the large stone auditorium that they were doing battle in.

He picked himself up off the ground, wiping the corner of his mouth clean of blood. It felt like he had just gotten hit in the chest with a wrecking ball. Knowing that defense wouldn't work forever, Xander bolted forward in a burst of speed, launching himself in the air with a vicious rising kick.

The air time was impressive as he flew the air, the heel of his foot connecting with Fat Cobra's chin.

"Oomph!" Fat Cobra blurted out, his head rocking back a couple of inches from the impact. That was all it did though, the sumo still planted in his spot.

Xander didn't let it faze him, instead dropping to the ground and twirling in a vicious spinning kick into the back of Fat Cobra's knee. It was like hitting a tree trunk, though the blow did bring the large man to the ground.

The Iron Fist had to dodge back as his opponent lashed out with the electrically empowered piece of wood. The bolt nearly struck him in the face as he cartwheeled away.

Fat Cobra took the time to get to his feet, his speed allowing him to rise faster than expected. He swung his cudgel around again, sending forth another bolt of electricity. This one was different however, as a thick, horizontal bolt of electricity shot forth at his opponent.

Xander only had time to dodge to his left a few inches, before the bolt curved towards him. He looked down as the electricity encircled his waist, connecting him to the handle that Fat Cobra was pulling back. "Oh cra-"

Fat Cobra waited for the Iron Fist to fly towards him, pulling back his left hand in order to form a fist. He was not quick enough to bring it forward again to counter the elbow that flew into his face. The Iron Fist utilizing the momentum of the grab to put more impact into his blow.

Xander looked over his shoulder and saw Fat Cobra stumble back, as his elbow stopped reverberating from the impact. He didn't waste the opportunity, flipping forward over his head, right leg extended behind him. The Iron Fist kicked the cudgel out Fat Cobra's hand, the wood flipping end over end. The Iron Fist followed up with an aerial roundhouse kick, hitting the cudgel far into the arena and away from his mountainous opponent.

"Alright," Xander said, calming himself down and going on the offensive. He pulled his chi to his fists, causing them to burst into flames with his power.

"You are a venerated opponent, but you will lose this fight," Fat Cobra growled, beginning to get into the fight. He swung a fist, the hand blurring from the lightning fast speed.

Xander ducked down, hearing the strike whistle past above his head. He looked up at the Fat Cobra, noticing the aggressive look on the Immortal Weapon's face. "Let's go."

Xander rose up in a strike to the stomach, the power of the Iron Fist allowing him to hit harder than any normal human. It was like hitting a steel wall, though he knew that it had an effect. He scooted forward, raising his right leg and bringing it down in a snap in a brutal axe kick to Fat Cobra's head.

Fat Cobra raised his hand to his face, pulling back from the blow.

The Iron Fist followed up and moved closer, sending lightening quick punches to the man's now unprotected chest. They blurred and flowed into each other as Xander found a rhythm, his glowing yellow fists streaking with their power.

xxx

"Now that the thieves have been taken care of, I think we can turn our attention on the Casket of Ancient Winters itself," Giles said, after Buffy had finished telling the story of their confrontation with Menlo and his crew. While he had not been pleased that yet another teenager had discovered their secret, he was glad that nobody had been hurt or killed.

Amy briefly glanced over at Scott, still somewhat unused to the boy's presence. Oz was there as well, though he was a much more regular presence, despite his continued tangential position in their struggle. Sometimes even Cordelia showed up, but she got the feeling that that was more for her own benefit than anything else. It paid to be informed on the Hellmouth, and the witch believed that Cordelia was more intelligent, or more self-aware, than she let on. "It's…it's in a safe place."

"Amy, I think that the safest place would be here for now. I can send it to the Council for storage," Giles explained gently, turning to face the witch. "They have very secure facilities and store a number of dangerous artifacts."

Amy hesitated before answering. While Xander was off on his walkabout, she had worked closely with Giles and the others. And while she did trust them, she had become aware Xander and Jenny's attitudes towards the Watchers' Council. It wasn't in anything specific that they said, but she got the feeling that the situation in regards to Vi and the other potentials had raised questions that they didn't have satisfactory answers to. "It's in a safe place now."

"I know that Jenny has trained you in a number of areas, and you probably do know spells that would help to keep the item safe, but something of this power needs to be secured extremely well," Giles lectured her. While Amy had improved greatly in her control of magic as well as power, she was still quite young and new to the practice. "It is very dangerous."

The witch just shook her head, wavering a little. He was right that she was no expert, not yet at least. "I don't know. Nobody knows that it's here, it should be safe enough. But, if you want, we can wait until Xander and Ms. Calendar get back."

Giles wasn't surprised that she had suggested that. Still, he was concerned that the young man had placed himself so centrally in all of the affairs that occurred on the Hellmouth. Especially in something that he wasn't even tangentially connected to. The boy had, after all, broken into his home. Albeit at Orson's behest. Xander's presence was felt even now, when he wasn't even in the state.

"If that's the way you feel, then that's what we shall have to do," the Watcher concluded in defeat. He had seen the expression on Amy's face many times on Buffy's. The obstinance that was common in the current youth could be quite taxing. There would be no moving her.

xxx

Jenny frowned as she looked down into the crowd. Sitting a couple of rows below her, she could identify two other Immortal Weapons. The Prince of Orphans was easily identified from his old brown robe, and the Steel Serpent was clear from his mockery of an Iron Fist mask.

"Five hundred on the little one," the Prince of Orphans stated, audible in a random lapse of volume from the crowd.

Davos nodded, smirking to the man sitting beside him. "Deal."

Jenny turned her attention back on the fight in disgust, watching as Xander struck Fat Cobra. He was doing quite well in her opinion, despite his youth. Although, Fat Cobra had gotten a number of good hits in during the beginning of the fight.

She ignored the glances that had been thrown her way. Although they hadn't been in the city long, her position at Xander's side had made her the subject of much gossip in the City. He had been accompanied by a number of women, though the affection that he had shown her in particular had marked her as the one that was sharing their hero's bed. And while she wasn't one to follow celebrity gossip back home, she knew what it would entail.

The gypsy had yet to find it particularly annoying, since it had amounted to little more than the occasional look and whisper. Still, most of the time it was in a language that she couldn't understand; English not being as common as some of the other languages spoken in K'un-L'un.

"Do you think that he can win?" Vi asked, looking over at Jenny. She could see that they were evenly matched for the most part, at least power-wise, but Xander had taught her that there was more to a fight than that. And that was the area that Xander was lacking in.

"I don't know," Jenny said, watching as Xander had to give ground to Fat Cobra's attacks. They were going back and forth now, both of them cautious. Still, she knew that a loss for Xander would not be the worst thing in the world. Coming back not too badly injured was much more important in her opinion.

Vi just nodded. She could hear Faith rustling in the seat next to her, probably getting into the fight. She had not seen Xander fight that much, so much of it was likely a surprise. He had held back his real power during his sparring match with Colleen after all.

She looked over at her fellow potential and her Watcher. While Faith was thoroughly engrossed in the fight, Diana looked a little lost in thought, as if unaware to what was going on around her, though the woman was still observing the fight.

xxx

The Iron Fist kicked out again, impacting against his opponent's stomach again. He knew that he was doing damage, although he couldn't tell exactly how much. What he did know though, was that Fat Cobra was in little danger of going down for the count any time soon.

Xander punched again, Fat Cobra taking that as well. He followed up with a right, only to have his fist covered by one of Fat Cobra's gigantic ones. He only had a moment to identify his opponent's move, his mind tagging it as the Devil's Skullcrusher.

It lived up to its name as it smacked him square in the face. The force of the blow should have sent him flying back into the arena, but Fat Cobra was still holding him. His head snapped back, the hit stunning him.

Fat Cobra made use of his advantage and sent fist after fist into his opponent's face. None of them were particularly hard, relatively speaking, instead utilizing speed to batter at the Iron Fist. Their cumulative effect made the boy punch drunk.

Xander coughed out, having a hard time focusing before another fist hit him in the face. He couldn't get his free arm up in time to block, as it felt heavy, as if made of lead. He shook himself, jerking his head out of the way of yet another strike, the sudden movement causing his head to ache even more. HE pulled back, and launched himself as best as he could at Fat Cobra, head butting the large sumo wrestler with all of his might, though it made his arm feel like it was going to rip out of the socket.

The two of them fell back, Fat Cobra having to let go of Xander in order to clutch at his face. Xander merely dropped to his knees, not having the energy to do much else but slump there.

Fat Cobra recovered quickly, shaking his head as he approached his spirited opponent. He had had qualms about fighting Xander, knowing that he had not been in his station for very long before being called for the Tournament. It had been one of the reasons he had chosen him as his first opponent, a number of the others would not have been as cautious as he had in the beginning stages of the battle. "You show spirit and strength. Now let us test not your skills, but your wisdom."

He used a large foot to push the Iron Fist onto his back. Kneeling down, Fat Cobra grasped Xander by the shoulder. "Do you yield?"

Xander said nothing, looking up at Fat Cobra's face. There was no anger or enmity there, but he was too tired to do anything. He tried to open his mouth to vocalize, but couldn't.

Fat Cobra frowned and punched down, striking Xander hard across the face. "Yield."

Xander felt as if his teeth were loose as pain exploded in his head. As much as he may have wanted to win, he wasn't going to give up a chance to end the fight. It hurt to open his mouth again, but he managed. "Yeah."

Fat Cobra was about to strike again, but heard his opponent's mutterings. He stopped, and stood up, looking down at his fallen opponent. Though the Iron Fist had lost, he had fought well, and there was no dishonor in that.

The large sumo looked over to the end of the arena, a large stone platform built into one end of it. On it stood the referee for the day's battle, in this case, the Crane Mother.

"The Iron Fist yields!" The Crane Mother shouted, her voice magically amplified so that all in the stadium could hear her words. "Fat Cobra wins!"

"Hoo-tah!" Fat Cobra smiled and raised his arms wide in triumph. He turned around and scanned the crowd, eyes falling upon his entourage coming to approach him. "Bring me my victory wenches!"

xxx

Giles sighed, looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him. He had been sitting there for a number of minutes already, the page still blank. He was trying to write his report to the Council on the incident regarding the Casket of Ancient Winters, but it was not coming very easily. He had been used to fudging some of the facts in his reports to the Council before, but this was something else.

The Council required their operatives to report any significant artifacts that were found. If necessary, they were to secure all items in order for them to be collected for Council stores if they were not disposed of first.

He did not want to turn against Amy's wishes, and thus he was having trouble with what to write in his report. If he revealed the existence of the Casket, and that it had been recovered, then the Council would undoubtedly question why he did not recover it. On the other hand, he could not lie to the Council so directly either.

He had already edged close enough to the line in his attempts to appease Xander and Jenny's minds in regards to the Council. And while the pair might have had a point, he never questioned that they had the best of intentions. Questionable methods perhaps, but it was always for a noble purpose.

Sighting, Giles picked up his pen again and bent down to write.

xxx

Xander walked in silence, his footsteps echoing off the stone floor. He was feeling better, having had the chance to heal himself with his chi. He would be okay for his next fight, though he wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

Moving closer to the wall, Xander stared at the exhibit on a raised platform that was in front of him. There was a stuffed dummy there, a uniform laid upon it. It was a simple set of dark green pants and a jacket in a lighter shade. Both of them were made of a canvas-like material. A length of yellow cloth completed it. Looking at a plaque beneath the display, it verified what he thought it meant.

"Bei Ming-Tian," the plaque read. It was the uniform of one of the earlier Iron Fists. To the right and the left, there were other dummies, with other uniforms. Some of them similar, some of them not. There was no significant pattern to the evolution of the costumes, but he knew that they had been changed to suit the needs and personalities of the different members that had braved the dragon.

Xander moved forward, looking at the other displays mounted on the walls behind the uniforms. There were weapons and paintings, as well as other objects. Some of them were only there for the sentimental value that they had had for their owners, many of them he recognized from reading the Book of the Iron Fist.

He passed a few, stopping in front of one that was very different from the others. Not in style, but in cut. This one belonged to the one Iron Fist that had been a woman.

Wu Ao-Shi. One of the biggest influences on advancing Iron Fist techniques. At least it had been for Orson, and for him. He took a step closer, examining the finely silken fabric of the uniform. He had no idea how she had managed to keep such a fragile material from getting damaged given the amount of trouble they found themselves into.

He looked at the other artifacts, noticing a fishing pole and a few odds and ends. His eye was drawn by the sparkling of two silver rings that hung on bands of leather. As he grasped them, they glowed with the power of the Iron Fist, dying down as he took them off of their peg.

"You know what those are, correct?" a voice called out from the far end of the hall.

Xander looked over his shoulder, easily identifying the deep voice of Lei-Kung. He placed the rings into a pocket as he stepped back and turned to face the man. "Yes."

Lei Kung moved closer, looking around at the different displays that were in the room. It was a large chamber, the uniforms and significant belongings of sixty six Iron Fists had their weight. "No one has been in here for some time. Only a few may enter."

"I know," Xander said, knowing that the Iron Fist had been granted a special place in the heart of K'un-L'un. A large building that served a number of functions, from training dojo to home. The hall that they were standing in served as a place of remembrance. The Book of the Iron Fist had been kept there, until Orson had taken it.

The Thunderer nodded as he walked down the hall, Xander following in tow. "You feel that strongly about her?"

Xander nodded.

"Then I think that _she_ would have wanted you to have those," Lei-Kung said.

Xander nodded again. "You knew her. You trained her."

"As I did many of your predecessors." Lei-Kung walked to the end of the row, standing in front of the last of the displays. "She was a strong stubborn girl and grew into a strong stubborn woman."

"Why was she the only woman to serve as the Iron Fist?" Xander asked, looking over at the Thunderer. "As far as I can tell, she served her station well enough."

Lei-Kung shrugged. "It is not my place to question the decisions that Yu-Ti makes. Only to execute them. But, she did do honor to those that went before her."

Xander frowned, but said nothing. Instead, he turned his attention to the last of the Iron Fist uniforms. He recognized the green turtleneck and cargo pants easily. A brown belt was around the waist, the ammunition and equipment pouches empty. The double holster that had been a signature of the last Iron Fist was empty of Orson's customary twin .45's as well.

The Thunderer looked at the uniform as well, a familiar ache once again appearing in his heart. He could never show it, but training so many Iron Fists and knowing what it meant to train another, did weigh heavily upon his soul. It was one of the curses of his status in their society. He would always outlive them all. "Just because it is not my place to question, does not mean that I always agree with Yu-Ti's decisions. Especially now."

Xander turned his head slowly to look at the Thunderer, an expression of questioning on his face.

"It is the prerogative of the Thunderer to choose whom to train," Lei-Kung continued, ignoring the boy's look. He was the war master of K'un-L'un, and the City's defense was under his purview. "As I suppose, it is yours."

xxx

"What's up with Amy and Xander?" Scott asked, walking on the sidewalk next to Buffy. It had been a number of hours since the talk at Giles' place, and though new, he could easily detect the tension that had been in the room.

Buffy shrugged a little. She didn't know exactly how much to reveal about Xander, given how secretive he had been about his powers. Still, Amy had mentioned him in such a way that it was clear that he was involved. The same could be said of their computer teacher. "I don't know. I know that Ms. Calendar was teaching her, and that Xander had been the one to find out that Amy could do magic. But, I guess I didn't know that they had become so close."

"Seems like Giles had a problem with Amy wanting to wait until Xander got back," Scott noted, looking across the street. It was a store he had passed a number of times before. The local magic shop, and though he had never been in there before, he figured it was one of those New Age deals that sold to the gullible. Now, he wasn't too sure.

"Yeah," Buffy remarked pensively. She wouldn't say that Giles was particularly antagonistic towards Xander, but she had to admit that he had not looked particularly happy about Amy placing his authority below that of Xander. She got the feeling that there was something between Giles and Xander that she didn't know about.

"Watchers. Weird name." Scott turned back to Buffy. "You think it means anything that Giles' wants this thing so badly?"

Buffy shrugged, and looked at him. "I don't know."

"Maybe we can ask Willow to look into it," Scott added, noticing Buffy's contemplative expression. "There could be something on the Internet about them."

Buffy just nodded.

It made her think though. She actually didn't know very much about the Council outside of Giles and Merrick, and Nancy to a lesser extent. There was a whole organization and leadership that she knew nothing about. For some reason, that worried her.

xxx

Xander ducked and rolled, simultaneously dodging Vi's kick as well as finding a better position. He regained his feet and struck out in a punch to Vi's side. He nodded as she blocked it with an upraised forearm and swung in a left hook. He blocked it easily, and followed up with a few punches of his own. He was pleased as the potential was able to deflect his strikes.

"A little faster," Xander said, noting that Vi was beginning to sweat, though she was not moving as fast as she could.

Vi nodded, snapping out in a ferocious roundhouse kick that nearly caught Xander in the face.

"Good," Xander said, noting the power that the blow had. It was more than most potentials would have, he knew that much. The innate power that the potentials had was barely utilized until they were Called. It was not that they could become Slayers without that happening, but there was more of the gift that they could pull from. It was still new to him, as well as Vi, but he knew that she improving dramatically as a result. Though largely through trial and error, and tremendous effort.

They continued to spar together for another twenty minutes, going faster and faster until their limbs were almost blurring. Though he was outwardly calm, Xander was thinking about multiple things at the same time. He knew that the Thunderer's words earlier had meaning to them that he was not willing to explicitly state. It was rather annoying that Lei-Kung clung so much to tradition, at least on the surface. Especially since he had no idea what the old warrior was trying to tell him.

"That's good," Xander said, lowering his hands from the fighting stance that he had been in. It had been a good workout, and the injuries that he had gotten from the fight with Fat Cobra could not be felt in an appreciable manner. One of the better perks. "Good work, Vi."

"Are you sure you should be doing this," Vi asked, using her shirt to wipe some sweat off of her forehead. She looked over at her teacher in concern after she had done so.

"Yeah. It'll be at least a few days before I have to fight again," Xander said, walking over to the side of the dojo and picking up a towel. He used it to wipe off, placing it back onto the bench after he was finished and took a seat.

The place was set up similarly to what Orson had made in the warehouse back in Sunnydale, though this one had been more intentionally designed towards the training of Iron Fists. The lack of mats and the enchanted pads had been geared specifically towards the enhanced abilities of the Iron Fists. Much better than the makeshift equipment that Orson had come up with.

"What do you mean?" Vi asked, taking a seat next to him.

"It's a double-elimination tournament," Xander explained. "Everyone fights twice. I just go into the losers bracket. Just have to wait until the other fighters have a chance to fight."

"Do you think you can win?" Vi asked.

Xander shrugged. "Probably not, but that's not really the important thing."

"Davos is," Vi said quietly.

Xander just looked at her. She was right that that had been where his motivation had laid. And he knew exactly where it had gotten him, even if it had sort of worked out. "Yeah."

"Do you think maybe it's blinding you?" Vi asked, after a moment. She knew how much his original teacher had meant to Xander, and she could imagine how she would react if something had happened to her Watcher. That Xander had had it done in front of him was all the worse.

Xander smiled briefly. "Maybe. Probably."

"And you think that that's okay?" Vi pushed, a little harder. "Did you talk to Ms. Calendar about this?"

"Kinda sorta." Xander looked away. "You think I should just let it go?"

Vi shook her head. "You're the one that told me to use my head. You think that going after Davos for vengeance's sake is smart? Even if he deserves to die?"

Xander said nothing for a moment. She was probably right; more than that actually. Of course, it was never so easy as that. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"See," Vi said, smiling. She dropped it after a moment though, putting a hand on his thigh. "I'm glad that you're going to be okay."

"So this is what you guys have gotten up to." Faith smirked as she leaned against the wooden frame of the doorway that connected the hallway to the training room.

Vi looked over at her, removing her hand from Xander's leg as discreetly as she could.

xxx

Lei-Kung stood with his back straight as he looked at a small bunch of flowers that were hanging upside down in the large bedroom that belonged to Xander. He remembered it from the day before, it was the one that the Iron Fist had been given by that little girl.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jenny asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't particularly angry at the Thunderer, although she wasn't particularly happy about what had happened earlier. Even if Xander could heal himself, physically at least. Lei-Kung was just an easy target.

"I am concerned about Xander," the Thunderer stated, turning around to face the woman. It was something that he had felt better to keep amongst the warriors, but Xander had turned out to be more strong-headed than most of his students. "He fought well today, but his outburst last night speaks of much turmoil in his heart. He is losing control."

"Because he wants to avenge Orson's death?" Jenny asked.

The Thunderer just looked at her, examining her closely. He supposed he could see why the boy would be attracted to such a woman, but there was something deeper that drew him to her so closely in so short a time. "Because he wants vengeance. And it is blinding him."

Jenny softened, relaxing her stance. She had to admit that he was right. While she did agree that Davos had to be punished, Xander was becoming too focused on it. He sought vengeance, and that was one thing that she all too well. "You know how boneheaded he can be. Do you think that I can convince him, to what? Let Davos go?"

"I'm not asking Xander to let him go." Lei-Kung said, detecting the Iron Fist powers in the room. Others that could detect such things might have attributed it to the accumulation of the Iron Fists that had taken residence in that place, but he knew that it was something else entirely. "And, I know that you can convince him."

It was not something that he would have believed that Xander could do. While there had been stories in the history of past Iron Fists, the ability came in those with much more experience. Still, Xander had proven that he was full of surprises. As well as whatever Orson had given him, aside from the training.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, confused with where he was going with it.

Lei-Kung showed nothing. "How do you feel?"

"What?" Jenny asked again.

"The Iron Fist has healing abilities far beyond anything that you have likely ever seen before," The Thunder stated, stepping closer. "They are necessary in order for him to keep his body functioning. But, that is not all that they are used for."

"I know, he can heal others as well," Jenny said, still wondering.

"Xander might have told you that some Iron Fists travelled alone. And that some travelled in groups," Lei-Kung began to explain. "Sometimes when the Iron Fist is close to someone, or even more than one person, some of that energy is transferred. It does more than heal them, it can keep them young for many years. It is rare, but it happens. With bondsmen, as well as his those that they choose to be intimate with. Truly intimate."

"Oh," Jenny said simply, trying to figure out if she felt any difference.

"He likely is not even aware that he is doing it. But, he loves you, and he will listen to you," Lei-Kung continued, as unemotionally as ever. It wasn't simply a trust issue, given that he knew that Xander trusted him enough to tell him the truth about what he wanted. It was something more than that. "How do you feel about him?"

xxx

"There's nothing going on between us," Xander said, waiting to speak until Vi had left the training hall. He had sent her off to take a shower and cool down, not wanting a blowup between the two potentials. Faith was rather good at pushing people's buttons, and from what he could tell, it was often just to see how far she could push people. Nothing would be helped by Vi pushing back.

He had never thought that he'd ever have to be the mature one in a situation like this.

"Right," Faith said wryly, as she walked further into the room and scanned the equipment and weaponry that was strewn throughout. Much of it was variations on what one would normally expect, though there were racks of non-training weapons as well. She picked up a double-edged sword and tested the edge, it was sharper than she would have expected for practice.

"Why are you riding her so hard?" Xander asked, standing up. He came up to her and took the jian from her hands, placing it back on its cradle on the rack.

Faith shrugged, ignoring him as she wandered around the hall. "C'mon, I'm just kidding around. She needs to grow a thicker skin."

"She's tougher than you think," Xander said, watching as she paced the room. There was a frenetic energy to her, like a panther pacing back and forth in a cage, tensed to attack in a position that it would never be able to. "Vi being sensitive does not make her weak."

"If you say so," Faith remarked only half paying attention. She was still trying to get a handle on things, and if she had to be honest, it made her defense mechanism kick in.

"No, I think your real issue is with me. Or you just like stirring up shit." Xander walked to the side and leaned against the wall. "But, I don't care. Lay off her."

Faith turned, looking back over her shoulder at him. That wasn't exactly what she had expected him to say. Not all of it at least.

"I'm seventeen years old," Xander continued. "And, in case you weren't paying earlier, I got my ass kicked by someone that weighs three times as much as I do. And is a hell of a lot better. I'm not here to fix you. I doubt I really could."

"I never asked you to," Faith shot back, turning around to face him.

Xander could easily see the defensiveness on her face. But, it didn't particularly deter him. "No, but I never asked you to come with me. I don't need two girls going at it…in the not fun way."

"I'm not promising anything," Faith retorted. It wasn't so much his _request_, but she wasn't one to compromise. Or change at the request of some boy.

"Look, I have enough to worry about, and I like her better than you." Xander sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Enough to worry about?" Faith echoed. "Like killing that guy?"

Xander's eyes turned cold as he stared at her. "Do not. I give you a lot of leeway, but there are lines, even for you."

Faith could tell that he was serious, and that there was a lot more rage there than he let on. Enough for her to know not to push on that front. "I'm…sorry."

She looked away before continuing. "And, thanks for saving me."

Xander just looked at her for a while before responding. Some of his ire had lessened at that point. "Alright, you're welcome. Look, my issues are my own. And yours are yours. I'm not going to press, but if it does cause problems, then that's a problem. And I do not need the aggravation. So, if you want to talk…"

Faith hesitated, turning to look at him. He had gone above and beyond in trying to save her, and despite the suspicion that Diana had admitted she held in regards to him, he seemed to be generally decent. But, she'd been burned before.

Xander just let her work through it, before pointing a hand at the door. "Look, there's no one here but the fighters. In this hall, you can talk."

Faith still said nothing.

"My dad used to smack me around sometimes," Xander admitted, shrugging. In truth, he'd gotten over it. As much as one ever did. "Look, I got no idea, and I'm not saying it's comparable or whatever. But, maybe I know a little something about whatever trust issue you got."

"Let's just say that I've learned not to have the highest hopes when it comes to men," Faith declared, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't being completely serious in tone though.

Xander smiled slightly. "Well, I did turn you down, so that should give me something. And I did risk my ass for you already."

"That is true," Faith had to admit, on both points. "But, Diana doesn't exactly trust you. And I don't know what she plans to do about that."

That frustration was particularly bad as well. She had begun to trust the Watcher, but it seemed that she was keeping things to herself. And while Faith knew about Diana's status as a Watcher, the rest of the Watchers were another matter altogether. And her guardian did have to work for them.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Xander said. "But, that's my issue. You don't need to get involved. She does care about you though. And, if you need to talk….well, I am here."

Faith just nodded.

xxx

"I've tried looking it up before. There's nothing there," Willow proclaimed, turning around in her swivel chair to look at Buffy and Scott. "Without a specific name or address, there's nothing I can look for that's not just a bunch of rumors."

She had tried to conduct her own snooping once they had learned how Xander and Ms. Calendar had discovered where Vi and her Watcher lived. But, without information similar to what they had to start out with, she had quickly run into a dead end.

"Thanks anyway," Scott said, looking puzzled. He was still trying to play catch up, and the shifting factions were not helping. Not to mention that a major player apparently wasn't even in town during all of this. "I know that you and Xander were friends for a long time, but how much do you trust him on this? Do you think that he's right? That Amy's right?"

Willow bit her lip as she thought about it. She did trust Xander, although his increasing secrecy and rebelliousness made it hard to accept that he was right about things. Especially since they were only opinions at this point. They hadn't met any other Watchers that couldn't be trusted. Although they had only really met two of them.

Buffy looked at her friend. From the conflicted look on the redheaded girl's face, she knew that they were both wondering about the same thing. As much as they trusted their friend, they also saw how suspicious he could be. He had gone looking for Ford after all, mistrust that had turned out to be right. Still, it was Giles.

"I don't know," Willow admitted, frowning. Giles was the one in charge, and it made her nervous that Amy would go against that so easily, and without any concrete reason that she could see. "But, I don't think any of us are going to be able to change her mind."

Buffy had to admit that that was probably right. And it would do little good to even try.

xxx

The Thunderer stood on the street corner, idly watching the people pass by. There were many more than usual, all uplifted by the quality of the match that had occurred earlier in the day. His mind was elsewhere however.

He turned suddenly, looking at the robed figure that had approached him nearly silently. "What do you want?"

The robed man said nothing for a moment, looking at the large immortal warrior. "I have observed your interactions with the newest Iron Fist. I suppose there is a story to how exactly he came about. One that is not what the August Personage in Jade has said. I know that the next cycle has yet to come to pass. There should be no Iron Fist."

Lei-Kung frowned. The Prince of Orphans knew, or suspected, more than he let on. And, given his identity, it was no surprise. "There were extenuating circumstances. Be assured that he is the Iron Fist, with all that that entails."

The robed figure turned slightly, to look out across the crowd. "With your training I suppose?"

The Thunderer said nothing, such things were not to be spoken off with an opponent of his City. Despite who was under those ratty robes. "He is as ready as could be."

"You seem to have taken a particular shine to the boy, even if it does follow along with your responsibilities," the Prince of Orphans continued. "Yet, I wonder why it is that you can't bring yourself to speak with your own son."

The Thunderer frowned, unhappy memories springing up in his mind unbidden. "He has made it quite clear what he thinks about the matter."

"What do you believe about it?" The Prince of Orphans pressed. "Davos did not become the villain he is on his own. We all hold some of that blame. Those of us who tried to take Orson's gifts that night. Does this new Iron Fist hold a grudge for this? Does he bear a grudge against us? You?"

"I wasn't a part of that. For anybody," Lei-Kung retorted.

The Prince of Orphans nodded, the slight movement of his hood the only indication that he had moved at all. The wheels of his mind wound, the end result was the slightest of smiles that nobody could see. "You let him go."

The Thunderer did not bother to respond.

"It must have been brutal for your son to grow up in the shadow of that, knowing not what you did." The Prince of Orphans noted. "For Davos to dream of becoming the very thing you wanted for him least. He will see how you are with this Iron Fist. And behave in response."

"You are not telling me anything I do not already know." Lei-Kung turned to face the other man once again.

"Perhaps not," the Prince of Orphans acknowledged. "But, how much does anybody else know? For you have already seen how much damage not speaking can cause."

He turned and started to walk off, pausing to speak, "good night, old friend."

"And to you," Lei-Kung replied, watching as the robed man entered into the sea of people and disappear into the crowd.

xxx

"Xander is…powerful," Faith said, fidgeting in her place. Guilt and nervousness made her feel restless. "And I don't like how Diana looks at him. I don't like how she sees this whole situation. I don't know what she wants."

"She cares about you," Nancy said cautiously, as she put down her cup of tea. It wouldn't do to speak improperly of another Watcher.

She was just glad that they were the only ones in the main dining and exhibition hall at the present moment.

"I know," Faith said; that was the part that made it all the more troubling. It felt like betrayal. "But, he saved my life. And he didn't want…he didn't want anything."

"He does that a lot," the Watcher said, smiling briefly. "The Council affords its Watchers significant leeway at times. Although, it usually is just because we don't report everything. But, it does have its share of mandates."

"Damn it!" Faith exclaimed suddenly. She had entered into unfamiliar emotional territory, and it frightened her more than she would like to admit. "I don't know what to do."

"Diana is a good Watcher I'm sure," Nancy said, though she couldn't really be, not having known the woman previously. "If she has earned your trust, then until she does something to break it, she deserves it."

"I guess," Faith responded, still unsure.

"Still," Nancy went on, even more delicately than before. "She is a Watcher, as am I."

"Meaning?" Faith asked, in a frustrated tone of voice.

Nancy just looked at her. As a matter of faith, she didn't have much. She may respect some of the Watchers that she was under, but history had shown that the Council was not above reproach. "Meaning, that we are all just people."

xxx

Lei-Kung stood on the balcony of his private chambers, looking out into the clear night sky. A rain of meteors was impacting the atmosphere, lighting up the black with streaks of light. It was cold, snow already capping some of the nearer mountain peaks, though the temperature did not bother him.

"My lord," a young woman said, walking up beside him carefully. She had been expected, although she had stayed quietly beside him for some moments, not wishing to intrude the war master's private thoughts.

She unwrapped a binding around her left wrist, revealing a carefully inked tattoo. She held it up so that the Thunderer could see it in the dim light of the moon and stars. "Lightning is in my blood. Thunder is the pounding of my heart."

"There is no need for that," Lei-Kung said, turning his attention onto the young woman. "I know you're faithful to our cause."

"Mighty Thunderer, we have protocol for good reason," the woman softly chided. "Don't let your faith in me blind you. I could be a spy without my knowledge. Only the Chi-Tun markings should be trusted. They cannot lie to you."

Lei-Kung breathed out in melancholy, stepping forward to the railing at the end of the balcony. Breathing deep, he took the clean air of the City into his lungs. The Thunderer rested his hands on the metal top rail, gazing out at the mountains that bordered K'un-L'un. He had lived so long. Long enough to see them change. Just as K'un-L'un had. "That we have come to this. If he were still with us, my father would die of sorrow."

"Would he?" the woman asked gently. She had not worked so hard for this without believing in the cause. She was under no illusion what it meant for her if she was discovered. "Because he raised a good son…wouldn't he see the virtue in what we do? In what you do?"

Lei-Kung continued to stare forward, sadness briefly marring his usual impassive expression. He spoke gently, for himself, "is it enough to silently resist tyranny? Or must we fight back?"

The Thunderer turned away from the edge, and looked back on the woman that he had helped train in secret. "Sadly, I've found that sons and fathers are not always a reflection on each other. Or at least, not in the ways they would like."

It was something both miraculous and devastating that Xander was more like the son he would have wished for than the one that he had. And yet, he would not have wished the heart of the dragon upon either of them.

"Why have you come to see me?" Lei-Kung asked, turning his attention back upon the woman. She had lowered her hood at this point, displaying her brown hair. Unlike many of the servants in the employ of the kingdom, she could not trace her heritage in the city back very far. And for that, she bore out the sins of her father. A man whom had never known her.

"I believe that we should approach the Iron Fist," the woman stated. She had been at the first battle. And though the Iron Fist had not won, she had seen the enthusiasm of the citizens of K'un-L'un. Though not visible on the surface, such cohesion had not been a part of the city for some time. The Immortal Weapons were important for more than just defense or their participation in determining the cycle of Cities. "Why did you have us stay away?"

Lei-Kung had to admit that she had a point. The Iron Fist would make a substantial ally. There were, of course, other concerns. "He has enough to worry about in the Tournament without what we are doing now."

"Do you believe that he cannot be trusted?" She had never met the Iron Fist, except for when they had by chance passed each other. She had had the opportunity to clean his room, and from her interactions with the people that he kept his company with, this Iron Fist, perhaps more than most others would believe as they did.

"In all my years…," The Thunderer smiled for a moment, looking off in the distance. It was an odd moment for him, to show even the slightest feeling. "There has never been a more unconventional one chosen to bear this burden. Yet, worthy, just the same."

"There is a rift in K'un-L'un, and it is tearing itself apart," pressed the young women, harder than she had prior. As much as she called for change, she still loved her City. As much as any of its true citizens did. "We need him, now more than ever."

xxx

Xander shifted his feet to his right, moving his body out of the way of the strike that came at his head. The magically enchanted training dummy was doing its best to hit him, while he practiced his defense. Deflecting with his left arm, the Iron Fist struck out with a right fist, a glow appearing as he hit the energy field that surrounded the dummy.

Moving in a circle around his mock opponent, Xander continued to move, flowing from one stance to another, from strike to strike, from dodge to dodge. Catching the dummy's wooden arm, Xander ducked underneath it, spinning in place and kicking it in the back. It was thrown forward from the force, sent to its feet.

"Forgive the intrusion, Iron Fist," the servant girl said, taking the break in battle to speak up. "The Thunderer desires your presence."

Xander looked at the dummy that was getting back to its feet. "Deactivate."

The dummy went into standby mode, standing straight up in the middle of the training room. Xander moved toward the young woman, picking up a towel as he went. Though she spoke English, she appeared to be of mixed heritage. Or at least, what little he could see of her indicated it. She was dressed in long robes that covered nearly all of her body, including her face and hair. "When?"

"Now," the woman said, turning around and walking forward. She left the man little room to dispute the timeline, leaving him quickening his pace to catch up.

"What's this about?" Xander said, as he followed the woman out into the hall.

The servant girl said nothing, leading him through a number of hallways and into the meditation room of the Iron Fist's domain. It was only open entering the room, and shutting the door that she spoke to him again. Her brilliant blue eyes catching his brown ones in concentration. She was judging him, just as she knew that he was of her.

"What's this about?" Xander asked again, wondering exactly who the woman was. There were other servants that worked in the place, he knew that much. He hadn't had much time interacting with them, and they hadn't seemed particularly concerned with conversing with him at any rate.

The servant girl walked over to the stone wall at the far end of the room, and touched a number of the old grey stones in an intricate pattern. She looked over her shoulder as a section of wall moved inward, and separated to reveal the entrance to a tunnel. "K'un-L'un has not been your home for long, but it is still your home. And it has its secrets."

"Did you learn cryptic from Lei-Kung?" Xander remarked, as he walked into the tunnel with the woman. He heard the tunnel entrance close behind him, momentarily engulfing them in darkness until the servant girl lit a torch.

"The Iron Fists of old found it desirable to have a method of moving away from this place quickly and secretly," the servant girl explained as she walked further down the tunnel. They moved further into the depths of the tunnel network, slowly but surely descending. It wasn't long before she saw light at the head of a stone staircase.

"Xander," the Thunderer said in greeting as the two others in the tunnels moved closer to him.

Xander nodded back. "What is this about? Why are we meeting here?"

"You have faced your first opponent and you have lost," the Thunderer continued, looking at the young man that had been a pupil of his, if even only for a short time.

"Yeah…well, it was my first time," Xander said, a little embarrassed at being called out on it. And, he had thought he had done pretty well considering.

"You survived, and that is all that matters. No one here can ask for anything more," Lei-Kung explained further. In truth, it was a little deeper than that, considering what the Yu-Ti had been up to. It meant that the Tournament was for nothing more than vanity. Whatever honor there was in testing one's City's best warrior against others in honest combat, the Yu-Ti had forgotten it. "You know what it is to fight in the Tournament."

"So what now?" Xander asked, confused as to what purpose the Thunderer had called him there for. Especially in front of a stranger.

"Phineas Randall, my grandfather, built a machine. It is a bridge between K'un-L'un and your world," the servant girl said, looking at Xander. "It uses your brutal science and allows a user to slip between realms undetected."

Xander said nothing for a moment, digesting the new information. Evidently, not such a stranger. "Orson was your…did he know?"

The servant girl shook her head, reaching up to pull back her hood and pull down her mask. Brown hair was revealed as was a young face of mixed race. "My father never knew me. I was born after the war. After his war...It doesn't matter now."

The Iron Fist examined her carefully in the flickering torchlight, striving to find some trace of his old friend upon her face.

"Xander, you are not the only one that feels his loss," Lei-Kung said, his voice reverberating off of the walls of the tunnel.

Xander looked down for a moment, absorbing it all. Back on Earth, he had been the one closest to the last Iron Fist, and being there had hit him hard. "I suppose not. Why did you call for me?"

"You are still new to this City, and to its Yu-Ti. You do not know him as we know him," the servant girl explained. "He has become…"

"Corrupt," Lei-Kung finished, distaste evident in his tone. "Nu-An was always corrupt. The pleasures of the world of men have long intoxicated him, even before his father, the previous Yu-Ti, died."

"And, when he became ruler, he became a tyrant," Xander commented, remembering some of the things he had learned in his world history classes.

"Exactly." The Thunderer nodded and turned towards the stairs, heading down them, the other two falling in behind. "Phineas Randall's device was kept secret, cared for by his granddaughter and allowing the Yu-Ti to enrich himself on the decadence of your world. He has ceased to see his people, and to act in their best interest."

"What are you saying," Xander asked, an odd feeling bubbling up in his stomach. The Thunderer's restrained manner evidently hid extreme vehemence. He wondered exactly how well he knew the old warrior.

Still, it certainly explained a lot of the mysteries he had been investigating before arriving in K'un-L'un.

"A schism has long been coming, dividing K'un-L'un between the way things are…and the way things could be. We are a paradise filled with half-citizens, and laws that put our tyrant ruler above all." Lei-Kung stopped at the end of the stairway, pausing to open a large wooden door. He looked over his shoulder at the Iron Fist that represented the strength and heart of K'un-L'un. "No more."

He stepped inside, moving forward to allow Xander and the girl to enter as well.

"You're planning a revolution?" Xander asked, though he knew the answer without having to see what was inside that room. Still, what was there surprised him.

"Iron Fist," Lei-Kung said, waving a hand forward at the training ground that lay before them. "This is the Army of Thunder."

Xander surveyed the expanse without word. There were perhaps fifty women in varying uniform practicing in the large room. He could identify the style as that of K'un-L'un, something that was forbidden by the laws of the City. Laws that The Thunderer had evidently chosen to ignore.

"Have you been teaching them to fight?" Xander asked, mind going back to the Thunderer's reactions to his teaching Vi. Lei-Kung had not pressed him that hard on the matter, and had never followed up; perhaps this was the reason why. "All the women in K'un-L'un?"

"Almost all," the servant girl remarked. She undid the wrapping on her left arm and showed the Iron Fist her tattoo. "My father taught my mother, who taught me. And I-"

"Enlightened me," Lei-Kung answered, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Every man has been raised, trained, and prepared to fight and die at Yu-Ti's behest, from the grandest fighter to the lowliest fisherman. Those are the odds this revolution faces."

"What do you need me to do?" Xander asked, looking at the Thunderer.

"You are our heart," Lei-Kung said, looking out again at the women that were practicing for the time that they may fight to achieve their freedom. "If there is one man that the people of this City respect and honor more than the Yu-Ti, it is the Iron Fist."

"A great responsibility," the servant girl said, putting a hand on the young man's arm. "One that we believe that you are ready for."

xxx

"I called you here because I've learned a couple of things about this place," Xander said, looking at the women that had assembled in his room. He had thought a lot about what he should say, and who he should say it to. There were no easy answers, but from discussing it with Lei-Kung, he knew that they had to be informed. There were, of course, some notable exceptions to those that were there. "Jenny, Vi, Nancy, Colleen, I trust you. Some because of what you are, some because of what you mean. So, I think that I need to tell you what's going on."

Vi looked around the room, noticing that the other potential and Watcher were not there. She wasn't exactly sure how she should feel about that, but stayed quiet to let Xander have the opportunity to speak.

"I don't know if you noticed it, and I hadn't…but there is trouble brewing here. K'un-L'un is not a City united by its leader, and its leader has become a tyrant." Xander explained, the words that Orson had spoken in regards to the City were clearer now than they ever had been. "The Thunderer seeks to redress that. Here and now. He wants…needs me to be a part of it. And it's my responsibility. To him. To Orson. To the City. I'm not asking any of you to get involved. But, it's coming, and I want you to know so that when it does come, you can keep your heads down."

"No," Vi blurted out, blushing as she saw the eyes turn towards her. "You're our friend, and we're not just going let you go at this alone."

Colleen nodded. "This is one fight that needs fighting. And, I'm not going to let you be the only one to be in it."

Xander could tell that the other women were equally adamant. He smiled, glad that they felt so strongly about it, and worried about what could happen if they got involved. "Okay, that's…that's it for now. You might wonder why I left out a few others. Honestly, I just don't know them well enough to bring them into it. But, I don't want them to get hurt. So, when it comes, try to keep them in mind. And, don't talk about this outside of this room. I'll let you know anything more that I can tell you. That's it, and it's getting late."

The gathered women took it as a sign that the meeting was done, departing out the door without speaking. There was much for them to wrap their heads around, doubly so considering that they were considering a part, even passive, in a coup in a world that they weren't even a part of.

Jenny was the only one that didn't leave, already in her quarters. She shut the door behind them, glad to be alone with Xander. It did help explain some of what Lei-Kung had asked of her though. Turning around, she spoke, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Xander said, smiling grimly as he moved to the bed and sat down. He moved to the side a little to let Jenny sit next to him. "I know that I have a responsibility to you too."

"Lei-Kung came by to see me today," Jenny said, turning slightly to look Xander in the eye. "He wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier. "With Davos."

Xander's face grew tense. "What did he say?"

"He said that your quest for vengeance is blinding you," Jenny said, putting a hand on Xander's arm. She could feel the tight muscle underneath, the tension and stress he was under evident. "And I have to say that I agree with him."

"What Davos did…he can't just be allowed to walk away from that," Xander said.

"I know, and he won't," Jenny replied in a soothing voice. "But, it may not be at your hands. And you need to accept that. I know what vengeance can do, and we both know that it almost tore us apart. I know the harm that it can do, even to those that were wronged. You need to let go of your need for this. If he finds justice at your hands so be it, but I don't want you going after him for your lust for revenge."

"I…I don't know if I can do that," Xander said, head down.

"I know that you can," Jenny said, palming his face and turning his head towards her. "I'm not asking you to let him go. Just to let this go. You have enough on your shoulders without adding the guilt of Orson's death. It was not your fault. And this will not bring him back."

"You think that was what I was-" Xander started to say.

Jenny smiled sadly. "I know you. You take on so much. Trying to save everyone. Sometimes it means taking a chance on people, and sometimes it means that you get so hurt when you fail. You need this, you need to let your hate of him go."

Xander looked in her dark eyes, knowing how troubled she was by it all. He didn't know exactly how he was going to be able to do it, but he knew enough to know that she was likely right. He was just too close to it all to be able see it clearly. It didn't mean that he wouldn't go after Davos, but it would be within the realm of the Tournament. Within the rules. With honor, the real honor that the City of K'un-L'un needed to gain once again.

"Okay." Xander nodded at last, breathing out.

"Good." Jenny smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently. There was still the other thing that Lei-Kung had told her, but that could wait until another day.

Xander smiled back at her. He couldn't say that a weight had been lifted, but knowing that it was okay to stop on his path of vengeance was something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings that he had kept there since earlier that day. "I picked these up. They belonged to Wu Ao-Shi, one of the Iron Fists, and her husband."

Jenny stared at the silver rings that lay in his hand. They were not the most intricate jewelry made, but the emotion that went into them was what made them so valuable.

"I'm not asking you to marry me or anything," Xander blurted out, feeling his age. Despite whatever he had gotten from Orson, he knew that he wasn't ready for that step yet. He chuckled nervously. "But, I wanted you to know how I felt. About us. And that this isn't just…"

"Really really great sex?" Jenny said wryly, her lips twisting in a smirk. She reached up and picked up one of the rings, watching it glow golden for a moment. She put the leather cord over her head, the ring coming down to lie against her chest. "I know. And, thank you, Xander."

Whatever happened in the future, Tournament fights or the fight to reclaim the heart of K'un-L'un, it could wait.

The Iron Fist just smiled at her as she placed the other leather band over his head.


	10. Chapter Nine: Splinter of the Mind’s Eye

**Chapter 9: Splinter of the Mind's Eye**

The servant girl had been right. K'un-L'un had its secrets. Kept by those that sought power. Kept by those that sought freedom. And those that sought to walk the right path. Which is what led the Iron Fist to this particular reflecting pool in that particular garden in the Capital City of Heaven.

Xander sat with his legs crossed, his hands on his knees, in an ancient position he had recently learned. He was controlling his breathing, feeling every part of him. He could feel his chi flow through him, every part of his body connected into one whole. His eyes were closed, but he could see the pool in front of him. Lily pads and soft white lotus flowers drifted on the surface despite the time of year.

A single drop of water defied gravity and floated upward, growing larger until it was the size of a baseball. It was perfectly round, though it did not present a reflection of what was around. Inside swirled chaos, as the Iron Fist, though in control of his body, was not in total control of his mind.

Furrowing his brow, the Iron Fist tried to concentrate, the Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling not working in accordance to what he had learned about its properties. Although, he supposed that it was his doing. The seeing pool would not work without purity of conscience.

He tried to concentrate on the future, those of his friends as well as those of the citizens that he represented. The outcome of the Tournament did not fill his thoughts; more pressing matters were the focus of his questions instead. He whispered aloud, to himself as well as to the winds of fate, "What should I do? What do I need to do?"

The ball of water rippled, distorting the image and shifting to a new one. Xander could only see it in his mind's eye as he tried to make order of it. The images came faster and faster; a jumble that he tried furiously to understand.

He saw a train, built in the snowy mountains of China. He saw the face of a Chinese man he did not recognize, but he could see schemes and intricate plans that spanned back centuries. A face among many; if one was struck down, another would take its place. He saw Davos, in league with this foe that aligned itself with HYDRA. And finally the Iron Fist, connected to them all.

Xander's eyes shot open, some glimmer of understanding of events in them. He whispered sadly though, "Orson."

"Xander," Lei-Kung said, as the Iron Fist stood up and turned around.

The Iron Fist looked at the man that had approached. "I didn't hear you."

"No one ever does," the Thunderer stated. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I…I don't know," Xander admitted. Some of what he had seen was still jumbled. The Iron Fist he had seen in his vision had blurred between his mentor and him. He knew that both Iron Fists would have and did have a role to play in the events that were to come. But, even knowing some of what the future held did not mean that he knew what future would occur. "I saw…I saw things. Davos, working with a man named Xao. And HYDRA. A plan. Regarding this city."

"Xao," Lei-Kung repeated, frowning slightly. The name was not unknown to him. "Did you recognize him?"

Xander shook his head. "No, and I don't know exactly what they're planning. This isn't helping. I don't know if what I'm seeing is real or if it's just supposed to mean something."

"There are always dangers in utilizing methods such as this." Lei-Kung waved an arm at the reflecting pool. The water had already stilled from the disruption caused by its use. "Take care that in your haste you do not create the very future that you wish to avoid."

"But what about-" Xander started to say.

"Give it time," the Thunderer stated, starting to turn to the entrance of the garden. "There is another fight, and you would do this city dishonor if you did not appear."

xxx

Amy looked at her notes again, comparing them to the book that she had open on the table in front of her. She had never tried that particular spell before, so she wanted to ensure that she made no mistakes. Buffy had called a short time before, asking where she was, and she wanted to make sure that that interruption had not affected her work.

The witch picked up a measuring cup and poured in half a cup of red sand. It was some type of magic sand, given to her by Ms. Calendar she remembered, but she focused on the job at hand rather than where her teacher and her friend were.

She poured it into a large white porcelain mortar, tapping the metal cup on the edge to get all of the sand out. Looking at the instructions again, Amy picked up a glass bowl filled with green sand and poured another half cup in her measuring cup. That went into the mortar as well. Going back and forth between her notes and the different piles of ingredients in front of her, the young witch put in the rest of the material. A few leaves of dried figwort, clovers, and other ingredients went in.

Before she was able to pick up the pestle and start mixing and grinding the concoction, she heard the reverberating echo of a knock on the metal door of the warehouse. Amy frowned and then sighed, getting up out of her seat and walking to the door. She glanced at a monitor that had been set next to the door, seeing that it was Buffy and Willow outside. It wasn't really a surprise given the Slayer's earlier call.

Amy undid the locks and let the two girls inside. She led them back to the table that she had been working at, noticing that they looked intently at what she had been doing.

"What's up?" Amy asked, picking up a pen and marking down where she had left off on her notepad. She placed a cloth over the mortar, in order to ensure that nothing went in that she wasn't aware of. Magic could be extraordinarily finicky.

"We wanted to see what you doing," Buffy replied, looking intently at the various ingredients strewn about the table. Despite the mystical origins of her abilities, she wasn't up on the magic side of things. Certainly not in terms of actual spellwork.

Amy looked up at her. "Just a little magic."

"Really, what does it do?" Willow asked inquisitively. Most of the magic that they had needed done was being done by the Giles and her classmate. It still seemed a little strange to see it in action.

"I've been doing the research on the Casket," Amy explained, turning to face her. "I'm thinking that I found a spell that can destroy it. I want Ms. Calendar's opinion first, but I was doing the prep work for it to save time. Gives me something to do while they're…while they're away."

"Did you ask Giles?" Willow asked, looking over at the witch. She couldn't make heads or tails of what Amy was doing.

Amy shrugged. "I know where Giles stands on this. I can handle it myself. It's just a recipe after all."

Willow just stared at her. "But, it's Giles."

Amy smiled at the protest. "I know. I also know what I'm doing."

"You don't trust him?" Buffy asked, somewhat aggressively. He was her Watcher after all.

The witch shook her head. "I didn't say that. But, we have a difference of opinion. And, well, I did buy it after all. If I want to wait, then that's what we're going to do. No offense."

Buffy just frowned, not liking Amy's justification. She didn't like the fact that Amy was right either. It was Amy's call to make, but she didn't like that she was going against Giles. That she did at times as well was beside the matter. Wanting a night off to go on a date was different from keeping some powerful mystical object to oneself. It could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Even Amy admitted that much.

Amy could read the conflict on the Slayer's face. "Are you trying to argue this?"

Buffy looked at her, and then shook her head. They had long concluded that there was no point in arguing about it. "No. I just…what did Xander say about the Watchers."

xxx

Xander shifted in his seat slightly, looking into the arena. He watched as those involved in the match at hand walked into the center of the arena. It had already been repaired, evidence of his battle long since cleaned up. The workers in the Heart of Heaven were nothing if not efficient.

He recognized the referee of the match; it was Tiger's Beautiful Daughter's head retainer.

"This holy festival of combat continues to reveal its undefeated contender!" the woman shouted, her voice amplified for those farthest away from the arena center. "Who will stalk the world of men? Dog Brother #1 versus Bride of Nine Spiders!"

The crowd roared into applause, different parts of the audience rooting for the Immortal Weapon that they wanted to win.

Xander watched in anticipation as the woman climbed the staircase to the top of her observation platform.

She raised her hands and faced the crowds. "Go!"

"Watch carefully, Xander," Lei-Kung remarked, leaning to his left and looking over towards Xander. It went without saying that the two Immortal Weapons currently locked in combat had vastly more experience than the new Iron Fist did.

Xander watched as Dog Brother #1 drew one of his swords, holding it out in front of him in a defensive position. He looked wary, as if expecting the Bride to attack aggressively. Turning his attention to the Bride, he noticed that she reached to the black lacy shirt she had on and ripped it away.

He was confused, rather than titillated, at what was underneath. Instead of what he knew should be there, were instead pale strands of flesh stringing together what was inside an odd cavity that was the woman's chest. Instead of organs and muscles and a rib cage was a mass of black objects that seemed to writhe around inside of her. Black stains started to run up the edge of the gaping hole and up her skin to her collarbone.

His concentration on that made him miss that, in a blink of an eye, Bride of Nine Spiders' eyes had turned pure black.

The Thunderer concentrated on the whole picture, knowing what was to come. He knew that the Bride was no delicate porcelain flower. Just as he knew what was about to happen. "The Black Milk of Hell."

Xander glanced at Lei-Kung, wondering exactly what move had such a foreboding name. He clenched his jaw as the Bride let out a ragged gasp, chilling to the bone. Her chest exploded outward, a mass of spiders erupting and making its way towards Dog Brother #1. "What the hell?"

Dog Brother #1 backed away as the mass of spiders came for him. "Devil woman! Demon Bride!"

He did not let the spiders deter him, though he felt the pain as they clawed and bit at him. He did not allow the spider venom to slow his nerves as he rushed forward, swinging his sword ferociously. The Razor Dervish Attack – Ultimate pushed the spiders back in a flash of steel, his sword barely visible with its magnificent speed. He growled, his eyes turning white and fangs appearing in his mouth. "I fear you not!"

"Je je je je je je je je," the Bride of Nine Spiders laughed inhumanely, directing her spiders mentally. They swept forth in a wave, engulfing her opponent in black sea of arachnids. Soon all that could be seen were his head and his right hand and sword.

Xander watched it all without comment, beginning to realize that the power of the Immortal Weapons did not come merely from the martial abilities of the individual fighters. There was much more, in ways that he could not fully comprehend.

Gritting his teeth, Dog Brother #1 pushed his way forward, feeling the massive moving wall try to freeze him in his place. "I am a pack nine thousand strong!"

The Immortal Weapon rushed forward, refusing to be distracted by the swarm. He headed directly for the queen, grabbing her and tackling her through one of the windows that lined the stone walls of the arena.

"He is taking the fight to her," the Thunderer remarked, knowing that the two now fought in some other dimension, phase-shifted as to not appear in that realm. "Tactically brilliant. And his greatest strength. We shall see if it is enough."

Xander barely heard the words as he concentrated on the fight. He could see the dogs and strays that made up Dog Brother #1's entourage stare at the broken window intently. The Iron Fist could just see into it, noticing what looked like wild bushes and trees in a jungle of some sort.

It did not take long.

"Arroooo!" one of the dogs cried out, head pointed towards the heaven, his eyes closed in sadness. The howling call was picked up by the rest of the pack, canine and human. It was clear to see what had happened.

The referee did not waste time. She stepped forward on her platform and faced the crowd. "These familiars finish the tale. The Bride of Nine Spiders wins. Tomorrow's match sees Crane Champion against Tiger's Beautiful Daughter."

"How do you defend against that," Xander whispered to himself. "How do you defeat that?"

Lei-Kung just looked at the boy. How indeed?

xxx

Amy looked at the Slayer, wondering exactly how she should phrase her answer. Buffy was her friend after all. And she'd rather not hurt her unduly. "It wasn't any one thing. But, Xander and Ms. Calendar just felt that they didn't know what the other Council members were like, and didn't know how much they could be trusted."

Buffy nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"That's…that's why they went to see Vi after all. I mean, they didn't say it exactly, but I think they were worried about how Vi was being raised," Amy continued, a little nervous. "And, that's because they didn't know how Nancy was. I don't think that it necessarily mattered that she turned out to be okay. I mean, we know Kendra didn't have the most open childhood. That might not even be the worst of it, but we don't know that."

"So that's what Xander was doing that weekend," Willow blurted out, eyes wide in understanding. She shifted her attention to what else the witch had said. "But, Giles is okay. And there's Buffy's original Watcher."

Amy shrugged. "It's why I don't know what to do. And why I want to wait. Maybe Giles is right and we should give the Casket to the Council. But, maybe Xander's right not to trust them, and then I don't know. I just want to be ready to do something when he gets back."

It was all the explanation that could be given. And Buffy and Willow, and ultimately Giles, would have to accept that.

Willow sighed, looking down. She wasn't sure who was right in the situation, and the more she was a part of things, the more certain she was that things weren't always going to be clear cut. "I guess we're going to wait for Xander to get back."

She missed her oldest friend, and while this made her longing for his return to occur all the stronger, she had never forgotten that he had left. And why. "Do you need any help?"

Amy just looked at the materials that were still on the table. It was something of a mess. She shrugged. "I'm almost done. You can help on cleanup if you want to. Buffy?"

Buffy jumped a little, her mind having wandered, going over what Amy had said. "Yeah…I guess."

xxx

"-the technique, the level of confidence…excellent," the Thunderer complimented Bride of Nine Spiders as they stood in the crowded pavilion. He had to raise his voice slightly to make himself heard over the merrymaking that was occurring around them. Not to mention the masked musicians playing instruments and wandering throughout.

Xander said nothing as he stood next to him. Instead he concentrated on the woman that had just won her first match. It was a little unnerving to be so close to her.

"Do you seek to mock me, Thunderer?" Bride of Nine Spiders asked, her voice oddly atonal. She had replaced her shirt, once more looking like a corpse-pale woman. It didn't help.

A man in a ragged brown robe approached them. "You should know Lei-Kung does not give false praise, Bride. Your skills were impressive."

"Prince of Orphans," the Bride said, acknowledging the other Weapon's presence. She turned to include him in the group as well. "Perhaps, then, you'll feel the same when we do battle."

The Prince of Orphans merely looked at her. He spoke bluntly, "I certainly hope not."

"Je je je je je je je je," the Bride of Nine Spiders chuckled to herself. She started to walk away, stopping and looking over her shoulder after a few feet. "Until that time, then."

Xander watched as she turned back around, shaking himself out of his stupor. He raised a hand. "Congratulations…"

He frowned, trailing off his words. He noticed that she turned her head slightly as she walked off, smirking a little.

Xander turned his attention onto the others, noticing that the Prince of Orphans and the Thunderer had taken off as well, deep in conversation. He looked around him for people that he knew. It was difficult though, given the crowd. Mystically enchanted pieces of ticker-tape were floating through the air on a gentle wind, obscuring parts of peoples' faces. He knew that the girls were taking the time to explore the various cities and the Heart of Heaven, leaving him to his own devices.

A couple of clowns on stilts caught his attention, freaking him out a little as he looked away quickly towards one of the tables on the edge of the pavilion. Whatever good cheer he may have been feeling was swept away when he saw who one of the people at the table was.

The Iron Fist walked closer to it, the warnings of his friends echoing in his mind.

"I say bring me ten of your Crane women, Serpent. No, twenty!" Fat Cobra said, as he sat across the round table from Davos. They had been there for some type. A number of empty mugs lay on the table as proof of that. "And I shall bed them all as I drink you under the table!"

Fat Cobra looked up, noticing the Weapon that he had fought in the first round of the Tournament. He smiled widely and waved a hand. "Iron Fist, come, join us. We are wagering our wenches. You have wenches as well, come and lose them to me."

Xander smiled back, stepping forward and taking an empty seat next to the large sumo. He looked across the table and noticed the Steel Serpent smirk at him. He did nothing though, instead turning back to Fat Cobra. "I…well, I wouldn't exactly call them wenches."

He didn't imagine that they'd like being referred to in that way. Though with the way that a Crane woman stood hovering, not literally, over Davos' shoulder, he had to wonder exactly what they did for the Immortal Weapon of K'un-Zi in addition to supply power.

"Let us keep women out of our wagers, Cobra…for now," Davos said lightly, smiling at the man he had been drinking with.

Fat Cobra nodded, glancing over at Xander and noticing that he was without drink. "Come, friend, this is a celebration. You should be drinking something."

He raised a meaty hand and within seconds a waiter was by with another mug of ale. Fat Cobra pushed it into Xander's hands, over the young man's protests. "Nonsense, this is a time to be celebrating. Why, my celebration wenches will be here shortly."

Xander just stared at the mug of amber liquid in his hands. "I don't drink."

"Please, this is hardly drinking. The ale here is very weak. Nothing like that that we have in Takama-ga-hara," Fat Cobra said, taking a deep gulp from his mug, draining half of it.

Xander simply looked at it. He knew that refusal would be a mark of disrespect to Fat Cobra, who had been the friendliest of the Immortal Weapons so far. He brought it to his lips and sipped. It was rather weak, though slightly sour in taste. "It's…okay."

"Good!" Fat Cobra clapped the Iron Fist on the back, laughing heartily. "Now tell us about yourself, Iron Fist. What other battles have you fought?"

xxx

Vi tucked and rolled, hearing the bokken whistle over her. She whirled and regained her feet quickly, holding her own training sword in front of her. Colleen was watching her intently, looking for an opening as she shifted her stance.

They had been going at it for the last twenty minutes, mostly equal. Colleen's skill and technique were matched against Vi's slightly enhanced abilities. In some cases, that was all that had kept her from getting hit.

Colleen had had significant training, even taking her katana with her to K'un-L'un. At Xander's suggestion, it had been kept in a bag, making sure that nobody really knew that she was carrying a weapon. It also meant that they could only train within the walls of the Iron Fist's home.

The potential shifted her grip, circling around, her eyes narrowed as she constantly evaluated and re-evaluated the situation.

"Wait," Colleen called out, lowering her sword and looking past her opponent towards the doorway.

Vi frowned and dropped her guard as well, turning her head. It wasn't a complete surprise, as she saw that the other potential was standing there.

"Hey," Faith said, stepping closer inside. She sized up the two of them. They had been practicing quite hard it would seem, even without Xander's presence. She had had to do some exercises of her own at Diana's behest, to keep in practice, but Vi seemed to take it much more seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Vi asked, slight accusation in her tone. Her eyes were still narrowed as she watched Faith approach closer.

Colleen could sense that there was some hostility that was there, but she didn't exactly know why. She hadn't been with the group that long, but then again, Faith hadn't been there that long either. She knew the type though, and how annoying it could be.

Faith shrugged, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from her fellow potential. "I thought you might want to practice some. You can show me some of the things that Xander's been teaching you."

Vi went over her words, searching for some double entendre, but found nothing. Faith seemed to be honest in her attentions. "Are you going to apologize?"

Shrugging again, Faith smirked at her. "Not really my thing. But, it'd be better if we got along better. I suppose it would be for Xander's sake."

Vi considered for a second before nodding. She could deal with Faith's shenanigans, even if she didn't like them. "Alright, c'mon."

xxx

Lydia Chalmers tried to calm herself as she sat in front of the head Watcher's desk. It was her job to review the reports that the field Watchers sent back. With Giles filling that capacity for both active Slayers, it cut down on the number of reports that she had to review. Although, the additional time she had to allocate to that task had brought to light a number of discrepancies. Ones that she had duly reported and passed up the chain of command.

Which was what led her to having to report to Quentin Travers directly.

"And, you think that Rupert has not been completely honest in his reports?" Quentin asked, looking across his desk at the young Watcher. It was something of a surprise, there had been nothing to suggest that Rupert Giles was anything less than a hard-working Watcher. That he was responsible for two Slayers now was all the more impressive.

"Yes, sir," Lydia replied, nodding. It seemed that Travers had not completely reviewed the report that she had gathered her thoughts in. "I've noticed some discrepancies in his reports. They do not all match with other reports that we have been receiving from the Hellmouth. As well as reports from other areas on what is going on on the Hellmouth."

Travers waved a hand. "Heresy and rumors are hardly sufficient to cast doubt on such an accomplished Watcher. Need I remind you that he comes from a distinguished line of Watchers?"

Lydia nodded again, this time more hesitantly. "I understand that, but I have received independent confirmation that does not match up with what his reports state. There have been rumors brewing of a demon hunter of significant skill and power that is operating on the Hellmouth, yet such a thing is not even addressed in Giles' reports. At the very least he should have confirmed or discounted it. There's nothing."

The head Watcher silently considered the argument. It was true that Giles' responsibilities included gathering information on any rumors that were travelling around in order to keep the Council at large informed. However, there were innocent explanations for such things. "There is some merit to what you say."

Lydia nodded for a third time, breathing a near-silent sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"However, I do not think that there is enough evidence to support your accusation," Quentin continued, ignoring the apprehension of the Watcher in front of him. Still he understood that there was the possibility of truth in her belief. "I want you to continue to review Watcher Giles' reports. See if there are any more anomalies. It could be that being responsible for two Slayers is more taxing than we had originally calculated. In the mean time, please follow up on any discrepancies in the reports. See how much is wrong."

"As for Rupert?" Lydia asked.

"We may need to send another Watcher for support," Quentin replied. "However, the Cruciamentum is not too long in the future. We shall see if he has compromised his duty."

"Very well," Lydia said, glad that the head Watcher did not cast all blame on her.

"Good," Quentin said, turning back to the other files on his desk. He was the head of the Council after all. He always had a great deal of work to do. "That's all."

Lydia said nothing as she got up and left as fast as she politely could.

xxx

The servant girl entered the room after a few moments. She had knocked, but had gotten no response. So it was a surprise when she found that the room was inhabited. She looked at the woman that was seated at a desk set against one of the side walls. "I apologize, Mistress. I did not know that anybody was inside."

Jenny looked up from the book she had been reading and over towards the door, taking in the young woman that was standing there. She had an armload of folded sheets and blankets in her hands. She couldn't tell if she had ever seen that particular servant before, their uniforms all looking the same and obscuring their identities. "It's alright. You can come in."

"Thank you," the servant girl said, walking inside and nudging the door shut. She moved over to the bed and started to replace the sheets, consciously aware of the woman's presence. She could feel the Iron Fist's woman watch her as she worked.

"You don't have to call me that," Jenny spoke at last, still watching as the young woman smoothed the blankets on the bed. "I have name. You can call me Jenny."

The servant girl turned around, gathering the old sheets in her arms. She faced the woman, looking at her inquisitively. "It would not be appropriate, Mistress."

"It's alright," Jenny said reassuredly, standing up and coming closer to the servant girl. She watched her closely, noticing that the servant girl was trying to give nothing away. "Where I'm from, that title usually refers to something else."

The servant girl had no idea what she was talking about. "Are you not the head of his concubines?"

"What?" Jenny burst out, shocked. "Xander's not…I mean, I am the only one that is with him."

"Forgive me, Mistress," the servant girl said quickly, bowing low. "I did not understand."

"It's alright," Jenny said, noting that the girl seemed very nervous. "It was a mistake. The others are not his concubines. Do the Iron Fists usually take on multiple lovers?"

The servant girl shrugged. "Sometimes. It is less frequent now, but it has happened in the past. It is just that he travels with so many women."

Jenny nodded in some understanding. The City was an odd mix of things. Modern technology did not exist per se, but the effect was made through other means. It should have been of no surprise that old societal ways existed there as well. "Well, you can call me Jenny. What's your name?"

The servant girl hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I was not granted a name."

Jenny was taken aback. As much as things in K'un-L'un seemed similar to what she was used to, there were still things that surprised her. Things she would not have thought would come up. Magic cities she could handle, this not so much. "Really? Why?"

"I…," the servant girl hesitated again, not knowing how much to explain to the woman. She was there to serve, yet some things should not be spoken of. Not until they could be changed. "I was born into the servant caste, born illegitimately. It was not something that is done."

Jenny frowned at that. The implications of a caste system were not lost on her, although she supposed that there were those that sought to change such things. "You should have a name."

"Thank you, Mis-Jenny. I shall think on that," the servant girl spoke, smiling beneath her mask. She bowed and turned around, heading towards the door with the old sheets.

"Wait," Jenny called out, causing the servant girl to stop up short and turn around. "What do they think of me?"

"The people?" The servant girl asked, tilting her head slightly. "They do not know you that well, having only recently arrived in our City. But, they have no reasons to dislike you."

"And?" Jenny asked, slightly pleased that at least she wasn't hated by the city at large. It was the first place where she could be so free with her relationship, and it was reassuring that it was being accepted.

"And, they…we believe that any woman that the Iron Fist kept would be of a certain….standard," the servant girl said carefully. Still, she had to admit that she was impressed by the woman. It did reflect well on Xander's character. "I must go. I still have much work to do. Thank you."

Jenny watched her leave, wondering about the woman's circumstances and how they would be changed. Xander had said that an army of women was being trained beneath the City. The servant girl could very well be one of them, though she would not be willing to admit it.

xxx

Morning came all too quickly for most. Fat Cobra had been right about the strength of the beer though; it had been weak and therefore had not resulted in a hangover. He had been able to control himself sitting before Davos, although that had been odd in and of itself. Maybe it was irony, but even Davos had his moments of levity. There really wasn't anyone that was a monster 24 hours of every day.

Xander turned his attention towards the arena as the participants of the day's Tournament fight walked into the center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gathered noblepersons of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven," the Prince of Orphans proclaimed loudly, still draped in his identity-obscuring robes. "It is, as always, an honor to be amongst you this fine day. Tonight's combat sees Tiger's Beautiful Daughter versus-"

The Prince of Orphans turned to face Davos, the fighter dressed in his mask and clothed in long dark purple robes that allowed only the head of his tattoo to appear on his bare chest. "Forgive me, Davos-as you have a new sponsor, and a new city, I am unsure of your Warrior's Name."

"I am Davos! I am the Immortal Weapon of the City of K'un-Zi!" Davos pulled the tail of his mask back over his shoulder, gripping the fastener at the top of his robes. He pulled it apart, revealing the tattoo on his chest. He turned and faced the crowd, looking for and finding the man he wanted. "I am to be known as, Steel Phoenix."

Despite the distance, Xander could easily see what Davos had just revealed. The half-formed dragon that lay on Davos, similar to his own, now had wings. Not the full wings that his own dragon tattoo had, but sharp, angular ones, that looks like blades.

"How did that happen?" Xander wondered aloud. He remembered the first time he had seen that tattoo, and it had assuredly been as much a serpent as the man himself.

"Quiet, Xander. Just watch," Lei-Kung admonished lightly from the Iron Fist's left. He stared at the fighters on the ground though, wondering exactly what the man had planned. "He may call himself "Phoenix," but he has always been a serpent. And one always worth of study."

"He is your son," Xander said, wondering at the animosity. Although, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. In his experience, fathers and sons often didn't see eye to eye. And each could be a disappointment to the other.

"It is because he is my son that I know this," Lei-Kung replied. "Now, pay attention."

Xander watched as the fighters readied themselves, the referee making his way to the observation platform. Davos tossed his robes away, dressed only in dark pants made of a canvas-like material. It was similar to what Iron Fists of old wore, though in different colors.

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter on the other hand, was something else entirely. She had on a golden face mask, which protected her forehead and the bottom half of her head. She had had on a robe so he hadn't seen what she was wearing, but she had removed it for the battle to come. She was now clad in what looked to be strategically placed leather straps, gold buckles on each of them. In her hands, were fans, and Xander knew that the large red fans were tessen, with iron ribs that were sharpened enough to cut through bone.

"And where are your harlots, little bird?" Tiger's Beautiful Daughter mocked as she raised her fans into position. "Where on Earth will you summon your power?"

"Unh," Xander muttered as he heard what she said. Still, he had probably charged himself prior to the battle. The thought left his mind as he saw Tiger's Beautiful Daughter arch her back. That new thought didn't last long as he felt lips brush his ear to his right.

"Don't even think about it," Jenny said, placing a hand on his leg, squeezing lightly.

"I wasn't…" Xander weakly protested, knowing that it was no use. He turned to face her, knowing that she wouldn't buy it. "Sorry."

He turned his attention back to the fight, knowing that it was his first chance to really see what he would be facing. His prior battle to Davos had been an ambush and he hadn't been thinking very clearly, and if he was to face Davos, this would be the best chance he got to see what he was in for.

Davos glared mockingly at the woman he was about to fight. "I'll dig deep, harlot. If you're lucky, maybe I'll show you how deep."

"Would that I could ever be so lucky," Tiger's Beautiful Daughter replied sarcastically, waving her fans, the iron whistling through the air.

Davos moved closer, rushing forward in a rising jump kick. "We live in hope."

Xander watched as the newly named Steel Phoenix sprang forward. A number of strong kicks forcing his opponent back. He recognized a number of the moves, they were in the style of K'un-L'un. It was no surprise as Davos was not trained by K'un-Zi. He only represented them.

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter did not stay on defense however, swinging her fans in a wide arc. A Whirling Devil Dervish caught Davos on the side, drawing a line of blood across flesh.

Davos grunted, as he felt the blade bite sharply into him. "Wench!"

"I'll not be your wench, little bird," Tiger's Beautiful Daughter retorted, as she pressed the attack. She flowed with her fans, letting the air allow them to flying in graceful arcs. She struck out with the one in her right hand, striking Davos across his left bicep. "Not for all the tea in China. Not for-"

The Steel Phoenix ignored the pain, instead jabbing forward with his right hand, fingers extended. He poked the woman in the eyes forcefully, drawing blood from the sockets.

"Gah." Tiger's Beautiful Daughter fell back, eyes stinging. In reflex, she swept up with one of her fans, feeling more than seeing as it met resistance.

"Too low to blind me. Too high to block my blow," she said in anger, ignoring the pain and the blood that was running down her cheeks. She saw what damage she had done, the Steel Phoenix's right hand lay on the dirt ground, blood pooling around it. "You're a bully. A child. A sad little tyrant. Not a warrior."

Davos, grit his teeth, both in pain at the loss of his hand as well as the words. He clenched the stump in his left hand, willing the blood to stop flowing. His mind went back towards the last time he had been so injured.

He had snuck out into the snow, so many years ago. He had faced the dragon, doing his best to do battle with it, and earning a scar over his left eye as a result. But, Shou-Lao the Undying had found him unworthy. It turned away and slithered its way back to its cave. He knew in his heat that it had been in contempt.

Davos stood straight, letting his know handless arm drop to his side. He stared at his opponent in fury. "I will kill you for this transgression."

He moved forward, his arm still hurting, an ache at the end of it as if his hand was still there. He poured more and more pain and anger into it. The stump started to glow purple with his chi energy. "I will kill you with my bare hands."

The Steel Phoenix burst forward, the chi energy that had collected coalescing into a glowing energy fist. He punched with it, easily ripping through the fans that Tiger's Beautiful Daughter raised in defense. The Steel Phoenix Blow (first execution) was strong enough to rip the mask from his opponent's face.

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter dropped to the ground, letting go of the fans as she lay stunned.

Davos was not content, following up and hitting her again. And again.

"Shit," Xander said, rising from his seat in anger. He was stopped though as he felt strong hands from behind hold him by his shoulders. He looked up behind him at who dared to stop him.

Fat Cobra simply shook his head, his face showing a rare display of impotent sadness. There was nothing that they could do. There were rules that even they, in all their power, had to follow.

Xander took his seat under protest, turning to face the Thunderer. He pointed towards the beating that was being meted out below. "That is not combat. There is no honor in that. It's murder."

Lei-Kung said nothing, instead rising to his feet in deep regret.

Davos yelled down at Tiger's Beautiful Daughter. "Hah. Not so smug now, are you? Not so glib!"

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter tried to regain her feet. "Mercy. I yie-"

"Don't you dare say it," the Steel Phoenix exclaimed again, striking her down yet another time.

"Davos!" Lei-Kung shouted, anger apparent in his voice in a rare public display of emotion. He had appeared suddenly on the floor of the arena. He looked at the winner of the contest as he walked forward. "Son. Enough."

The Steel Phoenix turned around, glaring at his father. "Say it. And say it loud, damn you."

The Thunderer did not bother to answer, turning his back and facing the crowd. "Steel Phoenix wins! Davos is the Champion. Davos is the Champion."

Xander's stomach turned as he took in Davos enjoying his victory as Tiger's Beautiful Daughter's attendants looked after her.

xxx

"Do you think it is him?" The Prince of Orphans asked as the Thunderer looked through a large and very old book.

Lei-Kung said nothing as he closed the volume and placed it back upon the shelf. "What other Xao do you know of that is involved with HYDRA?"

The Prince of Orphans shrugged, approaching closer. "None. But I would not have expected that even your son would involve himself with scum of their kind. Although, after yesterday's battle…"

"Like you did?" Lei-Kung inquired, turning around to face the Immortal Weapon.

"Means to an end." The Prince of Orphans had hired them on before, employing a few as mercenaries that could do things that he could not. He had never claimed to be a righteous man, although he supposed that the total of his actions in his long life balanced in his favor. "But you know what Xao's end goals are. What they have always been. Do you believe that Davos feels similarly?"

"Despite how far he has fallen, I cannot believe that it has come to that." Lei-Kung sighed, looking out into the large library. He had spent much time looking through the ancient texts and records, looking for another explanation. But, there was only one. The truth. "How can I seek to save my City if I cannot even save my own son?"

"One does not reflect upon the other. And ultimately all of our actions are all our own to justify," the Prince of Orphans replied. "Do you believe that your Iron Fist is ready for what is to come? He is impetuous and immature."

"He is also a boy," Lei-Kung inserted lightly. "Do you not remember how you were when you were his age? Perhaps the years are too long ago."

The Prince of Orphans smiled under robes. He remembered, though he would be loathe to admit that it had been he who did all of those things. He had had his own wild streak in youth. "Xao complicates matters. If he is truly coming to strike now."

"It is the perfect time is it not?" Lei-Kung questioned. "The barriers between worlds are at their weakest, and the Heart of Heaven connects all the Cities."

The Prince of Orphans snapped his head towards the man, the implications working themselves out in his head. "Which means…"

"That all of the Seven Cities are at risk. Not just K'un-L'un," the Thunderer finished; on the same wavelength. Suddenly, things had grown that much more complicated. "We all have something to lose now. Even you, John."

The Prince of Orphans did not react, knowing that Lei-Kung spoke the truth.

xxx

"So did you pick a name yet?" Xander asked, leaning against one of the wooden pillars that held up the ceiling. He looked over at the servant girl as she prepared herself some tea.

"Not yet," the servant girl said, turning in her seat to face the one that she served. "Is there something I can do for you, Iron Fist?"

Xander did not answer that question. "When you're free what will you do?"

"Anything I like, Iron Fist." The servant girl stood up and walked closer to him. "I suppose that's what it means to be free."

"Jenny said that she talked to you," Xander continued. "Which got me to thinking. This whole thing about what you and Lei-Kung are planning. There's a bunch of stuff you haven't said. I get involved or not, it involves those that I care about simply because they're here. So even if I didn't want to do anything, I'd be a target anyway. In order to protect them, I'd need to get involved with your Army of Thunder. You'd have another soldier, and I'd have no choice."

"You think too highly of me, Iron Fist," the servant girl responded.

Xander scoffed at that. "Please, I'm not that dumb. Either way you get the war that you want. And you don't care who else gets caught up in it."

"It is a cause worth fighting for," the servant girl retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Xander merely nodded. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean your manipulations don't have consequences. Don't worry, I'll fight in your revolution."

"I didn't have a choice, you don't know what it's like-" the servant girl started to say.

"No, I don't." Xander cut her off, suddenly angry. "You'd make a marvelous Yu-Ti some day."

The servant girl was stunned, and looked away in shame.

Xander closed his eyes, angry at himself. "I'm…I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. You asked me to fight in this, and I accepted. Whatever the reason. It's not your fault that things came to this."

"She's going to be alright" the servant girl said perceptively.

"What?" Xander asked, losing his train of thought.

"Tiger's Beautiful Daughter," the servant girl answered, knowing what was causing the Iron Fist's outbursts. "She will be alright. I did not know that you knew her that well. Or was it because of Davos?"

Xander smiled slightly. "Davos. I guess it's just easier to see how easy it is to get hurt in this thing. Even when there are rules."

"I understand," the servant girl said, taking his hand in comfort. "And I am sorry. And I do care what happens to your friends."

Xander sighed, knowing that she meant what she said. "I know."

xxx

"Having fun?" Xander said, taking a seat at the table. It was set for the evening meal, but it was still early. He had noticed that Lilah often ate her meals early, in order to avoid the majority of them. For all he had to do, he didn't want to focus so much as to ignore what was going on around him. That blindness had cost him already.

You can tell your people not to bother following me around," Lilah said, looking over at the boy she was now in the employ of. "I am not going to betray you. And they are far too unskilled to try to stop me from doing what I want."

"Maybe so," Xander acknowledged. "But you have to see it from my side. You came looking for me after all. And, wherever you are now, do you really think I can trust you?"

"Do you think you'll ever be able to?" Lilah asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, that's the thing," Xander said, looking her in the eyes and seeing the wicked playfulness. "And, I suppose that you're not really going to bother trying to convince me that I should."

"The scorpion crossing the river springs to mind," Lilah said lightly. She could not blame him really. They had both played the game, and Xander, through luck and guile, had simply played it better. Good enough to come out of it ahead, and guarantee that he wouldn't be touched for the most part. "I serve as your lawyer. Don't try to make me your friend. I'm not like those girls that you surround yourself with."

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm too stupid to know better." Xander reached over and plucked a dumpling from a plate and popped it into his mouth. He chewed on it for a few moments before swallowing. "But you need to remember, you got something out of this too. You're well paid, and being able to sleep at night is a nice side benefit."

"If you think that I had trouble sleeping at night before, then you don't know me at all," Lilah remarked, smiling a little.

"Maybe I just choose to believe that you can pick a better way. Or at least one where I can have you serve as my lawyer without wondering when the other shoe's going to drop," Xander said. He knew enough to know that she probably enjoyed the game that they were playing. And while she likely was being honest in that she wouldn't betray him, she was also being honest in how little she had cared about morality. "Maybe I just want to see the best in people."

"Like Davos?" Lilah remarked, arching an eyebrow. "Where I got to in Wolfram and Hart is the best of me. It would be good for you not to forget that."

"Got you didn't I? That's why you're here," Xander said, smiling back at her. "It would be good for you to not forget that either."

Lilah said nothing.

"Look, there's a party tomorrow night. Big food thing, lot of people, I want you there. Sit with the others," Xander said, changing the subject. "Maybe even have a good time. Who knows maybe some of the fun will rub off on you."

"Is that an order?" the lawyer asked.

"Do I need to make it one?" Xander responded blithely.

Lilah shook her head. "I'll be there. But, are you really trying to get me to integrate, thinking that it'll change me? Or do you just want them to keep a better eye on me?"

"Maybe you can change," Xander said, shrugging. "But, I also want to keep an eye on you. No offense you know."

Lilah nodded, not offended by the answer. "Good. You're learning then. Maybe you're not going to be a waste to work for after all."

If she had to be honest to herself, she actually liked the young man to as much of a degree as she could. He had talent and skill, even if it was marred by his heart. Of course, that flaw was why she was needed there. At least his taste in women was adequate; there was worse he could do even amongst his own group.

xxx

"Bad night?" Lei-Kung asked, noticing that Xander looked particularly troubled.

Xander shrugged, looking at his teacher. "Just a lot to think about."

"Yes, I suppose there is," the Thunderer said, turning his attention back to the fight that was to begin. Night had passed too quickly, and he still had much to think about. Still, the Tournament was why they were there, and what to do about Xao and Davos would unfold in its own good time.

Xander watched the familiar sight of fighters and the assigned referee enter into the arena. It was the first time that the Prince of Orphans would be fighting, the man having been given a bye in the first round. It should be something to see, his years of movie watching experience telling him that anybody that mysterious with such a reputation had to be a good fighter.

He scanned through the audience quickly, catching sight of Davos as well as the bandaged Tiger's Beautiful Daughter. That Davos did not look particularly the worse for wear did little to bring him down. The wheel would come round when it did, and worrying about it now would do no good.

"And so, most honored Immortal Weapons, with the first round of combat completed, we now turn to the first match of Round Two." Dog Brother #1 spoke aloud, facing the crowd. He wore none of his previous battle's wounds, having healed himself already. All of the Immortal Weapons had the ability to utilize their chi energy in such a fashion. "Where the first and foremost of us all, the Prince of Orphans, fights the first victor, Fat Cob-"

"Wait," The Prince of Orphans spoke, stopping the referee with a raised hand.

"Ah…yes?" Dog Brother #1 spoke, turning to face the Prince of Orphans. "Yes, sir? Did I speak incorrectly? Have I offended you somehow?"

The Prince of Orphans shook his head. "No, Dog Brother #1. You speak with the verve and brio of a natural born barker. But if it would please the assembled…and my honored opponent…"

The Prince bowed low towards Fat Cobra, and then turned, taking the time to remove his hood, and revealing himself for the first time. He was a tall and broad man in truth, Caucasian in origin, the years etched on his face. His bald head was marked with scars, evidence of the battles that he had found himself in.

"What the hell?" Xander exclaimed softly, the man's appearance familiar in a way that he could not exactly place. It tickled at the back of his mind.

"I would like to propose a rather unorthodox shifting of the first sequencing." The Prince of Orphans looked into the crowd, taking in that even mystical healing could not fully restore Tiger's Beautiful Daughter's health in one night. He looked further, settling on the man that he was looking for. "Seeing the last round of combat…seeing the fire and violence that were unleashed…made me eager to face it myself. I wish not to combat Fat Cobra-no offense to you, fine sir- but rather Davos."

Davos smiled smugly at being called out. "Steel Phoenix. And of course, I accept."

Fat Cobra glared at Davos as he descended to the arena floor. He looked over at the Prince of Orphans and nodded. The sumo walked over to the edge, ready to take a seat and sit out this fight. He called out to his retinue as he exited the arena. "Bring me my wenches of waiting!"

Xander looked on grimly as Davos took off his robe and entered into a fighting stance, one arm ending in a wrapped stump. The newly unmasked Prince of Orphans just stood there. The Iron Fist didn't know what was coming, but he got the feeling that somebody wasn't going to be coming out of it well.

"Don't think that because you are a venerated elder I will show you mercies that escaped Tiger's Beautiful Daughter." The Steel Phoenix narrowed his eyes as he glared at his opponent. "I fear old men even less than I fear painted whores."

"Shut up." The Prince of Orphans just stood there, expressionless. He gazed at Davos, feeling nothing but pity and anger. "Child."

Davos yelled out, rushing forward with his right wrist erupting into a purple glow and creating his new fist. He struck out at the Prince of Orphans, the concentration of chi striking into the heart of his opponent. It did nothing however, and he was dumfounded as the Prince of Orphans exploded into green mist.

"How the hell?" Davos exclaimed, pulling back, knowing that he had not done such damage to his opponent. That was all he could get out however, as he learned that the mist was not as insubstantial as he thought.

The green mist struck out, hitting with the strength of a dozen men as the Prince of Orphans punched Davos across the face.

Steel Phoenix could do little to his opponent, as he struck wildly with his fist, the only result of which was some disruption of the green vapor. He was hit again and again as tentacles of mist struck at him as if they had a mind of their own.

Davos fell to the ground, spitting blood out into the dirt. He looked up and imagined that he could see the spectral form of the Prince of Orphans somewhere in the mist.

"This is a Tournament, child." A bodyless voice echoed out of the smoke that billowed around the arena floor. "And men like ourselves are nothing without rules."

A four punch combo, the Jawsnapper in Twilight, caught Steel Phoenix in the face, spraying more blood out of Davos' mouth. If he had been a normal man, the blows would have killed him. The green mist engulfed the Steel Phoenix as he fell, slowing the descent. "Easy, boy. I've got you."

The ghostly form of the Prince of Orphan's head solidified slightly and moved towards the fallen Davos' ear. "Now listen. I'm going to teach you something about having a code."

"What the hell?" Xander asked, barely believing what he had just seen. Which was incredible itself considering that he had also witnessed a woman whose torso contained a massive amount of spiders. He had no idea what the Prince of Orphans really was.

"I have no idea, my friend," Fat Cobra said, leaning down.

"What is he saying?" Xander asked, talking over his shoulder.

Fat Cobra just looked at the sight in shock. "I don't know."

Xander watched as the mist fell in on itself and gained manshape, darkening and gaining mass until the Prince of Orphans once more appeared in front of them. It was all still so familiar, but he couldn't quite identify it. "It can't be good."

"He yields," the Prince of Orphans said, standing up straight and looking out amongst the crowd. He made sure to individually pick out the other Immortal Weapons. "He's unconscious, so he can't say it, but he yields. And let that be a lesson to you all. This is a Tournament both ancient and honorable, with traditions and rules for all of its combatants. It is not a murder carnival."

The other Immortal Weapons said nothing, seated stoically in their places.

"The tragic events of the last Tournament seem to have clouded the purpose of the thing in your minds," the Prince spoke further. "If one more unnecessary drop of blood is spilled, you will all pay the price. We are warriors, not killers."

Xander could tell that the last was spoken to him. It was a reminder, one deserved, yet not needed. He had long been lectured on the subject, enough so that he would listen.

xxx

Vi looked across the room at the large table that was set at the front of it. The hall had been rearranged for the Evening Festival, with new places for them all. They were still seated together, as part of Xander's accompaniment, but Xander was seated across the way, with the rest of the Immortal Weapons. Well, all of them except for Davos and the Prince of Orphans. She could understand why Davos was not there, but it seemed odd for the Prince to be seated by himself.

"Pass me the pot stickers," Faith said, breaking into Vi's concentration.

Vi was startled for a moment, suppressing the urge to jump, but looked over at the common plate nearest her and passed it over to the other potential.

"According to what I've learned, it's part of the Evening Festival. The Immortal Weapons eat together to show unity. Well, I suppose Davos is still recuperating, and the Prince of Orphans has enough status to get around it," Colleen explained, as she glanced over in Xander's direction as well.

She had used much of her time there to record observations on K'un-L'un. She had travelled the different roads to the other Cities as well, learning what she could about the people that inhabited those places. It was quite a discovery to learn that so many mystical Asian realms were actually real places full of people. Her father would have much to look at and research when she returned.

It was something of a surprise, and comfort, that the food was still largely the same as on Earth, despite being separate worlds. The waiters were busy with bringing new dishes to replace the ones that were rapidly consumed. In fact, Colleen would guess she hadn't seen a dish she didn't recognize. There was a paper there she supposed in how little things looked to have deviated in comparison to their closest related societies on Earth despite the inherent magic in the Capital Cities. "In fact, it dates back- Oooh, nian gao."

Vi just smiled at the woman's antics. Despite how focused she could be during a fight, Colleen could be very flighty when she saw something she likes. Whether it was a sweet dessert or a new weapon.

Diana looked at the gathered table as well. She had taken copious notes on the fighting styles that she had seen. She had never been a witness to anything like it. Martial arts were one thing, even when mystically enhanced, but the way that these people fought were something else altogether. She was disinclined to think that some of them were actually human. The Council would undoubtedly wish to know more about them. More than that, it would be quite a boon for them if they were able to hire some of them. Of course, the winner, which it was becoming clearer and clearer would not be Xander, would likely be the easiest to convince, given the ease of travel between dimensions.

"I wouldn't try hiring them," Lilah said, breaking in to the conversation. She smiled a little arrogantly as eyes turned towards her. "I mean, it would be quite a coup for the Watchers' Council, but they're all affiliated. You'd cause a great offense if you tried to sway the Weapon of another City away given your placement in Xander's accompaniment. And, your place in Xander's entourage will not protect you when it comes out."

"Be that as it may, I do have my duties," Diana said primly. She had no love for the ex-Wolfram and Hart lawyer. Their reputation was well known to the Council. "It is something that at least has to be considered."

"For Xander's benefit, consider it off the table," Lilah said, picking up a bit of food with her chopsticks and placing it in her mouth. She waited until she had chewed and swallowed before speaking further. "It would be considered a grave breach of protocol."

"Lilah is right," Colleen added, not that surprised that the lawyer had been checking up on the social norms and regulations that surrounded the Capital Cities and the Tournament of Heavenly Cities. "It's a bad idea."

Diana simply nodded. And so it went, for now at least.

"Have you talked to any of them?" Vi asked, observing Colleen cut a large slice of the glutinous rice pudding and place it onto her plate.

"A little," Colleen said, talking around the bite of food she had in her mouth. "Not all of them are so talkative, and the Bride of Nine Spiders freaks me out. Dog Brother #1 is nice enough, and Fat Cobra is...well he's Fat Cobra."

Vi nodded, glad that the Immortal Weapons weren't all like Davos. She looked down as she felt something brush against her leg. It was a large brown dog, rubbing its head against her thigh. He looked up at her with large emotive eyes, whimpering a little as he nudged at her, sniffing intently. "Awww, do you want some food?"

The mixed-breed dog nodded, as if in understanding, and opened its large mouth. He waited as the girl dropped a dumpling into his mouth, chewing it rapidly and swallowing. The dog sat up and laid his head in the girl's lap.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Jenny replied wryly as Vi scratched the dog on the head. It was pretty obvious where he had come from. Dog Brother #1 had many of his pack wandering around the room.

"He's so cute," Vi said, as she scratched, the dog closing his eyes with pleasure.

Faith looked on, smirking. "Easiest way to a man's heart. Well, second easiest."

Vi looked over at her, smiling.

xxx

"Why shouldn't he be dining with us?" Tiger's Beautiful Daughter asked, somewhat irritated. She considered it a great offense that the Prince of Orphans was not seated with them. Social protocol demanded it of them all. Davos, injured as he was, the sole exception. "He's the only one of us that fought in previous tournaments. He's probably older, and wiser, than this whole table combined. Damn it, he's a living link to our forbidden history and I say we ask of him our questions."

Xander just looked at her. She certainly was feisty up close. And the bandages wrapped around her face did nothing to slow her down. As it was, she was even dressed impeccably, her hair done in an exquisite layered bun held in place by long needles that were topped with gold. "Maybe he just wants to eat by himself?"

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter just glared at the Iron Fist.

Fat Cobra took the opportunity to stretch and yawn, arching a large arm across the shoulders of Tiger's Beautiful Daughter. He was as smooth and stealthy as his namesake.

"Uh," Xander continued, thinking that she wasn't happy with that response. Or with Fat Cobra considering the way she was looking at the hand that was currently resting on her shoulder. "I'll go ask him. You stay here."

Xander got up out of his chair, wanting to avoid the fallout of what might happen.

"I'll join you, Iron Fist," Dog Brother #1 said, getting up as well.

"Why?" Iron Fist asked, looking over at Fat Cobra's expression. From the Weapon's content expression, it seemed that the sumo seemed to think he was doing quite well.

"Backup." Dog Brother #1 stepped into line behind Xander as they started on their way over to the Prince of Orphan's table.

"You think I can't handle this myself?" Xander asked, frowning.

Dog Brother #1 stopped and looked at him, causing the Iron Fist to stop as well. "Yes."

"Thanks," Xander said sarcastically, moving again and headed towards the Prince of Orphans' table. He had to weave his way around a few waiters, but it didn't take long.

The Prince of Orphans paid them no attention as they approached.

"Ah, excuse me, Prince," Xander said, trying to get the Prince to look at them. "The Immortal Weapons were wondering if you'd like to join us. I'm sure there's much you can tell us about your past wins, and past Tournaments. Also, what the previous Immortal Weapons were like."

Xander fidgeted as the Prince of Orphans did nothing. He noticed the scowl on Dog Brother #1's face, as well as his hand moving to draw his sword. He quickly grabbed a hold of the Immortal Weapon, trying to calm him down. He faced the Prince of Orphans as he spoke though, "or anything really. Anything at all. Uh, sir."

The Prince of Orphans still did not turn their way, though he raised his chopsticks. It was in dismissal however. "Away."

Xander hurried away, dragging Dog Brother #1 with him.

"How did it go?" Tiger's Beautiful Daughter asked, as the two men returned. She could tell that it didn't go so well, considering that the Prince of Orphans was still seated in his original place.

"Uh," Xander said, glancing over at Fat Cobra who was staring at the hair needle that had been embedded in, and was actually going through, his left hand. "The Prince of Orphans doesn't need any new friends. Do you need some help with that, Fat Cobra?"

xxx

Xander looked down at the characters that were written in the Book of the Iron Fist. He had read through the same section twice already, but could not remember what was there. His mind was wandering that night and he couldn't concentrate.

The heavy dinner also made him drowsy.

"Xander," a voice said aloud in the darkness.

The Iron Fist looked up from his place on the floor towards where the voice originated from. "Now you come?"

"This is a better setting for the things that we need to discuss. A place with fewer ears that might overhear things that we would seek to keep private," the Prince of Orphans said, stepping into the candlelight. He pulled part of his robe back, revealing his upper torso. Upon it, amidst scars, lay a Chi-Tun symbol etched upon his upper chest. "You already know what this mark is and whom it is that I ally myself with."

Xander nodded, standing up. "Yes, but who are you?"

"I am John Aman," the Prince said, lowering his hand. "Like Orson, I too am an orphan of the West raised by the East."

"John Aman," Xander said frowning. The name was so familiar. As was much about the man now. "Amazing Man. I…I read a couple of your comic books before. Golden Age."

"Yes," John said, looking away in slight embarrassment. "I was perhaps a little too cavalier when I was around your age. I allowed news of my feats to get out into the public eye. Not that anybody would believe them except in the pages of four color comics."

"What do you want?" Xander asked, stepping forward.

"Xao. It is time that you know what it is that he wants," the Prince of Orphans stated, thinking that it was odd that it would come to this. "And, what you need to do to save this world."


	11. Chapter Ten: Every War is a Lie

**Chapter 10: Every War is a Lie**

"Do you ever ask yourself if you're doing the right thing?" Xander asked, looking behind him at the Thunderer. It had taken many hours into the night for the Prince of Orphans to explain his place in the grand scheme of things. The revelation that was his true name had been an amusing bit of levity, one that led to more thoughts on which other characters might or might not be based upon real people. A moment of levity that was all too brief.

"Often," the Thunderer said simply. Though seldom voiced, he had questioned the righteousness of their planned revolution. And though he ultimately decided that it was needed, it didn't mean that he had no qualms about it. Revolutions had a way of making villains of them all.

Xander turned around to face Lei-Kung. The time of the revolution was almost at hand, and he had gotten more nervous than he had ever been before. "I may not have been the best student, but even I know something of history. And the replacement leaders in a coup usually don't end up being better than what they replaced."

"Do you believe that to be the case here?" Lei-Kung asked, walking forward and crossing his arms over his chest.

The Iron Fist shrugged. "I don't know what the point is. You, and everyone here thinks me so important. When did I become a figurehead? Or a leader?"

"Fate doesn't always let us decide what we have to become," the Thunderer replied. "Orson trained you well. Trust in that."

"I don't feel ready," Xander admitted, shaking his head.

Lei-Kung nodded, walking over to a wooden chest that lay against the wall in his quarters and opening it. He lifted a sheathed sword and strapped it to his back. He looked back at the Iron Fist. "Fate does not wait for us to be that, either."

Xander smirked. "Yeah. Guess not."

xxx

Amy picked up the report and looked through it. She had picked up a copy of the complete list that Willow had compiled about potential targets for that gang they had taken out. While they had found the right artifact fairly quickly, she had wondered about what else might be on the list. What else might be dangerous.

"Let's see, some figurines from China, canopic jars…wood carvings from…Ethiopia," Amy trailed off and leaned forward in her seat as she looked at the next item. "Ceremonial mask from Nigeria. Carved in the likeness of Ovu Mobani."

Frowning, the name tickling at the back of her mind, Amy laid the sheets of paper down on her desk. She stood up and walked to her bookshelf, scanning through the spines of the multitude of books she had crammed in there. Her dad didn't particularly look into what she read, so many of her magical reference books were mixed in there as well.

It didn't take her long to find the compendium she was looking for. Searching through the index of the book, she found the entry and flipped through to the right entry. Her frown grew deeper and her eyes grew wider as she read about the mask and the demon that it was linked to.

Closing the book and placing it back on the book shelf, the witch made a decision. She walked over to her bed and bent down, pulling out a small metal box from underneath it. Spinning the dials she opened it up and pulled out a few hundred dollars from inside, placing it into her pants' pocket.

It looked like there was another dangerous artifact to acquire.

xxx

Though his shoulder tore at him a little as he placed the butt of the rifle tight against it, Clint held the gun firmly. He sighted through the rifle's scope, attempting to focus on the soup can that he had placed a couple thousand yards away. At the remote site in Colorado, he was in no danger of hitting anyone. As it was, the large plot of land had been owned by his grandfather, passed on through the family until it became his.

The marine sergeant couldn't help but squint as the image came in fuzzy. Even adjustments to the rifle's scope did nothing to clear up what he was seeing. He coughed as the distorted image nearly gave him vertigo.

Shaking his head in frustration, he looked up and decided to remove the scope. It was rather stupid, but the scope was of no use anyways. Somewhat to his shock, he could actually see the soup can clearly, his vision nearly zooming in on the small object so far away. It was clear enough to read the front of the label. More than that, it was like he could see the potential shot in his head. The calculations that needed to be made to ensure that the ballistic path of the bullet went where intended swam through his head. Humidity, elevation, temperature, the wind, even a hint of the Coriolis effect all factored together to create the perfect possible ballistic path to put the bullet into the can of soup.

Placing his cheek tight against the cheek pad near the butt of the rifle, Clint fired the weapon, watching as the soup can was drilled through. The hole was exactly where he had figured it would go. Scratching at his short blonde hair, he couldn't figure out how he had done it. "Damn."

Despite the pain that had torn through his body, the wounds he had sustained still healing, he was ecstatic. And worried. It was an impossible shot, but somehow he had been able to do what no one could have without at least a scope. It was like his brain had turned into a ballistic computer, and his eyes functioned like sniper scopes.

It was the damndest thing.

xxx

"Calm yourself," Lei-Kung said, glancing over at Xander. They were on their way to the Yu-Ti's ruling hall, a number of soldiers in his army already having gathered there and in other key places within the capital of K'un-L'un.

"Yeah," Xander said, turning his attention back to the pathway that they were walking on. A small wisp of green smoke or mist had caught his eye, off to the side, amongst some of the chimneys that dotted the roofs of the houses that lined the alleyway. John Aman, the Prince of Orphans, Amazing Man, back in action once again.

"If all goes as planned, this will be bloodless," the Thunderer declared softly, ever present of the ears that could be listening. The plan was simple, strike the ruling hall, prevent reinforcements from arriving to reclaim the hall while they apprehended the August Emperor in Jade. John had already scouted ahead and made sure that Yu-Ti was inside and could be easily found. The hope was that none of the men of the City would lead a counterstrike against them if the Iron Fist was to present Yu-Ti along with a list of his crimes. That was the idea anyway.

"And if wishes were horses…" Xander trailed off as a loud boom sounded from behind them. He turned around and watched as a gigantic flash appeared on the side of one of the nearby mountains. A blaze of white energy crackled, and his heart sank as he knew what it was.

"Xao," the Thunderer stated, frowning. That was one contingency they could not have planned for, even if they had foreseen the possibility.

The green mist coalesced behind the pair. "What do you wish to do now?"

Xander suppressed a shudder. He whipped around to glare at the robed man. "Don't do that."

"If Xao is coming, then we need to stop him," the Thunderer declared, his heart sinking as well. Of all the minutes of all the hours of all the days for this to occur, it had to happen now. At least the few people on the street did not seem to think something was amiss. For the uninformed, it looked like a display for the Tournament.

"Your army will strike, and you have no means of communicating with them," the Prince of Orphans pointed out. "Your revolution will take place, with or without you."

"And the Army of Thunder has not trained to take on forces with Earth weapons. They would be easily cut down." Lei-Kung had no delusions of the chances of taking both the ruling hall as well defend against the invaders if he spilt his forces.

Xander sighed, looking around at the narrow alleyway they were standing in. He wondered if the alley that sold the cha siu bao that Orson liked was nearby. "I'll confront Xao."

"What?" Lei-Kung said, turning from his conversation with John over battle tactics and what their strategy should now be.

"I am the Iron Fist," Xander declared, his jaw set. "This is my City. And I must defend her. Is that not the righteous path, War Master?"

The Thunderer nodded grimly, knowing that despite his growing strength and skill, Xander had little chance of defending the City alone. And he knew that Xander knew that as well. Their little revolution may have just doomed K'un-L'un before it even started. "That is correct."

"You two finish what you started. I'll hold Xao as long as I can," Xander said, looking back up at the growing portal. "Bring what forces you can when you're finished. And, uh, just make sure that they're safe. And that they get out of here after this is done."

He knew that there was some time, and that there were a few weapons stored at his residence that might help him buy some time. It wouldn't be enough to turn the tide of the battle that was to come though. He doubted anything would. An ocean of men would crash upon him, and not even the most stubborn could stand.

"Wait," the Prince of Orphans commanded before Xander could run off. He looked at the boy, easily seeing the determination in his eyes. Encompassed within them were all the injustices of the universe. "I will see about trying to get you some help. It will not be easy though."

Looking over at Lei-Kung, the Prince of Orphans spoke, "And you, old friend, finish your revolution. We may need your Army of Thunder soon enough."

xxx

"Amy," Ms. Summers said in greeting as she noticed the young girl walk into her art gallery. "Was there something wrong with the Casket?"

"No," Amy said as she approached, reaching into her purse and pulling out the folded list she had stored inside. She flattened it out and placed it on the counter that Ms. Summers stood behind. "It's fine. I'm actually here about something else."

"Oh?" Ms. Summers looked down at the printout that Amy had just laid out. One of the items had been highlighted. She recognized it immediately, the mask having been one of the pieces that she had asked her dealer to specially acquire for her. It had just cleared customs a little while ago and had come into the gallery only a few days before. "I was planning on keep this one for myself."

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem," Amy replied.

Ms. Summer looked up at the girl, and sighed. "Is this another dangerous magical artifact?"

"Yes, it's another dangerous magical artifact." Amy nodded, somewhat in sympathy. "I'm going to need to buy this one too."

"Did Giles tell you about this one also?" Ms. Summers inquired as she checked on the gallery's computer system to determine where the mask was being stored.

Amy shook her head slightly, hesitating a little. "Uh, not exactly. I found out myself and thought I should get it first. Just in case."

Joyce didn't know how to respond to that, but trusted that Amy wouldn't be in the position she was in if she didn't have the judgment to make the right decisions. She doubted that Xander would have given the young girl so much money if he didn't trust her. Although, Jenny was likely in the same position as well. "It's in the back. I'll go and get it."

"Thanks. I'll wait here," Amy said, watching as Ms. Summers walked around the counter and headed towards the storage room.

xxx

"What's going on?" Vi asked, walking into the hall that served as the remembrance chamber for the past Iron Fists. She had noticed that Xander had entered in quite a hurry, long before he had planned to come back. "What happened?"

"Xao," Xander said simply, unbuckling a belt from around the displayed uniform of a past Iron Fist. He strapped it around his waist and clasped it shut. He looked over at the potential, as well as the companion that was standing by her side. "What's he doing here?"

Vi looked down to her side and shrugged, the dog standing there looking up at her, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I don't know. I guess he likes to follow me around. Xao's here?"

"Yeah," Xander said, walking further up the hall, passing a few more Iron Fists. He pulled a sheathed sword from the wall and placed it over his shoulder. Not exactly the Green Destiny, but it had its own enchanted history. "And he's coming strong."

Vi nodded and walked to the wall as well, looking for a suitable weapon.

Xander clipped on a pair of butterfly knives to his chest as he watched as she approached a wudang jian that hung on a post stuck in the wall behind one of the older uniforms. "No."

"What?" Vi said, freezing with her hand in the air.

"You're not coming with me," Xander told her, noticing the disappointment and hint of hurt on her face. He had to ignore that for now though. "I need you here."

"I can fight," Vi said strongly.

Xander nodded. "I don't doubt that. But, I need you here to protect the others. You and Colleen and Faith. I need you all here. I need to know that you're all safe. Now is not the time to take a stand towards feminism."

"Bu-" Vi tried to make out.

Xander sighed and turned to her. "I know. I know what it's like to be on the sidelines. But, now is not your time. If the City falls, take them through the tunnel network to the gate. Take as many civilians as you can with you. It'll be your only way out."

He picked up a halberd and headed towards the door, picking up an axe in his other hand as well. He stopped at the entryway and turned around. "I'm probably not coming back from this one. Tell Jenny that…tell her something romantic and tell her I said it. I wish I could have been a better teacher to you, but you turned out pretty great in spite of me. I'm trusting you to protect them."

The Iron Fist left without waiting for a response. Nor did he turn around, knowing that he could not bear it.

xxx

Director Fury walked softly on the grass, stopping a fair distance away from the man firing the rifle. He didn't want to spook the man after all. That would be poor gun safety. He waited for the man to finish off the magazine. "Clint."

Clint safetied his weapon and turned around to look behind him. He smiled and stood up, dusting himself off as he approached his old friend. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain," Nick said as he looked the man up and down. Clint looked pretty good, all things considered. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

The marine waved off the criticism. "You know doctors. Pain in the ass. I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Fury said, as they walked over to the blanket that Clint had been lying on. "Well, I'm with the docs on this one. It's going to be at least another month before you can go back to active duty."

Nick looked down at the rifle, and then up the range at the targets. He bent down and picked up a spotting scope, looking through it. There had been a massacre of soup cans and glass bottles. All normal, except something didn't seem to match up where he was. He looked down at the rifle, noticing that the Heckler & Koch SR9(T) was missing its scope. Clint had been shooting with the iron sights. Only.

"Yeah, something odd's been going on," Clint said sheepishly as Nick turned to look at him in question.

"What's that?" the SHIELD director asked.

Clint shrugged, not knowing exactly how to vocalize it all. "I've been firing without a scope for hours. I don't need it anymore. It's like, I can see where the bullet's going to hit. And then just do it. Range not really an issue. I've tried with pistols too. I barely need to aim anymore."

Fury looked down range again, the possibilities bouncing around in his head. "We may need to test this further."

"Yes, sir," Clint said.

xxx

"And again I said: "Yield unto me and I shall spare your lives." And again they invited me to—ladies, pardon my language—pleasure both my mother and my father." Dog Brother #1 slapped the table and laughed aloud. "So I chopped off all their heads and laid waste to the village."

Fat Cobra burst into gregarious laughter as well, pausing only to pop another ball of meat into his mouth. Next to him, Bride of Nine Spiders was actually smiling, though she still laughed her extremely eerie laugh.

"Ah, my dogs did dine like kings that night, let me tell you," Dog Brother #1 declared. He took a sip from his small sake cup, and then pointed towards the man at the far end of the round table. "See? Even the Steel Phoenix finds it funny."

The Steel Phoenix bowed his still bandaged head, one eye patched over with gauze. A hint of a smile was upon his lips. "Let us say I can appreciate the efficiency of your blade's poetry, Dog Brother."

Fat Cobra pounded a fist on the table, rattling a few dishes and bowls. "Efficiency? Poetry? I just liked the part where he chopped off all their heads! Ha ha!"

A voice from behind called out to the group. "The Immortal Weapons, laughing as one. I never would've thought I'd live to see such a day. I find this sight most encouraging."

The Immortal Weapons turned as one to see the man that approached them.

The Prince of Orphans stood before them, hood down. He looked at them all in turn, feeling their accumulated power. "Because I come here with a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Fat Cobra asked tentatively, wondering why the oldest of them was here now. He had shown no such inclination before.

"I have a war to fight. And I want you fight it with me." The Prince of Orphans approached closer, standing between Fat Cobra and the Bride of Nine Spiders. "May I sit?"

Fat Cobra just looked up at his fellow Immortal Weapon, digesting the information. He pushed the Bride into the next stool. "Move, woman, move! The Prince of Orphans wishes to sit!"

The Prince sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. "A madman on Earth is conspiring to destroy K'un-L'un. He's not the first, but thus far he's been the only one who might actually do it. That K'un-L'un is joined with the Heart of Heaven now makes this possible."

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, still a little bruised, looked over at him. She could sense the things that the Prince of Orphans didn't say. "What does the fate of K'un-L'un mean to us?"

The Prince of Orphans looked over at her, bowing his head in deference. "If K'un-L'un is destroyed while part of the Heart of Heaven, then all of our Cities will go with it."

Tiger's Beautiful Daughter let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Lies!" Davos shouted, smacking aside his cup. His right arm flashed briefly, a hint of a fist appearing. He stood up and stalked off, not wanting to hear more.

The Prince of Orphans called after him. "If I'm the one lying, Davos, then who is it that you're rushing to confront?"

xxx

"Giles?" Amy said as she opened the door, somewhat surprised by his appearance at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" the Watcher asked, stepping inside as Amy stepped back. He moved into the foyer as the young witch closed the front door.

"What can I do for you?" Amy said, still wondering why he had come. She could guess though. And she knew that he wasn't exactly pleased.

"Joyce called me," Giles replied, moving towards the living room. "She said that you purchased an artifact today. Something dangerous?"

"Yeah," Amy confirmed, though she wasn't exactly happy that Buffy's mother had called Giles to essentially tell on her. To think, purchases in such places usually bore an implicit confidentiality. "A zombie mask of Ovu Mobani. C'mon in."

She led him into the living room where she had the mask on the coffee table that lay in the center of the space. The text she had been looking at previously lay open near it. Amy took a seat on the couch, and motioned for Giles to sit on the one nearby as well. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No," Giles said distractedly as he looked at the mask. The wood had been carved intricately with ivory or bone inserts sharpened into the likeness of fangs at the bottom. "What…"

"Oh, yeah, I took care of it," Amy said, glancing down at the wooden mask that she had broken in half, the enchantment disrupted, rendering the mask useless.

"You broke it in half," Giles said, still staring at the artifact.

Amy shrugged, as if it was not that big of a deal. "Well, I used a saw."

"You should have come to me first," Giles chided her, looking her in the eye. He shook his head, clearly unhappy. "These are dangerous magicks you are dealing with. It is not something to simply play around with."

"I know," Amy said calmly. "I researched this carefully before I did anything. Then I took care of it. I do know what I'm doing. Sometimes. Ms. Calendar has been teaching me. And you."

"The Council-" Giles started to lecture.

"Do you go to the Watchers' Council for everything?" Amy broke in exasperated. "There was a situation, and I dealt with it. It wasn't that big a deal, so I felt no need to consult with you first."

"And if the situation did not go as anticipated?" Giles pushed, his voice growing tight. "You do not have the experience to deal with such things. You are still young, and there is still much for you to learn."

"Maybe there is," Amy said, looking at him strangely. "But, I'm Ms. Calendar's student, and she'll be back soon. We can talk about it then. In the meantime, I'm the one that noticed that the mask was on the list. You have a lot of things on your plate, with Buffy and Kendra…I can catch things you miss. I'm not as inexperienced as you think."

"Amy. I have my own experience with magic. Things I've done in my youth. Mistakes I've made." Giles said, trying to calm down. He reached up and took of his glasses, his head starting to ache. Replacing them he looked at her, trying to convey how important the things he was telling her were. "I just don't want you to have to go through the same things that I did."

Amy nodded sympathetically. "I know. I know what happened with Eyghon. But, I don't do this stuff for fun. Not anymore. Not like that."

"In the future, please come to me first," Giles said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "The stakes are too high to play around. I know that you have learned a great deal, but I don't want that to go to your head. This is still dangerous, even if you do know what you're doing."

Amy knew that he was just trying to look out for her, despite how stifling it could be. She nodded reluctantly. "Alright. Next time, I'll talk to you first before I do anything."

"Thank you," Giles said, truthfully though he was still a little annoyed. And, he wasn't exactly sure how much he should trust her promise. She was still a teenager after all.

The witch hesitated before speaking further. There were limits to how much she should show. If Xander and Ms. Calendar were correct. "I trust you. Even if I don't trust the Watchers' Council all the way."

xxx

Xander stood on the flat rock of the mountain side, staring at the white light of the portal. It had nearly reached full power, and he could see the shapes of bodies waiting to pour into the City. Larger, and far sharper things stood mixed among them. He didn't want to know what those were. If the numbers were large enough, they would spread like a plague across all of K'un-L'un, and perhaps beyond. Nothing would be able stop them if they were allowed to invade completely. He would not be able to stop them all himself.

His only hope was to hold the line long enough for the Thunderer's army to finish and all of the fighters, of the Revolution and not, to come and defend their City. Or for the other Immortal Weapons to show up. If they even cared enough to. Not that he would be alive to see it through to the end though. It was the no-win scenario.

The Iron Fist tightened his hold on his weapons, staring at the shapes that were sharpening ever more in their definition. It would not be long before they would be able to breach the barrier between worlds. He thought back through the chain of Iron Fists before him.

They had all had moments like this. The Pirates of Pinghai Bay. The armies of the Khan. The British at the Taku Forts. Raiders in the deserts of America. The Germans in the trenches of France. This time it was he who stood on the mountain. This time it was he who stood alone before the fury of an army. This time it was he would stand before the many heads of HYDRA.

The no-win scenario. This was his Kobayashi Maru, only there would be no cheating.

The portal flashed again as it reached full power, the green-uniformed soldiers of HYDRA rushing in for the attack. They would provide support for the technicians to come in and enlarge the portal from this end, growing the linkage so that the bulk of their forces could invade.

"I wish I had some guns." Xander rushed forward as well, weapons flashing as he deflected weapons fire, some back towards his attackers. Mixing in close, he prevented his enemies from firing indiscriminately. Of course, the larger numbers meant that he could swing without worrying about hitting a friendly.

The benefit of being alone.

xxx

The Thunderer swung his sword in an arc, beheading a Shaolin terror priest. He moved with the motion, and lunged into a jab with his blade, impaling another black robed priest before it could strike. All around him the women of his army was moving in, taking out any terror priest that sought to repel them.

The Green Mist of Death floated around them, striking out when he could, often to cover a blind spot or to counter in the spaces where the Army of Thunder could not.

"John," the Thunderer called out, parrying a couple of spear thrusts before kicking out and sending two terror priests to the stone floor. His sword flashed again, and more of the enemy fell before his might. He was not the war master of K'un-L'un for nothing. "Find the Yu-Ti!"

The green mist wobbled for a moment before floating off, looking for the man that they sought to overthrow.

It did not take long. The Yu-Ti was attempting to flee through a secret passageway to the Randall Gate, a pathway that would lead to Earth. Unfortunately for Nu-An, that possibility had been planned for, and they had posted warriors there.

While incorporeal he could not travel through the densest of material, and so had to take the long way around. It was some time before he arrived at the room that held the Randall Gate, and by the time he did, it was over.

"I have long dreamt of this movement," the young woman said, her sword point at the Yu-Ti's throat. She looked at the man that had long subjugated her people. "You are now a prisoner of the Army of Thunder."

John recorporealized, appearing before the gathered forces in front of the gate. "Bring him quickly back to the ruling hall. Xao is invading. You are needed elsewhere."

The servant girl nodded, her grim satisfaction at winning their freedom overshadowed by the new threat to their City. She looked at the female warriors gathered around her. "Come, our City needs us."

xxx

"What are you doing?" Davos shouted, looking down at the evidence of battle that littered the ruling hall. He saw women rushing out, some still battling a few terror priests.

"This is no longer your City," Lei-Kung said, turning towards his son, a spear in his hand this time. "Affairs of state do not concern you."

"Maybe so," Davos said, looking around in distaste. As loath as he was to admit it, his father was right. As the Immortal Weapon of K'un-Zi, he could not interfere in internal matters of state in another City, revolution included. Such things would be dishonorable and an invitation to war. It didn't mean, of course, that intermediaries couldn't be utilized. "But, don't tell me that you believe this ridiculous conspiracy that Xao wishes to destroy K'un-L'un. That the Heart of Heaven is at risk. Xao's grudge is my grudge; Crane Mother's too—for the crimes against K'un-Zi."

Lei-Kung simply looked at his son, disappointed. More than that, he was ashamed. Ashamed at his son, as well as himself. In all likelihood Xander would die alone, far from home and those that he sought so valiantly to save. And yet, this was his son.

"Tell me you have not been so easily duped by the Iron Fist and his stooge, the Prince of Orphans," Steel Phoenix challenged in anger. "Crane Mother only wanted to destroy the Iron Fist. Xao is merely her puppet. She has said nothing of destroying K'un-L'un. Iron Fist is lying so that you will protect him from us—Father, don't be a fool."

Lei-Kung thought he could detect a hint of pleading in his son's voice. But, he could not be sure that it was not simply wishful thinking. "Davos…they are maniacs intent on destroying us all. Join us, boy. There are innocent lives at risk that have nothing to do with everything that's wrong between you and I."

Davos frowned in anger, his phantom hand clenching itself into being. He reached down and picked up a fallen spear, launching himself at the Thunderer. "I've had quite enough of you sanctimonious old men daring to call me "boy." Old. Man."

Lei-Kung parried the blow with his own spear, the metal heads glancing off of each other. He twisted it up to deflect the thrust haft of the spear that Davos wielded. "There is no ulterior motive here. No one is trying to trick you or manipulate you as you have tricked and manipulated so many, my son-"

Davos swung his spear in an arc, catching his father in the back and sending him skidding back.

"Xao will destroy us all." Lei-Kung rushed forward, using his spear as a pole in order to vault himself over at the Steel Phoenix. Kicking his son in the face, he sent him flying across the room. "Crane Mother, Xao, they've both betrayed you! Used you! That's what this is really about, isn't it? You've finally met your treacherous match and can't believe you've been bested."

"Lies. More lies," Davos grunted out as he slid himself up the wall he had landed against. He glared at his father in anger and hatred.

"Think about that, Son," the Thunderer said softly, as he came up closer. "For once in your life, ask yourself—how many more people can conspire endlessly against you? Me, Yu-Ti, Crane Mother, Xao, Shou-Lao, Orson Randall, Xander Harris…"

Davos looked up at his father in anger, lips tight.

"Why is it always someone else that's to blame?" Lei-Kung asked of his son. "Isn't it possible that once…just once in your life there might be something you don't know? A crooked angle you yourself have not conceived?"

Davos looked away, whispering to himself, "no…"

"You know what the Seven Cities are up against, Son. In that black heart of yours, you know." Lei-Kung sighed and walked towards the exit of the ruling hall. He stopped after a few steps and turned around. "If you decide that just this once you've been beaten at your own twisted game, you know where to find me. The Iron Fist needs your help. We…need your help."

Davos watched as his father left. He grumbled to himself, "liar…you're liars, all of you…damn you all to Hell."

Though he was less sure of himself this time.

xxx

Xander yelled out as he swung his arm around, wildly firing a submachine gun that he had picked up from the body of a dead HYDRA soldier. It forced a few more of them back on his right flank, but it mattered little. The forces of HYDRA kept closing. Some had hardly made it through, descending the mountain rapidly towards the city proper. He could only hope that there would be defenders there to meet them.

Dropping the empty weapon, he drew the butterfly knives that he had strapped to his chest, leaping forward, the metal blades flashing. He swung them, blood spraying as he took two men in the throats. Xander ducked and weaved through the massive army of men, stabbing and slashing his way through.

Gargles and screams of pain sounded wherever he turned. But, he ignored it all, focusing on his actions. Not the consequences.

He knew that he was already tiring. Blood flowed from a dozen open wounds, from cuts to burns to bullet holes. But, the Iron Fist knew that if he thought about it for too long or stopped, he would drop. He looked up exhaustedly, staring at the men that constantly flowed through the open and growing portal. "C'mon you bastards!"

He threw himself once more into the fray, doing his best to maximize the ground that he was holding. The knives glowed with power as he slashed again, blasting a number of HYDRA men back through the gate.

It wasn't long before they crowded him though, the arm of a giant mechanical construct striking him across the chest. The blow threw the Iron Fist across the cliff top, rolling to a stop against a small boulder.

The metal monster had been the first to enter through the now just large enough gate. It would not be the last if the Iron Fist could not stop it.

He coughed, blood coming up as Xander tried to get to his feet. He stumbled though, lacking the energy to rise. As he saw the forces of HYDRA advance, Xander felt himself being helped to his feet and laid against the boulder. He looked back over his shoulder, head swimming as he saw Fat Cobra place him carefully. He tried to smile, but it hurt too much. "You came."

"We could not allow you to have all the fun," Fat Cobra said, breaking into a grin. "Rest, brother. It is our turn now."

The rest of the Immortal Weapons threw themselves into the fight. Bride of Nine Spiders ripped open her shirt, letting loose a torrent of black arachnids which engulfed a hundred men. She laughed as her Vaulting Mantis Spine-Snap broke the bones of a legion of soldiers. Dog Brother #1 unsheathed his swords, ripping through HYDRA's left side. His pack of dogs ran at his side, watching his flanks and ripping out the throats of any that dared get too close. The warrior's Blood-Hunger's Blade cut men in twain. Tiger's Beautiful Daughter leapt upon the shoulders of a hapless HYDRA soldier, her Stabbing Newlywed lashing out in precise strikes to the end the lives of those that dared approach too closely. Fat Cobra rushed back and forth, only needing to tap his enemies at the velocity he was moving in order to kill them. His Exquisite Speed Release ended those that tried to escape. The Green Mist of Death descended as John Aman threw HYDRA men off the mountain and against the rocky cliffs. Hell's Unfurling Hurricane merciless in its fury, leaving only broken bodies in its wake.

Xander breathed in deep as he saw the battle unfold, sighing in relief. He used the reprieve as best as he could, attempting to use what remained of his chi to heal himself.

xxx

Davos stood at the peak of a neighboring mountaintop, surveying the battle that was being waged below. As strong and powerful as the Immortal Weapons were, they could not last forever. He could see the relentless waves of HYDRA, knowing that it would not be long before the invasion could fully begin. Before long K'un-L'un would fall before Xao's forces and Crane Mother would take over the City. As was their mutual plan.

Only, there was a doubt in his mind now. How it had all come together so easily. Xao appearing at the perfect time. In the perfect place to supply what he needed to complete his revenge. Crane Mother, offering power that she alone could offer him. It was all so easy. Too easy. He saw the man in question walk through the portal, directing his men to the attack.

Through the clash of battle and the breaking of men, he heard Xao shout, "Forward. Push them back. Tonight all the Cities of Heaven will burn."

The Steel Phoenix looked on in disgust, wishing that he could turn away. His Father had been right, and he had been wrong. "Damn you, Father. Damn you, Xao."

He crouched down, gathering his chi into his core before leaping off of the mountain top and into the battle that was being waged for the very existence of the Cities of Heaven.

xxx

"Where are we going?" Faith asked, as Vi led the group through a long tunnel. She had heard the sounds of fighting, even going so far as to see the Army of Thunder start to take on the HYDRA soldiers that had managed to enter the City. There weren't many, but enough to force them to slow their advance, despite the fact that the men of K'un-L'un had all taken up arms against the invading forces.

The Shaolin terror priests had slowly begun to shut down after the Yu-Ti's capture, and though they did not know it, Lei-Kung was attempting to figure out a way to command them to turn and start defending the City as they were meant to.

All Faith knew was that she wanted in on the fight.

"Xander says that we should be prepared to leave," Vi replied, trying to determine which path they should be going through. The tunnels all looked the same, and the map was extraordinarily hard to use. While she wanted to fight, she knew that the small group of defenders would be of little use in turning the tide of battle.

She glanced behind her, noticing the tense expressions on peoples' faces. A large group had gathered behind them, mostly the young trying to avoid the battle that was descending upon the City. A number of them were the young children from Dog Brother's pack. She knew deep down that they were needed there, as much as she wanted to go and join her friend.

"Xander said," Diana repeated, frowning. It had not gotten passed her that Vi and a number of the rest of their group seemed to have a great deal more information about events than they did. He had been selective with what information he had shared.

"Yes, we need to make sure that these people get out of here safely," Vi said, turning to face the Watcher, her eyes narrowing. She was about to speak further when she heard a growl. Vi looked down, noticing that the dog beside her was sniffing intently and staring further down the tunnel to the left. "What is it, boy?"

The dog looked up at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the tunnel. He didn't like what he was smelling and he could almost taste the dark magic that emanated from the dark tunnel. He bolted, almost before he could actualize what it was, teeth flashing as he clamped upon the neck of the oddly still active Shaolin terror priest that had somehow made its way rapidly into their tunnel and had been about to stab the girl that had fed him.

The dog swung his head back and forth, paws clawing for purchase on the magical construct's voluminous black robes. With a final clench of his teeth, he felt the cloak lose substance and fall to the ground, the monk's metal mask clanging on the stone floor.

He walked back to the group, panting and swinging his tail in happiness.

Vi bent down as the dog approached her, scratching his head in gratitude. "Did you do that to protect me, boy?"

The dog bent its head down once as if in understanding.

Faith rolled her eyes as her fellow potential continued to pet the dog.

"We should go," Nancy said, looking behind her and wondering if there were more terror priests around.

xxx

Davos swung his glowing hand, smashing into the face of a HYDRA soldier that approached him. It was very apparent that they had not been informed that he was supposed to be an ally. He made his way forward, contemptuously snapping the necks and limbs of those that dared try to slow his approach. He had already stopped many, his skill and power tipping the battle toward them.

"What're you doing?" Xander said, turning his head to see Davos standing at his side, oddly not taking the time to strike at him.

"Correcting a mistake," the Steel Phoenix said grimly, still not liking the fact that he had been misled. It burned him like nothing else.

Xander was about to retort before noticing a siren sound. He looked at the portal, seeing a large object approach them on tracks. The portal had grown large enough to allow it to enter. The memory of a half-remembered vision suddenly snapped into clarity. He knew what the train held. "That's full of enough explosive to start a chain reaction that will destroy all the Cities. I need to stop it."

Davos scoffed as he saw the boy attempt to push off of the boulder. The Iron Fist could barely stand, and his robes were ripped and bloody. "No. I will stop the train. Honor demands no less."

He noticed Xao creeping around, trying to get around the battle that was not turning HYDRA's way. "You must stop him. He is the leader of this operation."

"Xao," Xander said, noticing the man that was stealthily attempting to get away. He started forward, looking down at the arm on his as he was held back.

"Wait," the Steel Phoenix said, placing a hand upon the Iron Fist's chest. "You are in no shape to fight anyone. Not even someone like him. Take this."

Xander felt as part of Davos' chi flowed into him, strengthening his limbs and healing the worst of his injuries. He was still in bad shape, but he was no longer in danger of simply keeling over due to the exhaustion of walking.

Xander looked up at the man, feeling gratitude despite himself. "We aren't…we aren't over."

"I imagine not," Davos said, looking the Iron Fist in the eye. It took all of his strength to do so. "Now go."

The Iron Fist nodded and ran off, leaping off of the cliff top after Xao.

xxx

"I'm putting together a group," Director Fury said, sitting down on the threadbare couch that lay against a corner in the main room of the large cabin. He accepted a cup of coffee before speaking further. "Special abilities of one type or another."

"The Avengers?" Clint said, taking a seat in a chair across from the other man.

Nick said nothing, noncommittal in his silence.

The marine smiled. "Word gets around. Stark right?"

"And another," Nick replied, nodding. "But, they're not military. And Tony's a wild card. I need a leader. Someone experienced, and someone that can keep up with them."

He knew that it would not please some of those above him. The history of programs such as these tended to be remembered. And that history was filled with blood and death and failure.

"You want me," Clint said, somewhat surprised. He shook his head as if in disbelief. "I have responsibilities to my men. And they're still over there. With what I have now, I can look out for them better."

"Steakley's been doing good," the SHIELD director said reassuredly. "Your men are fine. Things are getting worse, and I don't think that the team is going to cut it playing it by ear. The threats we're facing here…you're needed here. I need you here. I don't want to have to make it an order."

"Can I think about it?" Clint asked, though he knew what the answer would ultimately be.

Nick nodded. "We still need to know the full extent of your abilities, and see if we can't find out what the source of them is. But, yeah, I can give you some time."

Although Fury knew what the answer would ultimately be as well.

xxx

"Xao!" Xander shouted, approaching the man as they stood at the edge of a steep cliff. The HYDRA leader had chosen poorly and had stumbled off the correct path. He could hear the battle still being waged above them. He could hear how it was going. "Give up. It's over."

Xao turned around and stared contemptuously at the Champion that dared stop him. He snarled, "to you? Scion of the legacy that killed my great-grandfather, my grandmother, and so many of my bloodline? Never."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xander replied shaking his head. He raised his hands, trying to placate the man. "Call your men off."

He waved a hand behind him at the battle that was still ongoing as Xao said nothing. "It's over! Your men are being beaten back."

A large boom sounded as the train exploded prematurely. A part of Xander felt sorrow that Davos had given his life to save the Cities of Heaven. A tiny part, but he understood the nature of sacrifice. And maybe even redemption. "And your plan has failed."

Xao looked at the smoke that curled up from what had remained of a design that had been intricately planned out for so long. It had all come down to this. "I will never surrender."

"You're not really in a good place," Xander said, coming closer. "You're not in a position to bargain for your life here."

"That assumes I'm a rational actor on this stage. That my objective is victory, and that my survival is paramount above all." Xao smirked, insanity bubbling up in his eyes. They started to spark with power, small lightning bolts cracking out. "It is not. I will be avenged."

Xander's eyes widened in shock as he saw the power. He could feel it, and it felt familiar. "By what? By Grabthar's hammer? By the sons of Worvan? Your men are gone, Xao. You've failed. There's no one left to avenge you."

"Oh?" Xao said mockingly, his lips curled cruelly. He turned around to face the edge, looking out at the City that he hated so much. He inched closer, staring down into the abyss. Turning his head, he looked over at the Iron Fist. "There is an eighth City."

He stepped off the edge, his arms outstretched.

xxx

"Xao?" the Prince of Orphans asked, looking over as Xander approached them. The battle was over, the forces of HYDRA pushed back through the gate and the machinery that had created them destroyed. The City, all of their Cities, had been saved.

"He's gone. Dead." Xander shook his head, looking at the bodies that lay littered on the ground, blood mixing with snow and ash. "We won."

It was a question as much as a statement. And he wasn't sure which war he actually meant.

"I have received word, the City has been taken, Yu-Ti removed. Your revolution has succeeded," John Aman stated, looking behind him at the City of Heaven that lay in the valley beneath. It was not his, but he felt glad that it was safe. "It is over. It is all over."

Xander looked at the half of a train engine that managed to get through the gate. It was all wreckage, twisted and burnt. Scrap metal now. "Davos sacrificed himself to save the City. I guess he didn't hate us as much as he thought he did. He died with honor."

"Not quite," a voice said from beside the smoking wreckage. The man, covered in soot and splattered with blood, walked forward, the near ubiquitous mocking gone from his lips. He looked around at the devastation and at the lights of the City below.

The Iron Fist looked on as the Steel Phoenix walked out of the ashes and smoke. "Yeah, it would be like that wouldn't it."

Davos turned as he heard people approach, his father at the forefront.

"The people have been freed," Lei-Kung said, as the Immortal Weapons crowded around him. "The remaining HYDRA warriors will be rooted out and imprisoned until we can determine what to do with them all."

"Good," Xander said, glad that things had worked out. For the most part anyway. "Jenny and the others?"

"They are safe," the servant girl said, from beside the Thunderer. "The battle passed them by."

"You did well then," Xander said, smiling briefly. He looked around at everyone, even Davos. "And K'un-L'un owes you all a debt of gratitude."

Davos did not respond as he continued to look out across the City that he had just saved. His home, from so very long ago. A place of happiness at one point, and of deeper regret.

"What matters most is that we find a leader for the City, one who can carry us out of this uncertain time," Lei-Kung said, knowing that the work was far from finished.

"Why not you?" Xander asked, knowing that he was the most wise and honorable man in the City that he knew. He glanced over at the servant girl as well. "And, I think you've find your new Thunderer as well."

The former servant girl looked at him in astonishment, unable to speak.

Davos approached them, his arms outstretched in front of him. "Crane Mother has cut me off from her chi-source. I am the Steel Phoenix no longer. And, as such, I wish to present myself to you and your mercy."

Xander just looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"I am a criminal. I am your prisoner." Davos turned towards his father. "The Crane Mother has your journals, father. And I have worked with Xao, and HYDRA, and I killed Orson Randall…"

The former Immortal Weapon fell to his knees in shame, his arms above him and his head down. "Punish me. I have done things. I have done such terrible things."

Lei-Kung turned his head towards Xander, question in his eyes.

Xander looked away, smelling the stench of death as the bodies cooled. He could feel the anger and hatred in his heart that could easily twist and lead down a path that would make him as dark and cold as Davos was. Or was that once was.

They had taken so many lives that day. Men who fought not for their future, but for a paycheck. Still, they had been men nonetheless. The Immortal Weapons, champions of their respective Cities, had acted and reacted without conscious thought, doing what needed to be done to protect people. Their duty. Life takers, necessary sometimes, many times, that was the burden that they carried. Yet, the path of the warrior was not to be found only in death. Sometimes the path of the true warrior lay in something else. In a more noble, honorable, direction. Sometimes it meant forgiveness. "Consider it…a reduced sentence for good behavior."

The former Thunderer and now new Yu-Ti looked down at his son. "Return with us to the shining City, my son. You will find your fate there."

Xander looked up, taking in the other Immortal Weapons. "Xao told me, before he died, that there is another City. An eighth city. He could be lying…but, I don't know."

xxx

"Where will you go now?" Xander asked, as the other Immortal Weapons, save Davos took a seat around the table. They had cleaned and healed themselves as much as possible, looking once again as the mighty warriors that they were.

"We all have responsibilities," Fat Cobra said, unnaturally serious. "But, we have decided that this Eighth City bears investigation."

"We need to determine if it is truth or a lie. It could be a threat to us all," Dog Brother #1 added. "And you?"

"I have things on Earth I need to take care of too," Xander said, shrugging. The myth or truth of an Eighth City did not mean as much to him. Not because he didn't think it could be a threat, but because there was little that he could do. He would leave it in the hands of the more capable, while he occupied himself with his own Earthly duties. "Um…there's your dog that we need to talk about."

"Ah yes," Dog Brother #1 said, smiling. He had known about the missing member of his pack for some time. "Yong has taken a particular liking to your girl."

"So that's his name," Xander said. "Anyway, she really likes him too."

"He has the blood of the foo dog running through him," Dog Brother #1 stated, nodding his head. "He will serve her well."

"Thanks," Xander said nodding in gratitude.

"The Randall Gate remains active, and can be extended to link all of our realities," the Prince of Orphans said, looking at them all and ending with the newest of them. "I know that some of us have only dreamed of Earth, and have never seen its sights for ourselves. Perhaps we shall look you up sometime."

Xander only shrugged, not knowing how the motley crew would be taken. "Lei-Kung knows where I can be found."

Something struck Xander though. "I guess this is another Tournament that has no end."

Ironic that an Iron Fist was at the heart of this disruption as well.

xxx

"Father, are you sure this is right?" Davos said, as the pair of them walked deeper into the large rocky chamber. He stared at the glowing object in the center. An object of reverence and of past hate. It was behind him now though, it had to be. "I should be in a dungeon."

"No, I'm certain you'll punish yourself enough," Lei-Kung said, looking at the warm glow as well. "During your long solitary hours here. This is an important task, for soon the dragon will be reborn from her egg."

He walked closer seeing the faint dark center as the slumbering dragon waited to be reborn into her next cycle of life. "You will protect her, until she needs no such aid. You will keep those foolish enough to approach her doors at bay."

Lei-Kung looked over at his son. "Long enough, my son…long enough, I hope, for you to find some solace."

xxx

"It's over then," Jenny said, sitting down beside Xander as he sat contemplating the events that had unfurled.

He looked up at her, smiling as she put a hand on his leg. "Yeah."

"And Davos?" Jenny asked, wondering what she truly wanted the answer to be.

"He'll pay for what's he done." Xander looked at her, seeing the concern on her lovely face. "In his own way. As we all do."

"I'm glad that it didn't consume you," Jenny said, moving closer to him. "That you're still you."

"So much power, so much that I could do with it." Xander said, turning in his seat to face her. "The right thing. The wrong thing. It's all so tempting."

"As it is for all of us," Jenny said, in reminder.

He smiled, leaning in and kissing her gently. She moved with him, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him down onto the bedding.

She looked down at him as she straddled his waist, feeling the muscles of his upper chest. "Do you ever think about other women?"

He looked up at her, trying to catch up. It was nowhere near fair. "Wait, what?"

Jenny ran her hands down, sliding them under his shirt. "That servant girl, former, Qiao Hui, she mentioned that a number of Iron Fists took on multiple lovers."

Xander would rather concentrate on the skin that was touching his, but he could tell that Jenny was serious about what she was saying. He was somewhat surprised that she was worried about it, considering. "Yeah, I know. It was in the Book. That's the past though."

"Are you sure," Jenny asked, oddly and somewhat uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Reaching up, Xander stroked her cheek, sliding his hand down towards her neck, lifting the necklace that she was wearing. He pulled his own band out as well, the two silver rings glowing as they neared each other. "There is nobody else, Janna."

"Sometimes a girl needs a little reassurance." She smiled and bent down, kissing him fervently while the silver rings clinked together softly.

Hail the conquering hero.

xxx

"So this is goodbye," Xander said, leaning down on the railing lining the balcony of Lei-Kung's quarters. He looked out over the City, noticing the workers that were already up and about, fixing the damage that had been done during the battles that had occurred. It would not be long before all traces of the invasion and rebellion had been washed clean. But the results of those actions would be felt for much much longer. The Iron Fist looked at his people, seeing that they appeared no different than they had a few days ago.

"Yes, Xander," Lei-Kung said, coming closer. He was dressed no longer in the garb of the Thunderer, but in the robes of the August Personage in Jade. As was his station now.

"Rule well," Xander said, glancing over at the man. It was odd to see the large man out of uniform. "Rule well."

It was both hope and threat. And both knew it.

"I will," Lei-Kung promised as much as he could.

"Do you know anything about Chi'Lin?" Xander asked, standing straight and turning towards the new ruler of K'un-L'un.

"As much as you do, I'd imagine," Lei-Kung stated, unflappable as ever. "If you know the name."

"How much information do you have about him," the Iron Fist asked. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. Now that the other fights were settled.

"I can give you what I have, but there's little I can tell you. Myths and legends." Lei-Kung shrugged. "But, one thing that you have that they did not…"

"What's that?" Xander asked.

Yu-Ti looked him in the eyes. "You have allies and stand as one amongst many warriors. They stood alone. You do not."

xxx

"Well, gang," Xander said, looking out over the roof top and over the city. The blinking lights flickered innumerably as they expanded in the darkness. "Welcome, home."

"Looks smaller," Faith said blithely.

Xander laughed, and looked over at her. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Vi looked down at her new pet as he sniffed around, exploring the new scents that he found himself surrounded by. He seemed to be nonplussed as well.

xxx

"We need to hit the road, but uh, I'm glad you came with us," Xander said, placing the last of Colleen's bags onto the floor of her apartment.

"I am too," Colleen said, looking at her home. It seemed different after being gone for so long. Still, it had been well worth it. There would be much to discuss with her father. She walked over to her desk and opened up a drawer, calling out behind her, "wait a second, I have something I wanted to give you before you left."

Xander waited as she came back over and handed him a business card. The back of it was blank for a scribbled phone number.

"My cell," Colleen explained, looking down at it.

Flipping it over, Xander smiled as he read the front. "Heroes for Hire. Nice."

Colleen shrugged, flipping a lock of long hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, well we get by."

"You have my number too," Xander said, shrugging and placing the card into his pocket. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate."

She smiled and leaned in closer, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't let needing help be the only reason to call me."

"I won't," Xander promised, smiling back.

xxx

Xander sat by himself at the bar, sipping a coke. It had been a fast week or so as they drove back across the country on their way home. They had stopped at a few places, tourist traps or to check in on new friends, but it had mostly been a vacation from their vacation. Time to decompress and reflect upon what had happened.

He glanced over towards the dance floor, watching as Cordelia and a few of what could be loosely described as friends danced in the crowd. It was nearing the end of summer, and people were taking the time to savor it. Cordelia looked like she was having a good time, and he smiled to himself. Happy that some people were able to enjoy themselves.

They had gotten in late and Jenny had had some stuff to take care of early the next morning due to being gone for so long. He couldn't sleep so he went wandering, finding himself at the Bronze despite himself. It was as it always was, though lacking in close friends; the other girls were likely on patrol or at home asleep. He would see them in the morning.

"Long time no see, stranger," a voice from his other side said. He looked over, noting a wide smile on the blonde sitting next to him.

"Yeah, too long," Xander said, smiling back at the pretty girl. "You look good. How've things been, Amy?"

"Vampires, demons, same old," Amy said, reaching over and hugging her friend tightly. It had been far too long for her tastes.

Xander hugged her back, letting her go after a moment and raising a hand for the bartender to come by for Amy's drink order. "And lions and tigers too, I bet."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Amy asked, after the bartender had taken her order and deposited her drink in front of her.

Xander shrugged, drinking some more of his coke. He could nearly taste the high fructose corn syrup. He guessed they were too far north. "Close enough. Didn't kill him, but it's over with."

Amy sat in silence for a moment, before turning and facing her friend. "Some things have come up, and I think you and Ms. Calendar are right."

"About what?" Xander asked.

Amy sighed, looking around her. "The Council. The Watchers' Council. Giles said that they've been gathering a lot of magical artifacts. For safety, but I don't know. I just don't get the feeling that's it all good. I doubt they've done anything, really. But, still."

"I'm not saying they're trying to do evil," Xander said, wondering exactly what had happened. And how the others would feel about it. "But, I…we, just thought they might have forgotten about the little things in their quest to look at the big picture."

"Like people?" Amy inquired.

Xander said nothing.

"Anyway," Amy continued. "We found something, something powerful. I decided to keep it until you guys got back. Giles wasn't so pleased when I didn't hand it over for the Council to deal with. I wanted to wait for you. To see how we should handle it."

Xander just looked at her, nodding. He was back alright.

xxx

Author's Note: I noticed that the hit counts for this story seem to be a lot lower, nearly half, in some chapters, of the ones for the previous story in this series. I tend to think that the story's working out a bit better since it's more original stuff and less following what went on in canon. Is it really that much worse? Or is there something else going on, readers wanting stuff that pretty much just follows the canon? I don't think it's a timing thing.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Quo Vadis

**Chapter 11: Quo Vadis**

Xander said nothing, idly scratching Yong's head as the people around him argued. The dog was apathetic to the situation and concentrated on enjoying the head scratching that he was getting rather than anything else. That and his next meal.

"I really don't see what this has to do with me," Xander cut in, the others breaking off their conversation and turning to face him. He leaned back on the couch, idly wondering why they had all elected to meet in the warehouse over the library or Giles' apartment.

Giles turned to face him directly from his seat at the table, taking off his eyeglasses. "Amy wanted to wait until you returned before dealing with this situation."

Xander returned the look, more an equal than a subordinate now. While he still hadn't told them everything that had happened, it was evident that he had changed. Maybe more so than he had when he first received the power of the Iron Fist. If anything, he had worked through some of his anger issues. "Maybe Amy should be here then."

"I'm concerned with her progress," Giles continued. He had intentionally set up the meeting so that only the Watchers, Jenny, and Xander were there. He had not wanted the Slayers or potentials to cloud the issue. He hadn't necessarily wanted Xander there either, but the boy had a significant influence over the developing witch.

"I've taught her discipline as much as anything," Jenny said, slightly affronted at the criticism of her teaching method. "If she chose to keep the artifact until we returned then I believe that she had a good reason."

Xander glanced over at her and nodded in agreement. "Amy talked to me about it. She researched it, set up the Living Fire-"

"Flame," Jenny broke in, correcting him.

He smiled back at her. Leaning forward from the couch towards the table that the others were sitting around, he spoke, "Living Flame. And, she said that she told you that she'd be more careful. And less…independent. So, what's this really about?"

"Alright." Giles nodded, knowing that things had finally come to a head. It had not missed him that Xander tended to agree with the technopagan's opinions. Whatever their influence on Amy was, it was clearly unified. "The Watchers' Council has much more experience in these types of matters than you, Xander. And even you, Jenny. And I do not appreciate your interference in this. The protection of the Hellmouth and the world is the Slayer's responsibility. Not yours."

"That's going a little far," Nancy interjected, not liking how things were going. "We appreciate your help, Xander. But, Giles does have a point. The Council, despite your feelings, has much more experience in these matters. I don't know all the details, but I think that the Council should have been consulted to a greater degree on this."

"You should convince her to bring the Casket of Ancient Winters to us," Diana said, frowning. She didn't like where things were going either. While she tolerated Faith's independent streak to a degree, she had been instilling a sense of duty and responsibility in the young girl. Even if it was taking longer than she would have liked. "It is the Council's duty, and so it should remain."

Xander nodded, knowing that Giles and the other Watchers did have something of a point. He didn't like that Amy had dumped it all on Jenny and him, but knew that she didn't have that much of a choice. For both reasons they had had to leave for a while, and though unfair, it had been necessary. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he, and the rest, were still so young. Then again, he had just helped overthrow a government, and set up a new one. "I'll talk to her. But, you have to understand, I don't know the Council. And as much as I respect you all, little of that has to do with your position as Watchers in the Council."

He shifted to look Diana in the eyes. "And, while you don't know everything that's happened, know this. I've killed for this place. I've bled for this place. Without me…this is all of our fights. But, I'll talk to her."

Shaking his head, Xander found it hard to believe that things had come to this. While he knew that they had all changed beyond what they had started as, he wondered whether it was a change for better or worse. Making a decision, he looked over at Giles and nodded to himself in finality. "This isn't working. You want to tell the Council the whole truth, that's fine. 'Bout me, I mean. But, the Council, isn't in charge of me. And it isn't in charge of Amy either I imagine."

"British covens do not have authority over American practitioners," Jenny inserted. While she hadn't the power to be of concern under such systems, she knew that the Council had, in the past, taken it upon themselves to take actions against magic users that they deemed dangerous. Of course, as far as she knew, it was only in Europe that that had happened to any significant degree. And while mostly justified, she had always thought them to be a little heavy-handed in their carrying out of justice. "Amy is my student, and her instruction remains my responsibility. I'll talk to her as well, but if I think her explanation is valid, then the Casket stays with us."

Xander glanced at her, before turning back to the Watchers. "We don't work for you, but that doesn't mean we won't work with you."

xxx

He had to take a step back, in order to stay standing from Willow's near leap and hug. Xander had to smile; some things didn't change. "Good to see you too, Will."

Buffy hugged him as well, before he sat down on the couch in Buffy's living room.

"You have to tell us everything," Buffy said, happy that her friend had come back.

Xander looked at the new guy that was also there. He recognized him as Scott Hope, one of their classmates, and according to Amy, Buffy's new boyfriend. Evidently, he knew most everything of importance. It was like he had been replaced as the normal guy in the group. Although, he wasn't really sad about having to give up the position. As much as he had lost, he'd gained quite a bit more. "You know most of it. In my postcards and letters. New York was crazy though. Fought a ninja. Well, kinda. That was pretty cool. After."

"Really?" Willow said surprised. Which then turned to disapproval as her mind worked quickly. "I thought you were going to try to keep yourself out of trouble."

Xander shrugged sheepishly. "I tried. It's not my fault that these things keep following me around. Besides, New York City is a dangerous place. Crime-ridden as they say. I'm sure ninja attacks are more common than you think."

Kendra just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She had worked through her feelings to some extent, through long talks with Buffy and Willow, and while she still had some feelings towards the boy, she believed that her inability to vocalize them was mainly due to her inexperience with such matters. Buffy had suggested that she still pursue him, but she knew that she had to take it slow.

"Okay," Xander said, playing off her stare and interpreting it as the Slayer not believing him. "The Master Vampire in Boston was my fault. Well, his fault for making me come after him. And I met this awesome guy, immortal or something, and he had a comic book named after him. That was cool. Overthrew a empire, and Vi got a dog. His name is Yong. He likes dumplings. And…I think that's pretty much it."

It really wasn't, but the other stuff they didn't need to know about completely. They could get the rest form the Watchers or Vi or Faith.

"And the man who killed Orson," Kendra asked quietly, remembering the reason that Xander had left in the first place.

He looked over at her and smiled encouragingly. "He's been dealt with."

"So you-" Willow broke off, looking around at the increasingly crowded coffee shop.

Xander shook his head. "He's been dealt with; we can leave it at that. Now, c'mon tell me about what's been going on with you guys. I heard you all had your share of action."

Buffy smiled. "Well, there were these guys that tried to rob my Mom's art gallery. We got to beat up on Willy, and you know that's always fun."

Xander listened, glad to be home.

xxx

"I already said that I wouldn't do it again," Amy said, a little exasperated at being lectured again. While she could admit that she had been a little impetuous, she didn't think that it merited the chewing out that she was getting. Giles' words had been sermon enough.

"I understand," Jenny said, attempting to calm the young girl down. At least she had had the experience of teaching; she still couldn't fully understand how Giles had the patience to have to deal with Buffy on a continuous basis. "And I know that your intentions were noble. But, you should have involved Giles and the others more."

"But, you said that the Council couldn't be trusted," Amy pointed out.

Jenny sighed, knowing that she was partly at fault. And that the stance on the Council was much more concrete than it should have been. "I know that. But, Giles is here, and we can trust him. And Nancy. And the Council still has noble goals. It's their methods that we worry about, not what they would have planned on doing with the Casket."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and slumped on the couch.

"I think you did the right thing," Jenny said, not wanting her apprentice to get discouraged. She was thinking for herself, and that was never a bad idea. "But, I don't think you did it in the right way."

"So what about the Casket?" Amy asked, calming herself down. She still didn't think she was wrong, but she had to admit that her teacher was right that she could have gone about it in a better way. If there was anything that Ms. Calendar had taught her, it was that magic needed to be respected. "Xander said that we should hold onto it for now."

"Yes," Ms. Calendar stated. "I want to take a look at it, but it would likely be better to destroy it here. We'll see about getting the Council involved if we need to."

She yawned unexpectedly, the amount of travel she had done still catching up to her. "We'll meet up with the others later this afternoon to discuss it. Where are you keeping it?"

xxx

"Tony, meet Clint Barton," Director Fury said, waving a hand towards the newest member of the Avengers. As expected, Clint hadn't needed long to sign up. And while there still were tests to be run, and injuries to be healed, it wasn't too early to start letting the men get to know each other.

Besides, they might have to get used to it. While the surveillance was still ongoing, and a fuller background check was underway, Thorlief seemed liked a lock for the fourth member of the team. He still wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet. Phil was being his usual diligent self.

"Pleasure," Tony said, standing and shaking hands with the younger man. He looked fit enough, and while he had been briefed on Clint's ability, he wasn't sure how useful it would be.

"Yeah," Clint replied, taking one of the seats in front of Nick's desk as Tony did. "So, where's the other guy?"

"Bruce? He's in the lab. Working, like usual," Tony explained, shrugging. "Boy needs to live a little. Have a little fun."

"Isn't that what causes…you know?" Clint asked, somewhat confused. He had been fully briefed on SHIELD and the threats they faced, but it was still hard to take in. And understand.

"Yeah," Fury said, glaring at Tony. "He's got it mostly under control, but we aren't taking any chances. We don't want another incident."

"So, you're the newest member of the team," Tony said, still smiling. He knew that the team would eventually get bigger, after all he had been the one to recruit Bruce into the organization.

"More than that," Nick inserted, wondering exactly how Tony would react. His psych files, while exhaustive, weren't precognitive. "He's the team leader."

"What?" Tony asked, looking over at the SHIELD director. He smiled the one he did when trying to convince people, mainly women. "I thought we had an understanding. I mean we already have Coulson watching over us."

"Agent Coulson performs oversight during your missions. I need a field commander," Director Fury explained. "You're not it."

"We do fine by ourselves," Tony said, trying to convince him. While he put up with having government say in what he did with the Iron Man armor, he was less sure about having military have direct control over operations, even if it was just in the field.

Nick shook his head. "Not your decision to make, Clint's got experience. Once he's up to speed, he'll be in charge."

"Him," Tony said, pointing at the man who was now glaring at him.

Clint just shook his head, trying to dial back his anger. "Better me than someone who makes rash decisions?"

"Excuse me?" Tony shot back, raising his eyebrows.

"You're the one that breaches military contracts right when we're conducting ops that you helped cause," Clint pointed out. "We don't all have suits of armor that, oh yeah, you decide not to manufacture for our military use."

"We went down that road once before," Tony replied, turning serious. It was still a sore subject for him. "It's better this way."

"Moving on," Director Fury said, not wanting to prolong the conflict. They'd have to sort through it on their own. Preferably before they had to go out into the field. "We're still working on equipment for Clint. Precision rifle, lightweight battle armor. That sort of thing."

"What's his code name going be?" Tony asked, somewhat interested. Neither he nor Bruce had been able to choose theirs, but he had to admit, they weren't bad. Being named after a Black Sabbath song wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world.

"Hawkeye," Fury said simply.

Tony smirked, turning in his chair to look at the marine. "Hawkeye? Surgery your secondary specialty is it?"

"Hey, it was a nickname from my guys," Clint said, glaring at the man.

"I have work to do," Fury said, waving a hand to dismiss the two men. They got up to leave, still somewhat wary of each other. Though it was more on Clint's side than anywhere else. Tony had taken to the whole superhero thing, but he was still the same old Tony who just had to admit in public that he was Iron Man. Of course, he had wanted that to some degree. A rule breaker. Someone who wouldn't always do as told, and did the right thing. "Tony, take him to the sub-basement. Show him the labs. Give him a tour of the facility."

"Right, boss," Tony said, flippantly tossing Nick a salute.

xxx

"They're the Slayers?" Faith said, plopping herself down on the couch. She leaned backed, tilting her head forward to watch Xander as he tinkered with the car.

"Yeah," Xander replied, emptying a quart of motor oil into the port on the SUV's engine. He screwed the cap back on after he had finished, closing the hood of the vehicle and placing the empty plastic bottle on it.

"They're, interesting," the potential said, more diplomatically than usual. "Is Kendra always that stiff? I mean, man, I knew that not all the Watchers were the same, but how big a stick is up her ass?"

Xander laughed once and shook her head. "She's dealing, but you have to cut her some slack. Not everyone gets the best Watcher out there."

"I suppose." Faith had to give him that. "Giles isn't so bad. Especially if he has to put up with Buffy."

"How's the motel?" Xander said, ignoring the slight towards Buffy. The two, with their rather alpha dispositions, had some friction that would have to work itself out. Walking over to the sink near the couch, Xander disposed of the empty can of oil and washed up. He dried his hands on a towel and turned to face her.

Faith scowled. "Small and dirty. I've had worse, but c'mon, there wasn't a better place?"

"It'll only be for a little while," Xander assured her. "Lilah's looking for a place for you guys. According to her, there's not exactly the highest demand, so finding something shouldn't be so hard."

"Yeah, how come we couldn't stay here?" Faith asked, sitting up straighter.

Xander walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of sodas, tossing one to the potential before popping the top on his. He moved over to the table and sat down in one of its chairs. "Not enough beds. Motels don't usually take dogs."

"Right," Faith said, scowling as she turned to glare at the large dog that was currently sleeping on the walkway of the second floor. She turned away as he kicked a couple of times in his sleep, probably chasing dream rabbits or something.

"Where do you want to go?" Xander asked, sipping from his can of coke. "I mean, are you guys planning on staying here? Not exactly the safest place to be."

Strategically, something that Orson had tried to instill in him, he knew that it wasn't something that should be expanded very much. Not putting all of one's eggs in the same basket made sense in cases such as this.

"Vi's staying," Faith stated, and then shrugged. "Diana's talked to the Council. They want us to stay here for the time being."

Xander didn't know exactly how to take that. "Seems a little quick."

"Well, we can't exactly go back to Boston, now can we?" Faith retorted, annoyed that she couldn't go home. Not for a long time anyway. There was sure to be some type of investigation into the attack on their apartment. At least she had been able to call Sensei Kanno and tell him that she was alright. "Sunnydale."

"Don't knock it," Xander shot back lightly. "It's home. And, it's got its fair share of action. If that's what you're wondering about."

"Like the Bronze?" Faith asked. She had snuck out the first night they had stayed in Sunnydale. There was nothing there that really compared to the stuff back home. Despite how responsible she had gotten, she still had a wild streak in her. One that didn't look like she could indulge in, in such a small town.

"Not that far from LA, if you're into that sort of thing." Xander could tell that she would be a handful. And, she was right. Sunnydale was a small place, and Faith would get a great deal of attention. Especially amongst the guys at school. Which did his attempt to stay publicity adjacent no favors.

Faith had to admit that he was right. Of course, she didn't think that Diana would let her go, and Xander was unlikely to let her borrow his car. Hitchhiking would just be stupid. "Why are you even here anymore? I know that you have a lot of money, right?"

"Yeah, but this place needs looking after. I'm not just going to desert my friends." Xander wondered, not for the first time, what exactly happened to turn Faith so impulsive. Still she had made some effort to integrate herself into the group. And while Faith still liked to push Vi's buttons, it was done in a much friendlier way now. "Besides, Jenny likes teaching here. Despite the principal."

Faith just scoffed at that. She dreaded the coming school year, which Diana had already enrolled her in. And the others' stories about schools didn't make it any better.

xxx

Xander fidgeted, wishing that they could have been doing it somewhere else. While he wasn't living there anymore, having to keep up the pretense of having to live with his parents, it was still important to him. Besides, Nancy and Vi were staying there. He just hoped that the spell would work.

They had talked about it during the afternoon. Ultimately, after some discussion, it had been determined that the best move would be to destroy the Casket. Although it was being done under strict supervision. With minimal people around in case things went wrong. Not to mention spending a few more days making sure that things would work as they thought it would.

"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum," Amy intoned, tossing some of the pre-mixed sand that she created into a large stone urn. Inside it a fire burned, flaring up as the mixture was ignited. It had taken on an odd greenish tint as the sand mystically combined with the flames. "Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."

The witch tossed in a handful of the red sand mixture, the fire flaring up in a bright reddish tint. She turned around, looking at her teacher.

"Good job," Jenny said, smiling in appreciation of her apprentice's good work; her teaching credential again coming in handy in more situations than she would have thought. "That should do it."

Xander walked forward, carrying the Casket in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at the others in the room. "Giles, you guys better get back. Just in case this doesn't go so well."

"Just make sure that you drop it in, and don't let the fire get too close," Jenny cautioned, as she started to move back. "We don't know what will happen if your chi and the ritual get to close. There could be an interaction. A bad one."

"Yeah." Xander channeled his energy into his arms, encasing them in a protective glow. He made sure that the others had moved back far enough, Yong watching with subdued interest from up above. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

He scrunched up his face, pre-flinching as he dropped the Casket of Ancient Winters into the fire, dropping back and down as a great gout of flame flared upward, mushrooming out in a flash of green and red light. Oddly enough, it felt cold, the Casket letting off its power as it was consumed by the flame.

"Yeah," Xander said, staring up at the ceiling of the warehouse. He saw that there was now a burnt smudge above where they had set the urn. He stayed there, looking up as the others crowded around him. It was going to be a bitch to clean. "I love my job."

"Are you hurt?" Jenny inquired, taking him by the arm and pulling him up. The silver ring around her neck slipped out as she bent down.

Xander stood up, keeping hold of her arm a little longer than needed. "I'm fine. Just, I'm going to need to get a couple of air fresheners in here."

"Did something go wrong?" Amy asked, sure that she did the spell right. She had checked, rechecked, and triple-checked to make sure that she had done it correctly.

"No," Giles stated authoritatively. He had checked as well. "The spell performed as expected. Sometimes magic can be less than exact. We don't always know the way that differing magicks will interact."

It was why experience was so important. Books and instructions only helped for so much, the rest had to be felt out based on prior experience.

"You know?" Xander said, looking up at the ceiling again before gazing down towards the others. "We should have used a crane or something. A remote control. That would have been better."

Jenny just stared at him. Leave it to Xander to find a safer way, after he had just done it more dangerously. She was just glad it had worked out okay. "Well, we'll keep that in mind for the next time. Still, good job."

Amy was just glad that things had worked out. It was one thing for her to mess around with magic on her own, or in the controlled environment of her practice under Ms. Calendar. It was another when someone relied on her to perform exact rituals correctly the first time.

She smiled at her teacher in appreciation, glad that she had done it right. It probably wouldn't have happened if she had been learning only on her own.

xxx

"He's cute," a voice said, Nick looking up to see a beautiful redheaded woman take a seat in front of him. She spoke in a light Russian accent, a playful smile on her face.

"Do I even want to know how you got in here?" Nick said, unsurprised that the woman had somehow breached security and entered into his office undetected. She had always been playfully rebellious. He was just glad that she was on their side. Or at least, had taken a liking to that country of his.

Even now Russo-American relations weren't exactly the strongest. And defectors of any stripe were pretty much never trusted. That was the official government stance at any rate. They'd both had to sacrifice for each other to get to where they were, and such things tended to create a level of trust not easily destroyed.

He stubbed out the cigar he had been smoking in the ashtray that lay on his desk. "A little early aren't you, Natalia? I thought you wanted to be a little more discreet?"

"It's more fun this way, Nick," the Soviet defector said, crossing her long legs. She had a mischievous glint in her green eyes. "New member of your little team?"

"Yeah," Nick said, not bothering to ask how she knew about the team that was being put together. Natasha Romanov had a way of acquiring top secret information. Something that was often of use for him, but annoying when it was dropped like trivia. He had long stopped trying to find the security breaches. "A little young for you though I imagine."

"Oh, that just means he'd have more stamina," Natalia said jokingly, leaning in closer. "But, tell me, what is this job you want me on?"

Nick opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a file folder, sliding it across his desk towards the mercenary. He closed the drawer as she picked it up and flipped it open. "We've been picking up reports of superhuman power usage. My sources haven't been able to track down the origin as of yet, but we have some leads. Theories."

"And you want me to succeed where Agent Coulson has failed," Natasha said, reading the file quickly. It was scant with exact information, but had good tracking data on times and locations for where the mysterious target had appeared.

"Our working theory is that he's from California. Los Angeles is our guess on place. Large population and good transportation options. Somebody new or different would be able to blend in. Disappear. It's LA. Everyone comes here." Nick knew that it wasn't all that much to go on, but it was all they had. And they couldn't keep throwing resources at the same exact problem. His bosses would want answers that he couldn't provide if he went through official channels. "Usual fee?"

Natalia pursed her lips, thinking about the young man that had caught her eye in the hallway leading toward Fury's office. "Yes, but also tell me the name of your new soldier."

"Marine," Fury corrected. It wasn't standard operating procedure, but sometimes one had to give to get. "You're just playing coy, and I know that you and your photographic memory can pull it up sooner or later. Barton, Clinton. Sergeant, Force Recon. I'll have to warn him about you."

Natalia chuckled throatily, leaning back in her chair. "What's his power? Genetic enhancements? Super soldier?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Nick said, chiding her lightly. He knew that she wouldn't sell any of the information that she knew. Of course, she was complicated and trust only ran so deep. Her complete history was still partly a mystery to him, despite the fact that they had met and ended up working together during Vietnam. It was said that she was descended from the Romanov royal family and even related to Nicholas II. He had never been able to confirm how much of that was true, and she always played coy when he asked. "And, we would rather have the identity of said person sooner rather than later."

"I'll get right on it, Director." Natalia got up and walked out of the room, holding the file folder.

Nick just watched her leave, shaking his head. Odd that he placed more trust in an ex-Soviet spy than he did his superiors in his own country.

xxx

"What's happening to us?" Xander asked, looking out the window. It was dark already, and he knew that the Slayers and Amy were already on patrol, the potential probably with them. Things were still light, and he knew that they wouldn't have much trouble. With magical backup, there was always an exit strategy if things got too hairy. It would have been helpful earlier on. Live and learn.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked, watching as the young man turned around and walked over to the couch, taking a seat.

"You gave me Faith's address for a reason." Xander leaned back, looking the Watcher in the eye. Despite the issues that had come up in the last week or so, at least to him, he still had to think that Giles had some sympathy towards his point of view. "You have your own issues about the Council. Same as us."

"How much can I say in front of Diana?" Giles asked, taking a seat on the club chair that cornered the couch. "I have a feeling that you have your own concerns about her as well."

"Yeah." Xander smiled, caught. "I can do things you can't. I can consider things that you can't. Won't. I'm thinking that you don't think that's such a bad thing to have in your pocket."

Giles sighed, Xander's perception could be remarkably on target. Annoyingly so much of the time, though it had, on occasion, proved useful. "I can't say that everything that you've said is without merit. I do think you overstate the case, but I am forced to admit that you may have a point. I don't have as much contact with the Council as I did, being assigned here in Sunnydale. And the majority of my close contacts in the Council are research personnel. Not so much in the leadership division amongst the Watchers."

"So you don't know that much about Diana," Xander stated.

Giles nodded slowly. "If she's been given a potential to train, I imagine that she is qualified."

"But, we know that qualified isn't always the most important thing," Xander responded. His interactions with Diana led him to believe fully that she looked after her charge well. Faith's best interests were always forefront in the woman's mind. Of course, the best ways to look out for those interests weren't necessarily what he would think would be best.

The Watcher nodded again. "Indeed."

"You're my friend, or librarian, whatever's closest," Xander said, knowing that he'd start having to make deals one way or another. Better to get on it early and be able to pick a side. "I really don't care what you guys do. And, the potentials need training. I mean, if something were to happen, then it's best that the next one in line have the biggest head start possible."

"What are you saying?" the Watcher asked, not exactly understanding the thought process that Xander was going with. The boy could be singularly focused, obsessed even, but also erratic, jumping from thought to thought.

"I don't mind how you run your little Rotary Club," Xander continued. "Ms. Calendar's main concern is the girls. So, my main concern is the girls. Make sure they're treated right, and we don't have a problem. I don't want to have to go on any more field trips to check up on the situation. I will if I have to though. And, I might not be so covert in the future."

"And Amy?" Giles asked.

Xander shrugged. "I've talked to her. She'll be more of a team player. As will I, as much as I can. But, uh, we're closer to things. And, I'll take their advice on how to handle magical incidents. I mean, they're here supporting us. And, the Watchers' Council, no offense to your skills, hasn't seen fit to bring someone into this to help. You're already having Amy go out on patrol, right? I can't believe that you'd have her out there if you didn't think that she was ready for it."

"You have a point," Giles admitted. He furrowed his eyebrows, though he was glad that Xander was being less stubborn. There were other concerns that had him worried. "Diana's been rather truthful in her reports back to the Council. I've managed to read some of what she's written. Now that you're back here, I'm sure that the Council will hear of your unique status."

"Which means?" Xander asked, though he knew that it could be nothing good.

Giles looked at him carefully. "Her reports do not match my reports. She knows that you've helped the Slayers in the past, and the Council will undoubtedly have questions about why my reports have only tangentially referred to your presence here."

"Did you say anything about my abilities?" Xander asked, honestly wondering what Giles had wrote in his reports back to his superiors.

"I had to put something down," Giles admitted. "I said that you retained some experience from the spell that was cast over Halloween. I said that you retained some martial arts skill that was now being employed in our common struggle."

"Just that?" Xander asked, somewhat surprised that it had been as restrained as it had been.

Giles nodded. "Contradictions will arise. Sooner rather than later I imagine."

"What do you think they're going to do?" Xander asked, wondering if the other should be included in the conversation. Whatever differences of opinion he had with the man, he didn't doubt that Giles had had Buffy's best interests in mind.

"I'm allowed a little discretion, but not that much. I imagine that if they don't replace me outright, that they'll bring in another Watcher." Giles didn't know which field Watcher was next in line for a Slayer, but he knew that if one was chosen, that he would likely be chosen for being compliant to the Council's wishes as opposed to overall skill. "I managed to keep the situation with the Casket under wraps. As far as they're concerned, I felt that it needed to be analyzed and potentially destroyed here and that it was too dangerous to transport."

"And me?" Xander asked.

The Watcher shook his head. "I don't know. They're going to want to investigate. I imagine that someone will be sent here to examine the situation. And, I don't know if they're going to inform me about it either. It would have been helpful if you had filled me in at the start."

It wasn't something that Xander wanted to hear. While he hadn't shied away from using his abilities in the town, nor had he done so under the gaze of the Watchers, it didn't mean that he wanted to fully come out with what he could do. As the ambush on Orson and himself showed, there was danger in too much exposure. He wasn't simply someone with power, and like the Slayer, his station gave him a reputation that was feared and respected.

"It's a little too late for that. What do you suggest we do?" Xander inquired. "I don't imagine they'll be that happy that I have an ex-Wolfram and Hart lawyer on retainer."

Giles shook his head; he did not have the answers this time. While he had the respect and support of the Council, he would not have been placed in charge of two Slayers otherwise, he did not know how long it would last once the uncomfortable questions that he couldn't answer came into light. "Say as little as possible. With a little luck, they'll be content with the help and allow me to stay in my current position."

Xander smiled, scoffing at that thought. "Right. I'm sure that'll happen."

"We have little other choice," Giles replied, knowing that he had himself to blame as much as Xander. "Despite what questionable decisions they may make at times, we all still have the same goals."

"Okay. I'll accept that." Xander knew that he had little other choice. That they had little other choice. "We'll play it your way. For now."

Nodding, Xander stood up and headed towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder as he turned the doorknob. "Oh, and it's good seeing you again, Giles."

xxx

"So it seems that you are right, Lydia," Quentin Travers said, taking a seat at the front of the conference table. The smooth wooden table was long, with ten Watchers seated, five on each side. He was looking at the young researcher that had first brought to light questions about how Sunnydale was being handled.

The head Watcher turned to face the other Watchers that were seated at the table. They were drawn from the different divisions, some from field operations, some from research, others from support. All could potentially be needed to right what had gone wrong. "The situation on the Hellmouth has become untenable. I do not know exactly what Rupert thinks he is doing, but we need to find out now. Two Slayers and two potentials have relocated to Sunnydale, and I believe that it is still the right thing to do. However, new leadership on the Hellmouth may be in order."

"What are you proposing, Quentin?" one of the Watchers said from the left side of the table. He was there as a representative of one of the support divisions. Thoroughly knowledgeable in the magic and arcane fields, he was one of the more savvy members at the table.

"We need to reexamine the current Watcher situation in Sunnydale, Roger." Quentin turned to face one of the most respected members of the Council. Like the Giles family, the Council ran through the other Watcher's bloodline. Roger had a son in the Watchers' Council, a few years removed from the Academy. He didn't quite remember the boy's specialty however. "To that end, I propose a cross-functional team be sent to Sunnydale to perform a full inspection and evaluation of matters there. The chief goals of which are to determine exactly what the true capabilities of the resident demon hunter that we know has been less than accurately described and whether Rupert needs to be replaced."

"Whom do you suggest, Quentin?" Roger asked, wondering if he would be able to position his son as a candidate for one of the spots. Wesley's weaknesses in the more technical aspects of Watcherdom meant that only a placement as a field Watcher would allow him to reach a prominent position in the Council.

"Well, that is the question." Quentin scanned the faces that were all looking at him. "Lydia will be heading the contingent, but I will need you all to submit candidates that are capable of such an assignment and will be free from other duties and responsibilities for an extended length of time. Please have the names ready before the end of today."

The head Watcher saw that they all understood the importance of the task that was at hand. "That will be all. Thank you."

xxx

"How'd it go?" Vi asked, looking up as Xander walked into the warehouse. She was sitting on the floor, back against the base of the couch. She had gone out with the Slayers again the night before, having had the chance to kill more vampires. Faith had been there as well, so she had been able to gauge her fighting ability. She liked to think that Xander had trained her enough to surpass the other potential's skill.

"Well enough," Xander said, walking over and taking a seat by the center table. He watched as Vi bent down to rub her dog's furry belly. He had to smile to himself; she really did love that dog. And Yong seemed to really love her, or just loved getting his belly rubbed. "He's Giles after all. He's gotten too close to Buffy in any case. It's not about the Slayer anymore. It's Buffy the vampire Slayer now."

"Good," Vi said, slipping up and sitting on the couch. Yong had gone out with them the night before, revealing that he was able to sniff out supernatural presences that got by even the Slayers' enhanced senses. "So, we found a place to live."

"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "Nancy told me about it. Two bedroom apartment. Lilah found it, that's where Faith and her Watcher are going to be living too. Neighbors."

"Right, fun," Vi said, not at all convincingly.

"Well, they take dogs." Xander smiled broadly. "Complex should have enough space for him to run around. And, there's a park nearby."

"Nancy wants me to go to public school." Vi stood up and walked over to the table, taking a seat. Yong turned over, and lay on the ground, eyes closed. "When school starts again."

"No more homeschooling. Is that what you want to do?" Xander asked. He could tell that Vi was somewhat apprehensive, although he knew that she would be able to handle it.

"I guess," Vi said, wavering. She'd never done the whole public school thing after all. "I'd get to hang out with you guys more. So that's cool."

Xander shrugged. Barring Kendra, all of the Slayers and potentials would be going to Sunnydale High. Principal Snyder would have the most fun year of his career yet.

"Do you remember what you said? Before you went to fight that last time." Vi looked at him seriously. It had been something that had been stewing in her head for some time, but the time to talk about it had never seemed right. "About wishing you had been a better teacher?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"You were wrong. You're a great teacher." Vi said confidently. She knew that as much as Xander had changed since she first met him, she had changed even more. "I wouldn't be where I am without you. Thanks."

He smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

xxx

"You wanted to see me?" Lilah said, looking up as Xander took a seat across the desk from her. It had taken a little time to set up, but she had converted one of the bedrooms in her apartment into a home office. A number of law books and historical texts filled the bookshelves that lined one of the walls of the room.

More than most lawyers, an attorney in her domain needed to know human as well as demonic law. Not to mention regulations that crossed dimensions.

Xander looked at her, noticing that she seemed more at home at that desk than he had ever seen her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Make sure you were settling in alright."

"I'm fine," Lilah replied simply, keeping her face blank. She hadn't had that much time to speak with her client/employer. Unlike the other members, she was not going to integrate herself into the group and join their little meetings. She had a specific function there, and she intended to do it to her full capability. Which didn't mean she had to be friends with his friends.

"Right, I'm sure you are." Xander knew that she had practiced that icy exterior quite a bit over the years. Undoubtedly it was of help when she was facing down prosecutors and DA's in the courtroom. Probably helped explain her remarkably high acquittal rate, even taking into account magical shenanigans. Jenny had done the research, and Lilah knew here stuff. "The old company not bothering you? Because if you're going to be working for me, I kinda don't want to have you have to worry about them coming after you. Helps your focus."

"No, I haven't heard from them since I've been back. They know that you won't bother them if they don't bother you." Lilah knew that Xander, despite his explanation, was also asking because he cared. She wasn't sure if that was going to continue to be a big flaw in his character. "The Firm doesn't have an ego."

"Good," Xander said, shifting in his seat nervously. He looked at her, calming himself down and masking his emotions. It was still a struggle, but he was getting better at it. "Tell me about Orson. 'Cause I don't think he was playing you. Not all the way."

He looked at her carefully, trying to notice if she was letting out any micro-expressions or if it was just wishful thinking. "And, I don't think that you were playing him all the way either."

xxx

"So his parents died in a plane crash?" Faith asked, idly making conversation with Xander as she watched the two Slayers spar in the library. Summer school had ended for the term and the building was empty and therefore safe for them to practice in. "Scott's parents died in a plane crash?"

It had been a few days, and the potentials had all but moved into their new homes. However, there were still a few boxes and furniture that was still in the warehouse that had to be moved into their respective apartments.

Xander glanced over the top of the book that he was reading, looking across the table at the girl sitting across from him. He wasn't quite sure if she was just humoring him, or if she was actually wondering. "Not quite."

Faith rolled her eyes. The convoluted nature of the thing was somewhat entertaining, and beat having to watch Buffy and Kendra go back and forth. Her Watcher, and Vi's for that matter, were thoroughly engrossed, as was Giles, who was evaluating them. "Then what happened?"

"Well, he didn't know it at the time, but his parents had been kidnapped by the Shi'ar to be slaves. His father would later become Corsair, a…uh, space pirate, that leads the Starjammers against the tyranny of the Shi'ar Empire." Xander explained, boiling things down to as coherent a form as possible. It was also compressing the timeline as needed to happen with serialized comics. It also made it sound really really dumb.

"What happened to his mom?" Faith asked, not at all engrossed in the story.

Xander continued to look at her. "Uh, the ruler of the Shi'ar Empire decided to make her his concubine, and that didn't go so well with Cyclops' father. So, she was executed in front of him when he tried to stop it."

"So, the chick dies in this?" Faith looked at him, clear annoyance in her eyes.

Xander met her glare, shrugging. "Yeah, it actually happens a lot. You know, it made sense when I was reading it the first time."

"And Cyclops has a cool superpower, is ridiculously good looking, has a smoking hot wife, and is all angsty and whiny," Faith continued.

Xander shrugged again. "You know, I can totally see why people hate him now."

"Who's your favorite character?" Faith asked, clearly humoring him now. Kendra and Buffy were still sparring, the sound of their blows contacting were the only other sounds in the room. She supposed that it would be her turn soon enough. While she had started to get into a routine with her fellow potential, Diana felt that it was important she gain some experience against actual Slayers.

"Thunderbird," Xander said, just filling in the time. He wasn't there to spar with anyone in particular, and was mainly there to just wile away the hours with his friends.

"Thunderbird?" Faith echoed.

Xander lifted his shoulders. "Yeah. Well, he's got cool superpowers, and he's Native American. Just like me."

"You're…you're Native American?" Faith asked, eyebrows raised in clear disbelief.

"Well," Xander wavered. "1/64th, on my mother's side. Yeah, I'm waiting for that sweet sweet gambling money that should be coming in. That's where I get my tenacity from."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't count," Faith said, laughing.

Xander was about to retort, when he noticed the library doors open, a number of well-dressed people coming inside. They did not look at all surprised at what was going on inside the library. That was his first tipoff that they were Watchers. Their raised noses and haughty expressions being the second.

xxx

"I have to wear this?" Clint said, looking down at the piece of equipment that he was flipping around in his hands. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. While it wasn't as bad as power armor, it seemed to have some technological refinements in it.

"It'll help to focus your abilities. The ballistic glasses have a micro-HUD built in, with tactical feed and multiple camera views," Agent Coulson explained. He took the mask from the newest member of the team's hands and flipped it around. "Built into an armored layer, with integrated com-link and a respirator unit. Besides, it protects your identity. Tony is the public face of the team, if it ever becomes public."

"Secret identity." Clint shook his head, taking the mask from the SHIELD agent. At least the rest of the uniform wasn't so bad. It was essentially urban camo pattern, with web gear. Nothing particularly exotic, although it did have some next gen body armor. Not as resistant to weapons fire as Tony's fully contained Iron Man armor nor Dr. Banner's alternate form, it would protect him from a great deal of the stuff that would be thrown their way.

"It's important," Phil said, remember the threats they had to monitor because of Tony's rather hasty and ill-advised public proclamation. That wasn't to mention the additional threats that had come about because of where Tony was attempting to take Stark Industries. "The president has also agreed to give you an exemption on your service."

"Meaning?" Clint asked, putting the mask down with the rest of his gear. He'd have to check over the weapons again, stripping down the rifle and modifying it to his exacting specifications. Despite his new abilities, the quality of the weapon was also important. As it was, it wasn't full proof. Even if his mind was working more efficiently and he could place bullets where they were with greater precision, there was still going to be some lag time between pulling the trigger, and how a target was dodging. It wasn't like shooting stationary targets.

"You'll stay on as a sergeant, and the president has waived Posse Comitatus on an extended basis." Agent Coulson explained. He didn't bother to mention that it was pretty much only until the current president's term ended. At least, if he didn't win re-election.

"Okay, so how's this supposed to work?" Clint said, still looking at the uniform that he was supposed to wear. He had decided fast, and it was all starting to catch up to him. At least his body had fully healed. "What's it like? Leading them?"

"About what you'd expect," Phil answered diplomatically. "Tony can be impetuous. He's smart, a genius, so he tends to think that he's always right. He doesn't always think through his actions."

"Yeah, I can believe that," Clint said, shaking his head. "How about Dr. Banner? I read the files on the Hulk. How sure are you that he's in control when he has to be?"

"As much as we can be. He's been practicing his meditative techniques, and the tests we've been running indicate that he has much more higher brain function in his Hulk state now." Phil had his own concerns about having the Hulk be an active member, given the variable nature of battle. Still, Bruce had proven that he could stay in control during the heat of battle. For now at least. "So far we've managed to keep our battles away from populated areas. That may not always be possible. And it still remains a risk. But, if we expect him to gain more control, then he needs to be tested."

"And, I'm supposed to lead these guys," Clint said, still trying to grasp the situation. It was much different than running a team of marines. The things that would work in terms of control would not work on someone like Tony Stark. Nor, presumably, the Hulk. That wasn't to mention that he was coming in with less direct experience with the types of threats that the pair had faced in the past. Even in their simulations Tony did not respond to his commands as quickly as he felt was required.

It was only a matter of time before they had to strike against things that were more than just beasts. The intelligence reports that were coming in indicated that the Ten Rings had started to stockpile advanced weapons for a strike. They didn't know what the target was yet, or even what the overall goal was, but chances were that it was something that they'd end up having to face. Preferably it wouldn't be in a populated area, but that type of luck only held on for so long.

"Yes," a voice came from behind them. "You are."

Clint turned around, looking at the source of the voice. "I've read the psych profiles on these guys, you really think that they're going to listen to me, sir?"

It was a lot more than he had had to do with his own guys back in his unit. Of course, it was a lot easier to understand an eighteen year old kid whose greatest ambition was to have sex with twins. That wasn't to mention that he still wasn't so sure about his own abilities. He trusted in the training, he trusted in his own strength. But, it was still the doctors' opinion, guess, that the brain damage that he had received had resulted in his enhanced senses and cognitive function. That didn't sound too good in his opinion.

"You can make them listen," Director Fury stated. While he knew that Clint was displaying uncertainty, a feeling that the marine wouldn't display to anybody under him, it was part of the process of getting to a place where he could do the job. He'd have been more worried if Clint did not have reservations. Of course, the man still took his responsibility, his oath, seriously. "C'mon, let's talk. 'Cause you've just got your first mission."

"Yes, sir," Clint said, falling in behind the SHIELD director.

xxx

Xander got the distinct impression that they were judging him. A number of who had turned out to be Watchers had cast disparaging looks upon the Uncanny X-Men graphic novel he had been reading. He knew that being back in town mean that Diana would have been able to file all of the reports that she had written during their travels. And the contradictions had proven worthy of questioning as they had predicted.

"Diana has reported that you are a warrior of considerable power and skill," Lydia said, sitting down in front of someone that was remarkably younger than she would have imagined. Giles' reports made little mention of his presence on the Hellmouth, although he was mentioned as an ally. It wasn't so much that the Sunnydale Watcher's reports were completely wrong, but that they did not accurately capture the situation.

The Iron Fist shrugged and sat ups straighter, looking at the Watchers that had come with his current questioner. Though a number of races were represented, they all spoke with English accents. They also all had the stiff bearing of what a proper Watcher should have he suspected. There were also a few that were more stoutly built and had said very little. He theorized that they served as the muscle of the group, protection from the evils of the Hellmouth, or maybe even the supposed corruption that had necessitated their arrival.

"Is that correct?" Lydia asked again, staring at the young man.

Xander just looked at her, not liking that the Slayers and potentials had been ushered out of the room. Evidently, it was grown-up time. Presumably, the Watcher was counting on support from the other Watchers. Or at least, peer pressure. "If you say so."

"Excuse me?" the Watcher said, looking over the dark rims of her glasses.

"I have no idea what's in those reports," Xander continued, looking at her blandly. "Could say anything. I wouldn't want to misrepresent myself."

"So Giles' reports are correct. Is that what you're saying?" Lydia asked, her patience being thoroughly tested. She tried to keep it off of her face however.

A hint of a smile appeared on Xander's lips, as if he was trying to help to the best of his abilities, but failing. "I haven't read those either."

"Very well." Flipping open a file folder that she had set before her, Lydia read aloud a passage from one of Diana's reports. After she had finished, she fixed the boy with a calculating gaze. "You fought in a Tournament against fighters of incredible power. The likes of which have rarely been seen on Earth. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, but I lost," Xander answered simply. He didn't bother to mention the coup and invasion that had gone on, leading to the cancellation of the Tournament before its resolution. "Maybe I can fight maybe I can't, but I go out and I come back. I'm sure that all your Watchers try to record what's proper in their reports, at least in their point of view. Giles never knew about it, by the way."

"According to Violet's Watcher, you are also training her in your techniques. If you are so unsure of your skills, what makes you think that you're qualified to do that," the Watcher challenged.

"I teach her what I know, and she's gotten better. If that's because of me or just because she's had the chance to practice more, she's still gotten better." Xander said, picking his words unnaturally carefully. "I'm sure Nancy's reports also mention that Vi's gotten better. What do you know. So, it's a win to you guys. Good job."

"Perhaps you think so," Lydia retorted, ever much trying to be the proper Watcher. The boy was becoming infuriating and most of what he was saying was pure gibberish or irrelevant. "But, if her judgment has been compromised, then she needs to be replaced as Violet's Watcher."

"That's unacceptable." Xander shook his head, wishing that he could turn around to know what the other Watchers were feeling. While Giles, Nancy, and Diana were in the library, they had been instructed to not speak, or at least it had been heavily implied that they should not do so.

"I don't see how that's your concern," Lydia said, trying to control her temper. The fact that he seemed to be so calm just annoyed her even more.

Xander just stared back, letting out none of the anger that was boiling in his belly. It would do no one any good to let it out now, even if it hit particularly close to home. "Nancy is the closest thing that Vi has to a mother. You're not taking that away from her."

"And you would do what, fight to stop it?" Lydia said, not having to vocalize that such a battle would prove him an enemy to the Council.

Xander smiled a little wider. "She's Vi's legal guardian. Not something easily changed without cause. Do I need to sic my lawyer on you?"

"Lilah Morgan," Lydai said with some distaste. Wolfram and Hart was not unknown to her, as it was one of the most prominent legal firms that dealt with the supernatural, from the defense side at least. "We have detailed files on her. How is it exactly that a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart is now in your employ? A firm where no one has successfully left in over a thousand years?"

"I offer a better dental plan." Xander leaned forward in his seat, watching as a couple of the Watchers fidgeted. Not the three goons though. "And that's hardly your concern."

"Yes, it is," Lydia said, emphasizing the words. "The protection of the Earth is our calling, and therefore we need to ensure that our people are not compromised."

"And yet, I'm the one that's trying to look out for one of your potentials, while you're the one that's threatening to replace her mother," Xander retorted. "So who's the one with the more noble interests here? Besides, it's not exactly good on morale."

Breathing in once and holding it, Lydia took a moment to calm herself down. She didn't know if he was doing it intentionally, but he was leading the conversation further and further astray. As it was, even Diana's reports indicated that the boy did not fully trust the lawyer. It was not one of the larger issues that she had been sent to Sunnydale to investigate.

"This is leading us nowhere," Lydia said after she had regained her composure. "The issue is whether or not you have the capacity to stand with the Slayers in battle and to teach potentials. The varying reports have much to say on this topic, and we need to find out which is correct."

"Okay, good luck with that." Xander put his hands on the arms of his chair, preparing to rise.

"We are not finished," Lydia said, fixing him with a librarian's glare. The one that made people stop being disruptive. She waved a hand behind her, the three larger Watchers stepping forward. "In order to objectively test your skills in combat, you will be sparring with these men."

Xander looked at them carefully. It was very likely that they had a good degree of fight training, but that wasn't going to be so much of an issue. Not to mention that, as far as he could tell, the three men were human. At the state he was in now, it wasn't much of a boast. "Uh, if you think that Diana's reports are accurate, then that probably isn't a very good idea. And if you end up believing Giles', then it's really not a good idea."

He turned around to look at the Watchers that were seated behind him.

"I think we need to clear the room," said one of the Watchers that was standing behind Lydia.

"Yes, Nigel," Philip said, coming around the side of the table to help his fellow Watcher direct their Sunnydale brethren from the room.

Xander stood up and walked over prepared to protest, but stopped as Giles waved him off with a curt shake of his head. He could tell that the Watcher was not happy with arrangements, but felt that what needed to be, had to happen. He wasn't sure exactly why, but didn't want to go against Giles wishes. The field Watcher was probably in a precarious position as it was.

As it was, neither Nancy nor Diana looked particularly pleased with the situation.

Turning around, Xander walked over to the mats that Buffy and Kendra had practiced on earlier. "Fine. Who exactly do you want me to fight again?"

Lydia nodded towards the three men that approached, doffing their coats as they did so. The three were trained Council operatives. Not as educated in magic or history as Watchers went, their skills lay elsewhere. All pulled from some type of military service, the three, and others in their division, were responsible for operations too difficult or unsavory for Watchers to be responsible for. Or for the Slayers to conduct.

"At the same time then," Xander said, as they surrounded him, two to his sides and one in front.

"You're supposed to be the warrior here," the leader of them said, rocking back and forth a little, his fists up and ready for defense. He had been briefed on the boy, and while he was careful, he hardly believed either of the contradictory accounts.

Xander just shook his head, looking over as Lydia looked on, her personal assistant Watcher watching the upcoming match with some interest. William or Wesley or something was the name, but that wasn't particularly relevant at the current moment.

He shifted his attention downward slightly, checking his spacing. Xander could tell that the others were waiting for him to make the first move, and he decided not to disappoint them. Swinging his right hand in a lighting quick arc, he belted the man to his right and to the front hard in the faces.

They went down, as the remaining man moved in, somewhat out of place due to the shock of the boy's fast movement. He tried to get his own attack in but was stopped by the rapidly moving elbow that smacked him hard in the nose, nearly breaking it.

Xander turned to face the last man as the Watcher reeled back, hands to his face. Taking the opening, the Iron Fist moved in and knelt, grabbing the man by the ankle and pushing him upwards. The momentum flipped the Watcher up and over onto his stomach. The audible exhalation signified the hard landing.

The others had managed to get to their feet by that time, and Xander turned again to face them. Kicking out, he caught the one to his right in the solar plexus, dropping the Watcher hard onto the mats, struggling for breath. The other one wouldn't be caught as unawares.

The leader spit, blood and saliva spilling onto the blue mats. He looked at his fallen men, and the calm expression that was on the boy's face. It was like nothing had happened at all. Gritting his teeth he reached behind his back and pulled out a knife, flicking it to extend the blade.

"Michael," Lydia yelled out in shock, standing up from her chair. Partly out of surprise at the speed of Xander's attack, but the majority at the fact that the Council operative had just taken out a presumably non-training weapon. That was not what she had instructed.

Michael ignored her though, flipping the knife around in a reverse grip and lunging at the boy in an overhead swing.

Xander moved to the side, catching the man's wrist and directing it towards the Watcher's now exposed thigh. He made sure that it went where he wanted; it wasn't like he wanted to kill the man. Despite the fact that the knife made it distinctly less like training. The Iron Fist decided that his decision not to kill and opponent could be considered personal growth.

Roaring in pain, Michael felt the knife leave his leg as the boy pulled up on his wrist. His arm was bent, and the knife taken from his hand with little resistance. It was all that he could do to keep from falling, his leg wanting to buckle.

Twisting the man's arm, Xander grasped Michael from behind. He placed the knife's blade up to the Watcher's throat, angling him towards the table that Lydia was standing behind. The knife dripped blood from the Council Operative's thigh, staining his shirt, as well as spotting the exercise mats.

Keeping the knife blade tight against the man's throat to keep him from struggling, Xander glared at Lydia who seemed to be a little lost as to what to do. "I could have cut his femoral. He'd have bled out real quick."

Tossing the man to the side, Xander stalked over to the table and tossed the bloody knife onto its top. "So how much experience do you have killing things, Ms. Chalmers?"

Xander looked over his shoulder at the men that were attempting to get to their feet. None of them looked particularly pleased about the situation. Turning back to their ultimate leader, he spoke, "there's a first aid kit in Giles' office. Bottom shelf in his desk."

"Wesley," Lydia said, not turning from the boy. She heard her assistant hurry off into the librarian's office in order to find it.

Xander turned back to Lydia; he could tell that she was visibly shaken by what had happened. He got the feeling that she didn't do much fieldwork. Or at least see the sometimes messy results that could occur. "I don't need to prove anything to _you._"

He started for the door, walking out into the hallway. He wasn't sure where he was going, but figured it was better than staying there.

xxx

"What is this stuff?" Clint said, scanning over the debris that had once been a computer and accompanying scientific equipment. A stray grenade had managed to land underneath the table that they had been resting on, blowing shrapnel up and in a circle around that had tagged a few of the guards that had tried to defend the facility.

Bruce finished shrugging into a lab coat that he had found, leaning down in his borrowed shoes to examine what their new team leader had found. He prodded it with a burnt pencil from the ground, dragging out a piece of metal about a half a foot long. "LI-COR. This was a DNA sequencer."

He stood up, glad to be back in his own body. Looking around, he noticed some of the other equipment that he had missed during the fight. The Hulk wasn't one to pick up on details like that. He got closer to a few that had been mostly untouched. "This is a BioSpec Cell Disrupter. And a GX-271 GPC."

"What were they doing in here, Doc?" Clint asked, picking up one of the rifles that had been used in the fight. Its prior owner was nearby, slumped on the floor, a hole drilled in his forehead where Clint had shot him.

"Playing God, I'd imagine," Tony said, looking up briefly from his own scans. His suit's systems were picking up data on what had been spread around, categorizing and recording it for future analysis.

"Right, blame science when things go wrong. Because our hands are clean on that front," Bruce muttered, standing up and looking around to see if there was an indication of where the data storage center or main server might be. "We need to see if there's a hard drive we can recover. Most of this equipment is relatively generic."

"Look at this," Clint said, walking over to Tony. He held the rifle aloft in his gloved hand, showing it to the former weapons manufacturer.

"I know what that is," Tony said quietly, his voice coming through the com-link. He only had to glance at the weapon to identify it. A number of years ago, Stark Industries had essentially purchased the company that made the rifle, sending in his own design team to re-engineer and develop its products to more exacting standards.

"HK G36 variant, out of Stark Labs. My boys see these all the times in Afghanistan now. A hell of lot more accurate than the decades old AK's they used to run around with. And it packs a hell of a lot more punch." Clint stripped and dropped the rifle onto the ground, hearing it clatter as it hit the ground. Nick would have a forensics team to comb through the wreckage. If the weapon still had a serial number, they might be able to find where it had come from.

While Stane had been in charge of much of the weapons dealing to the Ten Rings, it had largely had to go through intermediaries. There was still quite a bit of materiel out there that had yet to find its way to its final users. And not all of it would be sent to that particular terrorist organization.

"Fuck," Clint muttered, walking over to the corner of the room. The battle had gone mostly as planned. Satellite intelligence had indicated a research facility in Oregon, a large heat bloom and heightened background radiation picked up where there shouldn't have been any. Additional investigation had yielded purchases of equipment and material, both legally acquired and not, that indicated the presence of a genetics lab.

They'd been sent in after Dr. Banner had identified a number of components necessary for dealing with gamma radiation. It had turned out to still be in the research phase, but it was better to be cautious. He had seen the tapes of what had happened in Yellowstone after all. And despite the new ammunition that was in development, he doubted he'd have much luck stopping such creature.

"Was this Sterns?" Clint knelt down and rolled a corpse onto its back. The man was wearing a yellow hazmat or NBC suit, a large squarish helmet obscuring the face. While the air had tested clean, he was glad for his own mask.

"It's too early to tell," Bruce called from across the room. "It's likely, but I don't recognize who he would be working with. Ten Rings?"

"I doubt it," Tony said, looking over at the doctor. "Raza was well-funded and well-equipped, but not with this type of equipment. I doubt that their current structure would be able to deal with the necessities of genetic engineering."

Clint looked around; there were a number of people similarly clothed, as if the yellow suit was a uniform of some kind in addition to protection against the materials that they had been working with. "Which means that if it isn't Sterns, then gamma technology has spread farther than we had thought."

It didn't require his genius intellect for Tony to know that that was a dig at him as well. While Clint kept it professional during battle, the Iron Man knew that the marine had animosity towards him. Well-deserved it would seem.

Men playing God indeed.

xxx

"Xander, wait." Lydia jogged after the boy, who was moving quite quickly. She slowed as he stopped and turned around to face her.

"What?" Xander said, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at the Watcher, though she looked a little less aloof and arrogant than she had previously. "If that was some sort of test, then I'd say I passed. Unless it was some mind game and the only way to win was not to play. Or you wanted to me kill them. Did you want me to do that, Ms. Chalmers?"

"No, but we had to test you," Lydia said, still thinking that it had been necessary. She had to admit that her side had escalated things further then she wanted to go. "But I think that even you know how important this is."

Xander relaxed his arms and shrugged. "Maybe. Then again, I don't think that you do. You seem to be all too content at playing games. I mean really, one Slayer in the all the land. Backed up by one Watcher. That was how it worked?"

"Tradition dictates…" Lydia trailed off, not wanting to get dragged off on another tangent. "I think that it has become obvious that you can be a big help to them. And, I'm not inclined to look unfavorably upon that."

"But," Xander cut in, getting the feeling that no deal with the Watchers would ever be completely in his best interest.

Lydia looked at him carefully, trying to figure out exactly what to say. "The Watchers need to be able to lead the Slayers, lead them to their deaths if need be. That's the responsibility of the Watcher assigned to oversee them. They can get too close, and their judgments can become compromised."

"And you think Giles' judgment has become compromised." Despite his own feelings on the matter, Xander would rather not have any of the other Watchers that had shown up take over. He got the feeling that the Watchers weren't all as noble-minded as Lydia implied. They were all human after all.

"There are discrepancies in Giles' reports," Lydia stated. "Most of them in regards to you."

"Are there?" Xander asked. "Or is it a matter of perspective? Or maybe I, as a teenager, tend to exaggerate or keep things from him."

"I have to report back to the Council," Lydia shot back. "And you are not making it any easier. If you wish to help Rupert, then you should be more helpful."

"That's not exactly who I was most concerned about." Xander shook his head, wondering more than ever what the Watchers back in England actually did.

"Very well," Lydia admitted. "Then, if you want to help the Slayers and potentials…your friends, then you should be more helpful. If you really care for them, you should want to work with us. You have skills; skills that I think will help them. Training or otherwise. But, this attitude of yours will not be looked upon highly by my superiors in the Council."

Xander just looked at her. "Was this an audition or something? Because I don't recall needing your permission to train Vi. Nancy is okay with it, so what business is it of yours? Because you think you can do better? Because if your three stooges are supposed to be an indication of Watcher training, then I'm thinking not."

The Watcher said nothing, angry with herself for not being able to refute that point. Of course, she also got the feeling that he was only willing to go so far with the training. Or at least, he would be selective in terms of whom he trained. "I still need to complete my investigation. But, I will consider what you have said. I suggest you do yourself and your friends a favor and think about what we can accomplish together."

"Together, but not necessarily just for you." Xander started to back up, heading towards the exit. "Remember, I'm the one that lives here. You're all just tourists."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Goodnight Moon

**Chapter 12: Goodnight Moon**

Xander leaned against the brick wall that lined the alley on one side, watching as the vampire that they had run down tried to bring the fight to them. Or, more specifically, tried to bring the fight to Vi. He was more interested in her form, examining her as she ducked and weaved her way under and around the vampire's wild blows.

Given her less than empowered state, it was the smart thing to do. The right thing to do, as she had been taught. Most of the times that she blocked blows were deflection, designed to divert the momentum of the punch away from her body. After all, even a punch that was stopped by a forearm still hurt when the force transferred. It was Physics 101, or the science of not getting your ass kicked by a vampire that's four times stronger than you are. Then again, in the course of his experience that didn't usually mean what people thought it does. The difference between an average human's strength and that of someone with four times that is simply the difference between an average human and a body builder. Not exactly supernaturally impressive.

Vi took a minor hit to the side, though she took it well. She was extremely graceful, getting to know her body functioned and moved much more intimately through her training. Twisting and ducking, she avoided more attacks as she moved towards the vampire.

It was new, though not freshly risen. Whoever the poor soul had been in life, he had been able to take care of himself, some fighting skills having transferred over. They allowed him to stay undead this long at least.

Xander didn't bother to look down as he heard scrambling at his feet. Yong was staring up at him, waiting for his signal to get involved if need be. But, he stayed the dog's hand, or rather paw. Like the dog, he felt inclined to get involved himself, but that wouldn't teach the potential much. She wouldn't always be bailed out of every situation if called as a Slayer, and so she had to train as if she wouldn't be.

It wasn't long before the potential found an opening, stabbing the demon in the heart with a sharp stake. She dusted herself off quickly as the vampire disintegrated, approaching her teacher as she finished.

"How'd I do?" Vi asked, as her dog padded over to her and licked her hand. She smiled down at him, as Yong wagged his furry tail.

Xander shrugged, looking over his shoulder towards the end of the alley. It was dark, the closest streetlight to it long since broken. Still, the darkness didn't affect him much. "Pretty good. How do you think she did, Ms. Chalmers?"

It took a few moments of silence, but eventually Lydia stepped out of the darkness, flanked by two of what now seemed to serve as bodyguards. The injured one evidently was not fit for action or had been called to stand down.

"She performed well," Lydia replied after a moment, crossing her arms over her chest. She had been trailing them for some time, quite certain of their stealthiness. "How did you…"

Xander just smiled at the Watcher. He could tell that while she appeared to be unarmed, the others were not. Lucky for them he supposed. "I'm with a dog, aren't I?"

xxx

"The good news is that the people in that facility did not have a chance to wipe the hard drives before you hit them," Nick said, bringing up a display on the projection screen behind him. He looked at the three men in the conference room, arranged unequally on both sides of the rectangular wooden table. "We can confirm that Sterns was at the lab. Bad news however, is that a lot of the data was corrupted in the fight. Video footage is pretty much destroyed. We've extracted and decrypted what we could, but it's still incomplete. No specific project information could be gleaned. We're still working on the prisoners that were captured, but we don't think that we're going to get much out of them. There's some kind of mental block, the psychics can't get through."

"Do we have any idea what his objective was?" Bruce asked, though he could imagine. His interactions with the doctor in person had hinted at his dark desires, with the various gamma enhanced creatures they've encountered serving as evidence. However, there had yet to be an end goal as far as he could see, simply destruction for destruction's sake. Perfected gamma technology had little use except in service of some higher purpose though.

Director Fury looked at the doctor, knowing that he was wondering whether there was any data on a possible cure. Of course, the agency's superiors were also interested in the technology for other purposes, and he knew that the good doctor had to at least suspect that that was the case. "We don't know for sure yet. In the short-term, he's been working on these creatures. Perfecting them. For someone."

"He's working for someone. Do we know who?" Tony asked, reviewing the report that had been distributed. The analysts had been working hard to compile what limited information they had. It still amounted to mostly supposition, but it was something. He wasn't that impressed though.

"No," Nick said, pointing the remote at the projector. He pressed the main button, bringing up the next image. "However, we know that things are much more dangerous now. If we manage to confront Sterns, you all need to be very very careful."

"What the hell is that?" Clint said, leaning forward in his seat. The video still was distorted, some of the image corrupted because of the damage. He could still make out what could only be a large and grotesquely distended head. Not to mention an unnatural skin color.

"This is footage from Sterns' original lab in New York." Nick played the built-in laser pointer in the remote over the image, highlighting certain key anatomical structures that didn't fit baseline human anatomy. "There was too much damage when Blonsky rampaged through it, but it appears that Sterns was contaminated with gamma radiation from the serum that he had developed. Bruce will have to confirm, but the enlarged cranium points to a more highly advanced intellect."

"He got smarter?" Clint said, trying to keep up.

"Yeah, perhaps even exponentially." Bruce nodded. "My analysis of his work, as well as my own, indicates that exposure to gamma radiation can have enhancing effects on various organs or systems, with varying effects depending upon the initial location for exposure as well as duration and nature of the gamma radiation. Increased strength, durability, or healing are all possibilities. Or in Stern's case, an enhanced intelligence. I don't imagine that he would be very stable though."

"So he could be as powerful as the Hulk?" Clint asked carefully, glancing at the usually mild-mannered doctor. He was well aware of his own mortality, given that he was the only one that couldn't transform into an unstoppable behemoth or was protected by layers of advanced metal armor and protected by directed energy weapons.

"Our analysis suggests that he wouldn't be, given that his musculature hasn't been enhanced as Bruce's has," Director Fury put in. "However, that isn't to say that there haven't been some effect. So, be careful."

"Okay," Clint said, nodding.

Nick nodded, flipping to the next display. A large map appeared, centering over a sector of a city. "Right, that leads us to our next objective. Intel suggests that there's a group of witches working for the Ten Rings, with close ties to their suspected leaders. We're going to need to learn more about them, infiltrate their base of operations, and see about catching one of these. This'll be a tough one."

Clint wasn't exactly happy about that either, having no field-level magical support was bound to bite them in the ass sooner or later. He knew that Nick was still looking, but that didn't help that at the present moment.

xxx

"So what are you going to report back to the Council?" Xander said, glancing over his shoulder. He had made the Watcher leave her henchmen at their motel, taking her with him himself back to the warehouse. While he was sure that the warehouse was no secret, the less people that saw the interior the better. There was still much he wanted to discuss with the Watcher, away from her support staff.

"I haven't decided yet," Lydia said, stepping forward to see what the young man was doing.

"Right." Xander pulled a shoulder holster from the open locker that he was standing in front of. He slipped it on, fastening it tight. From the walls of the locker he pulled a pair of handguns, checking and loading them before slipping them into the holster. A couple of grenades were hooked onto his belt as well. He did it all as quietly as possible, knowing that Nancy and Vi were already in bed.

"You have an army at your disposal," Lydia said, watching as Xander closed up the locker and locked it. He pulled a coat off the top of the thing, putting it over his shoulders. He had quite an armory in there, most of it weapons that he shouldn't have, she imagined. The more she was learning about Xander, the more complicated the situation became.

"No, I don't." Xander turned around, tying the coat's belt around himself to hide the weapons that he had strapped to himself. "They're needed to protect…home. It's not their fight. It's not their responsibility to fight. Not for you."

"But, they could be of help," Lydia said, not that she really meant it of course. The Watchers had positioned themselves as the front line of defense against the forces of darkness, and they wouldn't stand the competition. Of course, if she had to be honest to herself, pragmatism had its place. And if Diana's reports were correct, K'un-L'un was a city where every man was a warrior.

"They sent me," Xander said, taking his keys from his pocket and heading towards the car. "You ever study history?"

"Of course," the Watcher answered primly, as she followed him.

"Right." Xander smirked, looking down at his feet. Yong was there, sitting on his hind legs, tongue hanging out as if waiting for him. He glanced back over at Lydia. "The king of Sparta, Leonidas, was asked once, for military aid by a neighboring city. He sent one soldier."

Lydia shook her head. "What are you getting at?"

He simply smiled back at her, opening up the rear car seat so that Yong could hop in.

Lydia walked around the vehicle and stood in front of the passenger side door, though she looked at Xander. "Where are you going?"

Xander unlocked the car and got in, unlocking the other doors as well. He looked at the Watcher as she got in, gauging her carefully. While she was just a researcher, she obviously took her job seriously. Seriously enough to get into the car with him at any rate. "Giles said that there's a vampire nest near the beach. It should be cleared out."

"Isn't that something the Slayers should be doing?" Lydia challenged him, as she pulled the seat belt down and clicked it shut. She had begun to get some idea what Xander's role was there, and she wondered whether it was best for the Slayers to have him around. Of course, she also wondered what the leaders in the Council would decide to do once they learned of his presence. While she had not seen him perform the things that Diana had described, she knew that he had significant ability. He had made it look easy, but taking down three hardened Council operatives was no cakewalk.

He shrugged, buckling his own seatbelt as well. "They were patrolling earlier, and Buffy's mom expects her to be home earlier than midnight. Same as Kendra's curfew. Even though its summer, and everything. No excuses but for the apocalypse. Still want to go?"

Lydia just stared at the boy. She knew that it was a challenge, and from the lopsided smirk on his face, evidently one intended to dig at her. "Yes."

Yong barked once as they drove off; he always enjoyed riding in the car.

xxx

Clint yawned as he walked down the hallway to his apartment. They had gone over a number of preliminary reports and scatterings of intelligence. There was a lot, though the signal to noise ratio wasn't exactly in their favor.

He looked at the walls of the apartment, clean wallpaper, and nicely lit. It was his new permanent residence, a far cry from the barracks he had lived in, or having to camp out in the desert or whatever hole they could find to dig in at. The pay was better as well.

It was still an adjustment though, having to couch his language around the others, or even having to get used to effectively being back in civilian life. In other ways though, it was still like being back in the marines, the majority of their time was spent getting ready for action than actually getting into it. Most of the rest was coming down off of it.

Flipping through his mail, he stopped as he came across one that was sent through military channels, a whole mess of stamps haphazardly placed on it. Ripping the envelope open, he pulled out the letter and read it quickly. A smile briefly crossed his lips as he read about how his old team was doing. He had informed them of his new assignment and was glad that they didn't think of it as him abandoning them. The team was doing well under their new sergeant, and they had been making some good progress. The letter couldn't go into details, but with the supply of arms from Stark Industries dried up, and the price for such equipment now extremely high on the black market, there was less to be found and used against them. There was still stuff in the pipeline, but at least the tap was mostly shut. By the relatively poor members of the Ten Rings that operated in that area of the country, the newest weapons would once again be a luxury that they couldn't afford. In any case, it was good that they were okay.

Clint started up again, rounding the corner of the hallway towards his place. He slowed as he saw the attractive woman that was leaning against the wall next to his door. Her red hair picked up the yellow light well, and highlighted her features. Smiling at her, Clint moved in closer and stopped in front of his door, looking her in the eyes. "Nick told me about you."

"Oh, what did Nicholas say about me?" Natasha asked, lips curling into a seductive smile.

Clint just looked at her, and tried to keep himself calm. Nick had been right, beautiful as hell, but lethal as all get out. "He said to be careful around you. He said that they didn't call you the Black Widow for nothing."

"And?" Natasha said, not offended at the warning. She looked him up and down; he had to be worth something if Fury had him on his new team. She could only imagine what sort of special abilities that he had at his disposal.

"He said that he trusted you with his life." Clint could feel her sparkling green eyes on him. And there was little there that he had a problem with, even though he knew that she was mostly getting amusement out of the current situation. It probably wasn't the smartest thing, especially given his new position, but he had never been accused of being smart. "You know, I wouldn't say that it's too late. There's a bar a couple of blocks away if you want to get a drink."

The Black Widow just smiled wider. "I would love to."

xxx

Xander ran the flashlight over the edge of the drainpipe, checking to make sure that it was clear. There hadn't been any rain for a while, so it was completely dry. It was better that way, if only in a nasal capacity.

Flicking off the flashlight and clipping it to his belt, he looked over to the woman next to him. She had changed into something a little more tactical, although she was hardly armed for bear, or demon as the case may be. "You ready?"

"Yes," Lydia said, though she didn't know who she was trying to convince. The dog that was standing there next to them seemed to be calmer about the situation than she was. A part of her wished that some of the others were there with her, but she imagined that he was testing her on this go around. And, it was a test that she intended to pass.

Xander walked into the tunnel confidently, having to crouch down at times to duck under pipes and concrete reinforcements. Willow had pulled up the schematics for the drainage system before, so he knew exactly where he was going. Of course, he had brought along a paper copy just in case, but it had been pretty easy so far, only a few turns and such. With Yong there, he wasn't too worried about being ambushed by any vampires, nor of having difficulty finding their way back. The dog had a particular knack for detecting supernatural presences and he definitely knew his way around.

They had walked about five minutes in silence, before Xander stopped and held up a fist. He glanced over his shoulder as he did so, gesturing that Lydia should kneel down. Moving closer to her he whispered, "We're here. Giles says that there should be ten in the gang, so I'll go in have a look-see and clean up."

"Are you sure?" Lydia stared at him as if he was crazy. Ten vampires was insanity to take on alone. Even a Slayer would have difficulty.

"I'll be fine," Xander said, looking down at the dog that was sitting on his haunches. "Yong, I want you to watch out for her. If any of the vampires get around me, you make sure that Ms. Chalmers stays safe. You understand?"

The dog lowered and raised its muzzle reluctantly.

Xander smiled and ruffled the fur on the dog's head, knowing that the four-legged warrior wanted to get in on the fight. "Good boy."

Standing up, he pulled pistol from his shoulder holster, looking over at the pair. "I'll be back soon. Keep your heads down."

xxx

"So how did you know Nick from before?" Natasha said, leaning in close to Clint's ear in order to be heard over the music. It was rather late, but the bar was still rather full, and the music had been turned up higher than her taste.

Clint took a sip from his jack and coke before answering, feeling some of the soreness from the day's work melt away. "My father and him served together. In 'Nam. They were pretty close. After he, uh died, Nick came around a lot. Well, as much as he could, he was still in at that point. Made sure that we were looked after. That we were okay. Even served under him a little too. It's kind of funny though, actually."

"How so?" she asked, absently pulling a loose curl of auburn hair over her ear.

Clint just shrugged, watching as she moved. "I was a kid. But, I remember it still, and for the life of me, I'd say he looks exactly like he did when I was a kid."

"Imagine that," Natasha replied coyly, wondering exactly how open Nick had been about his own unique abilities.

"How, how did you meet him?" Clint asked, his head starting to buzz a little from his drink. Not to mention his proximity to an extremely beautiful woman.

"I was serving my country at the time. And came across some information that I didn't like." Natasha took the maraschino cherry from her drink and crushed it between her teeth, setting the stem aside on the small brushed copper table between them. "I wanted out and Nick helped me to…leave."

"Helped you…" Clint leaned in closer, nearly whispering in her ear. "Helped you defect?"

Natasha nodded, sipping at her amaretto sour. "I turned independent after that, but I know Nick sacrificed a great deal to get me out. I owe him so much for what he did."

"You know, growing up, you guys were the enemy," Clint said, feeling the effects of his second drink that night. He set the half empty glass onto the table, wondering if he should get another. "I remember…I remember when the Wall came down. I was on leave at the time, visiting my Mom. We watched it on TV. It was weird, made it seem final somehow."

"I remember. I remember the old days. A lot of people in my country resented you all." Natasha downed her drink, and set the empty glass next to Clint's. She supposed she shouldn't be saying as much as she should, but she had never been the type to play it safe. "Some still do. They say that you turned our great nation into a country of gangsters and whores."

"And you?" Clint asked carefully.

She shrugged, smiling at him briefly. There was still pain there, after so many years, but she had long since made peace with her past. Russia was not home, not anymore. She could never go back. "I was a patriot, I did as ordered. Until I found that things were not as I thought. I decided to leave after that. To the land of opportunity. Still, there is always something to regret."

"Yeah," Clint said, nodding and smiling sympathetically. It was going a lot deeper than he was prepared for. "Do you…do you want another drink."

Natasha smiled again, nodding her head. She wasn't quite sure if she was willing to sleep with him. In her past, it would not have been an issue, seduction having been one of her strengths as an agent of the KGB. Now, she could choose her bed partners. "You wouldn't be trying to get me drunk, would you?"

It wouldn't work at any rate. She had been specially modified to be immune to such effects, her body able to produce a special enzyme to metabolize alcohol before its deleterious effects could affect her. All the better to blend in and stay alert. All the better to spy.

"I think it's the other way around actually," Clint said smiling, motioning for a waitress to come by to take their orders.

xxx

Glancing around the corner, Xander pulled his second pistol from his hand as he scoped out the lay of the setup that the vampires had. Accumulated furniture lay all around, from couches to mattresses. There was even a television set that had been spliced into the power line. He didn't imagine that the rabbit ears did much that far underground though. Probably why they had an old VCR attached to it, the machine still blinking 12:00.

He had quickly counted out the vampires, and it fit the number that Giles said belonged to the nest. The pickings must have been slim, or they had decided to lay low with the Slayers and all. A larger group than any that had been seen in a while; they might have been new too. Of course, it wasn't the time to think about the migratory patterns of vampires. That was probably something that Lydia could help with, he supposed. Not that there would be any left to investigate.

Slipping into the room, Xander raised his guns, his mask already pulled down over his face. He opened fire without warning, managing to take out a few of the vampires before they could react. The rest of them dove for what cover they could find, but the ratty couches and dilapidated wood used for tables and chairs did not provide much protection against the explosions that burst through. Wooden splinters and clouds of padding flew through the air as furniture was blasted apart.

He had to reload a couple of times, but Xander managed to take out most of them, the rest being incapacitated in some way or another, a few with missing limbs or large chunks taken out of their torsos. Walking forward and holstering his guns, he picked up a scrap piece of wood that was burnt on one end. Xander made his way around the room, using the makeshift stake to take out the remaining vampires.

He left one alive, dragging the injured vampire against a stone wall. The demon was missing part of a hand, and had taken some shrapnel to the chest that had torn it up pretty bad, blood soaking through its white t-shirt. It was bad enough that it wasn't going to be doing much for a while.

Putting a little bit of power into his gaze, he knelt down over the vampire, waving the stake around in an intimidating fashion. "Are there any more in your gang?"

The vampire just looked at him, gritting his teeth. It would be an impressive display of ferocity if the demon wasn't so hurt.

"I don't want to have to stay here all night, so I'll ask one more time," Xander growled out. He stuck a hand onto one of the vampire's open wounds and twisted a bit, feeling the vampire writhe in pain as metal scraped at its insides. "Are there anymore in your gang?"

The vampire shook his head quickly, still gritting his teeth. "No…no, you killed them all, you son of a bitch."

Xander leaned in a little closer, and quickly shoved the stake into the demon's heart. He could tell that the demon was telling the truth. "Thank you."

xxx

She stared at him, her green eyes reflecting the overhead lights of the bar. No, it would not be this time. She wasn't one for the bump and run, even knowing that she would hardly go lacking for bed partners if she so chose. "I should go."

"Wha..?" Clint asked, a little more than inebriated. He checked his watch, not exactly able to make out the numbers clearly. "So soon?"

Natasha smiled at him. Her eyes were filled with promise. "Unless you want to tell me more about yourself? What you're doing with Tony and Bruce?"

Clint shook his head, the names awakening more of his consciousness. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

She simply smiled more widely, showing a bit of teeth. She leaned in closer than before, if that was even possible, so that her lips grazed Clint's ear. "Your little Avenger gang, it isn't exactly a secret. I hear that you're planning on recruiting another member. It's not going to be a secret for very long, the rate you've been going. How about telling me who it is?"

Natasha shifted even more, and she could tell that the man was now staring at her legs. Of course, a number of other men in the bar were doing the same. Not to mention a few of the women.

Clint tried to think, the scent of her overwhelming in a way that was too good. He remembered that Nick had said that she was trustworthy. But, he also remembered that she said that she worked freelance. "I don't know what you know, but I know that you aren't supposed to know any of that. You know? I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"Really," the redhead drawled, a hand drawn lightly up Clint's pants leg. She had to give him credit for not jumping at the feathery touch. "I won't tell anybody."

Even more nervous, Clint tried to calm himself down. "I think that I should probably go. It's getting really late."

Taking a look at how flustered he was getting, despite his attempts to control it, Natasha was actually rather impressed. Especially taking into consideration how many drinks that the man had had that night. "You are right, of course."

It was nice to know that Nick could hire people that weren't so easily turned as those during her "professional" days. It wasn't even so much that Clint Barton was a patriot, so far as he had loyalty to those that he served with.

Clint breathed a sigh of relief as she drew back slightly, though a part of him wasn't so happy about it. It must have been a test. Which was rather too bad, given the circumstances. It would have been nice to have gone at least a little further. "Yeah."

"Tell Nick that I'm glad that he's hired someone that can keep their mouth shut," Natasha said, standing up. She leaned down, looking over at Clint as he leaned back in his chair in obvious relief. "And, perhaps I'll see you again, if you survive."

She turned and walked away, well aware of the men that were staring at her leave the bar. Glancing in the mirror at the back of the counter of the bar, she noticed that Clint was too busy lost in his own thoughts. A pity.

The Black Widow did have an assignment on the other side of the country after all. A pity.

xxx

"What are we doing up here?" Lydia said, wrapping her coat tighter her around herself. It was Southern California in summer, but it was still night. And they were a ways up. She looked down at the street below, streetlights revealing a deserted street. No humans, but no demons either.

Xander said nothing as he bent down, brushing around some of the gravel that lined the roof. There were no traces of the battle that had occurred months earlier. No blood stains that showed that someone had lost their life up there. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "I haven't been up here. Not since…"

"Since what?" Lydia said, turning and approaching the pensive young man who was playing around with some of the pebbles on the rooftop. At least the dog had stayed behind in the car.

Xander stood, looking up into the night sky. It was a clear night, the stars and moon casting pale light onto them. He supposed that the moonlight softened her harsh demeanor. "A friend died here."

"I'm sorry," Lydia stated, not knowing what else to say.

Looking down at her, Xander smiled at the Watcher sadly. "Yeah, well…he knew what he was doing. As I imagine your boys do. What exactly is it that they do for you?"

"Work that requires a more subtle touch than the Slayers can handle," Lydia answered truthfully, which actually surprised her a little. She knew that they handled many of the more difficult, and perhaps morally questionable, actions that the Council needed done, though she had not gone digging for exactly what that entailed. "They're well-trained. Even before they get to us."

"Yeah, I figured it would be something like that." Xander walked over to the edge of the roof, looking across and down. He could see the café that he had landed in front of, scaring the hell out of a bunch of people. He figured that they were some sort of Council wet team; the eyes on the main one spoke volumes. He only hoped that that wouldn't cause trouble later on. "What exactly is your plan here?"

"Evaluation. See if things need to change," Lydia responded, from behind him. She was still unsure of how much she should tell the boy. "The Council has worries that two Slayers might be a bit too much of a burden for Rupert. That another field Watcher should be assigned to help oversee them. That would be more the case now given the increase in assets that are now placed in Sunnydale."

Xander nodded, not turning around to face her. "Things have already changed. Two Slayers. They're still alive. And, I dare say that Vi's better trained than she was three months ago. Giles seems to be doing the job fine. Seems like quite a lot of oversight you're throwing around for something that's only gotten better for you."

"That's not the point," the Watcher retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "We have a responsibility to the Slayers, and though you may think that our bureaucracy is heavy-handed, it serves a valuable purpose. There are… other issues."

"You don't need to tell me that." Xander turned, facing the woman. "Did you know, I ended up getting an A- in history. And one of the things that I learned was that dictatorships are prone to tyranny, no matter how noble they may have started."

"We are not a dictatorship," Lydia said angrily. "The Council is not a bunch of tyrants. No matter what you may think. This is an important responsibility. And one that we hold seriously. If Giles is not up to the task, then he either needs help, or he needs to be replaced by someone that can handle it. That is the responsibility all Watchers hold. A responsibility to us and themselves to do what's necessary for the Council."

He didn't need to be told that. He was the Champion of K'un-L'un after all. Responsibilities weighed upon them all. Xander shifted and looked out onto the city once again. "He died defending others. He spent his whole life in service, and there's not even ash left. There was nothing to bury. It was like he never existed. Your way, is not the way."

"What are you saying," Lydia asked, still rather angry. "We have done this for hundreds of years. We know what we're doing."

"He put me through hell. Half of it was stuff that nobody would say would be related to battle or war." Xander had wondered for a while why, but looking through his journal, he was getting it a little more. He could do the basic maintenance on the car. He could clean his weapons. He could even cook. All the skills that Orson had thought important. But, really the old Iron Fist was teaching him how to be self-reliant, like his own personal Mr. Miyagi. As well as how to think. "But, the stuff that Buffy and Kendra's been trained in. They're a bag full of hammers. Your Watcher tells them it's a vampire. They use a stake. A Fyarl. Silver. Voynok. Gotta kill it nine times. Just to be sure."

Sniffing, Xander ran a hand over his face. The hours were eating at him. Already he imagined that he could see the sun start to rise. "You want things to change. You want things to go back to the way they were. Way of the game, I suppose. And like you said, a bureaucracy. Slow to change. But, not backwards. It changes. It can change; sometimes it just needs the right push."

Lydia got the feeling that he had more experience with that than he was letting on. "Off the edge?"

Xander shrugged, glancing over at her. "What do you want? What do _you_ want?"

"I found discrepancies in Rupert's reports. I have no stake in this other than what is best for the Council and the Slayers." Lydia sighed, rubbing her forehead. While she had jumped at the opportunity this investigation presented, she was having second thoughts about what she was doing now. It had been so much simpler when it had been discrepancies on reports and words on a page.

"He was covering for me." Xander stared at her, in challenge. "It's pretty much over now, and his first duty is to his Slayers. But, that's not what you're worried about now."

"I have to tell the Council something," Lydia said, watching as Xander looked at her. He had been methodical in his work, as skilled and disciplined as anyone she had ever seen. More than any of the Council operatives, even those with many years more experience. "About you. That's a discrepancy that needs an explanation."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Xander said, wondering exactly where he should go with things. With his gifts now, there were so many options. Each more unethical than the next. He continued looking at the Watcher, pursing his lips. "I thought you were the good guys. What exactly should I be worried about here?"

"That's not how it works." Lydia wished they were doing this somewhere else. Not so much that she was afraid for her safety, but that she was well aware that they were on his turf. And, she knew that he had brought her there for a reason.

She had managed a few glimpses of Xander's battle, or rather slaughter, in the sewers. It was like nothing that she had seen or researched before. While he had already demonstrated great skill in martial arts, he had more esoteric powers that she was barely beginning to understand. It was one thing to read about his abilities, it was something else altogether to see it in action. Not to mention the odd mask that he had worn.

Lydia was beginning to imagine that some of the stories alluded to in Diana's journal were not exaggerated.

Xander gave her a calculating look. "Then how does it work?"

"Such power is a concern for us," Lydia said after a moment. "And there will be those that try to use you to further their own ends."

Xander just stared at her. "Yeah, I sorta got that idea when I came across Wolfram and Hart. You don't have to lecture me on what this means. So how is this supposed to work out for us? I tell you I'm on the side of the angels, and you either believe me or you don't. So where does that leave us?"

"Quentin and others high up in the Council have made it clear that they would rather replace Rupert and make sure that there is someone with, shall we say, undivided loyalties stationed on the Hellmouth." Lydia proclaimed. She had her own opinion on that, though she could hardly go against the will of the Council. She just wished that it wasn't increasingly political. "There are those that believe that you could be made to fall more in line with the proper application of pressure."

"I can imagine." Xander wondered exactly where that line of thinking came from, but he knew what they were thinking of. He had not made his friendships a secret. Still, he wondered if they still had that hope for Buffy, who was technically working for them.

Lydia just nodded. "Yes, well, hope springs eternal."

"Who would it be?" Xander asked, though he guessed that it had to be someone that had come to Sunnydale. He would prefer Ms. Chalmers now, although it wasn't like he'd get a choice in the matter. He doubted she was a field Watcher anyways. "If Giles was bounced out."

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce is the likely candidate," Lydia replied, schooling her features so that her disapproval didn't show through. While Wesley was technically in that area of focus, she had significant doubts about his qualifications to actually have to guide a Slayer.

"If you think that Giles should be replaced," Xander said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "If they listen to you."

"Yes, that's correct," Lydia had to admit. She had been given extraordinary latitude to make decisions in this case. Though she imagined that that could be easily overruled if Travers suspected that she was making a biased, or undesired, decision.

Xander didn't like that option, and he doubted that the Council would be so willing to simply go home and stay there. "So what are you going to suggest? Is there a middle ground?"

"I can suggest that with two Slayers and two Potentials on the Hellmouth, there is too much work for one field Watcher, but that Giles has the most experience in this field and this should stay in charge. The middle ground, as you say, would be the assignment of another Watcher, besides the ones that are raising Vi and Faith." She hadn't been able to come up with anything else, and still stay true to her obligations. As it was, she did believe that Giles was a good Watcher, but she had to admit that her initial suspicions were true. He was compromised, for worse or for better.

"I can live with that," Xander said.

Lydia shook her head. "That's for the Slayers. I don't know what they're going to want to do about you. This isn't a situation that has come up before."

Xander thought up Elsa. He thought about Jason. He wondered about the rumors of a demon in Hell's Kitchen, and a dhampir in Detroit. "Are you sure?"

"What?" Lydia asked, not knowing where his train of thought was going.

"I said, are you sure?" Xander asked again. "Are you sure that this situation hasn't come up before? Or maybe you're just not sure if you were aware of it."

Lydia stared at him, wondering exactly what he knew.

xxx

"Son of a bitch," Michael grumbled, pacing across the floor of the motel room. He struggled to keep himself from limping, though his leg still throbbed. The knife had cut deep, even if it had just been inserted into the meat.

"Calm down," one of the other men in the room said, as sat on one of the beds. He knew why their commander was angry, having been of the men made to look a fool as well. However, he did know that it was also Michael's own damn fault. They were supposed to stick with unarmed combat, and Michael hadn't done that. It was only supposed to be a test, after all.

"Oh, shove it, Smith," Michael growled, stopping and dropping into a chair. It creaked with his weight, but held. He paid it no notice. "That little shite just got lucky."

"Showed you up pretty good," the third man in the room said. He smiled a little. "Stuck you with your own knife. That couldn't have been pleasant. And it sure as hell wasn't luck."

"When I get my hands on that bastard…" Michael grumbled again, feeling his leg ache. He didn't like being beaten, especially by a kid that was half his age.

"You will do absolutely nothing of the sort," a voice called out from the side of the room. Lydia stepped through the interior doorway that connected their two motel rooms. "If you had kept your temper and followed orders you would not have been injured as you have. As it is, it is your own fault. Consider this a lesson."

Michael said nothing, Lydia was technically in charge of the operation, as loathe as he was to accept it. It wasn't his place to grumble in front of the boss.

"Or do I have to record your transgression in the official report?" Lydia pushed farther, crossing her arms across her chest.

Michael just shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Good," Lydia said simply, dropping her arms. "I have spent much time thinking about this, but I have decided that the situation here does not require too much additional Watcher support, logistically speaking. That includes you. I believe that you all have much more important responsibilities elsewhere."

"So what are you going to tell Travers?" Smith asked.

She turned her head to look at the man, glad that he was keeping a civil tone. "That I understand Rupert's actions, and that he should remain in charge of the Slayers. However, given that he did knowingly misreport actions that have occurred on the Hellmouth, I will also request an additional Watcher be stationed here so that we can receive unbiased reports on what is going on."

Michael just rolled his eyes. He knew more than the Watcher thought he did. If there was another Watcher placed on the Hellmouth, and not one to take the place of Rupert Giles, then it would be Wesley. And despite how tough the elder Wyndham-Pryce was, Wesley was a pushover. It wasn't a step to ensure the Council's position on the Hellmouth, it was politics as usual.

He kept his mouth shut though. He was a soldier, and soldiers followed orders. Even stupid ones that they didn't agree with. For now at least.

xxx

Off the coast of Norway.

Bruce held onto the railing of the large fishing vessel as it shifted up and down in the heavy, churning sea. There were near twenty foot waves in the distance, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen to the ship if those found their way underneath.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself, he looked over at the bow of the ship where Director Fury was talking to the person that was perhaps causing their current conditions. He sort of wished that Tony and Clint and Phil were there, and he knew that the only reason that he was there was that Nick figured that if there was a fight, he'd stand the best odds. Didn't exactly make him feel better though.

And he was still skeptical about the man's supposed abilities. Not to mention the heritage that he liked to claim.

"You're a hard man to reach," Nick said, looking down at the man that was currently sprawled against the prow of the ship. A large hammer with an axe head on one side and a leather wrapped grip lay next to him on the deck. "Somebody hasn't been answering my phone calls."

Taking another swig of ale from a large mug, the man looked up at the tall black figure that was looking down at him. He scratched his chin with his other hand, feeling the rasping of his hand against his short blonde beard. The wind was starting to pick up again, causing his near shoulder-length hair to sway in the wind. "Maybe you should take that as a message, Director Fury."

Nick said nothing for a moment, instead examining the man up close. The man, or protestor as he was currently doing, was handsome in a Nordic sense. Broad muscles were apparent through the tight-fitting leather vest he wore, circles of metal running down the front. The only concession for the weather was a long brown coat, but Nick suspected that the man didn't need it.

His picture did not do him justice.

"Are you here to arrest me?" the man asked, a broad grin on his face as if he found the whole concept amusing.

"No," Nick said seriously. "I'm here about that job."

"Bah," the man said, waving a hand in dismissal. "The son of Odin is not interested in working for the military-industrial complex of America. Go back to your paymasters, Director Fury. I am not interested."

Nick just stared at the man, keeping his mouth shut in regards to his supposed father. He knew the arguments as well, having had his share of protestors back in his uniform days. "You think this is about that? Man, you must be joking. Things are getting worse out there. You must feel it. There's been a spike in demon attacks over the last six months. Are you so sure that's nothing?"

The grin on the claimed son of Odin's face fell swiftly. The serious expression that replaced it making him seem all the more wild and dangerous. "Aye. I have felt something. But, you may talk about demons now. But, how long before you are sent to kill for free trade and oil? I have been watching your world for a very long time."

The director couldn't exactly refute the point, and it was a concern that he had had for some time. There were others as well, though he could hardly tell him that. "And here I was, thinking that you were here to save the world. That's what you always say in your lectures and in your self-help books, isn't it Thorlief?"

The man leaned forward, putting down his mug of beer. He raised his arms to the sky and faced up with eyes closed, a torrent of rain starting to fall as if by his command. Lightning cracked in the not so distant distance, thunder booming soon after.

He smiled and opened them again, looking up at Nick once again. "I am here to save the world, Director. I'm here to save it from people like you."

"Right, because a fishing boat that may or may not be exceeding its catch limits is going to save the world from me," Nick said sarcastically. "And while you're here, saving the dolphins, that spike in demon attacks is going to cost an extra thousand people their lives over the next three months. So good luck with Flipper."

Without waiting for a response, the director turned on his heel and started back for his helicopter.

The man watched him go, pensive for a moment. The wind whistled sharply as he thought, the rain pelting his skin forgotten. He held up a hand. "Wait."

Nick walked back, arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"I'll join your little superhero club, if your president doubles international aid," the man said seriously, he doubted that it would be possible. The president, after all, had to be elected. But, his services did not come cheap.

"I don't have the authority to do that," Nick scowled. "But, I can pass it up. See if I can get it done."

"You better see that it happens," Thor said, reaching for his mug of beer again, despite the rain that had fallen into it. "And for your sake, I'd suggest that you do it sooner, rather than later."

xxx

Xander flipped through the pages of the thick catalog that he had picked up at the hardware store. While he now had much more knowledge of what his father would consider "manly pursuits," he still didn't understand everything that was in there. He had already placed a couple of slips of papers between pages to note things that caught his eye, but he still wasn't quite sure what to pick.

The business with Lydia and the other Watchers was mostly sorted out, and they had left, though with a promise that word would come about the actual decision. He still had some hope, tempered as they may be.

"What are you looking at?" Jenny said, coming up behind Xander as he flipped another page. She set a mug of coffee on the desk, before sipping from her cup of tea.

He briefly looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks. Just looking at tools."

"I suppose that's a guy thing," Jenny said wryly, curling a few locks of his hair between the fingers of her free hand.

Xander frowned, still looking at the page. "My uncle's birthday is in a month. I'm trying to figure out what to get him. Not that easy as it turns out."

"From a tool catalog?" She inquired, though she was partly intrigued. Xander still had not told her much about his family, though she could make some educated guesses about his immediate relatives.

Shrugging, Xander closed the book and swiveled in his chair. He picked up his cup and took a sip as she moved to sit on his bed, folding her legs underneath her and placing her cup on the nightstand next to the end of it. "We used to visit him sometimes, when I was a kid. He had a motorcycle that he used to give me rides on. Still works on it too, though I don't know…he's got a little crazy over the years. He says that he invented Velcro."

Jenny just smiled.

"Anyway," Xander said, looking at her, knowing that she probably wanted him to open up. "Yeah, anyway, he's probably the only one of my family that really gave a damn about me. So I wanted to get him something cool. Now that I can afford it and everything."

"That's sweet," Jenny said, thinking about the coming week. School was starting soon, and they'd have to go back into school mode, where she was the teacher and he was the student. Admittedly, he wasn't taking a computer class next semester, but she wasn't going to be allowed to touch him in the halls.

"Yeah, well, speaking of…" Xander placed the cup back down and got up and went over to the bed, pulling a box from beneath it. He placed it in Jenny's lap, sitting down next to her. "I got you something. For school, and you know…"

She smiled and opened the not too smoothly wrapped box. She examined the laptop that it contained, noting its durable metal frame. She had read about them, the Toughbooks had been designed to handle rough situations, which was probably more than appropriate on the Hellmouth. "Thanks. I love it."

Jenny leaned over and kissed him, and then put the laptop back in the box, placing it on the floor. "You know this is probably one of the last times we'll have to be with each other without school, and your friends…"

He didn't need to be told twice.

xxx

"You should totally tell him," Buffy said, glancing down at Kendra as they watched the television. It was a movie that she had already seen before, but the other Slayer was fascinated by it. Willow, Amy, and the potentials were in the room as well, a girl's day before school started again.

Kendra bit her lip, trying to ignore the comment. She still didn't know exactly what she should say, or really even understand the feelings that she had. It was rather embarrassing to discuss such matters, even amongst her friends. "I wouldn't know how."

Vi looked at the slayer from her place on the floor. She frowned a little, knowing something of what Kendra was going through. More than that, she knew more about the situation than the slayer did. Glancing once at Faith, who was looking quite amused at the situation, Vi spoke up softly, "uh, that might not be the best idea. Xander's seeing someone."

The redheaded potential felt the eyes turn to her as one, she felt like shrinking into herself, but looked again at Faith, sending a message, or rather a warning, with her eyes.

"No he's not," Willow declared in shocked disbelief. "He would have told us about it."

Vi shook her head. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say, given that Xander hadn't exactly talked about the subject. His relationship simply was after Jenny kissed him. "I guess it just got brushed over with him coming back and everything."

"Who is she?" Buffy asked, looking sympathetically at Kendra who looked saddened by the news.

Shrugging, Vi turned and looked behind her at Buffy. "I don't know, he wasn't really specific about it. He said that she wanted to keep it low key and stuff. He didn't really talk about her that much. He might have met her on the trip."

It was kinda true, after a fashion. She didn't like lying to her friends, but it was something that he had wanted to keep private, and she respected that. Aside from Xander, or more specifically Ms. Calendar, getting into trouble, she knew that it wasn't her place to reveal their relationship to Buffy and the others.

"I wouldn't worry about," Faith broke in at last. She leaned over and nudged at the Jamaican Slayer. "There's plenty of guys out there, so what if one's on the hook already?"

Kendra smiled briefly at the potential, knowing that she was trying to make her feel better. It only helped a little.

"We so need to talk to that boy," Buffy said to Willow who sat next to her on the bed.

Willow simply nodded, somewhat outraged that her oldest friend hadn't come out to her first about his new girlfriend.

xxx

Xander exhaled audibly though his mouth, lowering himself slowly inch by inch, his biceps straining as he moved. "Fifty."

Dropping down, the Iron Fist picked up a towel and wiped his face off, the sweat having already soaked the tank top that he was wearing. He dragged it across the pull-up bar as well, making sure that the metal was clean before dropping the towel again. The town around him was nearly silent as he stood on the roof of the warehouse that he technically owned. It was close to midnight he knew, the moon unusually large in the night sky, casting its light over everything.

Having been on patrol earlier, he knew that the Hellmouth was quiet. Perhaps unusually slow, but it left him with pent up energy that he wanted to burn off. School started in two days, and he briefly wondered how it would be. Senior year was a big deal, for some he knew that it would mean the end of their prime years, for others he knew that it was one step before the next big jump in life.

They all learned something that past year, him most of all. A mistake had granted him so much, though it had taken equally away. He had known what it was to have a father, only to know what it was to lose one. He had earned a place in the grand scheme of things, and had been forced to defend it, going so far as to overthrow a government. He had lost his virginity, and had learned what it was to truly love someone.

Xander stepped over to the edge of the roof, looking towards the center of Sunnydale, still breathing deeply. Streetlights were still on, and a few cars were still moving down the streets, but that was pretty much it. Only those glittery bits of light to show that there was anybody that still lived there.

"Peaceful," a voice said from behind.

Xander twisted back, tense, but relaxing when he recognized who it was. "Jeez, I didn't hear you."

"No one ever does," the giant of a man said, coming up beside Xander. He looked out over Sunnydale as well. "Peaceful. Your city is safe."

"I hope as is ours," Xander responded, looking back once more upon the town. "Didn't expect you to come calling so late. How are things?"

Lei-Kung shrugged, his massive shoulders moving up and down. "As well as can be expected. There are those that do not like how things have changed, just as we knew that there would be. It will sort itself out in time. As all things do."

"And…your son?" Xander asked, with some hesitation.

"He is, coping with his situation. Remorse is difficult for him to work through, but I believe that he is finding some manner of peace," Lei-Kung replied.

Xander nodded. "Good."

"The Eighth City, if it exists, has proven troublesome. The other Immortal Weapons have been researching as much as possible," the former Thunderer said, resting a foot on the small ledge that edged the roof. He leaned over on his knee. "But, progress has been slow."

"Yeah, I've looked at a couple of things." Xander had looked through the books that he had, both ones that he found as well as ones that Jenny had helped find, not to mention the ones that Orson had left behind. There was nothing at all. The last Iron Fist had been occupied with other concerns. "Nothing yet. It could be anywhere, here or some other dimension. Or it could be a lie."

Lei-Kung said nothing, content to just look at the view in the cool night.

Xander walked back to the pull-up bar quietly and bent down, picking up a book. He had known that Lei-Kung would come that night, and wanted to be prepared.

Moving back to the new Yu-Ti of K'un-L'un, Xander handed him the large book. It was hardbound, though well-worn, the corners of the spine and cover long since bent. "Here. This might be of some help."

Lei-Kung just examined it, noting the garish cover illustration. "What is it?"

"My old civics text book," Xander explained, smiling a little. "They're moving to a new edition this year, so I kept my old one. Figured that it might do you some good."

Opening it up, Lei-Kung flipped through a couple of pages, noting the highlighted and underlined passages. "I'm sure that it will be of use."

"Yeah, I'm glad," Xander said seriously. He only hoped that Lei-Kung would be a good leader, the Immortal would have many years to lead, hopefully there wouldn't be too many growing pains. And wouldn't get corrupted by the power.

"How are you?" Lei-Kung asked, concentrating on the young man beside him.

Xander shrugged, though it belied his actual feeling. "It's not been the easiest thing, but it's always going to be there, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lei-Kung replied, thinking about the others that he had lost. As beneficial as his long life may have been in some areas, it had meant seeing many of his friends and loved ones die. Too many before their times. "It gets easier, faster, after a while. Even if you don't want it to."

"Never goes away," Xander said, lost in his own thoughts.

Lei-Kung put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "No, and I know you don't want it to. It's not something you get over, it's something you live with."

The Yu-Ti looked down at the floor of the roof. He knew that the Iron Fist's lover was still there, sleeping quietly. "It does get better though."

"Yeah, someday," Xander said, still looking out into the darkness.

"Someday." The large warrior and teacher removed his hand and walked away. He pulled out and clenched a stone in his fist, calling upon the magic to draw him back to K'un-L'un. The energy flashed and crackled around him as the portal was created. He waited until Xander had turned around before speaking again. "Thank you for the book. Live well, Xander Harris. And know that we are always with you."

Xander watched him disappear, frowning a little at the ambiguous send-off. It was like the long-lived always got cryptic in their old age, much to the annoyance of the youth.

The night was quiet once again though, and the Iron Fist turned around looking out once again at his home, the bright and nearly full moon revealing more than the night could hide. He knew that despite its sleeping exterior, there would be many awake. Some humans, working a late shift, or that simply couldn't sleep. And others. "Goodnight moon. Goodnight stars. Goodnight humans. Goodnight leeches. Goodnight fiends. Goodnight angels. Goodnight devils. Goodnight to everybody. Goodnight to one and all."

End of Book Two: Way of the Warrior

To be continued in…Book Three: The Waking of Titans


	14. Coda: Heart of Darkness

**Coda: Heart of Darkness**

"Master, Dr. Sterns wishes to speak to you," a well-dressed man said hesitantly in but a whisper, not wishing to disturb his master and employer. As it was, the room's blinds had been drawn, the only light emanating from candles that lined the large stone desk that sat off center in the room. It usually signified that the occupant of the room was meditating, and he could be most harsh with those that dared to interrupt. But, this was quite urgent. Urgent enough to interrupt with impunity, at least the servant hoped so.

The man behind the desk turned around slowly in his grand leather chair, facing the two men that now stood in his office. He opened almond-shaped eyes, piercing blue-black coming to rest on the two interlopers of his inner sanctum. He was not pleased with the progress of the bio-scientist, although even he had to admit that Sterns had his uses. Useful enough to keep around even given the less than acceptable progress. "Leave us, Chu."

The servant bowed sharply, and left without looking back, infinitely glad to not face the wrath of his master.

"I am displeased, Sterns," the man at the desk said, stroking his immaculately kept beard. Looking intently at the doctor he frowned dispassionately. The man turned monster never ceased to turn his stomach. Not simply because of his frightful appearance, but because of his character. Though not of his own intention, the thing that Sterns now was horrific.

The gamma exposure that had turned Sterns into the brilliant, yet demented, scientist had twisted his body as well. His skin was green, and what hair he had had on his hair had fallen out. More grotesquely, the doctor's cranium had expanded immensely, and instead of a smooth head, it now showed bulbous curls and ridges as if his brain had pushed past his skull.

"There was nothing that I could do," Dr. Sterns retorted, meeting the man's gaze with glowing green eyes. He was not afraid of his employer as the lackeys might; he knew that he was too valuable to simply toss aside. "It is not my fault that you could not keep better security. That Tony Stark and Dr. Banner managed to find the base you established is your own doing, not mine."

"They would never have been looking if you had not insisted on letting your…abominations out," the man responded, frowning deeper. The impudence of the doctor was annoying as well.

Dr. Sterns smirked. "You were the one that wanted field tests. What better test than against the original? Besides, it provided me with valuable data on which to enhance the next generation that I am developing."

The man at the desk did not show his contempt. The doctor was, after all, the preeminent researcher in the field of gamma radiation and its enhancing effects upon life. "I expect that these setbacks will not further delay your work?"

The doctor shook his ponderous head. "Of course not. The results have been quite…illuminating. Project M.O.D.O.K. will be completed on schedule. You have my assurances."

With a wave of a ringed hand, the man at the desk dismissed his chief scientist, turning around once again. After the doctor had left, he pressed a button on the console that was embedded in a chair arm, the candles turning themselves off. With the press of another button, the blinds pulled up, showing him the bright city view before him. He had seen it many times before, and had seen it change and expand over decades. Still, it was only in the last few years that it had changed so rapidly.

Zhang Tong stood up and strode to the window, hands clasped behind his back, his five thousand dollar suit hanging exquisitely. It had been little more than a year since Hong Kong had been handed over to its rightful owners, though he had yet to see any major differences. He had mixed feelings about that, having no love for either the British or the Communist Chinese.

As it was, the business of Mandarin Enterprises was still done in English, and while there were additional regulations, things were still very British in their way. But, that would change. Soon.

xxx

The large workshop was lit brightly from above with fluorescent lights, thick metal walls protecting it from the outside world, as well as preventing the outside world from intruding. The buzzing of the fixtures blended with the humming of large computers and whirring of ventilation fans that kept the room as cool and clean as possible. Despite all that, the sole man in the room was sweating despite the tank top that he wore.

Grunting, he dropped the soldering iron that he was using back into the cradle, twisting around and tapping a few buttons on a keyboard. A screen flashed, running through a systems check to ensure that the part that he had just connected was routed to the control mechanism. The lights flash green, only eliciting a grunt of approval from the muscular African-American man that had sat hunched over long enough to develop a cramp in his back.

"Lieutenant Colonel," a voice said from across the room, the door sliding shut with a loud thud.

The man that was currently sitting at his workbench turned around, looking at the person that had just interrupted his work. "Sir."

Director Fury could tell a lot from that one word. There was respect, mixed with resentment, some anger, as well as disappointment. It was nothing new. "Rhodey, what's the word?"

The man stood, stretching his back and feeling it crack. He had been working most of the day without a break and was starting to feel it. "I just finished connecting the last of the repulsors to the frame. Once I get it attached to the rest of the armor, we can start on the avionics software and the control systems. The rest should just be a matter of welding."

It had taken quite a bit of time simply to get the parts necessary to complete the armor. And even more just to make it useable, not even to the level of making it a force to be reckoned with such as Tony's armor, but just so that it could be made to walk. The bulk of the design had come from Stane's stolen documents, the parts that they had recovered from his knock-off suit, and what they knew of Tony's armor from his time working with SHIELD. Unbeknownst to Tony, Nick had managed to divert most of the wreckage and had even managed to appropriate the mini-arc reactor from Stane's suit, which now sat squarely in the heart of Project: War Machine.

The repulsors had been significantly harder to acquire. Marine and special forces combat teams had combed the Middle East for advanced Stark-designed weaponry, most of it having been destroyed or used, but a few of the remaining Jericho missiles had been captured intact. They had been shipped back to the States and stripped down to their base components. With Star Industries keeping tight control over the proprietary technology, it was the only source for repulsors left.

Still, the completed armor would have a number of improvements over the one that "Iron Man" was using. Instead of the gold titanium alloy of the Mark III, the new completely government-controlled armor would be plated with a carbondanium titanium alloy that, while much heavier, would provide much more protection against weapons fire.

"How are the weapons systems going to affect the flight profile?" Fury asked, looking over at the completed sections of the suit. It had taken most of the year to get this far, and he was glad that Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes had proven to be such an adept engineer. He had expected it though, given that the Air Force officer had earned his master's degree in mechanical engineering from the same university that Tony Stark had.

Rhodey frowned a little, walking over to a couple of wooden crates that rested next to the main workbench. Stamped on the containers was the logo of Hammer Industries, the government's main supplier of advanced weaponry now that Stark was out of the game. "We managed to get a couple of prototypes that should work, and some other stuff. 7.62mm depleted uranium caseless Gatling gun, and a six pack mini-missile launcher with programmable warheads. The arms are going to be equipped with a machine gun, 5.56mm armor-piercing, and a 12 gauge shotgun. Not to mention some defensive weapons that the techs managed to whip up. All that weight, the armor's going to weigh a ton. Not to mention that with the less than aerodynamic shape it's going to be slow as hell, and turn like a Mack truck."

The suit wouldn't be capable of using the repulsors as offensive weapons either. The damage that had been done to the arc reactor had drastically decreased its efficiency and power generating capabilities, limiting it to powering the suits flight and command and control systems. And with Tony certainly not going to be willing to supply a new unit to the secret project, it had necessitated the need for more self-powered weaponry.

"Which is why we loaded up on armor," Fury mentioned, taking a look at the armor plating that rested on a few other tables. They were inches thick, and expensive as hell. The six million dollar man this was not. More like the sixty million dollar man.

"Yeah." Rhodes turned to look at the rest of the suit, resting upon a stand. It was grey and black in color, a mix of paint and the underlying metal shell. The armor plating hadn't even been added on top of it yet. It would be much bulkier than the Mark III, though it followed the red and gold suit's same general form. The face mask of the helmet seemed to frown at him knowingly, its unlighted eye sensors seeming to stare at him in accusation. "I don't like it, sir."

Nick didn't respond. It was a complaint that Rhodes had voiced a number of times before. Not without merit though. "I know."

"He's going to find out," Rhodes said again, leaning against the table. He wiped some sweat from his brown.

Nick just shook his head. "He'll get over it. We have our orders."

"I don't know," Rhodes said, frowning himself. They all had their orders. He wanted his shot at a suit, and this was the only way. But, he had doubts. "I just don't know."

xxx

Xander watched the television screen flicker and glow. He couldn't understand what the newscaster was saying, but he got the idea that it was about something violent and nasty. The garish graphic that they were using indicated that it was related to gang activity in and around Charming, and that there had been a few deaths. He frowned at that.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, noticing that Xander was engrossed by the television in the window of the electronics store.

Xander didn't say anything for a moment, but turned when the news item was over. "Nothing, probably. My uncle lives in Charming."

"Oh," Scott said, not really knowing what relatives Xander had. They hadn't really talked, even if he was officially part of the group. He knew now that Xander had superpowers too like Buffy did, even though he wasn't quite sure what that entailed. Xander tended to keep to the people that he had brought with him, though he did hang out with Willow and Buffy. That both girls now had boyfriends meant that Xander wasn't always around in the off-hours. "I'm sure he's okay."

"Yeah," Xander said, glancing away. A part of his mind tickled at him, remembering the tough customers that he had seen his uncle hang out with. But, that was a long time ago.

"Anyway, I hear that that Wesley guy is going to be coming back," Buffy went on, talking to Scott as they stood on the sidewalk. A few people passed by, none taking a second look, though Buffy kept her voice quiet. "He's going to be co-Watcher with Giles. Supposed to help keep things organized."

The Slayer's face made it clear what her opinion on the subject was. Then again, it could have been worse. The Council could have called for Giles' replacement. But, that idea hadn't occurred to the young woman, at least not seriously.

Xander ignored the pair, watching a pretty redheaded woman walk down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. It was probably nothing, but when he had glanced over he could have sworn that she had been watching them. She turned the corner though, and was soon gone from sight.

Shrugging it off, Xander turned back around, noticing that Willow had rejoined the group from the store that she had ducked into to use the restroom.

xxx

Cruising down the side of the road, the teenage Korean–American boy hummed along to the song that was playing in his headphones. He was pretty happy after all. It was the first day of school and things were going well. The classes were all pretty boring, a testament to how smart he was, but it was okay. He had a few friends that made things interesting, and though life could be pretty sedate in suburban Utah, there wasn't much to be unhappy about.

He had even placed first in Excello Soap Company's "Brain Fight" Internet game show. He had scored higher than anyone ever had, by a significant margin. The reward money would be pretty useful too. He had a lot of ideas bouncing around in his head that cried out for funding.

Slowing his scooter down as he reached his house, he stepped off of it just as the two-story home exploded into chunks of wood and fire. He was thrown to the ground by the overpressure, scraping himself on the asphalt. Groaning, he got up as quickly as he could, looking at the pile of debris and smoke that used to be his home. Tears flowed down his face as he scanned it, glowing equations and calculations appearing in his view as he saw temperatures and joules and newtons.

There was no way that anybody could have survived it.

His mind moved into overdrive, replaying what had just happened, knowing that it had been no accident. The way that the explosion had occurred was no gas build-up, and did not display the signature of any accidental detonation. The blast had been meant for him. Either it had been meant to kill him, or had been done to knock him off balance enough to capture him. Whoever had been responsible, they had no problems with killing innocent people to get to him. And his parents and little sister were gone as a result.

Hearing helicopters and sirens, the boy pulled his dinged Vespa scooter up and started the motor, thankfully hearing it rumble into life. Taking one last look behind, the boy wiped his eyes. There was nothing left for him here. The sounds of the authorities, or worse, grew louder as Amadeus Cho rode as fast as he could away from his life.

xxx

Author's Note: In an informal poll, what would be a good balance between existing Buffy characters and throwing in Marvel/other universe characters? A quick look at the cast chart I made seems to indicate that there are more non-Buffy characters than Buffy characters, although that's slightly misleading since they don't necessarily have huge roles. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to update that before too long. That said, SAMCRO will play a larger role in the next story as alluded to in the previous chapter.

Anyway, any thoughts and reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
